


Драконий наездник (The Dragon's Soldier)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragonlock, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда драконы явили себя миру, никто не ожидал, что в результате между Людьми и Ящерами вспыхнет Война. С тех пор страх и недоверие царят между двумя видами. Люди заключили драконов в рабство, лишив свободы и превратив их детей в орудия войны. Вынужденные скрываться, многие драконы в свою очередь стали прятаться под личиной людей, храня свою тайну в ожидании того дня, когда давно исчезнувшие потомки королевской крови возродятся и воздадут по заслугам поработившим их людям.</p><p>Джон согласился стать солдатом Королевской армии в надежде оплатить тремя годами службы своё обучение в медицинской школе. Совсем недавно ему было приказано выбрать себе дракона в Загонах для тренировки и службы на Войне в Афганистане. Очень напуганный и в то же время очарованный этим существом, он лишь надеется, что всё не закончится тем, что его попросту поджарят…</p><p>Шерлок Холмс не может вспомнить своего прошлого, но одно он знает точно – он никогда в жизни не станет ручной зверушкой человека. Вот только Джон Ватсон совсем не похож на обычного человека.</p><p>Смогут ли Дракон и Человек поладить друг с другом? И даже больше – стать друзьями?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Помнить, чтобы забыть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dragon's Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877869) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



> Обложка к фанфику:  
> http://lyapsik.tumblr.com/post/91565501376/cover-that-ive-done-for-the-sherlock-fic-the  
> Обложка + концепт книги:  
> http://silencekanndestroy.tumblr.com/post/94592163392/hallo-again-its-been-so-long-since-i-posted
> 
> Самая первая иллюстрация к фику:  
> http://twistedthicket1.tumblr.com/post/71566693326/thehausofholmes-fanart-that-ive-done-for-the  
> Иллюстрация к 8 главе:  
> http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/115400510533/sherlocks-muscles-strained-with-the-impressive  
> Арт для 11 главы:  
> http://designspiration.net/image/114238128207  
> Иллюстрация Цериота к 12 главе:  
> http://ohtd-love-forever.tumblr.com/post/118077844660/quick-acryclic-painting-for-the-dragons-soldier-by

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса»**.

 **Дракон (Сущ.):** _Дракон – мифическое существо, обладающее признаками змеи или пресмыкающегося. Драконы встречаются во многих культурах, с незапамятных времён они стали предметом легенд и разнообразных домыслов, восходящих к разным преданиям. Долгое время считалось, что драконы – вымышленные существа и встречаются только в легендах и мифах._  
_Однако, современной наукой было доказано, что «Драконий ген», появившийся в результате мутации генетической цепи ДНК человека, действительно позволяет субъекту «перейти» в звероподобное обличие по своему желанию (Подробнее о «Перевоплощении» смотрите на странице 104). Несмотря на многочисленные попытки «лечения» больных от этого заболевания, оно, по-видимому, является генетическим, и на сегодняшний день не существует проверенного способа лечения или лекарства._  
_Выделяют много типов или «видов» драконов, хотя то, в какую форму они обращаются, зависит от среды обитания или наследственности._

 _Тремя основными разновидностями являются:_  
_\- Английский;_  
_\- Китайский;_  
_\- Северный._

_Способность обращаться в дракона не исчезает на протяжении всей жизни, это пожизненное состояние. Немногое известно о том, почему так происходит, хотя имеются предположения, что это следующая, новая ступень в развитии человечества (Дополнительную информацию о теории смотрите в разделе B, на странице 338)._

 

Он не знает жизни без ошейников и без цепей.

Какая-то его часть задумывается о том, где именно он родился. Что если он был рождён здесь?

Но он знает, что это не так. Знает, потому что в этом случае был бы таким же, как и те, что появились на свет в Загонах. Дикие твари, не способные думать ни о чём, кроме следующего приёма пищи, которую им суют в клетки, и не способные перевоплотиться в человеческое обличие. У него, по крайней мере, есть имя, в отличие от рождённых в стальных стенах, окружённых проволочной сеткой.

Временами, стоит только закрыть глаза, ему кажется, что кто-то зовёт его по имени, тихо шепча его ему в ухо. А потом он просыпается и сердито рычит, вспоминая свои видения, потому что они окрашивают реальность в оттенки безнадёжности и разочарования. Он укрывается собственными крыльями, пряча чувствительные глаза от слепящего света, и старается заснуть. Он пытается вспомнить, на что похож сон, не приправленный ноющими ранами и всепоглощающим голодом. Он пытается вспомнить, какой была трава под его ногами, и как ощущалось на коже её легкое, будто случайная ласка, касание. Стены его загона начинают истаивать и расплываться, стоит ему только укрыться в Чертогах Разума его грёз. Которые, как он _думает_ , он должен помнить.

Он думает: должно быть, солнце горячее.

Должно быть, снег холодный.

Каким-то образом это кажется правильным. Похоже, когда-то однажды он держал его в руках.

Чувствовал солнечные лучи на своих щеках.

Он думает: должно быть, дождь мокрый. Этот вывод логически вытекает из того, что вода, которой их иногда обливают, чтобы помыть, мокрая. И, должно быть, дождь тоже холодный.

Однако если не принимать во внимание основные, интуитивные вещи, он чувствует, будто не хватает какого-то кусочка. Не хватает фрагмента головоломки, и совсем нет надежды вернуть его обратно, потому что Загон лишает её точно так же, как скулёж и драки вокруг него. Они буквально буравят его мозг, и от него требуются все силы, чтобы не завыть вместе с остальными тварями. Чтобы не потерять себя в звере, затаившемся под тонкой оболочкой человеческой кожи.

Шерлок Холмс хочет забыть.

Но он знает: для того, чтобы забыть, какая-то часть его должна помнить.

****

Он никогда не собирался записываться в армию.

Более того, с детства Джон Хэмиш Ватсон не хотел иметь ничего общего с драками. Будучи родом из Трущоб, он с самого раннего детства избегал всего, что могло быть связано с потасовками. Он с лихвой насмотрелся дома на то, что происходило между его отцом и матерью, и это отвратило его от желания пролить чью-либо кровь. Наоборот, он вырос, постоянно вытаскивая свою старшую сестру из передряг: например, из той, когда Гарри была младше и набросилась на Тимоти Бэнкса за то, что тот называл её уродиной. Или уже позже он защитил её от того же самого Тимоти Бэнкса, когда тот наставил на неё нож, узнав, что Гарри спала с его сестрой.

Вероятно, именно поэтому у Джона развился комплекс Целителя. Он слишком часто видел, как причиняли боль людям в том захудалом райончике, где он рос. Увечья были постоянным явлением, красноречивыми отметками времени, и Джон нашёл своё успокоение в том, чтобы быть тем, кто устранял их. Для него зашивание ран и порезов стало и своего рода работой, и утешением, обретённым в заботе о лежавших перед ним больных. Пониманием, что он _помогает_ кому-то, верой, сквозившей в уверенных движениях собственных, исцеляющих недуги рук. Иной раз только это не давало ему сойти с ума от звуков драки на нижнем этаже или от вида отца, напивавшегося до беспамятства.

По крайней мере, если люди решили разрушить собственные жизни, то Джон не мог быть ответственен за это. Если он прилагал все усилия, чтобы вылечить их, а в их жизни ничего не менялось — что ж, он хотя бы попытался.

Поэтому в армию он пошёл только потому, что, как и многие молодые люди, выросшие в Трущобах, был крайне беден и не мог позволить себе лишний раз поесть, не говоря уже о получении дорогостоящей степени медика. На одной стипендии далеко не уедешь, и пусть Джон был жадным до знаний, прилежным студентом, большую часть времени он еле-еле сводил концы с концами и не мог позволить даже новые карандаши и ручки, не говоря уже об учебниках. Так что решение отправиться на Войну оказалось единственно верным, в особенности если учесть то, какую рекламу ей создавали многочисленные плакаты и пропагандистского толка таблички, повсюду развешанные в Трущобах и украшавшие кирпичные стены лучше, чем посеревшая краска под ними. Собственно, всё и решилось как раз в День Профориентации, когда он стоял, рассматривая стенд у военной палатки, и его взгляд впервые упал на это.

На существо, о котором он слышал, но которое никогда прежде не видел.

Даже годы спустя он помнил дракона, главным образом потому, что, если бы не кожаный ошейник, обвивавший её шею, он ни за что бы ни подумал, что она не человек.

Джон вместе с другом Майком Стэмфордом весь день провели у военного стенда. Майк там был не из-за денежных проблем, поскольку у него была довольно обеспеченная бабушка, а из-за детской восторженности и увлечённости Войной, которая обычно проявляется в тех, кто никогда прежде в своей жизни не участвовал в сражении. Они с Джоном встретились в прошлом году на уроке биологии и неплохо поладили друг с другом. К тому же, у каждого из них были брат или сестра с пагубными привычками, с той лишь только разницей, что у Джерома были проблемы с наркотиками, а не с алкоголем, как у Гарри.

Стоявший возле стола с брошюрками, формами и правилами добровольного поступления на военную службу мужчина был дородным и плотным, и его внешний вид, едва Джон взглянул на него, сразу же напомнил ему бочку. Впрочем, большую часть его веса составляли мускулы, а шрамы на руках и загар на коже явно свидетельствовали о том, что тот на своём веку повидал немало сражений. В руке он лениво, скорее для показухи, чем для дела, держал цепь. Взгляд Джона тотчас же потянулся к женщине позади него.

Джон сразу понял, что она была драконом.

Каждый мог это понять, потому что ошейник выдавал её с головой. Фабричного производства, сделанный из кожи и металла, он крепился к поводку, который держал мужчина, как будто у него была возможность предотвратить, например, убийство, если подобная идея придёт дракону в голову. В действительности реальной защитой служил искровой разряд, то и дело вспыхивавший в кольце вокруг её бледного горла, угрожавший ударить её, если она вдруг взбунтуется и по какой-то причине решит напасть. Её глаза были светлыми, как небо у самого горизонта перед рассветом, а скулы – высокими и угловатыми. Серебряные светлые волосы каскадом спадали на плечи, они были чуть волнистыми, как если бы их привыкли сплетать в косу перед битвой. Похожие на бутон розы губы были сжаты в нечитаемую линию, а бледная кожа резко контрастировала с зелёно-коричневой военной формой.

Почувствовав взгляд Джона, она посмотрела на него в упор. Юноша увидел в этих глазах что-то похожее на раздумье и ощутил, как мурашки пробежались по затылку под взором бледных глаз, встретившихся с его собственными. Хотя её лицо казалось безучастным, у него сложилось чёткое впечатление, что расслабленной она отнюдь не была. Её конечности, возможно, и не были напряжены, но что-то дикое и неприрученное в её облике заставляло большинство смотреть на неё с любопытством, как он, или же в страхе сбегать от нее.

Она была красива, однако Джон сразу понял, что она была ещё и смертельно опасна.

В конце концов, именно из-за неё он и оказался у этого стола.

Мужчина представился капитаном Джоффри Бриггсом, сразу же отметив явный интерес двух подростков к существу позади него. Капитан непринуждённо улыбнулся, и, хотя его голос был грубым и привыкшим отдавать приказы, держался он весьма дружелюбно.

\- Лучший образец британской породы. Моя Дамелиа. Она – английский дракон, насколько я могу судить по её окрасу. У восточных волосы темнее, и у обоих видов хрупкое телосложение. Она у меня с шестнадцати лет, с тех пор, как я впервые встал в строй.

Дамелиа никак не поприветствовала их; разве только тем способом, к которому принуждали всех рабов: она низко поклонилась, а затем выпрямилась. Видимо, Дамелиа предпочитала наблюдать за оравой студентов в поисках малейшего знака опасности, чем разговаривать с двумя нескладными незнакомцами, пожиравшими её глазами так, словно она была собственностью. Джон сразу почувствовал себя немного неловко из-за того, что его так легко было прочитать, но не пялиться ему было очень трудно. Не только из-за её красоты (хотя это тоже было немаловажным), но в основном из-за её неестественной _неподвижности_. Она стояла совершенно спокойно, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом.

\- Как долго вам пришлось служить, чтобы получить дракона? Я слышал, они весьма дорогие, – жалобно произнёс Майк, заинтересовавшись так же сильно, как и Джон. Бриггс лениво потянулся, покрутив головой из стороны в сторону и разминая затёкшую шею. Он почесал голову, будто бы раздумывая над ответом.

\- Всё зависит от того, куда вас направят. Если операции будут малорискованными, то ждать придётся несколько лет. Но поскольку вы, парни, медики, скорее всего, вас отправят в горячее место. Я бы сказал, получите своего дракона уже в первый год службы.

Услышав это, Майк взволнованно улыбнулся, но Джон нахмурился. Ему не понравилась идея о столь опасной службе. С другой стороны, если он может помочь людям, он сделает это. Всё равно единственный человек, который будет по нему скучать – это Гарри, а она и так едва замечает его отсутствие. Тем не менее, осмотрительная часть его натуры призвала расспросить капитана поподробнее, чтобы после не дать сбить себя с толку пустыми словами и бахвальством на пару с лживым шёпотом о том, что значит быть Героем Войны.

- Говоря об опасности… Что именно вы имеете в виду?

\- Раз вы медики, значит, вряд ли вас отправят прямо на линию фронта. Скорее всего, многие сражения вы вообще не увидите. Видите ли, если один человек может подлатать пятнадцать других, то вперёд, как правило, ставят именно этих пятнадцать парней. К тому же, драконов сейчас используют в качестве Стража, и уровень смертности значительно снизился.

Бриггс ухмыльнулся, и хотя Джон совершенно не поверил в то, что он говорил, его последующие слова укрепили в нём уверенность в своём решении:

\- А если отслужите три года, армия вам ещё и оплатит медицинское образование.

Джон не думал дважды, когда протягивал руку для рукопожатия; ему выпал один шанс на миллион выбраться из Трущоб, и он не собирался его упускать.

Забыть свою прошлую жизнь и с распростёртыми объятиями принять новую.

Звучало лучше, чем магическое заклинание.

\- По рукам.

 

Взгляд стоявшей рядом с ними Дамелии был направлен вниз и чуть в сторону от её новеньких чёрных сапог.

Её сочувственная усмешка осталась незамеченной.


	2. Глава 1. Недруги

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Северные драконы (Вид)** : _Северные драконы – вероятно, один из самых древних видов драконов, когда-либо существовавших на Земле. Внутри данной разновидности, если судить по тому, что нам о них известно, существует множество подвидов. Термин «северный» применительно к ним в действительности употребляется неправильно, поскольку северные драконы могут обитать в любом уголке мира, при условии, что местность является горной._  
_Данный вид характеризуется великолепной приспосабливаемостью к окружающей среде и отличается от своих китайских и английских собратьев светлыми голубыми глазами, длинными конечностями, при помощи которых они легко могут передвигаться по снегу и карабкаться по скалам, и способностью менять окрас чешуи._  
_Северные драконы нередко обладают агрессивным характером, отчасти это связано с тем, что, будучи старейшим видом, в иерархии драконов они считаются «правящим» классом._  
_На северных драконов часто охотились из-за рогов, отличающихся целебным свойством (Дополнительную информацию смотрите в разделе C, на странице 778). В результате они стали чем-то вроде сувениров для людей, а их яйца продавали на чёрном рынке под маркой «домашний любимец»._

_Нет сомнения, что северные драконы так же опасны, как и другие собратья, и, как и с остальными драконами, без должного ухода и обращения существует риск их «одичания» (Подробнее о состоянии «одичание» на странице 55)._

 

Когда Джону исполнилось двенадцать, Королевская армия стала использовать драконов в качестве оружия на постоянной основе. Ребёнком он представлял их в виде огромных тварей, которые, прищурив золотистые глаза, извергали удушливый чёрный дым – в точности как в тех сказках, что, бывало, читала ему сестра. В памяти всплывали услышанные в детстве истории о Хоббите: ужасные существа, россыпи драгоценных камней, укрытые подземными водопадами, мерцавшими от тёмной магии. И только став старше, он понял, что дракон в своём истинном обличии действительно наводил ужас, но дракон, маскирующийся под человека, был хуже, гораздо хуже.

Всё детство и юность он слушал школьные советы, как лучше защитить себя, если дракон решит напасть, или с потрясением следил за сводками новостей, сообщающих о нападениях на солдат в зоне военных действий или на мирных жителей на улицах городов. Особенно много смертельных случаев было в таких густонаселённых местах, как Нью-Йорк, где рыскали целые банды драконов. Незатихающая война людей с иным биологическим видом окрасила его детство страхом и сдержанным уважением к животному, способному разорвать свою жертву голыми руками, как будто оно тигр или злобная собака, а не, например, женщина ростом ниже полутора метров. Джон был уверен: будешь относиться к этим существам с уважением и сохранять дистанцию, точно также и они будут относиться к тебе. В конце концов, именно это и делали в армии с попавшими в руки военных драконами, превращая их в умных, но при этом смертельно опасных домашних питомцев.

«Ничего страшного».  
«Совсем ничего страшного».

Так он себе говорил, когда вдруг оказалось, что несколько месяцев изнурительных тренировок уже окончены, и теперь его на самом деле ждёт _посещение_ Загона, где ему предстоит выбрать себе напарника.  
Джон тяжело вздохнул, осматривая пустую квартиру: ему с трудом верилось, что армия купила её для него. Преимущество службы в военное время, предположил он, и для него это место, безусловно, стало большим шагом по сравнению с тем, где он жил раньше. В Третьем Дистрикте в центральной части Лондона были расквартированы солдаты и располагались военные учреждения. Раньше из окна своей спальни при свете восходящего солнца Джон мог различить только смутный силуэт центрального округа, а теперь он стоял внутри пустой квартиры, морщась от громкого гула транспорта по ту сторону окна, и думал, не будет ли ему здесь одиноко, и не слишком ли эта квартира велика для него одного.

Адрес, впрочем, звучал почти очаровательно: « ** _221B_** ». Да и улица Бейкер-стрит, насколько он успел понять, оказалась довольно милым местом: здесь был низкий уровень преступности, а его одежда по сравнению с теми, кого он тут встречал, выглядела несколько поношенной, но не потрёпанной. Неподалеку находились отличный итальянский ресторанчик и супермаркет «Теско», где продавали неплохие сэндвичи. По пути сюда Джон перекусил одним из них, он как раз дожёвывал последний кусочек бутерброда с ветчиной и сыром, когда столкнулся с хозяйкой квартиры миссис Хадсон.

Это была удивительно добросердечная женщина, на вид ей было уже за семьдесят, но по квартире она передвигалась весьма резво. Миссис Хадсон окружила Джона почти материнской заботой, напомнив ему собственную мать в те времена, когда он был ещё совсем малышом. В квартире всё было наполнено спокойствием и умиротворением, и хотя поначалу он заметно нервничал после переезда в центральный Лондон, под неустанной заботой миссис Хадсон тугой узел беспокойства в груди постепенно стал слабеть. Она делала всю работу по дому, тут же выразительно заявляя: « _Я не ваша домработница!_ ».

Его вещи доставят только сегодня ночью, а пока в квартире практически пусто, за исключением стола, оставшегося от прошлого жильца, и двух односпальных кроватей наверху. Джон подумал, что они обе пригодятся, когда он заведёт дракона и тот примется расхаживать по квартире, ему ведь, наверно, будет нужно место, где он почувствует себя комфортно. Джон подозревал, что наделённое такой большой силой существо вряд ли хорошо отнесётся к перспективе спать на диване.

...А драконы вообще спят?

Джон замер, удивившись прозвучавшему в голове вопросу. Ему и Майку вручили брошюрки из _НУЦД (Национального учебного центра драконов)_ , но он прочёл совсем немного до того, как всё происходящее стало казаться чем-то нереальным. Теперь же Джон бросился искать свой рюкзак, который он кинул у стола на кухне, достал толстую книжку со страницами из плотной бумаги и погладил обложку, на которой воинственно рычал дракон.

Название книги иронично гласило: « _Как приручить Дракона!_ ».

Сидя на скрипучем кухонном стуле, Джон читал её до глубокой ночи, пытаясь отвлечься от переполнявшего его чувства паники, неприятно ноющего внутри.

Не книга, а какое-то руководство по использованию компьютера.

Вот только... У его компьютера будут _когти_...

Не говоря уже о возможной жажде человеческой плоти…

****

Шерлок знает, что час, когда его усыпят, скорее всего, уже совсем близок.

Нетрудно было прочитать это в направленных на него взглядах надсмотрщиков, в которых смешалось безжалостное веселье и злорадная месть за то, что в течение многих лет своего рабства он ни на минуту не переставал бороться с ними. Сегодня он был совсем не в духе: крыло болело как раз в том месте, куда не могла достать рука, и это сделало его очень раздражительным. А на улице, скорее всего, шёл дождь. Интересно, каков он на вкус? «Чистый и прохладный», – подсказывало чутьё. В горле вдруг пересохло, он облизнул губы и опустился на колени возле лужи, что натекла внутрь. Вода была кислой и отдавала металлическим привкусом, к тому же в ней попадались хлопья ржавчины из труб, но ему было всё равно, главное, что она унимала боль во рту и на языке. Шерлок стремительно пробежался языком по губам, собирая с них излишки влаги, и позволил зелёно-голубым глазам замерцать мягким светом в темноте камеры.

Его мир такой крошечный. Если бы он расправил крылья, то им бы было совсем тесно в таком ограниченном пространстве. Он даже не мог полностью трансформироваться, приходилось оставаться или в промежуточном состоянии, или в человеческом облике, а ошейник натирал обнажённый участок бледной шеи. Шерлока мало волновало, долго ли он ещё проживёт. Он, конечно, не мог знать, есть ли жизнь после смерти, да и существует ли что-то после нее вообще, но если есть, ему бы хотелось иметь возможность расправить свои крылья во весь размах. Он привык к тому, что с самого детства контейнеры, в которых его перевозили, а потом и клетки, где его держали, были так тесны, что не стоило даже и пытаться это сделать. Один раз, пусть один только раз он хотел бы иметь достаточно свободы, чтобы вообразить утраченное ощущение полёта.

Драконов с капризным и неуживчивым характером усыпляли довольно часто. Если из-за приступов агрессии или врождённого дефекта люди не забирали их с собой, они попадали в Красный список, но поскольку количество драконов в целом было не очень велико, их не усыпляли ещё пять лет после включения в упомянутый список. Только Шерлок всегда всё доводил до самого опасного предела. Он рычал, когда надсмотрщики касались его (не то, чтобы это помогало, правда), потому что они часто дотрагивались до его больного крыла, он редко ел предложенную еду, поэтому был более худым, чем остальные драконы, и всегда старался принять устрашающий вид, когда солдаты или богачи приезжали в Загон, чтобы выбрать себе рабов.

Одним словом, Шерлок делал всё возможное, чтобы обеспечить себе скорую смерть. Потому что если ЭТО была жизнь во всём её великолепии, то было слишком тягостно и болезненно продолжать её.

****

Джон с Майком решили отправиться в Загон вместе. Как-никак, каждый должен был выбрать по дракону, и они оба были более чем обеспокоены первым знакомством с этими существами, хотя ни у одного из них не было желания этого признавать. Лейтенант Додж, женщина с кукольным личиком и жёстким, яростно сверкавшим в свете фар взглядом, предложила их подвезти. К окраинам города их вёз сопровождающий лейтенанта дракон, и Джон не мог не заметить, что женщина на всякий случай не отнимала палец от кнопки электрошокера на ошейнике животного, хотя Цериот ничем не давал понять, что вообще замечает их присутствия. От него исходила какая-то уступчивая покорность, почти граничащая со смирением.

Джон задался вопросом, сколько же раз нужно было нажать на кнопку, чтобы низвести такое сильное существо до мальчика на побегушках.

И хватит ли, интересно, ему самому выдержки и твёрдости, чтобы сделать то же самое со _своим_ драконом.

Если верить брошюре, каждому дракону присваивалась особая метка: Белая, Жёлтая или Красная. Такая система была специально разработана для будущих владельцев, чтобы им было проще распознать, насколько агрессивно настроен дракон и как сильно он будет сопротивляться. Белым метили детёнышей и совсем молодых животных, а также драконов с необычайно тихим и послушным нравом. Они обычно предназначались для новичков, ещё только познающих драконоведческий мир. Но поскольку Джон и Майк служили в армии, а их подопечным предстояло сразиться с другими драконами, им следовало выбрать, как минимум, помеченных Жёлтым, то есть драконов, склонных к агрессии, но в целом уравновешенных. Драконы с Красной меткой предназначались только для опытных солдат, да и в этом случае далеко не всех ящеров допускали до Отбора. Фактически, Отбор был для них последним шансом: стоило им попасть в эту категорию лишь однажды, и в дальнейшем их почти всегда использовали в качестве пушечного мяса.

\- Надсмотрщики вам расскажут, как нужно подходить к дракону. Пребывание в Загоне их нервирует, поэтому, учитывая всё происходящее, они, скорее всего, будут капризными и вообще могут вести себя непредсказуемо. Впрочем, как обычно бывает в «Дни Отбора», их наполовину погрузили в воду, чтобы они не могли извергать пламя, да и блокираторы огня им помешают, если что-то пойдёт не так, так что не волнуйтесь. А ещё тех, кто плюётся кипятком, обычно обезвоживают, а тех, кто выдыхает лёд, перегревают.

« _Всё чётко и организованно. Будто за собакой пришёл_ », – подумал Джон, замечая, что их водитель никак не реагировал на описание того, как плохо обращались с его братьями и сёстрами.

Лицо Цериота оставалось намеренно безучастным, как будто он боялся позволить любому выражению отразиться на нём. Молодой доктор задумался, к какому виду принадлежал дракон. К китайскому, вероятнее всего, судя по его тёмным волосам и глазам, но определённо не к английскому, а у северных, как правило, радужная оболочка глаз гораздо светлее.

Враги и союзники, они все сражались на одной стороне. Джон почувствовал, как холодок пробежал вниз по спине, когда зеркало заднего вида отразило холодный взгляд Цериота, на мгновение остановившийся на нём.

Каким-то образом Джон совершенно точно знал: наличие ошейника на шее дракона вовсе не означает, что тот временами не задумывается об убийстве того или иного человека.

« _Не доверять_ ».

Он будет руководствоваться правилами, которые усвоил при общении с отцом.

«Жестокость из милосердия».

«Заботиться об их нуждах, но держать на расстоянии вытянутой руки».

«Не привязываться».

Чем чаще он будет их придерживаться, тем меньше в итоге получит проблем.

Эти слова также помогали Джону избавиться от заблуждения, что к драконам можно относиться как к _людям_. Хотя это и так было довольно трудно сделать, понял он, когда змеиный взгляд Цериота скользнул обратно на дорогу: они уже въезжали в Загон. Дракон оставил двигатель работать на холостом ходу, дожидаясь обратно свою госпожу.

****

Центральный Загон напомнил Джону о блохах, экскрементах, крови и других малоприятных вещах. Снаружи здание _выглядело_ достаточно серьёзно для того, чтобы подходить для выполнения какой-нибудь несуществующей директивы или распоряжения Правительства: тёмная кирпичная кладка была прочной и основательной, а всё сооружение, в лучших военных традициях, окружал электрический забор. Однако внутреннее убранство было совершенно иным. Когда Джон и Майк вошли в главное управление, в нос ударил острый и едкий запах животного страха, неприятно напоминая Трущобы из детства. Хорошо, что Цериоту было приказано остаться в машине и ожидать свою госпожу там, подумал Джон, уверенный, что, услышь дракон ужасный скулёж и рычание, раздававшиеся позади приёмного отделения, он, скорее всего, взбунтовался бы, или, что вероятнее, скорчился бы от страха. Так что, похоже, это было сделано намеренно, по крайней мере, лейтенант Додж, очевидно, подумала то же самое, что и Джон, с отвращением сморщив нос и проверив, не запачкались ли её ботинки, когда они вошли внутрь.

За конторкой в приёмной находился мужчина с льстивым, даже угодническим выражением лица. Он был одет в серую униформу, которая почти не скрывала его сложённое из одних острых углов тело и безудержную силу. Мужчина осмотрел Джона и Майка от макушки до пяток и, почуяв в них новичков, одарил их какой-то уж слишком белозубой улыбкой. Джон ощутил, как затылок уколола мгновенно зародившаяся неприязнь. И, судя по хмурому выражению лица Майка, у его друга было схожее мнение.

У них обоих вообще был просто нюх на подступающие неприятности.

Джону внезапно захотелось, чтобы лейтенант не одаривала их таким решительным взглядом. Или чтобы она не размахивала тайзером[1], что был у неё за поясом.

\- К нам поступило двое новобранцев Королевской армии сразу после прохождения подготовительного обучения, мистер Лайл.  
Мужчина усмехнулся, услышав своё имя, и так посмотрел на стоящую перед ним женщину, что кулаки Додж с силой сжались, а её голос стал ещё более язвительным:  
\- Мы бы хотели начать как можно скорее.

Он пробежался языком по слишком крупным зубам, соглашаясь с ней, и кинул на неё ещё один взгляд, после чего сложил длинные руки перед собой и одарил самодовольной улыбкой двух парней позади неё.

\- Добро пожаловать в Центральный Загон. Ник Лайл, к вашим услугам.

\- Ватсон, – сказал Джон, не утруждая себя пожатием руки.

\- С-Стэмфорд, – немного стесняясь, пробормотал Майк.

Глаза мистера Лайла слегка сузились, а затем распахнулись в притворном веселье; лицо растянулось в широкой улыбке, когда он встал перед ними.

Отделявшие их от безумных тварей ворота находились как раз за его спиной, а сам мистер Лайл выглядел словно Посланник Смерти, собиравший безумную кровавую жатву ради получения вечного богатства или молодости.

Всё это напоминало бы начало какой-нибудь страшной сказки, если бы от входа в Загон не разило мочой и ужасом.

Джону, невзирая на дискомфорт, пришлось подавить слабую усмешку.

\- Уверен, вы читали в своих брошюрах, что здесь, в Центральном Загоне, есть представители _любого_ вида: от восточных горных виверн до китайских озёрных варанов. Это в буквальном смысле коллекция самых отборных экземпляров, и я _гарантирую_ , что вы найдёте себе того, кто лучше всего подходит вам с учётом ваших личностных особенностей и навыков.

Он повернулся к Майку, изогнув тонкую бровь, и с хитрецой посмотрел на молодого доктора.

\- Скажу, что вам нужен кто-то достаточно мягкий, не так ли? Кто-то, кто будет заботиться о вас, когда отправитесь за границу. Кто-то, кто будет согревать холодными ночами в пустыне.

В его взгляде отразилось понимание, и Майк, залившись румянцем, что-то едва слышно пробормотал. Джон внутренне содрогнулся. Он не мог понять, как люди могли так _спокойно_ совокупляться с монстром, способным вырвать все твои внутренности в мгновение ока. Для Джона это было равнозначно такой же глупости, что и поцеловать, например, змею.

Нет.

Если ему приспичит заняться сексом, он скорее попытает удачи с людянкой.

Даже если они порой тоже вели себя как дикие звери.

Затем Лайл развернулся к Джону, отмечая про себя крепко стиснутую челюсть и напряжённую линию спины. Юноша решил было, что увидел, как тот слегка нахмурился, но появившаяся глуповатая улыбка мгновенно сгладила выражение его лица, и Джон с трудом подавил желание отпрянуть, ощутив хлопок ладони по плечу.

\- В вас же, сэр, я вижу потребность к концентрации. К дисциплине. Вам нужен тот, кто будет слушаться ваших приказов, и при этом будет обладать поистине смертоносными способностями. Определённо, я бы посоветовал вам английского дракона. Это сильные, выносливые животные, на которые полностью может положиться наездник, и у них не такие хрупкие кости, как у их китайских сородичей. Если же вам нужен неразговорчивый дракон, то лучше северного вам не найти.

Он засмеялся, как будто сказал какую-то удачную шутку, но Джон не видел в его словах ничего смешного. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот уже отпустил его, чтобы Джон не чувствовал себя словно загнанным в ловушку. Заметив, что льстивые речи на него не действуют, мистер Лайл решительно поправил воротник и, судя по всему, настроился на деловой лад, вытянув руку величественным жестом, стараясь никоим образом не походить на пастуха, собирающего в кучку тупых баранов.

\- Дамы и господа, пройдёмте сюда.

Джон почувствовал, как Додж невесомо провела рукой по его плечу в неожиданной поддержке, а затем все трое вступили в темноту, царившую в Загонах.

****

Каждый из них чувствовал это: легчайшее изменение в атмосфере, похожее на падение давления перед сменой погоды, когда воздух словно по щелчку рубильника из удушливого и влажного мгновенно становится холодным, тяжёлым и спёртым. Шерлок мог _чувствовать_ движение чешуек рядом с собой, когда, скорчившись, сидел, уперев колени в грудь и обвив их хвостом. Сегодня ошейник сжимался вокруг горла и душил сильнее, чем обычно, и дракон забился в самый дальний угол своей клетки.

Именно сегодня за ним должны были прийти.

Шерлок нутром чуял это, и даже позволил своему тихому ворчанию присоединиться к разлитому в воздухе недовольству. Сегодня был День Отбора, когда кто-то уходил, но никогда не возвращался. В зависимости от цвета дурацкой бирки на шее, драконов отправляли или на каторжные работы, или в сексуальное рабство. Просто омерзительно, правда; многие из тех, на кого пал выбор, даже не имели представления, с чем им придётся столкнуться. Его кожа была влажной и липкой, в основном потому, что его заставили сидеть под нагревательными лампами до тех пор, пока он весь не покрылся волдырями, а в горле мучительно не пересохло. Он прижался к прохладной кирпичной кладке в надежде понизить температуру тела до нормальной, то есть близкой к точке замерзания воды. В темноте его частое и тяжелое дыхание звучало странно, будто как-то призрачно. Кто-то из его собратьев скулил, наполовину погруженный в воду, а кто-то, благодаря обжигающе холодным ваннам, бился в ознобе, стараясь не превратиться в ледышку.

Однажды Шерлока выбрали, чтобы использовать в качестве сексуального партнёра, и всего лишь после одной ночи его хозяин оказался в пункте первой помощи с обморожением в таких местах, которые ни один человек в здравом уме даже помыслить не мог. На мгновение его зубы обнажились при воспоминании, и ярость снова заполнила всё его существо, а затем слабость вновь разлилась по всему телу. Он откинулся на цепях, прислушиваясь и резко двигая заострёнными ушами на звук открывающихся ворот, которые впускали новую волну нежелательного присутствия тех, кто, как он уже знал, окинет его похотливым взглядом и через мгновение, увидев красную бирку на ошейнике, уйдет прочь.

Потому что красный цвет означал, что он опасен.

Смертельно опасен.

Что он способен _убить_ и что он _убивал_.

Ведь на самом деле бешеная собака смертельна и для хозяина, и для врага, а Шерлок ни в коем случае не собирался изображать из себя покорного домашнего питомца.

Он был готов умереть.

В глубине зала послышались шаги входящих в Ад, в который превратился его крошечный запертый мир. Дверь захлопнулась с оглушительным звуком, словно предупреждая о поджидающей их неизвестности в таком месте, как Загон. Нетрудно было зайти сюда, а вот выйти, насмотревшись на тех, кто обитает здесь, – уже гораздо, гораздо сложнее...

****

Джону здесь не нравилось.

Удивительно оригинальная мысль, подумал он, ступая на каменную насыпь, и едкое зловоние сотен немытых тел, от которого он чуть не поперхнулся, ударило в нос. Стиснув зубы, Джон постарался сморгнуть непрошеные слёзы, чтобы хоть что-то различить перед собой. В тёмном холле стояли выстроенные в ряды клетки, отливавшие серебром в свете низко висящих ламп. Монотонно гудевшие от напряжения, светившие тусклым жёлтым светом, они мигали и мерно покачивались от тихого дыхания тысяч живых существ.  
Джон сильно, до рези в глазах, зажмурился, поскольку окутавшая его со всех сторон дикая _смесь_ человеческих криков и пронзительных животных воплей буквально оглушила его. Однако мистера Лайла поднявшийся галдеж только рассердил, и он, ухватив с дверного крюка тайзер, принялся угрожающе размахивать оружием, пока отчаянно тянувшиеся из клеток руки и царапающие землю когти не исчезли, а стоны не переросли в хныканье и плач, почему-то напомнивший Джону о раненых детях, брошенных в лесу умирать от голодной смерти.  
Он почувствовал, как ноздри раздулись от еле сдерживаемого гнева: не меньше дюжины раз с того момента, как всё закрутилось, он повторял себе, что не _хочет_ иметь раба. Уж лучше пусть его растерзают или подстрелят, чем рисковать, засыпая рядом с этим _существом_. Но и ненавидеть их до такой степени, чтобы ощутить ликование при виде Лайла, без всякого сожаления ткнувшего тайзером в одну из тварей, он тоже не мог. Китайский дракон с Белой меткой на ошейнике отскочил от решётки, униженно подвывая. Голос Лайла оставался размеренным и спокойным, будто вовсе не на его глазах _разворачивалась_ эта сцена. К своему огромному удивлению, Джон увидел на лице лейтенанта Додж такое же пустое и невыразительное выражение. Даже Майк последовал их примеру, хотя и не полностью сумел скрыть своего волнения: в складочках на лбу выступил пот, хорошо заметный на покрасневшей коже.

Нервы.

У Джона вдруг возникло отчётливое ощущение, что его нервозное состояние действовало на _этих тварей_ как укол адреналина, заставляя их сердце бешено колотиться. В темноте он мог разглядеть лишь смутные очертания, зато прекрасно слышал, как трутся друг о друга чешуя и кожа. Они напряжены, понял он, и готовы к броску. Хищники, чьи жертвы каким-то образом оказались на верхушке пищевой цепи и стали ждать, что к ним будут относиться как к хозяевам.

\- У вас есть два часа и полная свобода действий. Потом придёт очередь других клиентов.

Лайл с беззаботным видом вручил тайзер лейтенанту Додж, пожал плечами и лениво сунул руки в карманы.

\- Не стесняйтесь… знакомиться с ними или наказывать – всё на ваше усмотрение. Только, _пожалуйста_ , оставьте товару... его товарный вид. Если вы вооружены, вам разрешено открывать любые клетки, _кроме_ тех, что в Красном блоке, и так долго, пока не убедитесь, что не подадите иск за причинённые вам телесные повреждения.

Закончив фразу, он усмехнулся, снова хищно сузив глаза. Будто бы без всякого умысла он потянулся и погладил голову дракона с Белой меткой, затем схватил прядку мягких рыжих волос и издевательски поднёс её к губам, изображая поцелуй. Ошеломлённое животное зарычало, но Лайл лишь хохотнул и направился к выходу. Его последние слова звенели в ушах Джона, словно рассыпанные осколки стекла, и отдавались звонким эхом в стенах залов и переходов.

\- _Хорошенько_ повеселитесь, парни.

И Майк и Джон вдруг обнаружили себя под жарким прицелом множества прищуренных глаз, сиявших в темноте сильнее самых ярких ламп.

****

Шерлок мог слышать, как они медленно передвигались по залам и извилистым переходам, неуверенно вглядываясь сквозь решётки клеток, словно пытаясь найти бриллиант среди камней, и его раздувающиеся ноздри улавливали терпкий и острый аромат их нервозного состояния. Быстро приоткрыв один зелёно-голубой глаз, он уцепился взглядом за пятнистую военную форму на их командире – женщине с жёстким взглядом. Какое-то время он наблюдал за ней, оставаясь практически невидимым в тени клетки. Шерлок вполне мог оставаться незамеченным, если хотел этого.

« _Лет тридцать с чем-то; воевала – об этом говорят шрамы на руках и устойчивый широкий шаг, свойственный человеку, привыкшему носить тяжёлое вооружение. В армии уже лет шесть, вероятно, одной из причин поступления на службу стали нападки кузена или близкого друга семьи и желание избавиться от их общества. Грязь на сапогах свидетельствует о трудолюбии и о том, что она не чурается делать что-то своими руками. Характер жёсткий, но справедливый, своего дракона не избивает сверх меры, лишь чтобы держать его в узде. Любит порядок и считает, что блондин-новобранец будет лучшим солдатом, чем брюнет_ ».

Затем дракон снова закрывает глаза, ему становится скучно дальше анализировать этих людей и их особенности. Только когда вновь раздаётся скрип открываемых ворот, он соизволяет поднять голову и прислушаться к приближающемуся отчётливому скрежету цепей и привязи. Похоже, они решили не утруждать себя, ожидая пока новобранцы выберут себе дракона и уйдут.

Время пришло.

Шерлок грациозно, хотя и чуть пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, и его ошейник тихонько позвякивает в темноте. За ним прислали не меньше двух дюжих надсмотрщиков, у одного из них светлые волосы, у другого – грязно-каштановые, на которые падает взор любопытных синих глаз, когда Джон поворачивает за угол и замечает какое-то шевеление.

****

Здесь и правда были драконы всех видов, Лайл не солгал и не преувеличил. Загон походил на огромный амфитеатр, состоявший из отдельных помещений, в которых рядами были выстроены сотни и тысячи клеток, мерцавших призрачным серебряным светом, шедшим откуда-то изнутри. Они с Майком быстро поняли, что отведённые два часа им действительно понадобятся, хотя сначала казалось, что им дали слишком много времени для осмотра всех забившихся в клетки и рычащих тварей. Майк решил идти по порядку, начиная с первой клетки, и двигаться дальше вниз, Джон же вскоре начал блуждать наугад. Он напряжённо всматривался в темноту, стараясь различить загадочных и подчас странных существ. В клетках сидели драконы-женщины и драконы-мужчины, в основном они находились в своей промежуточной форме, поскольку только в таком виде могли поместиться в клетке. Были там и рептилии, чьи хвосты со свистом рассекали воздух, когти сжимались и разжимались, а зрачки в зависимости от падавшего на них света сужались или расширялись. Джон остановился перед одной из клеток и окинул взглядом затрепетавшую самку английского дракона с серебристо-серыми глазами и короткими светлыми волосами. Она с ненавистью посмотрела на него и оскалилась, но сразу же поникла, стоило ему только протянуть руку и прикоснуться к частично покрытому вишнёво-красной чешуёй плечу. У неё была Жёлтая метка.

Джон опустил руку и отошёл, соглашаясь с её молчаливым отказом.

У другого дракона была Белая бирка на ошейнике, но Джон всё равно с любопытством присел перед клеткой. Тёмноволосый китайский дракон с красивыми, насыщенного золотистого цвета глазами смотрел на него со страхом и недоверием. У него были перепончатые лапы вместо крыльев и нефритово-зелёная чешуя, а по щекам вился изящный растительный орнамент, доходивший до самых глаз и окаймлявший их серебром. Джон отошёл и от него, не имея ни сил, ни желания отправлять такое хрупкое и утончённое существо в зону военных действий.

Он шёл и шёл, всё отчётливее понимая, что _ни с одним_ из увиденных он не чувствовал связи. Но, возможно, это потому, что он пытался найти какое-то подобие родства с _монстрами_. Как это вообще кому-то _удаётся_? Джон разрывался на части между стремлением доложить командованию о жутких условиях, в которых здесь содержатся эти твари, и желанием просто сбежать отсюда и никогда больше не возвращаться. Где-то в глубине души он _понимал_ , что из него вышел бы плохой хозяин, потому что ему самому было хорошо _знакомо_ чувство беспомощности. И всякий раз, когда он смотрел им в глаза, он видел только одно.

Беспомощность.

Уязвимость.

Подчинение.

Майк, наконец, выбрал себе дракона: английского, с Жёлтой меткой. Только, как успел заметить Джон, когда Майк упрашивал самочку выйти из загона, она вела себя, скорее, как одна из Белых. Дракона звали Мериат, но друг, поглаживая её по длинным рыжевато-каштановым волосам, оказывается, уже дал ей другую кличку.

Молли.

\- Слишком мягкотел для сражения, – едко прокомментировала лейтенант Додж, но дальше продолжать не стала, схватила цепь, на которой сидел дракон, и выволокла животное из клетки, угрожая тайзером в случае неповиновения, хотя Джон сомневался, что миниатюрная перепуганная самочка была на такое способна. Хныкающую Молли отправили на регистрацию и чипирование. Джон также не был уверен, к кому именно относится замечание лейтенанта – к Молли или Майку, судя по мягкому взгляду друга, тот, вероятнее всего, выбрал её лишь из жалости.

Джон как раз раздумывал, что ему, наверно, придётся прийти сюда ещё раз или, закрыв глаза, выбрать наугад, когда услышал, как позвякивают створки открывающихся ворот, а дневной свет обрисовывает в проёме два мужских силуэта. Его глаза уже успели привыкнуть к темноте, поэтому Джону пришлось прищуриться и прикрыть их рукой, чтобы изучить одинаковую тёмно-синюю униформу. У обоих надсмотрщиков был поводок в руках и кнут с тайзером за поясом. Воспитанными джентльменами они не выглядели, хотя и коснулись своих фуражек, приветствуя лейтенанта, совершенно, впрочем, игнорируя при этом Джона и Майка.  
Краем глаза Джон заметил, как сразу изменилось поведение животных. Громкий шум резко оборвался, и повисла тишина, многочисленные миндалевидные глаза расширились, стараясь уловить любое движение вошедших, а раздвоенные и нераздвоенные языки одинаковым движением принялись нервно облизывать верхнюю губу. Несколько животных тотчас исчезли в глубине своих клеток, словно в импровизированном маленьком убежище, а кто-то укрылся собственными крыльями, стараясь защититься от возможной боли. Надсмотрщики проигнорировали их всех, они явно шли к какому-то определённому животному, поскольку направились прямиком в дальний конец Загона, где обитала большая часть опасных драконов. Ни Джон, ни Майк не осмеливались переступить через красную линию, молчаливо согласившись друг с другом, что не найдут там тех, кто им подойдёт.

Однако нездоровое любопытство изводило Джона настолько, что он вдруг обнаружил, что осторожно крадётся вперёд, охваченный каким-то смутным желанием увидеть могущественных и опасных героев его детских сказок. Он сразу заметил, что клетки здесь очень сильно отличались от тех, что он видел раньше: они были гораздо больше, крепились к стенам при помощи болтов и были заперты на сверхпрочные замки, а всё свободное пространство обвивали крепкие, с руку Джона толщиной, цепи. Джон молча следовал за надсмотрщиками и почти ничего не мог разглядеть внутри клеток, лишь сверкали неестественным светом чьи-то глаза, и слышалось низкое утробное рычание. Их пристальные взгляды буквально прожигали ему затылок, от чего его сердце забилось быстрее, а во рту пересохло. Джон вдруг понял, что чувствует мышь под взглядом голодного кота, и не имело никакого значения, что эти существа были в ошейниках и сидели в клетках: он физически _ощущал_ , как разливаются по жилам тревожное чувство и странный _трепет_ , которому не мог дать название и от которого не мог избавиться, и от всего этого ноги его подкашивались. Вскоре надсмотрщики заметили его молчаливое присутствие, но вместо того, чтобы отправить его обратно, как он ожидал, лишь ухмыльнулись, словно увидели что-то знакомое в выражении его лица. Один из них, светловолосый, достал тяжёлую связку ключей и опустился перед громоздким замком у самой дальней клетки справа. В темноте раздался его тихий голос:

\- Похоже, приятель, есть желающие понаблюдать за твоим «маршем смерти»[2].

Джону понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы понять, что мужчина обращался к _дракону_. И хотя из клетки не доносилось ни звука, что-то между прутьями ему всё же удалось разглядеть. Мелькнул тёмно-синий подрагивающий хвост, быстро сменив цвет на неброский серый, а затем на глубокий чёрный, и спрятался в тени.

« _Стало быть, это северный дракон_ », – подумал молодой доктор, чуть наклонив голову набок, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

Северные драконы были диковинкой. Крепкие и сильные, словно рождённые для сражений, они, однако, постоянно должны были поддерживать определённую температуру тела, поэтому их использовали гораздо реже, чем драконов других разновидностей. Кроме того, в зависимости от окружающей среды их чешуйки меняли цвет с одного на другой, поэтому за ними гораздо труднее было следить или отлавливать. В темноте на мгновение блеснули бледно-голубые – отличительный признак этого вида – глаза. Но стоило только дракону закрыть их, как всё снова погрузилось во тьму.

\- «Марш смерти»? – облизнув губы, в замешательстве спросил Джон, когда надсмотрщик принялся разматывать длинную цепь, перекрывавшую вход в камеру. Под форменной одеждой на нём был тяжёлый защитный костюм с длинными рукавами, руки покрывали кожаные перчатки. Всё это нужно было для того, чтобы предотвратить обморожение, если окажется, что монстра недостаточно нагрели. Надсмотрщик лениво тянул слова, но их тон сразу же изменился, став резким и отрывистым, стоило ему только открыть клетку. Изнутри донеслось шипение, и холодный пар, похожий на испарения сухого льда, заклубился у лодыжек Джона.

\- Тех, кто представляет опасность для будущих хозяев, поджаривают на электрическом стуле. Его уже несколько раз выбирали, но возвращали обратно. Ничего хорошего от него не дождёшься, только место здесь занимает.

Внутри клетки раздалось низкое угрожающее ворчание. Джон сглотнул и машинально сделал шаг назад: если они действительно собираются _вытащить_ дракона из клетки, ему лучше не стоять у них на пути. Вот только ноги остались стоять на месте, словно приклеенные, когда звякнули задевшие ошейник цепи, которые дергали изо всех сил. В ответ раздался страшный животный рык, от звука которого волосы на руках и затылке Джона встали дыбом. Эхо пронеслось вниз по залу, предупреждая Майка и Додж о том, что происходит. Подбежавшая лейтенант бросила на Джона, так и стоявшего на месте без движения, сердитый взгляд и схватила его за руку. Он не отводил глаз от входа в клетку, пока двое надсмотрщиков пыхтели и медленно, шаг за шагом, тащили дракона наружу. Один из них громко выругался, когда существо отпрянуло назад, но они не уступали и продолжали тянуть.

\- Назад, парень! – прорычала лейтенант Джону прямо в ухо.

Но он не мог пошевелиться.

Не мог моргать.

И тем более не мог _вздохнуть_ , когда из клетки постепенно появлялось драконоподобное создание.

Потому что из-за громкого рёва, дыма и устрашающего хлопанья крыльев он ожидал увидеть огромного _Монстра_.

Вместо этого он оказался лицом к лицу с кем-то _действительно_ ужасным, _действительно_ смертельно опасным...

И в то же время, с кем-то, как бы странно это ни звучало, невероятно _прекрасным_.

 

А Шерлок, развернувшийся было, чтобы сердито рыкнуть на юнца, осмелившегося наблюдать за его убийством, вдруг наткнулся на пару тёмно-синих глаз, чей взгляд был полон не ненависти, не похоти, а откровенного и благоговейного _восхищения_.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Тайзер** – полицейский электрошоковый пистолет нелетального действия, стреляющий металлическими стрелами (металлические пули в действительности являются электродами, которые несут на себе заряд).  
http://www.armurerie-pascal.com/1740/taser-x26-protection-electrique.jpg

[2] « **Марш смерти** » – пеший переход, к которому принуждают группу людей (часто заключённых или военнопленных) и при котором некоторая часть марширующих погибает из-за условий марша (длинная дистанция, погода, истощённость, жестокость конвоиров).


	3. Глава 2. Отбор

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Драконий язык (Речь)** : _У драконов весьма замысловатый язык, он труден для понимания и особенно для изучения, поскольку людям довольно сложно сымитировать многие его звуки. По этой причине не всем из них понятны правила поведения, принятые среди драконов, и то, как они общаются друг с другом. Драконы – весьма учтивые и обходительные существа, и в их среде нередко считается оскорбительным, если дракон не обращается к сородичу иначе, чем «милорд» или «миледи». Поэтому люди должны быть особенно осторожными, пытаясь воспроизвести драконью речь, чтобы ненароком не нанести собеседнику оскорбление, ибо дракон может обидеться, если забыть про это обращение. Самое лучшее при изучении нового языка – это проконсультироваться с профессионалом и не скрывать, если вам непонятен какой-либо оборот речи или обычай (Подробнее об «Обычаях драконов» в разделе C, на странице 442)._

 

Как-то раз, когда Джон был ещё совсем крошкой, мама нарядила его и Гарри в самую лучшую (и единственную) зимнюю одежду. Они проскользнули мимо храпевшего на диване пьяного отца и вышли в ночную тишину. Стоял канун Рождества. Он помнил, как мама легонько подталкивала их к выходу, в её дыхании всё ещё чувствовался запах сидра с корицей, а на утомлённом лице играла улыбка, которую ему нечасто доводилось видеть в те дни, и которая придавала её глазам тёплый светло-голубой оттенок.

Ему всегда говорили, что у него были её глаза, даже после того, как её не стало. Однако Джон никогда не думал, что его глаза были способны в одно мгновение менять оттенок от очень тёмного до такого светлого. Для него это было чем-то сродни волшебному фокусу, пока он не узнал, что магия несёт в себе зло, потому что только драконы могут её применять.

А возможно, маленький Джон так подумал, потому что был ещё заспанным и не понимал, куда мама тащит их, поэтому то, как её глаза изменили свой цвет, показалось ему весьма драматичным – словно тёмный океан сменился бледными лучами рассвета.

Его шаги были немного неуверенными со сна, когда он топтался в своих ботиночках, пытаясь завязать шнурки (потому что папа сказал, что настоящие мужчины должны уметь сами ухаживать за собой), а Гарри зевала ему прямо в ухо, натягивая шерстяные рукавички. Они были ярко-красными, вспомнилось ему, в точности как цвет пожарной машины. Гарри их подарили только потому, что она обещала не потерять их.

В то время брат с сестрой видели множество пожарных машин, в основном по телевизору. Машины тушили пожары, что сжигали города, и спасали людей, поэтому Джон предположил, что они выполняют важную миссию. По крайней мере, достаточно важную, чтобы нестись сквозь поток других машин, не обращая внимания на правила дорожного движения. Однажды он даже видел одну своими глазами, и она стала причиной аварии, потому что кто-то из водителей не успел убраться с её пути. Эта страшная штука пронзительно вопила и вдруг оказалась слишком большой и слишком яркой. Тогда он буквально скорчился за маминой ногой от страха.

Тем не менее…

Джона в общем-то привлекла идея быть пожарником, за исключением того факта, что если он станет одним из них, он не узнает, как научиться стрелять из пистолета. Тогда он недовольно насупился от этой мысли: пятилетним мальчишкой он считал, что это очень важно. В конце концов, кто защитит сестричку или маму, если не Джон?

Папа иногда защищал их, но порой именно он был тем, кто причинял им боль. От одной мысли об этом его кулачки так крепко сжались, а маленькие пальчики так сильно впились ногтями в ладошки, что на них остались следы в форме полумесяца. Мама заметила, куда он смотрит, и, опустившись возле него на колени, стала натягивать ему на ручки варежки. Она тихо шептала ему над самым ухом, и её голос оживлял всё вокруг и дарил ему ощущение праздника больше, чем потрёпанная ёлка в углу их гостиной, весьма напоминавшая рождественскую ель Чарли Брауна[1], так много на ней было гирлянд из блёсток и кусочков попкорна[2], хотя мама всего лишь сказала ему быть осторожнее с эмоциями и совсем не ругалась.

У неё хорошо это получалось: и сохранять спокойствие, и воспитывать их, не будучи при этом очень строгой.

\- Шшш. Это только для тебя, дорогой. Не позволяй ему портить тебе праздник.

Она медленно и размеренно водила пальцем по его костяшкам, вырисовывая на них маленькие кружочки, пока стальная хватка не ослабла и стиснутые кулачки не разжались.

Затем мама бережно взяла его за руку, ухватила пальчики Гарри другой рукой и вывела их с собой на улицу, чтобы посмотреть на восход солнца. В тот момент её гордый вид стоил того, чтобы не набрасываться с тумаками на их отца. Маленький мальчик мог бежать целую вечность только ради того, чтобы увидеть на мгновение ту улыбку.

Джон всё ещё помнит хруст свежего снега под их ботиночками и своё дыхание, сначала клубившееся перед его зачарованным взглядом, словно облачко в небе, а потом медленно таявшее вдали. На улице не было никого в столь ранний час, и было очень странно видеть их трущобы такими мирными и совершенно тихими, словно весь мир затаил дыхание, являя рождественское чудо в виде мгновения оглушительной тишины. И их шаги казались оглушительно громкими, когда они ступали по только что выпавшему снегу, разрисовывая чистое белое полотно своими следами. Мама привела их к продуктовому магазинчику под названием «Сэндвич», где с одного его бока свисала лестница. Её руки так крепко ухватились за ржавые поручни, что суставы на пальцах побелели, когда она подтянулась и развернулась, подавая Гарри руку, чтобы затащить её на нижнюю ступеньку, а та в свою очередь протянула руку Джону. Подниматься было нетрудно, вот только Джон не привык к высоте. Мама тихонько сказала им, чтобы они не смотрели вниз, но любопытный маленький мальчик сделал ошибку, не послушавшись её и взглянув прямо вниз. Казалось, что земля под ним внизу простиралась невозможно далеко, и его желудок сжался от ужаса, когда Джон растерянно осознал, что разобьёт себе голову о мостовую, если упадет. Всё его тело охватил леденящий страх, а руки так крепко вцепились в поручни, что костяшки побелели, ноги подкосились и так задрожали, что казалось, будто он вот-вот упадёт. Сердце громко стучало в ушах, и он прирос к месту, не в силах сдвинуться вперёд, ни вернуться назад.

Тот момент ослепляющего ужаса останется с ним навсегда.

Ощущение, что он ещё не упал и уже не стоит на земле.

Несмотря на то, что в конечном итоге весь оставшийся путь Гарри тащила его за собой, не переставая при этом потешаться над ним, Джон и по сей день продолжал бояться высоты.

Хотя в целом воспоминание о том дне совсем не было таким уж плохим.

Потому что как только он оказался на плоской крыше, мама привела их в самый её центр, откуда, если прищуриться, можно увидеть Первый Дистрикт, блистающий вдалеке во всём своём великолепии. Мальчик ухватился за край её пальто и в изумлении смотрел, как прямо на его глазах город, словно в короткометражном фильме, менял свой тускло-серый цвет на сверкающий серебряный, а светлеющее небо из бледно-жёлтого расцвечивалось насыщенно-золотым, ярко-алым и глубоким розовым. Его округлившиеся глазки задержались на далеком ярко-оранжевом диске, медленно поднимающимся над очертаниями города. Диск был таким ярким, что на него было больно смотреть, но Джон не мог отвести глаз, он щурился и продолжал пристально всматриваться, несмотря на резь и навернувшиеся слёзы. Он не осмеливался даже моргать, пока розовые и золотые оттенки не растворились в прекрасном бледно-голубом цвете, окрасившим рассветное небо над горизонтом, и пока не услышал, как внизу просыпаются и встречают новый день те, кто встаёт раньше всех – плакальщики на похоронах.

Это был последний рождественский подарок его матери перед тем, как она умерла.

В течение следующих двух лет её подкосившееся здоровье не даст ей возможности даже пойти и купить им подарки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы взбираться куда-то на крыши.

И вот теперь, уставившись на дикую тварь перед собой, Джон вспоминал о том небе, и его ноги тряслись от страха и благоговейного трепета, а рот потрясенно приоткрылся, пока дракон внимательно изучал его. Его рычание постепенно замирало где-то у него в горле, в то время как он пристально рассматривал Джона сузившимися глазами. В свою очередь юноша смотрел на того, кто был одновременно не совсем человеком и не совсем зверем, поэтому Джон был не очень уверен в том, кого именно видит перед собой.

Любопытно, что из-за наготы Джон нашёл в нём гораздо больше сходства с человеком, чем предполагал изначально. От этого ему было даже как-то неловко смотреть на это существо, но другого выбора не оставалось, потому что Джон опасался, что существо набросится на него, случись ему отвернуться.

Оно стояло перед Джоном как-то низко пригнувшись, хотя делало это, скорее, по привычке, из-за того, что его обычно держали в тесноте, а не из-за невозможности выпрямиться. В целом оно напоминало человека, но с некоторыми отличиями, словно в готовую сборную картинку попали кусочки из другого набора. По молочно-белой коже, обтягивавшей выступающие рёбра и кости, там и сям были разбросаны скопления слоистых ромбовидных чешуек, которые, словно обороняясь, выступали над поверхностью кожи. Окрас их был необычным и очень переменчивым: от небесно-голубого (как раз и заставившего Джона вспомнить своё детство) до насыщенного фиолетового, и такая быстрая смена одного цвета другим свидетельствовала о его явном замешательстве. Когда оно выдыхало, из его человеческого рта вырывался пар, но был он холодным, словно облако тумана, которое Джон увидел одним рождественским утром, когда бродил по улице перед самым рассветом. У существа были кудрявые, грязные чёрные волосы, хотя молодой доктор подозревал, что чисто вымытые, они заблестят на солнце, как только что отполированные кожаные ботинки, а всё тело словно боевой раскраской было покрыто шрамами, царапинами и ссадинами. Кроме того, судя по тонким красным линиям, опоясывавшим его запястья и шею под ошейником, оно не раз пыталось вырваться из своих оков. И хотя вокруг его глаз залегли тёмные круги, их радужка горела каким-то неземным, даже призрачным, голубым светом. Для дракона существо было очень высоким и худым, оно смотрело на него сверху вниз, и у Джона возникло пугающее ощущение, что этим взглядом с него буквально сдирают кожу. Каждую затаенную мысль, каждое представление обо всем, что когда-либо приходило ему в голову, словно вытащили наружу и развернули перед этим непокорным созданием.

Шерлок, в свою очередь, делал то же самое.

Наблюдал.

Вот только рассматривал он его более тщательно.

И то, что он видел, озадачивало его.

_«Светлые волосы, цвета солнечных лучей летним днём. Я не знаю, на что они похожи на самом деле, но думаю, что должны выглядеть именно так. Глаза цвета неба. Мне кажется, я видел небо однажды, когда меня перевозили из другого Загона. Только они почему-то светлее, и в них нет звёзд. Зато в них есть блеск. Возможно, из-за угла преломления света, когда он отражается от сетчатки. Уже появилась военная выправка, возможно, его отец был бывшим военным. Неблагополучная семья, об этом можно судить из-за очевидного нежелания находиться в месте, полном мучения и боли, и всё же он идёт до конца. Что говорит также о его желании покинуть дом, и об отвращении к кровопролитию. Однако его уход не связан с финансовыми причинами, но его присутствие здесь частично имеет отношение к ним. Педантичный человек, самый обычный и заурядный. У него выразительное лицо, учитывая то, что он смотрит на меня, раскрыв рот, как голодный желторотый птенец, с того самого момента, как только увидел меня._

_Невысокий, обманчиво крепко сбитый, и **почему** он так смотрит на меня?_

_Нелогично. Он просто боится._

_Хищник, уставившийся на добычу, не более…_

_Что же он **видит**?»_

И дракон не понял и не смог прочитать этого в облике юноши, и это и пугало, и одновременно покоряло его.

Джону показалось, что он слышал голос в своей голове, неясный и низкий, словно слабый отголосок грозы где-то вдалеке. Легчайшее прикосновение чужого сознания к его разуму, такое незаметное, что он мог ошибочно принять его за собственный внутренний голос у себя в голове. Его глаза расширились.

« ** _Почему…?_** »

А потом один из надсмотрщиков, похоже, дотянулся-таки до тайзера, потому что его рука вдруг резко вскинулась вверх и воткнула устройство прямо в конечность дракона. Время замерло на какой-то момент, а потом рывком запустилось заново, дракон угрожающе дернулся, оставив Джона гадать, не почудился ли ему тот голос у него в голове.

С губ зверя сорвался полный мучительной боли стон, от которого у Джона зазвенело в ушах и подогнулись ноги. Недоумевающий голубой цвет чешуи сменился кричащим красным, с громким воплем создание развернулось и в одно мгновение перекинулось в свою полную животную форму, почти сомкнув зубы вокруг головы надсмотрщика, когда второй удар тайзером, на этот раз от лейтенанта, свалил его с ног.

Перед глазами Джона промелькнуло огромное размытое пятно, заставившее его инстинктивно отшатнуться.

Конвульсивно содрогаясь, от чего затряслись даже стены соседних клеток, дракон оступился и рухнул на землю, едва не проткнув Джона длинным хвостом, яростно ударил им последний раз, а затем обмяк и затих, потеряв сознание. Джон и Майк отступили назад, а затем подались вперёд, стараясь устоять на ногах, пока оседала пыль; визг и улюлюканье остальных драконов наполнили воздух вокруг тревожным шумом, ставшим оглушительно громким, и эхом прокатившимся по Загонам.

А затем наступила тишина.

Тишина, настолько полная, что все люди просто ошеломленно уставились на поверженное существо, не в силах сдвинуться и отвести взгляд от кого-то столь крайне опасного.

Джон едва ли заметил, как произнёс это, но от него не укрылся изумлённый взгляд друга, когда Джон пробормотал:

\- Этот. Я беру северного.

И если из-за банального неумения дрессировать животных его сожрёт обладатель восемнадцатидюймовых клыков, перед тем, как испустить свой последний вздох, он хотел бы увидеть тот самый небесно-синий цвет рассвета.

****

Шерлок спал, окружённый океаном тьмы.

В голове у него мутилось.

Всё тело болело.

Ему было страшно.

Ему снилось, что он плавает в вязкой чёрной воде, которая медленно обволакивает его кожу, словно жидкая смола, и пачкает его драгоценную чешую чернотой и грязью. Едкая на вкус, она жалит, словно кислота и обжигает язык, когда он пытается её слизать. Он не может долго не плавать, потому что стоит ему остановиться, и он начинает тонуть. В своём истинном облике он корчится и бьёт хвостом, напуганный ещё сильнее, когда это происходит. И ему жарко, ему так жарко. Всё вокруг слишком горячее.

Ему _больно,_ ион мучительно стонет.

Шерлок заскулил и почувствовал, как что-то прохладное коснулось его лба, поглаживая и лаская. Он хотел увернуться, но ему было так _хорошо_ от этих прикосновений, что тело само потянулось к ним против его воли, не видя их источник и стремясь найти его.

Незнакомый голос тихо прошептал ему на ухо:

\- _Шшш._ Всё в порядке. С тобой всё будет в порядке. Всё будет хорошо.

Это человек, вот только голос его не был похож на голос человека.

Люди ворчат, ругаются и кричат.

Люди выкручивают ему руки, ломают кости и рвут кожу ударами кнута и тайзера.

А этот голос был слишком мягким, чтобы принадлежать к тем представителям рода человеческого, что издеваются над ним столько, сколько он себя помнит.

Через какое-то время голос затих, но прохладные прикосновения остались и были единственным, что держало Шерлока в сознании, пока горячечная чёрная жидкость топила и тянула его вниз. Он хотел продолжать бороться, но силы его иссякали, и он уже не мог больше сопротивляться.

Мог даже и не пытаться.

Всё тщетно, тело, в конце концов, предало его под натиском напряжения и паники.

Все его члены ослабли, и он сдаётся. Вода обжигает, ранит, калечит.

Это длится секунду, и вот уже блаженное небытие наполняет его собой и увозит на ладье сновидений куда-то далеко.

****

\- Ты же это не серьёзно. Чтобы салага вроде тебя отвечал за дракона с Красной меткой? Ну уж нет, этому не бывать, – решительно заявила Додж, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая, как надсмотрщики выкатили два больших металлических контейнера с хныкающей Молли в одном и находящимся без сознания Шерлоком в другом и с искусным и профессиональным _лязганьем_ заперли их.

Джон, надо отдать ему должное, упрямо игнорировал её, стоя за конторкой и заполняя красными чернилами регистрационные документы, а мистер Лайл при этом улыбался так, словно сегодня наступило Рождество, а весь прошедший год он вел себя исключительно хорошо. Снова этот льстивый голос похвалил выбор Джона, хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы с его стороны это был какой-то из ряда вон выходящий поступок. Джон был удивлён, что цена за этого северного дракона оказалась невысока, но он предполагал, что это из-за того, что ящера едва _не усыпили_ в его присутствии. Всего лишь сотня фунтов стерлингов – можно сказать, отдали за бесценок, ещё и армия возместит все расходы.

\- Это отличное испытание для парня! Представьте себе только то удовлетворение, которое вы получите, когда весь усердный труд окупится сполна, и дракон полетит вместе с ним на битву, – позволю заметить, я _говорил_ вам, что у него тяга к опасности!

Мистер Лайл сердечно хлопнул Джона по плечу, однако тот бросил на него сердитый взгляд и высвободился из стальной хватки. Опустив взгляд вниз на договор перед собой, Джон обратил внимание на строчку, напечатанную мелким шрифтом, и нахмурился.

\- Что значит « _не подлежит возврату_ »?

Лайл широко оскалился, его глаза заблестели в лучах холодного света, а на лице появилось такое невинное выражение, что выглядело оно совершенно неправдоподобно.

\- Это значит, достопочтенный сэр, что если вам не удастся выдрессировать его или вы покалечите его, то не стоит беспокоиться об отправке обратно. Делайте с ним, что вашей душе угодно, хоть утопите, мне всё равно. От него одна только нервотрёпка ещё с тех пор, когда он был совсем желторотиком.

Додж взглянула на Джона, который покрылся болезненной бледностью, не столько, впрочем, от того, что думают тут о драконе, сколько от мысли об _утоплении_. Он тяжело сглотнул, и хотя она явно сердилась на него, её низкий голос прозвучал грубо и как-то даже весело:

\- Уже передумал, солдат?

Тогда Джон замешкался, но всего лишь на мгновение. Его ручка застыла в воздухе как раз над тем местом, где нужно было провести чёрточку в букве “ _t_ ” в своей фамилии. Он ещё может прекратить всё это. Может вернуться обратно в Загон и выбрать дракона с Жёлтой меткой – послушного, уравновешенного и покорного от природы. Он ничем не обязан этому зверю, и нет никаких гарантий, что миссис Хадсон не обнаружит наутро его хладный труп, если он подпишет этот документ. В какой-то момент его рука нерешительно дрогнула, а зубы закусили губу, когда Джон вглядывался в своё имя.

Вот оно.

Вот оно – его обязательство.

Означавшее, что если он подпишет бумаги, в случае неудачи винить ему придется только себя.

Кровь дракона теперь будет на его руках, случись ему на кого-то напасть.

Доказывая тем самым, что эта тварь слишком дикая, чтобы её можно было приручить.

Джон и без того полагал, что животное уже частично одичало, а сплошь покрывающие его чешую шрамы, которые он заметил, когда надсмотрщики заталкивали змееподобное тело в контейнер, только убедили его в том, что перед ним боец, чей дух нелегко сломить или покорить. А ведь Джон мог просто пойти домой, выбрав себе послушного слугу, покувыркаться в койке со славной девчушкой и радоваться той лёгкой жизни, какую только могла предоставить служба в Королевской армии.

Вот только звуки тихой, испуганной мольбы в конечном итоге приводят к тому, что его ручка продолжает своё движение по бумаге, а его взгляд устремлён на двух существ, которых прямо сейчас грузят на тележки.

Дракон внутри контейнера, дрожащий, не понимающий, что происходит, с загнанным и растерянным взглядом, негромко застонал, и от этого звука, напомнившего Джону плачущего ребёнка, что-то оборвалось у него внутри: такое гордое и прекрасное создание обрекли на смерть, словно бешеную собаку.

Джон был врачом, ну или, по крайней мере, собирался им стать, и не в его природе было игнорировать стоны и крики больного, пусть даже больной оказался драконом весом в три сотни фунтов, способным своими когтями превратить своего доктора в сашими[3], будь на то его воля и желание.

Всё это отчасти напомнило Джону его старшую сестру Гарри, и он понял, что не может оставаться в стороне. Драконы были созданиями сильными и свирепыми, в сине-зелёных глазах того, кто сейчас был перед ним, застыли лишь боль и страх.

Так и получилось, что он подписал все бумаги, отметив, что Додж испустила долгий, раздражённый, и в тоже время какой-то смиренный вздох.

Она и не думала, что Джон пойдёт на попятный, потому что иногда вовсе не ты выбираешь дракона, иной раз это он выбирает тебя. Хотя, учитывая, какими злобными и язвительными эти твари могут быть, она даже не отваживалась думать, что могло лежать в основе такого выбора.

Её последние слова Джону, пока надсмотрщики катили тележки с контейнерами к машине, были пронизаны каким-то сардоническим весельем.

\- Ну как знаешь. Сам эту кашу заварил – сам и расхлёбывай.

А затем она позволила Джону щёлкнуть каблуками и отдать ей честь, прежде чем назвать его «мерзавцем» и с облегчением отпустить его.

****

Поездка проходила в молчании. Размер контейнеров как раз позволял удобно разместить их в багажнике машины так, чтобы люди, устроившиеся на заднем сидении, могли без помех дотянуться и до клеток, и до, откровенно говоря, порядком раздражённых драконов. Майк время от времени что-то успокаивающе шептал нервничавшей Молли. Из её рта вырывался черноватый дымок: она пыталась вернуть себе способность порождать огонь, которая пропала после того, как её продержали долгое время в воде, но пройдёт ещё несколько часов, прежде чем эта способность вернётся.

Хотя дракон Джона большую часть времени провёл в полубессознательном состоянии, он реагировал на тихое поскуливание Молли рычанием и клацаньем зубов, и, судя по всему, его сознание было слишком заторможено, чтобы он мог понять, что все его действия не возымеют эффекта в запертом железном ящике с просверленными в нём отверстиями. Шум, тем не менее, он создавал ужасающий, так что даже дракон лейтенанта выглядел слегка раздражённым и взвинченным, и чем громче становились издаваемые драконом в ящике звуки, тем крепче пальцы Цериота сжимали рулевое колесо. Любопытно, что от соседства с драконом с Красной меткой передергивало их же собственных сородичей, хотя северный, похоже, ничего этого не замечал. Контейнер сильно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, когда его обитатель снова и снова бросался на металлические опоры, а Джон беспокоился, что когда они доберутся до дома, ему придётся иметь дело с кровоподтёками и синяками на плечах и шее дракона.

Когда они выехали на главную дорогу, Цериот с опаской прочистил горло и тихим голосом, хотя и достаточно громко, чтобы лейтенант могла услышать его сквозь ладони, прикрывавшие её уши от оглушающего рева, обратился к лейтенанту:

\- Разрешите говорить, госпожа?

Тон был вежливый, но в нём ощущался лёгкий оттенок страха, и Джон не был уверен, только ли его дракон был тому причиной.

\- Что такое? – раздражённо рявкнула женщина, явно сомневающаяся в правильности своего решения позволить Джону взять с собой это животное. Цериот не отреагировал на её резкость, но дёрнулся, когда дракон Джона прорычал на своём драконьем языке в его адрес что-то едкое и понятное только им двоим. Слуга обратился к одичавшему сородичу с изысканной учтивостью и удивившей Джона вежливостью в ответ, при том, что северный дракон явно был вне себя от бешенства. На самом деле Цериот был настолько почтителен, что Джон заподозрил, уж не кроется ли в обращённых к его животному словах насмешка. Однако если она там и была, она была отлично замаскирована.

\- Мне кажется, что милорд за моей спиной мучается от лихорадки… Она, вне всякого сомнения, и является причиной такого беспокойства. В кулере под вашим сиденьем лежат влажные салфетки. Этого, конечно, недостаточно, да и он может принять это за неуважение… но…

Раздался ещё один громкий рык, от которого в ушах Джона зазвенело, словно после афтершока[4]. Цериот снова вздрогнул, и в этот раз он пробормотал нечто неразборчивое на своём родном языке, переключая передачу на перекрёстке и тихо сигналя на повороте.

Джон не думал дважды над его словами, прекрасно понимая, что никто другой добровольно на это не пойдёт, а к этому времени Джон уже был готов пойти на всё, только бы эти ужасные звуки прекратились.

\- Майк, передай мне салфетки.

Его друг отнял руки от ушей и посмотрел на него так, словно вот-вот заплачет от облегчения. Он наклонился вперёд и нырнул под сиденье и не вылезал оттуда, пока не нашёл салфетки и не отдал их Джону, словно они были чем-то драгоценным.Джон взял их в руки, осторожно отделяя друг от друга влажные кусочками ткани, отчего в воздухе разлился слабый химический запах. Додж обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, и её глаза были очень серьезными.

\- Будь осторожен. Это северный дракон, у них такие мощные челюсти, что они запросто могут перекусить бедренную кость взрослого человека. Твоей руке очень не поздоровится, если он решит напасть.

От её слов по спине Джона пробежал холодок, он нервно сглотнул и утвердительно кивнул. Вентиляционные отверстия в ящике были достаточно широкие, чтобы Джон мог просунуть туда ладонь и предплечье, но какое-то время он колебался: дракон внутри контейнера был дезориентирован и явно очень раздражён, и в обычной ситуации Джон и думать бы не стал о том, чтобы провоцировать кого-то на ответные действия.

Но, как бы то ни было, ему _нужно_ было прекратить эти ужасные пронзительные визги, а иначе, в чём Джон был совершенно уверен, ему и дома не удастся заставить это создание замолчать, а он так устал, что ещё одной бессонной ночи просто не выдержит. Сердце колотилось словно отбойный молоток, Джон затаил дыхание, зажмурился и сунул руку в контейнер.

И принялся ласково водить влажной салфеткой по напряжённой коже.

Первое, что Джон ощутил, это перекатывающиеся под его рукой тугие мускулы, и он сжался, ожидая, что дракон непременно зарычит и клацнет зубами. Джон уже приготовился попрощаться со своей рукой, но в следующий момент произошло нечто, заставившее его застыть на мгновение, удивлённо раскрыв рот, а после моргнуть, убеждая себя, что ему не почудилось: дракон, сначала отстранившийся от него и от кусочка прохладной ткани, затем _потянулся_ за прикосновением словно ребёнок, ищущий свою мать.

Вот теперь Джону стало доподлинно известно, что драконов в Загонах не только перегревают, но им ещё, похоже, вдобавок поджаривают мозги. Тем не менее, он открыл глаза и позволил себе расслабиться, не совсем, впрочем, уверенный в том, что понимает, что происходит.

Пусть дракон и не мог сфокусировать на нём свой затуманенный взгляд, в его широко раскрытых, подёрнутых пеленой глазах, светился, тем не менее, ясный и живой ум. Под тканью салфетки ощущалась такая же теплая, как и у самого Джона, плоть, а значит, что-то определённо было _не так_ , поскольку у северных драконов это обычно служило признаком заболевания. От этой мысли Джон не мог не нахмуриться.

Второе, что Джон отметил, это то, что дракон бессознательно перешёл из своей истинной формы в человеческую; взгляд успел ухватить прядь тёмных волос и участок бледной изрубцованной кожи, пока крыло, сменявшее синий цвет на красный и наоборот, не скрыло лицо монстра от его взора. Где-то на уровне подсознания Джон был уверен, что выбрал самца, и теперь только укрепился в этом мнении: он видел очертания мускулистого плеча, переходившего в руку, от которой его отделяло ничтожное расстояние, так что ему была хорошо заметна жилистая плоть, соединявшаяся с жёсткой твёрдой чешуёй. Было немного необычно ощущать под своей ладонью, как трансформируется дракон: кости под плотью сокращались и перестраивались в новую форму, в точности, как собирают кубик Рубика, чтобы каждая грань стала одного цвета. Большие, как у летучих мышей, крылья подрагивали от происходящих в теле изменений всего в нескольких дюймах от него, и Джон молча удивлялся всему этому, спрашивая себя, удастся ли ему ещё когда-нибудь ощутить нечто подобное.

Обе формы – животная и человеческая – так плавно и постепенно переходили друг в друга, что просто невозможно было сказать, где заканчивался человек и где начинался зверь. Чешуя превращалась в плоть, а плоть – в чешую.

Общую картину только портило что-то чёрное и гнойное на другом крыле, мешавшее перевоплощению и образовывавшее зазубренный порез вдоль позвоночника. Джон нахмурился, распознавая признаки инфекции, но не осмеливаясь прикоснуться к кровоточившей ране, чтобы не причинить боль, и опасаясь, что дракон может напасть на него. Уродливое, похожее на чёрную смолу, нагноение по каплям стекало с плеч. Джон ничего не мог поделать со своими врачебными инстинктами: ему хотелось получше рассмотреть рану, но он заставил себя не шевелиться ради сохранности своих конечностей.

« _Нужно будет заняться этим позже_ ».

И это при том, что он ничего не знал об анатомии драконов. Или о том, что, чёрт возьми, это была за инфекция, да и инфекция ли. Насколько ему было известно, это могло быть совершенно нормальным явлением, хотя Джон и сомневался в этом, поскольку другое крыло не было повреждено, просто немного испачкано. Но это уже было совсем другое. От вони, исходившей от обоих драконов, щипало в носу, а к горлу подступала тошнота. Неприятно.

Похоже, моча и гниль.

« _И помыть его. Хотя я не знаю, смогу ли затащить его в обычную ванну, да и высокая температура может стать проблемой_ ».

Остаток поездки Джон провёл, не в силах отвести взгляд от пятна между лопатками существа, и не рискуя отстраниться в страхе, что тот набросится на него.

Монстр тихонько издал низкий урчащий звук, вибрацией прокатившийся вверх по руке юноши и, кажется, подобравшийся прямо к его сердцу.

Джон не знал, доведётся ли ему когда-нибудь выяснить, было это выражением удовольствия или же предупреждением, но, как бы то ни было, дракон на него так и не напал, и он подумал, что, возможно, у него, в конце концов, есть шанс.

Шерлок грезил о прохладных пальцах, стирающих темноту, и что-то очень тихо прошептал на драконьем наречии, от чего Цериот в безмолвной тоске уставился своими яркими глазами на безбрежные просторы, простиравшиеся слева от них и тянувшиеся до самой границы Дикой местности. Это длилось всего лишь мгновение, но слуга почувствовал на себе взгляд тёмно-синих глаз и понял, что молодой человек на заднем сиденье был, вероятно, гораздо более наблюдательным, чем он даже мог себе представить.

****

Одной из причин, почему миссис Хадсон не сказала поселившемуся в квартире « ** _221_** ** _B_** » Джону, отчего она пришла в такой восторг и была столь гостеприимна, когда он только вселялся, возможно, было то, что жильцы квартиры ниже, « ** _221_** ** _C_** », никогда не задерживались в ней дольше, чем на несколько месяцев. Скорее всего, это происходило из-за влажности, просачивающейся сквозь стены подвальной квартиры во всё, что бы там ни находилось, или, возможно, из-за какого-то жуткого ощущения, таившегося в глубине помещения. Словно какое-то нечто витало там когда-то очень давно, и его призрачная тень так полностью и не исчезла, оставив тёмно-серые следы на бетонном полу.

На пороге квартиры Джон поёжился, разрываясь между тем, чтобы поднять невероятно тяжёлый контейнер наверх, выбесив при этом до невозможности монстра внутри него, или же тем, чтобы придерживаться первоначального плана.

Как ни крути, он не собирался позволить дракону с Красной меткой свободно разгуливать по квартире. По крайней мере, не сегодня. В книге с названием « _Как приручить Дракона_ » имелось три раздела, по одному на каждый тип меток, и в главе о Красной говорилось, что лучше держать дракона в контейнере всю первую неделю, дав тому время успокоиться. Однако всё дело было в том, что Джон боялся, что это лишь разозлит того ещё больше. С того момента, как Додж высадила его возле квартиры, он уже израсходовал весь запас влажных салфеток, а затем ему пришлось медленно убрать с него руку, и теперь зверь превратился из довольно послушного, если не сказать жалкого, существа в рычащий и наводящий ужас кошмар, с которым Джон уже успел кратко ознакомиться недавно в Загонах. Дракон поднял возню и принялся пинать свой контейнер изнутри с таких грохотом, что громкое _БА-БАХ!_ перепугало бедную миссис Хадсон, стоило им только оказаться в доме.

Джон задавался вопросом, не поздно ли ещё вернуться назад в Загоны, краснея и принося неловкие извинения.

Как только он поднял существо, то почувствовал, что дракон всей своей массой тянет его вниз, пытаясь казаться тяжелее, и Джон, пусть и пройдя недавно армейские силовые тренировки, с огромным усилием занёс получеловека внутрь. Всё это время животное продолжало изливать нескончаемый поток драконьей речи, состоящей из ругательств и оскорблений, достаточно колких, чтобы достичь своей цели, по крайней мере, тех, смысл которых Джон мог понять.

Другие жильцы, привлечённые шумом, уже выглядывали из соседних дверей; квартиры в основном были заняты военными, поэтому вместе с ними наружу выглядывали и несколько драконов. Один из них тихонько посмеивался над тем, что дракон прошипел Джону, и был вознаграждён своим хозяином резким шлепком по уху и отчётливым приказом «извиниться». Джон покраснел и пробормотал, что нет необходимости наказывать кого-то из-за смеха, отчасти потому, что, как он полагал, действительно _выставил_ себя на посмешище, а ещё и потому, что, судя по его человеческому облику, тот дракончик едва только переступил детские годы. Джон пытался не обращать внимания на насмешливое фырканье, которое раздавалось из контейнера в ответ на его запинающуюся речь, прежде чем пронзительный вопль не набрал полную силу.

В результате он попросил разрешения воспользоваться квартирой « ** _221_** ** _C_** », потому что, несмотря на пропитавшую её сырость, стены в ней были сделаны из крепкого бетона. По сути это был подвал, в котором не было окон или легко ломаемых перегородок, один только голый пол. И хотя Джону не нравилось то, что всё здесь кричало о _тюрьме_ , а не о комнате, он подумал, что это всё же лучше, чем маленький стальной контейнер, в котором дракон ютился в данный момент. По крайней мере, если ему удастся каким-то образом убедить дракона отдохнуть здесь, вероятность того, что поломается мебель (или кости) становилась значительно меньше, чем если бы Джон разместил его у себя в квартире этажом выше.

И потом… был ещё чип.

Тяжело дыша, Джон втащил контейнер на последний нижний лестничный пролёт и оперся на него локтями. Он проигнорировал протесты дракона, остановившись только затем, чтобы отдышаться и пробурчать беззлобные проклятья тяжеленному чешуйчатому созданию под ним. Да уж, его должны были предупредить обо всём этом, прежде чем отправить в тренировочный лагерь на восемь недель.

Чип изобрели года три назад; эта интересная технология первоначально использовалась для поиска пропавших кошек и собак, которых можно было отследить с помощью GPS, или Общество по защите животных могло обратиться к владельцу, адрес которого был в чипе у найденного животного. После появления военнопленных и рабов-драконов чип модифицировали таким образом, чтобы он реагировал на источник электромагнитного излучения, вшитый в ошейник дракона. А использование своего рода кликера[5], который Джону вручили вместе с «комплектом господина», позволяло «господину» подвергать своё животное дисциплинарному наказанию нажатием кнопки. Такая муштра стала возможным после того, как экспериментальным путём обнаружилось, что драконы обладали невероятной чувствительностью к электрическим импульсам. Джон никогда прежде не видел, как выглядит «дисциплинирование» слуги, зато однажды _своими глазами_ имел возможность наблюдать, как старшая сестра сунула связку ключей в розетку, и он не мог без содрогания думать о ком-то, кто _с удовольствием_ причинял бы кому-то боль, чтобы подчинить себе. Это шло вразрез с его натурой Целителя, вздрагивающего от идеи причинения вреда кому-либо без всякой на то необходимости.

Однако этого требовала армия: использование более мягких методов тренировки часто не работало на драконах и стоило гораздо дороже. Поэтому Джон сунул маленький металлический пульт в карман как раз в тот самый момент, когда вокруг повисла оглушительная тишина: похоже, дракон понял, что они добрались до места. Джон запер дверь в « ** _221_** ** _C_** », желая на всякий случай убедиться, что даже если с ним что-то случится, монстр не сможет выбраться отсюда и причинить кому-нибудь вред. Он с силой прижал большой палец к внутренней стороне запястья, безучастно отмечая свой учащённый пульс и бурлящую в жилах кровь. Джон был уверен, что существо, вероятно, слышало стук его сердца и чуяло его страх.

« _Похоже, плохи твои дела, но ты сам добровольно пошёл на это, Ватсон. Настало время платить по счетам, как сказала Додж, ты должен_ ».

Внутри контейнера Шерлок скорее услышал, а не увидел, как плечи молодого человека распрямились, руки соскользнули с крышки контейнера, вытянулись по бокам и сжались в кулаки. Через вентиляционные отверстия дракон заметил металлический блеск прямоугольного кликера, и его глаза сузились в щелочку, наполнившись ненавистью. Однако он также заметил, что рука, державшая прибор, слегка дрожит. Он действительно мог слышать сердцебиение человека: стремительный влажный стук в тишине комнаты. И пусть он чувствовал себя не вполне хорошо и сквозь пульсирующее красное марево, застилавшее его взор, не мог отчётливо видеть все вокруг, Шерлок, приготовившись, оскалил зубы.

Чему быть, того не миновать.

Они оба почувствовали изменение в потоке своих мыслей, поскольку оба пришли к одному и тому же выводу.

Конечно, можно было застыть на месте и притвориться, что времени не существует, находиться в безвыходном положении, которому нет предсказуемого конца, а можно…

Наступила уже почти полночь, когда дрожавшие от ужаса пальцы Джона потянулись к тяжёлой щеколде, запечатывающей контейнер и его содержимое.

« _Вот тебе и хороший сон_ », – разочарованно подумал он про себя.

И чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда в голове эхом отдался звук знакомого голоса, пробурчавшего в ответ:

« ** _Спать – это так скучно_** ».

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Чарльз «Чарли» Браун** — один из главных персонажей серии комиксов «Peanuts», созданный Чарльзом Шульцем и впервые появившийся в комиксе 2 октября 1950 года. Чарли Брауна описывают как милого неудачника, обладающего бесконечной решимостью и надеждой, но который постоянно страдает от своего невезения.

Рождественская ель Чарли Брауна: http://static.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/877827-bigthumbnail.jpg

[2] На Западе пользуются популярностью самодельные гирлянды на ёлку, сделанные из кусочков попкорна и сушёной клюквы или просто попкорна и нанизанные на нитку.

http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_vcd1LFzfV1k/TQmY79cTUyI/AAAAAAAAAxQ/LUtk6kh2kFM/s1600/IMG_0611.JPG  
http://www.mileskimball.com/mileskimball/images/p316768b.jpg

[3] **Саши́ми** или **саси́ми** — блюдо национальной японской кухни. Готовят из филе разнообразных сортов рыб, других морепродуктов и даже мяса, порезанного на небольшие кусочки. Продукты используются только в сыром виде. Подаётся вместе с соевым соусом, васаби, тонко нарезанным дайконом и листами сисо.

[4] **Афтершо́к** — повторный сейсмический толчок, меньшей интенсивности по сравнению с главным сейсмическим ударом.

[5] **Кликер** — любое устройство, издающее звук щелчка при применении. Кликеры используются при дрессировке животных в комплексе с методом положительного подкрепления.


	4. Глава 3. Заинтересованная сторона

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Менталисты* (Сущ.)** : _Вопреки распространённому стереотипу, «менталист» не является человеком, которому драконы «промыли мозги», подчинив его себе и сделав своим рабом. Хотя такая практика действительно существует (Дополнительную информацию смотрите на странице 332), на самом деле «менталисты» обладают врождённой особенностью, свойственной только отдельным представителям человеческой расы. Предполагается, что этим генетическим отклонением, которое проявляется уже в раннем детстве, обладают лишь около 13% всех живущих на Земле людей, однако, точное их количество не представляется возможным выявить, поскольку правительство предпочитает держать данный статус своих граждан в секрете: во многих странах, включая большую часть Европы, новорождённые проходят специальную проверку, результаты которой затем подшиваются в личное досье._  
 _«Менталисты» более чувствительны к телепатическим сигналам, которые драконы обычно издают, стремясь наладить друг с другом контакт. Благодаря этой особенности такой человек обладает возможностью общаться с представителем любого вида драконов невербально, при условии, что дракон разрешит ему вторжение в свой разум. Данная способность проявляется у разных людей в разной степени, и, как и при межличностном вербальном общении, с опытом многие «менталисты» развивают умение игнорировать определённый телепатический сигнал._  
 _Сходным образом драконы в свою очередь способны оформлять мысленный поток так, чтобы «менталист» мог ясно слышать его либо, наоборот, приглушать, блокируя тем самым свой разум от проникновения. В той или иной степени все драконы обладают способностью читать мысли людей, но «менталистов» им значительно проще «закрепить» на своей мысле-волне._  
 _И хотя никто толком не знает, как появляется данная способность, или как она работает, учёные предполагают, что она имеет какое-то отношение к человеческому своеволию и упрямству или к способности «приспосабливать» свои эмоции к окружающим людям или к определённым ситуациям. Следует отметить, что большинство «менталистов» являются жертвами домашнего насилия. Есть мнение, что такие дети с повышенной эмоциональной чувствительностью развивают в себе умение подмечать малейшие изменения в настроении окружающих, чтобы научиться сохранять самообладание и спокойствие в подобном окружении (Подробнее о «телепатии драконов» смотрите на странице 453, в разделе A)._

 

Джон ожидал чего-то подобного.

В конце концов, он и сам поступил бы так, случись им поменяться ролями. В этом и заключался весь смысл: нужно извлекать максимальную выгоду из любой представившейся возможности.

Тем не менее, он всё же не успел вовремя сгруппироваться, как его схватили и швырнули через всю комнату, словно тряпичную куклу. Из него вышибло весь дух, когда он спиной врезался в стену, а от удара головой о бетон из глаз буквально посыпались искры.

Ослабев и почти не дыша, Джон заскользил вниз по стенке. Впрочем, до пола сползти ему не дала когтистая лапа, схватившая его за горло и прижавшая к стене, оставив ноги болтаться в воздухе и лишив всякой опоры. Так родители обычно берут ребёнка на руки, чтобы покачать немного, вот только они не хватают детей за горло.

Не успел Джон и глазом моргнуть, как всё вокруг окрасилось в красный цвет, а он стал задыхаться от недостатка воздуха.

И обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в холодные глаза Демона.

Собрав крупицы оставшихся сил и пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, Шерлок рванулся наружу из контейнера и узкой, длинной торпедой метнулся к человеку с белокурыми волосами прежде, чем тот успел сообразить, что происходит. Удовлетворенно отметив сочное _ШЛЕП!_ ударившейся о бетон плоти, когда оба они оказались прижатыми к стене, дракон с рычанием перекинулся в свой истинный облик, чёрной тенью нависнув над человеком и отметив краем сознания, каким _маленьким_ тот был по сравнению с ним в его натуральную величину, и как легко он мог разорвать Джона на куски, если бы захотел. Примитивное ощущение собственной власти, стойкое желание как можно быстрее завладеть новой территорией и главенствовать на ней, которым упиваются все звери, захватили его.

Джон сжался, оказавшись вдруг перед чешуйчатой мордой, вооружённой рядами острых зубов, резко и отрывисто выдыхавшей ледяной воздух прямо ему в лицо, что приводило в ужас не меньше, чем низкое рычание, вырывавшееся из приоткрытых губ, обнаживших сливового оттенка дёсны. Сощуренные глаза, чей яростный блеск только усиливался лихорадкой, полыхали голубым огнём, а буравивший взгляд проникал, казалось, прямиком ему в мозг. Джон всем телом _ощущал_ неприкрытую силу пригвоздивших его к стене когтистых лап, грозивших переломить его шею как ветку. Сердце бешено заколотилось – гул стоял даже в ушах – стоило Джону осознать, какой же опасности он себя подверг. Не имея никакой опоры под ногами, он яростно боролся, пытаясь оттолкнуть ящера и судорожно припоминая всё, чему их учили на предармейской подготовке. Джона охватила паника: грудь вздымалась всё чаще и чаще, рёбра трещали, а лёгкие отчаянно просили ещё больше воздуха. Страх грозил полностью затопить его и, словно у танцующего дервиша[1], ввергнуть его разум в хаос.

С тихим ужасом Джон понял, что выронил кликер.

Который валялся теперь где-то на полу, отброшенный яростным взмахом невероятно длинного хвоста.

« _Вдох-вдох-вдох, выдох-выдох-выдох_ [2]».

Джон почувствовал, как пот покатился по его лбу, когда дракон усилил свою хватку, и всхлипнул, стараясь дотянуться до горла. Действие это было, впрочем, скорее инстинктивное и абсолютно бесполезное, и нисколько ему не помогло.

« _ДЫШИ!ДЫШИ!ДЫШИ!_ ».

Где-то с глубин памяти всплыло воспоминание, как однажды он попал в передрягу с собственным отцом. В тот день отец пил с самого утра, и когда Джон вернулся домой, как раз бесновался в очередном приступе ярости, но в тот раз это была не обычная их потасовка, когда старик бил Джона несколько раз, что ему быстро приедалось, и отпускал, поскольку Джон никогда не кричал и редко дрался в ответ. В тот день отца ничто не останавливало, и избиение длилось часами. Джон до сих пор помнил удары кулаков по лицу, словно он снова и снова бился челюстью о камень. К третьему часу побоев у него болело всё тело, и под конец он просто рухнул, свернулся в клубочек и безмолвно зарыдал.

На что отец только рассмеялся.

Он ведь добился того, чего хотел.

А затем отецнакинул на него свой ремень, и Джон уже не сумел сдержать крик. Гарри вернулась домой как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать ему задушить сына куском кожи. Из всех побоев, что ему пришлось перенести, эти были самыми худшими, потому что Джон не был уверен, что смог бы остаться после них в живых. В большинстве случаев он мог справиться с приступами отца, потому что он всегда знал, что рано или поздно они прекратятся. Но когда пряжка ремня впилась ему в горло, он уже не был уверен, что на этот раз всё обойдётся.

Вот и сейчас его переполняла такая же обжигающая, болезненная паника, что и в тот день.

« _Дыши, Джон! Ты **должен** дышать_ ».

Он сражался за каждый лишний глоток воздуха: драконья хватка пропускала совсем узенький поток кислорода в сдавленные лёгкие, и несмотря на все прилагаемые усилия, у него всё плыло перед глазами. На секунду Джон задумался, как выглядит со стороны столь неприятная смерть – попытка приручить дракона и как итог – смерть в первый же день только потому, что был достаточно глуп и проникся жалостью к существу, способному сожрать его целиком. Возможно, Гарри и станет оплакивать его какое-то время, но она обычно топит свою грусть в алкоголе, точно так же как и их отец, так что от Джона не осталось бы ничего, кроме обжигающих горло стопок «Джека Дэниелса».

Из-за таких раздумий ему захотелось хорошенько себя встряхнуть – сейчас было не время впадать в отчаяние.

« _Что мне делать? О чём же говорилось в этой проклятой книжке?!_ »

Самое интересное, что он не мог вспомнить ничего из того, что ему, вероятно, очень бы помогло. Джон даже не был уверен в том, что монстр понял бы его, начни он умолять его сохранить ему жизнь, потому что далеко не все драконы знали язык людей, особенно, если провели в Загонах довольно долгое время. Многие из них не умели ни читать, ни писать. Что до Джона, то он даже не смог осилить французский в средней школе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы чудесным образом выучить драконий язык за пять секунд. Этого времени ему хватит лишь на то, чтобы потерять сознание: дракон, по всей видимости, решил задушить его как можно медленнее.

Несмотря на эти мысли, Джон взмолился о пощаде, вот только слабые, прерывистые звуки, вырывавшиеся из горла, вероятно, так и остались неуслышанными. Он и сам не был уверен в том, смог ли их издать.

Отчасти, хотя бы ради безжалостного чувства справедливости, Шерлок действительно хотел посмотреть на то, как человек постепенно станет терять сознание, поскольку он бы не пригвоздил военного к стене без всякой на то причины. И хотя он продолжал удерживать того на весу, перекрывая доступ кислороду, его собственная голова сейчас раскалывалась от непрерывной пульсирующей боли, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

По правде говоря, он чувствовал лёгкое головокружение.

Неожиданное нападение на человека стоило ему слишком многого: сердце так громко колотилось в груди, что это отвлекало дракона от того, что он намеревался сделать. Словно капающая из крана вода, этот стук свербел и зудел в затылке, определённо делая его месть уже не столь приятной. Какая-то часть него признавала, что он навалился на человека и использовал его как опору только потому, что его колени просто-напросто подкашивались.

Ему было жарко.

Слишком жарко.

И жар становился только сильнее, превращаясь из кипящего пламени в пылающий пожар, а всё тело охватил нестерпимый зуд, словно тысячи муравьёв сновали под кожей, оставляя горящие следы. Был момент, когда Шерлок чувствовал прохладное прикосновение, но это ощущение, казалось, совсем поглотил бушующий огонь. Он не сомневался, что температура его тела была такая же, как и у людей.

Его руки тряслись, но вовсе не от гнева, а из-за слабости, поэтому он хмуро взглянул на них и сжал ими горло юноши так, чтобы непослушные пальцы не растеряли всей своей решительности.

Он мог убить его.

У него ещё остались на то силы.

И он у _бил бы_ его.

Но рассеяно осознал, что начал _задыхаться_.

Язык непроизвольно вывалился изо рта, а грудь при вдохе заходила ходуном. Хоть он и стоял на задних конечностях, пол опасно раскачивался под ним, как будто Шерлок находился на палубе корабля, которого швыряло и крутило по штормящим чёрным волнам.

В свою очередь Джон подумал, что из-за нехватки воздуха у него начались галлюцинации, и едва не расплакался от облегчения, чувствуя, как когтистая хватка начала слабеть. У животного был какой-то странный расфокусированный взгляд, словно оно не могло ясно видеть то, что находилось прямо перед ним. Впрочем, Джон и сам не сильно полагался на своё зрение в эту минуту, поскольку оно то слабело, то становилось чётче, а чёрное-белое вокруг сменялось цветным, конечности его наливались тяжестью, а в ушах разрастался шум.

Всё труднее становилось заставлять свои лёгкие работать.

Он сделал ещё один вдох, а затем его скрутило спазмом.

И только Джон уже подумал, что всё-таки потеряет сознание, как вспомнил кое-что из восьминедельного курса военной подготовки.

« _Драконы – собственники. По своей природе они стремятся заявить права на территорию_ ».

И постепенно одна невероятная идея стала просачиваться ему в голову, заполняя его разум словно речная вода, текущая меж тяжёлых камней. Решение работало в теории, но с очень большой долей вероятности вполне могло оказаться неприменимым на практике.

То, что он собирался сделать, было рискованным.

Очень рискованным.

Джон и без того имел дело с разъярённым существом, которое при обычных обстоятельствах, скорее всего, не стало бы колебаться, чтобы разодрать ему горло. Однако ещё более очевидным было то, что он _погибнет_ в любом случае, если не предпримет хотя бы _что-то_ , поэтому он должен был продумать свой план тщательнее, чем в любой иной ситуации.

Вот только времени у него оставалось не так уж много: пусть дракон дезориентирован и болен, рано или поздно он всё-таки соберётся с силами и убьёт его. Кроме того, вполне возможно, что ящер не может понять сигналы, которые подаёт ему Джон, или он настолько охвачен лихорадкой, что не замечает ни покорный вид юноши, ни признаки, свидетельствующие о его мирных намерениях. Тем не менее, Джон должен попытаться претворить свою идею в жизнь.

В противном случае монстр слопает его, словно он эскимо на палочке.

Это если драконы вообще едят людей.

Джон не был в этом уверен, хотя о подобных страшных историях был наслышан.

Он успокаивал свой разум, усмиряя свои мысли. В точности, как он проделывал нечто подобное со своим отцом.

« _Не сопротивляйся, не отвечай тем же самым. Держи дистанцию, отключи сознание. Ты – остров, тебе могут причинить боль, только если ты сам позволишь это сделать. Не показывай агрессию_ ».

Он просто попробует.

Джон позволил своему телу медленно обмякнуть, перенеся весь свой вес на лапы дракона, и покорно опустил глаза под его пронизывающим взглядом. Его рука, которой он тщетно пытался отбиться от когтей, аккуратно опустилась к боку и ослабела. Неуверенно и так осторожно, как мог, молодой доктор выровнял своё дыхание.

Джон услышал, как рычание в ответ стало чуть ниже, однако глаза поднять не посмел. Он пока не хотел рисковать и не собирался ненароком встречаться с драконом взглядом, чтобы не нарваться на конфронтацию. Джон привычно стёр с лица выражение дискомфорта или гнева, позволив ему сделаться обычным и заурядным.

И почувствовал, как хватка ослабла ещё немного.

« _Ещё чуть-чуть. Я выгляжу совершенно безобидным_ », – подумал Джон.

Он глубоко вдохнул: то, что он сейчас собирался сделать, поставит его в очень уязвимое положение. Впрочем, большого выбора в данной ситуации у него всё равно не было. Ему уже было легче дышать, и сейчас лёгкие буквально вопили, чтобы он продолжал. Притворившись спящим и позволив своим векам чуть подрагивать, Джон приблизил самую уязвимую часть прямо к драконьим зубам: медленно, даже слишком медленно, он наклонил голову в сторону, обнажая горло в универсальном жесте подчинения.

Теперь его мысли инстинктивно текли по кругу, словно он начитывал про себя бесконечную мантру.

« _Я – не угроза. Я не опасен. Я – ничто. Я не стою того, чтобы меня убивать. Пожалуйста, не ешь меня. Я – не угроза…_ »

Шерлок почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера вокруг, будто повернули невидимый выключатель, но поскольку мысли его путались, поначалу он совершенно не понимал, что ему теперь делать. Инстинкты твердили, что в поведении «бей или беги»[3] больше нет необходимости хотя бы потому, что человек в его когтях перестал сопротивляться.

Нет, даже не так.

Он вообще не реагировал ни на что.

Человечек выглядел хрупким и непрочным, словно глиняная кукла, которую однажды кинула ему сквозь прутья загонадочка солдата.

Сначала дракон решил, что тот потерял сознание. Но нет, было заметно, как его грудь медленно опускалась и поднималась.

Ритмично и стабильно.

Намеренно спокойно.

Картина расслабленного подчинения, совершенно не вязавшаяся у него с поведением людей.

Подозревая неладное, дракон подозрительно сощурил глаза и присмотрелся внимательнее, и хотя его рычание постепенно стихало скорее из-за истощения и замешательства, а не из-за молодого доктора, он также был искренне очарован тем, как быстро изменилось его поведение, ведь ещё минуту назад тот неистово боролся за свою жизнь, огрызаясь и отбиваясь. И хотя Шерлок едва ощущал его удары сквозь прочную броню из чешуи, он использовал взвинченную атмосферу, витавшую вокруг Джона, в корыстных целях, подпитывая ею собственный гнев и жажду крови, наблюдая за попытками сопротивления, словно кот, прижавший мышке хвост.

А сейчас взвинченность исчезла, сменившись покорной отчуждённостью, которой дракон больше не мог питать свою ярость, стараясь разжечь её сильнее. Напротив, его эмоции сменились другими, не столь деструктивными и неприятно более покровительственными. Шерлок нахмурился; чешуя, отражая его замешательство и сомнение, окрасилась в цвет морской волны, а затем все краски поблекли совсем, говоря о желании дракона _убедиться_ , что человек продолжал оставаться покорным. В конце концов, это _могла_ быть и ловушка.

Он мог притворяться, а потом снова захватить комнату и заставить Шерлока вернуться обратно в контейнер с помощью той ужасной кликающей штуковины, от которой у него всё внутри мутилось от ненависти.

Инстинкты подталкивали дракона, требовали, чтобы он заявил свои права на территорию вокруг себя, именно теперь, когда ему больше ничего не угрожало. Он неохотно ослабил хватку, но человек оставался кротким и покорным. Шерлок не доверял ему, но чувствовал, что тот не собирался сопротивляться, его мысли неизменно источали покорность.

Если честно, они были полны страха.

Да, Шерлок мог направить свои силы в нужное русло. Он мог пометить свою территорию, сделать эту комнату своей.

« _Теперь она моя_ », – собственнически подумал он и разок даже угрожающе зарычал, проверяя, осмелится ли человек оспорить его решение.

Джон не осмелился.

Дракон засуетился, другое настроение уже владело им, требуя, чтобы он с пользой потратил скопившиеся излишки адреналина.

Ещё он очень торопился, потому что чуял других драконов в округе, и воспалённый мозг предостерегал его, что они могут попытаться захватить это место, если он не заявит на него свои права как можно скорее. Эта мысль заставила Шерлока яростно оскалиться.

« _Нет. Моя комната! И ничья больше!_ »

Испытывая свирепую радость, он подскочил к двери, чтобы проверить, насколько крепок замок. Отлично. Шерлок удовлетворённо кивнул головой. Замок прочный. Никто не мог прийти сюда, пока он будет занят делом. Правда, его затуманенный мозг не догадался, что никто также не мог и _выйти,_ аинстинкты брали верх над разумом, крича, что любая защита – это хорошая защита.

Джону хотелось заплакать от облегчения, когда он почувствовал, как когти отпустили его шею.

Вместо этого он вдохнул ещё глубже; руки, вытянутые по бокам, тряслись, а по шее катились капли пота, когда он отважился взглянуть сквозь ресницы на подвижную фигуру дракона.

Внимание существа медленно сместилось с него: глаза осматривали пространство комнаты с каким-то нервозным энтузиазмом. Взгляд блуждал по четырём стенам, приняв их сначала за тюрьму, но, как ни странно, это его совсем не встревожило. Сердитое, оглушительное рычание почти смолкло, вместо этого с его губ полилось какое-то бормотание, словно дракон что-то невнятно бубнил себе под нос: Джону слышалась драконья речь в смеси непонятных звуков. Молодой доктор даже не поморщился, когда его вдруг резко выпустили из рук, и он свалился на пол. Вместо этого Джон свернулся клубочком, прижался к стене и сделал несколько глубоких судорожных вдохов. Дракон же, чем-то встревоженный, медленно пятился от него, взгляд голубых глаз метался по комнате в нервном возбуждении.

Словно его не только не тревожило то, что он находился в незнакомой комнате без окон с одной лишь дверью, но, напротив, он был даже _доволен_.

Для Джона всё это не имело совершенно никакого смысла. Но опять-таки, он был человеком и допускал, что драконы мыслили по-иному. Возможно, это существо раньше имело дело только с тесными клетками в Загоне и поэтому так реагировало на большее пространство. От этой мысли жалость затеплилась в груди Джона, впрочем, это чувство было незначительным по сравнению с переполняющим его облегчением, что его жизни больше ничего не угрожает. Он вздохнул, откинув голову, и привалился к стене: теперь, когда адреналин, придававший ему храбрости, сошёл на нет, его сотрясала дрожь от подавляемых эмоций, грозивших вырваться на поверхность. Джон старался выровнять сбившееся дыхание, но из глаз вот-вот готовы были пролиться слёзы, в то время как он опасливо следил за зверем, всякий раз опуская глаза, когда дракон находил его взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что Джон всё ещё лежал на полу беспорядочной дрожащей кучей.

Джон смотрел, как тот медленно двигался вдоль правой стены, _потираясь_ о неё словно гигантский кот и с любопытством принюхиваясь. Дракон издал короткий, довольный звук, будто ему было неважно, что у него в результате получилось, провёл носом вдоль образовавшейся на потрёпанных обоях борозды и глубоко вдохнул. По краям морды у него имелось что-то вроде вибрисс, совсем как у кошек, и сейчас они шевелились, задевая потрескавшиеся стены.

Со смешанным чувством ужаса и восхищения молодой доктор наблюдал за ним, одновременно бочком пробираясь к двери на тот случай, если получится сбежать. Дракон продолжал свой странный танец «потрись о стенку», пока не добрался до дальнего угла, где он встал на задние конечности, а передние прижал к тому месту, где потолок соединяется со стеной. Джон вздрогнул и едва успел прижать руки к ушам, когда раздался ужасающий, словно вели гвоздём по классной доске, скрежет, пока дракон когтями вырезал там яркие и светящиеся, отливающие серебром на бетоне, метки. Когда зверь отступил, они засверкали под действием какой-то странной силы, а Джон неожиданно почувствовал себя в _безопасности_ и тепле.

Дракон замер, чтобы полюбоваться проделанной работой, и кивнул сам себе. Волшебства в поставленном защитном заклинании было всего чуточку, и многие драконы смогли бы с лёгкостью прорваться сквозь хлипкий заслон, но Шерлок всё равно был страшно горд собой, если учесть, что он едва был в состоянии держать глаза открытыми.

А затем он приступил к остальным стенам.

Потакая своим инстинктам, дракон почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Пусть он и не ощущал себя вполне здоровым, его уже наполняло счастье от того, что он позволил территориальным инстинктам взять верх и пометил новую территорию с особой осмотрительностью и тщательным вниманием к деталям. Шерлок удостоверился, что каждая оставленная когтями метка была отчётливо видна, а его запах остался там, где не удалось нацарапать. Его полностью затопило навязчивое желание, всепоглощающее и непреодолимое, которое он совершенно не мог контролировать. Рациональное мышление покинуло его, он совершенно забыл о блондине, следившем за ним от дальней стены, делая полный круг по комнате и обходя все четыре угла.

Джон выжидательно смотрел, как дракон, закончив свое занятие, что-то удовлетворённо пробормотал, и обратил внимание, что тот слегка прихрамывал, пока ковылял до контейнера, где собирался отдохнуть.

Силы его совсем покинули.

Шерлок не смог бы пошевелиться, даже если бы попытался, так сильно ему хотелось спать. Остатки его ярости и злости будто вплавились в эти стены, и теперь изнеможение, словно требовательная любовница, приняло его в свои объятия.

Темнота окутала его своими грязными руками, и он больше не мог игнорировать желание объятого болью тела, буквально умолявшего о блаженном беспамятстве. Какая-то его частичка предупреждала, что тот человек в углу, что не отводит от него взгляда, всё ещё может быть опасен, но Шерлок уже был не в состоянии об этом беспокоиться. Тем более, что он по-прежнему мог слышать покорные нотки в постоянном потоке его мыслей.

Он может съесть его и завтра, рассудил дракон, если ему захочется. Да, ему нравилось завтракать, ведь сама по себе еда была не так уж и плоха. Правда, его довольно давно не кормили, да и тогда, когда приносили еду, это были одни только кролики, частенько замороженные и оставлявшие после себя неприятный привкус во рту.

На самом деле ему сейчас не особенно хотелось есть: в желудке неприятно крутило, а кишки, похоже, вязали сами из себя узлы.

Одним словом, дракон был уверен, что не сможет проглотить ни кусочка.

Ну только если этот кусочек не погасит сжигавший его огонь.

Если только этот кусочек не будет чем-то холодным.

Снегом, быть может?

Снег, подумалось ему, – это было бы просто замечательно.

Или лёд.

Да, это звучало ещё лучше.

Чуточку чудесного льда.

Засыпая, Шерлок представил себе далёкую гору, состоящую из башен льда и восхитительного, затвердевшего на морозе снега.

В совершеннейшем изумлении Джон наблюдал, как зверь свернулся в клубок у своего контейнера, словно у единственного в его жизни родного очага, и широко зевнул, а чешуя его приобрела нежно-лиловый, как у сахарной ваты на ярмарке, окрас. Со смесью ужаса и восхищения он смотрел, как существо положило морду на передние лапы, медленно закрыло раскосые глаза, словно огромное домашнее животное, и обвило чешуйчатое тело длинным хвостом. Неприятное воспоминание о том, как огромный зверь чуть было не задушил его до смерти, было ещё свежо в памяти, и он потёр горло рукой, стараясь не закашляться и разглядывая того, кто до сегодняшнего дня существовал в Загонах в виде неясной тени.

Теперь, когда существо, похоже, успокоилось, Джон мог разглядеть его без застилавшего его взор страха. Он судорожно вздохнул, только сейчас понимая, что _даже не представлял_ , о ком именно ему предстоит заботиться.

« _Какой же он_ _чертовски **огромный**_ », – была его первая мысль.

Его взгляд заскользил по тонкому излому спины, усеянной такими же чёрными, как и его когти, шипами. Дракон был размером почти с клейдесдальскую лошадь[4], и у Джона появилось явственное ощущение, когда он увидел выпиравшие по бокам рёбра, что этот конкретный экземпляр был ещё, так сказать, _маловат_ для представителей своего вида. У него было длинное, вытянутое, хотя и не такое змееподобное, как у китайских драконов, тело; несмотря на плохое обращение и недоедание, крепкие, как канаты, мускулы, игравшие под кожей; мощные передние и особенно задние конечности; длинные, очень похожие на человеческие, ступни и ладони размером примерно с крышку от мусорного бака, привычные к тому, чтобы брать и хватать; и, наконец, рожки и длинный хвост. Даже сейчас, когда зверь спал, он непрестанно дёргался из стороны в сторону, словно настоящая змея, и двигался столь оживлённо, что, казалось, обладал собственным разумом. Джон сильнее вжался в стену, совсем не желая быть задетым тонким, как жало, концом по чистой случайности. Рожки, увенчивавшие его голову, были похожи на пару чёрных кинжалов и находились как раз между ушей, чутко, как у козочки, ловивших малейший звук.

Шею дракона обвивал ошейник, на котором, мягко поблескивая при свете ламп, отливал серебром ярлычок, вот только выгравированное на нём имя Джону со своего места разглядеть не удавалось. Впрочем, ближе он подходить не собирался: возможно, Джон и питал пристрастие к риску и опасности, но и идиотом он тоже не был, а проступавшие на горле синяки лишний раз убеждали его в собственной смертности.

И при всей своей наводящей ужас наружности, дракон сейчас спал мирно, как котёнок.

Молодой доктор медленно покачал головой. Похоже, после короткой поездки в машине Додж, он окончательно спятил с ума.

По крайне мере, тогда можно объяснить вот _это_.

То, что он сидел тут и наблюдал, как громадный дракон _спит_.

Ну точно, безумие – единственное логичное оправдание.

Джон затруднялся сказать, что его больше ужасало:

Монстр, который притворяется ягнёнком.

Или ягнёнок, который может вести себя, как монстр.

Но Джон понимал, что вскоре ему предстоит сделать выбор.

Решится ли он довести дело до конца и может ли он действительно позаботиться о ком-то столь невероятно, жутко, смертельно опасном.

Потому что также было понятно, что, несмотря на всю свою мощь и энергию, дракон явно был нездоров. Кости рёбер выступали над кожей, словно книжные полки, и Джон был уверен, что в пространстве между ними поместится весь его кулак. Чешуя во сне вспыхивала болезненно-красным, а при каждом выдохе изо рта вырывались струйки тумана. Ещё у него были выгнутые крылья, которые выглядели даже хуже, чем он себе представлял. Чёрная, вязкая субстанция, сочившаяся из раны, испачкала большую часть спины и уже успела покрыть плечо тошнотворной маслянистой плёнкой. Она была похожа на моторное масло после использования.

Он был уверен, что в брошюрах ничего не было об _этом_ сказано.

Тихо вздохнув, Джон спросил самого себя, а не проще ли ему будет просто пойти и повеситься, покончив со всем прямо сейчас. Он совершенно не знал, как обращаться с животными; у него даже собаки никогда не было. Однажды он попытался было завести кошку, но отец нашёл её в шкафу, где Джон её прятал, пока был в школе, и утопил в лесном ручье.

Джону было десять.

А отец бил его до тех пор, пока спина не покрылась кровоподтёками и рубцами.

С того момента Джон больше не осмеливался приводить животных в дом. Поэтому какая-то часть него была просто в ужасе. Не потому, что ему причинят физическую боль, нет, Джон боялся, что дракон не переживет его уход за собой. Что если Джон его случайно убьёт, или же тот назло ему откажется есть, а Джон ничего не сможет сделать, кроме как смотреть, как тот будет медленно угасать… Он притянул колени к груди, прижимаясь к ним лбом, чтобы остановить бесконечный водоворот мучивших его мыслей. Но всё было бесполезно, потому что даже когда он закрывал глаза, его прошлое мелькало перед взором, словно картинки в проекторе. Джон понимал, что если запаникует, то в итоге ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но поддаваясь ей, он чувствовал себя лучше.

Когда люди начинали паниковать, то запросто могли погибнуть в бою. Джон умел контролировать свои эмоции, поэтому они обычно не властвовали над ним, даже когда он врал и краснел от смущения, как подросток. Он несколько раз доказывал, что в умении владеть собой преуспел гораздо лучше своей сестры, у которой зачастую просто не срабатывал выключатель, в результате чего ей потом с трудом удавалось подняться с пола.

Джон редко выходил из себя, но сейчас он со злостью сжал руки в кулаки, так сильно ему вдруг захотелось ударить что-нибудь, пролить чью-либо кровь. Краткая вспышка неподдельной ярости была настолько сильной, что у него сбилось дыхание.

Однако стоило только этой мысли мелькнуть в его голове, как дракон беспокойно заворочался во сне. Джон застыл на месте, опустошая разум, гнев его исчез, уступив дорогу покорности и страху, когда хвост дракона беспокойно дёрнулся.

Однако уже спустя мгновение мышцы животного снова расслабились, и Джон выдохнул с облегчением.

Джон знал, что большинство драконов владеют телепатией, а он сам, как выяснилось на курсах предармейской подготовки, был **_менталистом_** , то есть тем, кто восприимчив к мозговым электроимпульсам, излучаемыми драконами. Однако он совсем не ожидал, что выбранный им дракон тотчас же этим фактом _воспользуется_ , если учесть, что большинство из тех, кого он встречал до этого, относились к его Дару с плохо скрытым презрением. Да и сам он не видел от него никакой пользы, за исключением того, что слуги смотрели на него как-то странно, когда он ходил за продуктами.

Джон сидел на полу, раздумывая, а не лучше ли ему пока уйти и вернуться сюда более подготовленным, может быть даже стоит успокоить нервы чашечкой чая (а то и чем-нибудь покрепче), а затем снова включиться в игру. Кликер всё ещё лежал на полу, но Джон не решался его поднимать: частичка него испытывала омерзение от одной мысли о том, что им придётся воспользоваться.

Тем не менее, он помнил, с какой невероятной лёгкостью когтистые лапы удерживали его на высоте одного метра над землёй, и стиснул челюсть, принуждая себя вооружиться, как следует. На всякий случай.

Джон не станет использовать сентиментальность в качестве предлога для того, чтобы не подготовиться должным образом. Необходимо учитывать, что он имеет дело с диким животным, а значит и обращаться с ним Джону следует соответствующим образом, и здесь не будет места состраданию, пока он не станет абсолютно уверен в том, что не получит серьёзных травм. В конечном итоге так будет лучше для них обоих – и для него, и дракона, тем более, что у Джона не было сомнений, чем обернется для дракона попадание его молодого хозяина в больницу. Положив в карман маленький металлический пульт, он медленно поднялся на ноги, задержав взгляд на драконе, но тот не шевельнулся при звуке его движения, забывшись лихорадочным сном и дёргая лапами, как собака. На мгновение Джон задался вопросом, что же может _сниться_ такому созданию, но затем покачал головой и вернулся к насущным делам.

Крадучись, он по стеночке пробирался к выходу, стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание и успокоить учащённое сердцебиение, отдававшееся в ушах. Он видел, как уши дракона дёрнулись в его сторону, но больше тот никак не отреагировал. Видимо, зверь находился в беспамятстве, медленно дрейфуя, словно кусок дерева, по морю, цвет которого Джон даже не мог себе представить.

Когда он наконец-таки нашёл ключ в кармане своей рубашки и нащупал отверстие замка, то остановился, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на дракона, свернувшегося под светом одинокой лампочки, висящей под потолком. Отсюда он казался меньше размером и не таким устрашающим. Дракон едва слышно поскуливал во сне, словно от боли, и Джона переполнило ощущение сопричастности той исступленной злости, свидетелем которой он оказался. Он легонько прикрыл за собой дверь и повернул в замке ключ. Раздался едва слышный щелчок, и Джон убрал ключ обратно в карман.

А затем его ноги подкосились. Всё также опираясь на дверь, он сполз на пол, содрогаясь от тихих рыданий и оплакивая остатки своего здравомыслия.

Смирившись в итоге с потерей разума, Джон Ватсон кое-как поднялся на ноги и поплёлся к себе наверх, чуть было не упустил из виду коричневый бумажный свёрток, который ожидал его, прислонившись к стене у двери как посетитель. Джон не помнил, чтобы заказывал что-то с доставкой на дом, поэтому он остановился на краешке последней ступеньки и уставился на свёрток, изогнув в удивлении светлую бровь. Не похоже, чтобы он знал отправителя. Гарри не могла себе позволить доставку, а отец не стал бы себя утруждать. Его единственным другом был Майк, но тот бы передал всё, что хотел бы передать, Джону лично в руки, а не положил бы сверток у входа в квартиру. Но, возможно, это оставили для миссис Хадсон или кому-то из других её жильцов?

Джон подошёл к свёртку так, словно перед ним была бомба, наклонился, чтобы подобрать его и критически взвесить в руках. Он с удивлением отметил про себя, что тот, оказывается, был довольно тяжёлым. Свёрток был прямоугольным по форме, внутри него ничего не гремело. Джон ещё какое-то время рассматривал его, а затем заметил листок бумаги, засунутый под изящно повязанную тесёмку. Достав свёрнутый в конверт листочек, он увидел, что тот был сделан из дорогой бумаги, шероховатой и плотной, снежно-белого цвета. Тёмно-зелёными чернилами на ней было аккуратно, от руки, выведено его имя.

« _Кому: Джону Хэмишу Ватсону_ »

Второе имя привлекло его внимание: очень немногие знали его, поскольку он, положа руку на сердце, попросту ненавидел его, так как это было имя его отца. Джон редко им пользовался, даже когда ему нужно было расшифровать все инициалы, и он был абсолютно уверен, что никто из друзей в Дистрикте о нём не знал его. Развернув карточку, он увидел тот же самый витиеватый почерк, а богатый стиль и безукоризненное правописание отчётливо напомнило Джону о пышности и поистине королевском величии.

« _Надеюсь, Вы используете это в Ваших интересах и извлечёте пользу._  
 _Позаботьтесь о нём._

_– Заинтересованная сторона_ »

\- Заинтересованная сторона?

Джон с неверием уставился на карточку, и его брови приподнялись в таком изумлении, что пришлось буквально натянуть на лицо выражение относительного спокойствия. Он посмотрел то в одну сторону, то в другую, словно ожидая, что кто-то сейчас выскочит из-за перил лестницы и скажет, что он стал участником нелепого игрового шоу или что его попросту разыграли. Однако ничего такого не произошло. Наступила ночь, на лестничной площадке царило безмолвие, и Джон почувствовал себя незваным гостем, стоя на пороге собственной квартиры. Пакет был запечатан, и что-то подсказывало ему, что надо бы осмотреть странный подарок попристальнее. Тем не менее, последние написанные слова привлекли его внимание, заставив Джона шагнуть внутрь квартиры « ** _221_** ** _B_** » вместе с посылкой, которую он всё ещё держал в руках.

« _Позаботьтесь о нём_ ».

Сомнений в том, кем был этот « _кто-то»_ не возникало. Вопрос был – _почему_.

Позже ему пришла в голову мысль, что посылки не приносят в воскресенье и обязательно требуют расписаться в получении. Но в тот момент Джон вообще не думал об этом, он сел за маленький стол на кухне и, поскольку любопытство взяло-таки верх, и Джон уже больше не мог ждать, разорвал коричневую обёрточную бумагу. Закончив, он озадаченно уставился на тяжёлый фолиант в кожаном переплёте. На травянисто-зелёной обложке золотом была вытеснена какая-то бессмыслица:

« ** _Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса_** ».

 

 

Примечание:

* В оригинале использовано слово «thrall», буквальный перевод которого «раб», но здесь слово употребляется в значении: «человек, способный заключать связь на ментальном, мысленном уровне».

[1] **Дервиш** (с перс. «нищий, бедняк») – нищенствующий мусульманский монах и приверженец суфизма.

Танцующие дервиши: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gG8YAUqVIs

[2] **Дыхание на счет** – цикл размеренного, глубокого дыхания, состоящий из вдоха, задержки и выдоха, всё на три счета, запускает в действие «реакцию релаксации» противоположной реакции «бей или беги», когда происходит выброс адреналина в кровь вследствие испуга или гнева. За счёт реакции же расслабления в организме происходят противоположные физиологические изменения: сердечный ритм замедляется, кровь приливает к конечностям, итогом чего становится мышечное расслабление.

[3] **Реакция «бей или беги»** – реакция организма на стресс, связанная с выработкой адреналина в угрожающей ситуации (реальной или в воображении), когда тело человека готовит себя к борьбе до победы или к бегству. Впервые было описано Уолтером Кэнноном.

[4] **Клейдесдаль** – английская порода тяжеловозов, выведенная в долине реки Клейд (Шотландия) в XIX веке в результате скрещивания местных кобыл с фландрскими и шайрскими тяжеловозными жеребцами. Масть в основном гнедая разных оттенков и караковая, характерны большие белые отметины на голове и ногах.  
http://www.dakotazoo.org/image/cache/Clydesdale_Horse.jpg


	5. Глава 4. Идти по следу

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Воспаление крыла (Болезнь)** : _Это инфекционное заболевание, которое чаще всего возникает при большом скоплении драконов в непосредственной близости друг от друга в тесном помещении. Инфекция проявляется в виде сыпи, которая поражает чувствительную кожу на перепонках крыльев. Ещё одним характерным симптомом данного заболевания являются так называемые «выделения» – кожа дракона начинает выделять густую, маслянистую субстанцию чёрного цвета, пытаясь с её помощью защитить чешую от инфекции._  
_В отличие от грибка стопы у людей, это заболевание относительно легко поддаётся лечению: аппликации масла чайного дерева или любого другого препарата, обладающего подсушивающим эффектом, помогут избавиться от бактерий на поражённом участке; средство следует наносить до трёх раз в день, пока не исчезнут все признаки заболевания._  
_Однако отсутствие должного лечения может привести к повреждению мягких тканей крыла, что в свою очередь, как показывают свидетельства, в редких случаях приводит к возникновению трудностей в полёте, а в самых запущенных – к атрофии крыльев и, как следствие, полной неспособности летать (для получения дополнительной информации смотрите страницу 449)._

 

Когда Шерлок проснулся, то оказалось, что в защите его новой территории пробита брешь, и первым его побуждением было вскочить на задние лапы и издать грозный рык.

И только он уже собрался было претворить эту идею в жизнь, как вдруг зрелище, представшее перед его глазами, заставило рычание стихнуть где-то в горле и быстро сойти на нет.

Прямо перед его носом, как будто так и должно было быть, лежал чуть подтаявший кусочек льда. Сначала Шерлок подумал, что всё ещё спит, и раздражённо нахмурился, глядя на плод своего воображения и желая, чтобы видение исчезло и перестало его дразнить. Нечто подобное уже случалось с ним раньше, в Загонах: ему грезилась еда или питьё, и разум сдавался под натиском воображаемой мечты, обретавшей жизнь на его глазах.

Но когда кубик льда не испарился и не окрасился в какой-нибудь странный цвет, Шерлок начал робко надеяться, что видение действительно может быть реальностью.

И тогда Шерлок _на самом деле_ посмотрел на него с тем восторгом и обожанием, которого заслуживала эта чудесная вещь.

И прежде, чем рациональный ум смог предупредить его об опасности употребления в пищу странных вещей в странном месте, дракон обратился в получеловеческую форму, его пальцы схватили холодный предмет и с жадностью сунули восхитительное лакомство в рот, от чего он низко, вожделенно, с нескрываемым облегчением и совершенно бесстыдно застонал от успокаивающего ощущения скользнувшего вниз по горлу льда.

Боги, он попал на небеса!

Он захрустел угощением, стараясь раздробить лёд на мелкие кусочки, чтобы они быстрее растаяли и охладили его разгорячённую плоть. В этот момент Шерлок походил на умирающего в пустыне, который наконец-то увидел оазис с питьевой водой. Он прикрыл затрепетавшие от наслаждения веки, а затем снова широко распахнул глаза, когда заметил ещё один кубик льда, находившийся немного поодаль от первого, и его зрачки заинтересованно расширились, как у кошки.

Шерлок не мог поверить своей _удаче_.

Он радостно завилял хвостом с таким детским восторгом, будто снова стал несмышлёным драконёнком, ещё не способным владеть собой.

На самом деле, когда Шерлок обвёл взглядом комнату, он увидел целую _дорожку_ из льда, которая огибала контейнер и исчезала из виду за дверью, маня за собой и обещая награду. Облизнув потрескавшиеся губы, дракон потянулся к следующему кубику льда, наслаждаясь сладостной прохладой на пальцах, поднёс его к губам и, посасывая, принялся размышлять.

Какая-то часть него просто хотела последовать за ледяной дорожкой, съесть восхитительное лакомство всё до единого кусочка, уняв нестерпимый жар внутри, и не задаваться вопросом, откуда же взялся такой невероятный подарок. Однако рациональная его часть указывала Шерлоку, что кубики льда, _разумеется_ , не вырастают из-под земли просто так, но даже если они и растут, то маловероятно, что кусочки сами выстраиваются рядком в извилистую линию, выходят за дверь и пропадают там из виду. Пфф, уж распознать перед глазами ловушку он был ещё в состоянии, несмотря на то, что мозги у него наполовину спеклись от жара, и он с трудом соображал. Глаза дракона оценивающе сузились, отмечая, что в какой-то момент ночью человек испарился из комнаты.

Странно, что он не заметил.

Должно быть, его сознание накануне вечером и правда было совсем спутанным.

В действительности Шерлок едва мог вспомнить, как тут очутился и почему он вообще ещё жив. Он был почти _уверен_ , что надсмотрщики говорили о том, что его усыпят…

Но в тот момент всё вокруг ему виделось таким призрачным и расплывчатым, словно слишком близко поднесли к глазам запачканное увеличительное стекло.

Дракон сделал глубокий вдох, и ему удалось различить всё ещё витавший над дорожкой из льда едва ощутимый запах мыла и тепла, принадлежавший светловолосому человеку, подтверждая его подозрения насчёт ловушки.

Неужели тот считает его таким _идиотом_ , подивился Шерлок, решив, что он так легко поведётся на этот трюк. Право, ребёнок и то мог придумать план получше.

Дракон с отвращением фыркнул от этой мысли и взглянул на дорожку из льда с тоской и вожделением, чувствуя, как в желудке образуется тугой комок.

Задумавшись, он небрежно скрёб пальцами ошейник, недоверчиво сверля взглядом кубики льда и споря сам с собой, вестись ли ему на столь явную приманку или нет. С одной стороны, было совершенно очевидно, что ему предоставлен добровольный выбор, ведь молодой хозяин ни к чему не принуждал, используя кликер, и применил бы насилие по отношению к нему, только если его жизнь оказалась бы под угрозой. Он даже не брался за электрошоковый пистолет, хотя _любой_ воспользовался бы им просто для того, чтобы указать дракону его место.

Машинально Шерлок приблизился ещё чуть ближе к двери, замер на пороге, схватил ещё один кубик льда и с удовольствием сунул его в рот и какое-то время размышлял, глядя на влажно поблескивавшие в тусклом свете другие кусочки, обещавшие облегчить его муки. Он поймал свой неуёмный подрагивающий хвост, тянувший его шагнуть туда, к яркой и совершенно несбыточной мечте о мягкой кровати и прохладной воде. Но ему пришлось свернуть свои мысли с этой привлекательной дорожки: что толку от таких мечтаний, он лишь разочаруется и в итоге станет несчастен вдвойне.

Дракон стиснул зубы и скрестил руки на груди в решительном отказе.

Нет.

Он не будет играть в эту игру.

И не станет, как собачка, выпрашивать угощение _или_ сладости, какими бы вкусными и восхитительными они не казались.

Его неуступчивость продолжалась целых пятнадцать секунд, пока до носа Шерлока не донёсся странный и восхитительный запах, возбуждавший его интерес против всякого желания. Запах чего-то жирного, маслянистого и _вкусного_ спускался сверху, и его чувствительный нос улавливал его, несмотря на отделявшие от источника стены. Рот Шерлока наполнился слюной, концы крыльев судорожно подёргивались, когда незнакомый аромат чего-то весьма походившего на жареное мясо дразнил его обонятельные рецепторы, заставив его задрожать от вожделения. Желудок дракона сжался, умоляя его идти вперёд. У него чуть слюнки не потекли, и он, возможно, даже не заметил бы этого; вкус на языке был таким незнакомым, и в то же время таким непередаваемо восхитительным, что его глаза расширились, а из груди вырвалось тихое хныканье.

Шерлок решительно сглотнул и пришёл в себя. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько сумел.

Он потому ещё не хотел покидать свою новую территорию, что инстинкты говорили ему, что вскоре может прийти другой дракон и занять её, хотя здравый смысл шептал, что эти опасения глупы, и что другой дракон не придёт, пока ему не прикажут его хозяева. Тем не менее, он присел около двери и выдохнул, расчерчивая твёрдое дерево у порога тонкой полоской инея, оставляя не только видимое предупреждение незваным гостям, как человеку, так и дракону, но и возможность ему самому заметить их следы.

Да, это должно сработать.

Шерлок уже дрожал от нетерпения.

Он больше не мог устоять перед заманчивой дорожкой холодного льда.

Шерлок отбросил ненадолго все логичные рассуждения и бросился вперёд, чтобы в полной мере насладиться не только чувством наполненности в желудке, но и ощущением прохлады в теле. На краткое мгновение каждый съеденный кусочек приносил ему хрупкое и доселе незнакомое чувство невероятнейшего, полнейшего облегчения и с каждым съеденным кусочком ему отчаянно хотелось ещё больше и больше, и низкий, жалобный, скулящий звук сорвался с его губ. Дорожка из льда вела дракона вверх по лестнице, он чутко прислушивался и принюхивался, стараясь уловить любой признак присутствия человека, однако никто на его пути так и не встретился. Внутреннее чувство времени говорило ему, что сейчас где-то около пяти утра, поэтому он решил, в том, что он никого не видел, нет ничего удивительного. На каждой ступеньке его терпеливо дожидался новый кусочек, и он проводил некоторое время, склонившись над ними и внимательно оценивая, какие из них всего лишь треснули, а какие не были пригодны для дальнейшего использования (десятый и четвёртый). И всё это время запах мяса сильнее и сильнее ударял в нос и вёл дракона за собой к двери наверху лучше, чем любая привязь. Всё это походило на давно утерянные ноты песни, которую он едва мог вспомнить. Шерлок посчитал себя _обязанным_ приблизиться к источнику невероятного запаха, хотя все его чувства буквально умоляли поддаться, наконец, безрассудным желаниям. В каком-то смысле это было хуже любой пытки.

Шерлок сохранял железное самообладание, медленно ползя вверх и отказываясь пуститься бегом, но даже он не мог уговорить свой желудок не протестовать так громко, а ноздри – не раздуваться от желания.

Когда он добрался до верхней ступеньки, то увидел распахнутую чёрную дверь, за пределами которой было ещё больше кусочков льда. Он взглянул на золотые тиснёные буквы в центре двери и остановился, чтобы принюхаться к жилому пространству. Запах светловолосого человека пропитал даже половицы, это был тёплый древесный аромат с нотками чая и мыла – что-то, что идёт только вкупе с регулярными ваннами и хорошей едой. Никаких следов едкой агрессии не было в нём, только спокойствие.

Шерлок остановился, не будучи уверен, вправе ли он ступить на чью-то чужую территорию. С одной стороны, соблазн толкал его вперёд, словно его тянула какая-то физическая сила, а честь требовала, чтобы он дождался приглашения войти, пусть даже это были владения человека. В конце концов, он был не какой-нибудь там «дикарь», несмотря на то, что чувства порой говорили ему иное. Всё равно, как если бы кто-то чужой вторгся без разрешения в _его_ новое место, и эта мысль заставила его нервно оглянуться вниз. Шерлок нерешительно топтался в дверях, не в состоянии двигаться дальше, буквально прикованный к порогу, бормоча себе под нос проклятья на драконьем наречии, легко и непринуждённо срывавшиеся с губ. Голос его был скрипучим от напряжения. Стояла тяжёлая и многозначительная тишина, а он всё пытался уловить любой другой звук кроме приглушённого шкворчания вдалеке.

Шерлок чуть было не подпрыгнул, когда откуда-то из глубины квартиры раздался тихий голос, негромко и спокойно обратившийся к нему на человеческом наречии. Произношение было таким же ясным и чётким, как и его запах, а в звуках этого голоса сквозила деликатность. Тон был осторожным… но дружелюбным.

\- Ты можешь войти, дракон. Я не возражаю.

Именно этого разрешения не хватало его туго натянутым, словно струна, нервам. Не в состоянии больше сдерживать себя, дракон осторожно переступил порог квартиры « ** _221_** ** _B_** ». Приготовившись отразить любую опасность, он бросил в рот ещё один кусочек льда и _захрустел_.

****

В пять часов утра Джон обнаружил себя на кухне одетым в шерстяной джемпер, джинсы и ярко-розовый фартук, позаимствованный у миссис Хадсон. Он стоял, уставившись на сковороду, в которой шипел и скворчал бекон, одну руку рассеянно сунув в карман, а вторую положив на ручку сковородки. Джон терпеливо ждал, пока дракон внизу не почует аромат мяса и не поднимется наверх.

Ну да.

Так оно обычно и проходит.

Всего лишь обычное утро Джона Ватсона – любителя-натуралиста и знатока драконьих повадок.

Джон бы рассмеялся, если бы не был так напряжён: шансов быть съеденным у него было несравненно больше, чем у этого бекона.

Улыбнувшись мрачной шутке, он невесело хмыкнул, а затем резким, отточенным движением руки подбросил бекон вверх.

Трюк, которому он научился ещё дома.

Чертовски экономит время.

В ответ раздалось приятное шипение, мясо перевернулось и шлёпнулось обратно на сковородку, а его краешки предсказуемо закудрявились, словно оборки у юбки. Бекон хрустел и потрескивал, и Джону казалось, что этот кусок мяса смеётся над ним, словно отчитывая его за тёмные круги под глазами и спазм в руке от долгого писания: на журнальном столике лежал его блокнот на спирали, кремовые листы которого были испещрены его записями.

Он подумал, что если бекон смеётся над ним, то он, возможно, этого заслуживает.

Весь остаток ночи Джон провёл за чтением.

Книга, которую ему подарили таким _загадочным образом_ , оказалась невероятно полезной. Вполне возможно, что она была ещё и _запрещена_. На самом деле, Джон был _уверен_ – сам факт, что она носила заглавие « _Воспоминания_ », уже делал её противозаконной, то есть одной из причин, по которым людей отправляли в страны третьего мира, после чего их никто не видел и ничего о них не слышал. Существовали строгие правила относительно литературы, которая была доступна для общественности, и с первого же взгляда на эту книгу солдат инстинктивно понял, что она в их число не входила. Англия в особенности была чрезвычайно избирательной в том, что позволено читать её гражданам, а Джон никогда прежде не сталкивался с именем _Майкрофт Холмс_. Даже учитывая то малое, что в его обстоятельствах было доступно ему в детстве, он никогда не читал книги вышеуказанного автора, а конкретно в этой уже на первой кремовой странице было перечислено не менее пятидесяти видов того, что подходило под определение «преступление». Преступление, после совершения которого начинали ползти слухи о твоей пропаже, а твоей сестре оставалось только изумляться, что же случилось с её «дорогим милашкой Джонни» и не обращать внимание на подозрительные обстоятельства исчезновения брата… чтобы самой не получить предупреждение о собственном «исчезновении».

И если книга называется «Воспоминания», то это означает, что она должна была быть написана тем, кто…

Ладно.

Джон не собирался слишком сильно углубляться.

В конце концов, _ему_ могли инкриминировать преступление только тогда, когда он, очевидно в приступе душевного расстройства, решит _прочитать_ её.

Какое-то время он мог противостоять своему любопытству и безрассудству, но в итоге всё-таки открыл книгу на первой странице, с каким-то смутным страхов и изумлением глядя на красивые, аккуратно выписанные золотыми чернилами завитушки. Рисунок представлял собой искусно сделанную и тщательно проработанную разновидность кельтского узла[1], все части которого были изображены в самых мельчайших подробностях и переплетались друг с другом, словно ветки вьющейся виноградной лозы. Джон пробежался пальцами по рисунку и восхитился его текстурой, с удивлением заметив, что он сделан вручную.

Он тихо присвистнул, не веря своим глазам.

« _Ну, по крайней мере, когда меня арестуют, я смогу сказать, что одно лишь художественное оформление этой книги стоило того, чтобы её открыть_ ».

Эта мрачная мысль ненадолго успокоила его, прежде чем Джон продолжил.

Великолепно структурированное содержание было написано от руки старинным шрифтом. Над ним, выделенное жирными чернилами, располагалось определение в окружении выполненных также вручную двух проглотивших хвосты друг друга виверн[2], заключивших таким образом текст в кольцо.

« **Драконология (Сущ.)** : _Свод учений о драконах, сегодня уже давно позабытых. Я один из последних драконо́логов, хотя когда-то нас насчитывались тысячи. Сведения о драконах охватывали многочисленные отрасли знаний от биологии и бихевиоризма до физики полёта и приёмов магии. Несмотря на то, что современные правительства не признают открыто, я всё же считаю, что драконология является недостающей ступенью между истолкованием мотивов и поступков драконов в современном мире и настоящим их пониманием. С помощью этой книги я надеюсь открыть читателю нашу истинную природу и показать среднестатистическому человеку, что дракон – это гораздо нечто большее, чем привычный глазу добрососедствующий слуга_.

 _– М.Х_.».

\- Похоже на чью-то шутку, – скептически пробормотал Джон. Впрочем, больше он протестовать не стал и углубился в необъятный том. В конце концов, разве кто-то стал бы создавать такую сложную вещь ради простой забавы?

Листая кремовые страницы, Джон вскоре обнаружил, что уже с первых секунд чтение полностью поглотило его, а ноги сами понесли к любимому потёртому, но удобному креслу, в котором он расположился всерьёз и надолго.

Он успел прочесть всю первую главу, прежде чем понял, что делает.

Джон был покорён искусно выполненными иллюстрациями драконьей анатомии: от вида всего тела целиком до подробнейшей прорисовки мышечных волокон китайского вида или детальнейшего изображения сочленения суставов, соединяющих кости крыльев английского. Когда Джон, наконец, очнулся, то сказал самому себе, что это был всего лишь врачебный интерес с его стороны и ничего больше, однако вскоре он поймал себя на том, что продолжает пролистывать её. Ему было интересно всё: от поведенческих проблем и языка драконов до объяснений, как выходить и вырастить новорожденного драконёнка. Джон прервался лишь, чтобы налить себе чашку чая, и даже тогда он передвигался по квартире, продолжая читать.

Книга оказалась в _тысячу_ раз информативнее, чем любая брошюра, которую он когда-либо читал, и давала ответы на сотни вопросов, которые Джон даже не _догадывался_ спросить, пока не прочитал о них здесь. К утру он понял, что узнал за один-единственный вечер о драконах больше, чем за _весь_ курс обучения месяцем ранее. Он успел усвоить лишь малую её часть, когда сквозь занавески начали пробиваться первые серые лучики рассвета. И когда он, наконец, закрыл книгу, то почувствовал расцветающую новообретённую уверенность в своих силах, вырастающую из пепла вчерашнего отчаяния и неудачи.

Может быть, ситуация была не так уж и безнадежной.

Он с трудом удерживал на губах едва заметную улыбку, стараясь не поддаваться недоверию и малейшим сомнениям.

Нужно было поторопиться, чтобы всё было готово к тому моменту, когда дракон проснётся. И хотя эти создания, насколько Джон успел понять, вели преимущественно ночной образ жизни, его дракон уснул, объятый лихорадкой, так что проснётся он, вероятнее всего, в дурном настроении.

Наверное, это не очень хорошо.

Хотя вполне предсказуемо, с его-то удачей.

Тогда…

Чтобы улучшить настроение своего дракона, придётся Джону прибегнуть к бессовестному подкупу.

Плёвое дело. Он всё время проделывал этот трюк с Гарри, используя красные лакричные палочки и газировку.

Рассыпаясь в извинениях, Джон поднял миссис Хадсон с постели ни свет, ни заря и спросил, может ли она одолжить ему готовый лёд. К счастью, её не возмутил столь ранний подъём, и когда он следовал за её облачённой в светлую ночную рубашку фигуркой, она казалась всего лишь чуточку недовольной. Миссис Хадсон протянула Джону целых шесть пакетов со льдом, одновременно выразительно заявляя, что она « _не его домработница, поэтому не стоит ожидать, что она будет делать это постоянно_ ». Молодой доктор расцеловал её в обе щеки и поторопился вернуться обратно к себе, чтобы поскорее приняться за дело.

Хорошо, когда в голове имеется чётко поставленная цель и план действий. У Джона всегда лучше получалось делать что-то, выполняя распоряжения, вот и сейчас его мозг работал споро и быстро, составляя список дел и аккуратно вычёркивая их после выполнения. Сперва он прокрался к квартире « ** _221С_** » и проложил для монстра щедрую дорожку из кубиков льда (руководствуясь _страницей 54 «Как помочь вашему дракону освоиться на новой территории», в разделе С – «Северные»_ ).

Затем он направился в ванную, включил там свет и отвернул кран с холодной водой, слушая, как жидкость забарабанила по керамической поверхности, смешиваясь с мелодичным _звоном_ содержимого второго пакета, которое он туда добавил. Лишь после того, как ванна наполнилась до половины, Джон выключил воду, сунул туда вмиг заледеневшую руку и поёжился от холода.

Температура воды была почти на точке замерзания.

Идеально.

Так он сможет убедить животное не только искупаться, но и сбить лихорадку ( _Страница 77 – «Проблемы, связанные с перегревом северных видов»_ ).

Чтобы уж совсем перестраховаться, Джон также выложил дорожку из льда к ванной комнате, удостоверившись, что дракон поймёт его намерения правильно, даже если будет сбит с толку или дезориентирован. Обычно эти создания были настолько чувствительны к эмоциям и смене настроения, особенно поблизости от Джона, что это граничило почти с телепатией, но у его дракона был жар, и вполне вероятно, что он не сможет оценить ситуацию так же хорошо, как если бы был здоров. Кроме того, Джону ещё нужно будет повнимательнее осмотреть крыло, чтобы определить, какого рода инфекция поразила кожу, но этим он сможет заняться чуть позже, если тот подпустит его к себе.

Пока что по описанию заболевание весьма походило на _Воспаление крыла_.

Если это всё-таки оно.

Сейчас главной целью было убедиться в том, что дракон не умрёт у него на руках, потому что, если верить книге, он вполне может в этом преуспеть.

Так странно, что полученная накануне вечером посылка внезапно стала для него чем-то вроде настольной Библии, откуда он мог теперь черпать все интересующие его сведения. Даже когда Джон разрывал две упаковки своего лучшего бекона и выкладывал его на сковороду, он попутно сверялся с тем местом в книге, где давались рекомендации и « _советы о том, как заставить вашего капризного дракона съесть предложенную еду_ ».

Время шло, и Джон становился всё нервознее и нервознее. Он вдруг отчаянно понадеялся, что его не обманули и не сыграли грандиозную шутку. Потому что если он понял что-то неверно, если в книге всё ложь, честно говоря, он и понятия не имел, что ему тогда делать дальше.

Другого варианта или запасного плана попросту не было.

Были только верный путь и ошибочный.

И он находился на перепутье.

А выход был только один.

Пан или пропал.

Нет.

Был, конечно, ещё один вариант… но он не хотел прибегать к нему.

Джон знал, _что_ именно ему тогда _придётся_ делать, и мысль об этом была столь неприятна и вызывала такое отвращение, что он, дёрнувшись, едва не обжёгся о кухонную плиту.

Он напряжённо прислушивался к любому шороху снизу, нервно облизывая языком губы и поначалу не слыша ничего, кроме треска и шипения бекона на сковородке. А затем раздался гораздо более тихий звук: _хрустнул_ лёд, разгрызаемый острыми зубами, и Джону пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри в попытке удержать торжествующий _вскрик,_ рвущийся из груди, и с добросовестным вниманием снова уставиться на еду, которую он готовил. Сделать вид, что сосредоточен на своём деле.

Он слышал, как скрип половиц, сопровождаемый знакомым ворчливым бормотанием себе под нос, становится всё громче и громче. Судя по звукам, дракон вёл сам с собой непрекращающийся спор. Краем глаза Джон уловил мелькание нефритово-зелёного хвоста, цвет которого сигнализировал о неуверенности его обладателя, когда тот замер у входа в квартиру, не переставая оживлённо им вилять. И хотя Джон не решился повернуть голову, боковым зрением он видел, что остановившийся на пороге зверь был в замешательстве. Сейчас он находился в получеловеческом состоянии, и Джон смог разглядеть подозрительно мерцавшие светло-голубые глаза, тёмные кудри и раздувающиеся ноздри – дракон принюхивался к запахам в квартире. Джон отметил, что его взгляд остановился прямо на кухне, учуяв витавший в воздухе запах бекона. При вдохе его рёбра выделялись под кожей ещё заметнее, придавая болезненный вид, а от выдоха в воздухе заклубился холодный пар.

Губы Джона тронула едва заметная улыбка, когда он увидел, как розовый кончик его языка в предвкушении проходится по верхней губе, а крылья нерешительно подрагивают, когда тот с едва скрываемым вожделением смотрел не только на потенциальную еду, но и на продолжение дорожки из кубиков льда за дверью. Вот только он почему-то остановился у входа, уселся на задние лапы и замер. Джон нахмурился, соображая, что могло пойти не так. Он читал, что обычно еда привлекает голодных драконов больше всего остального, а северные в особенности предпочитают что-то холодное. В данный момент у Джона под рукой не было мороженого (не говоря уже о том, что оно испортило бы паркет), хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что, возможно, оно было бы наилучшим решением. Тем не менее, сейчас он ничего не мог изменить, поэтому из всех сил напрягал мозги, пытаясь придумать способ убедить дракона переступить пресловутый порог.

Невольно его мысли обратились к прошлой ночи, когда тот тёрся о стены комнаты и метил углы. Джон прочёл в книге, что так драконы защищают свою территорию и что особенно такие действия характерны для животных с Красными метками: это был вопрос доминирования, демонстрации силы.

Да, драконы были существами территориальными… он фактически _присвоил_ себе подвальное помещение с таким пылом, что бедной миссис Хадсон прежде, чем кому-нибудь снова сдать эту комнату, придётся объяснять, откуда в ней взялись следы когтей. Своим запахом дракон давал понять, что никто не мог входить на территорию, которую он обозначил, как _свою_.

И постепенно к Джону пришло понимание.

О.

 _О_.

Ну конечно. Хорошие манеры. Очевидно, драконы были весьма чувствительны к ним. Джон это понял даже по тому, как Цериот разговаривал в машине со своими сородичами, когда они возвращались из Загона обратно домой. А что если зверь замешкался… так как хотел, чтобы ему _разрешили_ войти на территорию, которая ему не принадлежала?

Всё ещё сомневаясь, Джон еле слышно вздохнул. Если он не прав, может оказаться так, что дракон попросту удерёт обратно к себе в комнату. Но, если он понял всё правильно...

\- Ты можешь войти, дракон. Я не возражаю.

Он произнес эти слова очень тихо, однако зверь резко повернул голову в его сторону, давая понять, что всё расслышал. Боковым зрением Джон увидел, как существо кинуло на него ещё один встревоженный взгляд, словно ожидая какого-то подвоха, а его чешуя окрасилась неуверенным оранжевым цветом. Затем он, осторожно переступая через порог, протянул длинную бледную человеческую руку, схватил ещё один кусочек льда с пола и отправил его в рот. В этот момент Джон ощутил, как в груди возникает какое-то необъяснимое чувство и не смог сдержать улыбки.

Это была маленькая победа, но он чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал марафон.

« _Один маленький шаг для человека, но гигантский скачок для всего человечества_ [3]».

Джон улыбнулся самому себе, перекладывая бекон на тарелку.

В этот момент он чувствовал себя непобедимым.

****

И конечно, с каждым шагом вперёд неизбежно соседствуют два шага назад.

Дракон решительно и целенаправленно подбирал кубики льда, пока не добрался до входа в кухню. Там он принялся нерешительно топтаться на месте, разрываясь между желанием пойти за источником вкусно пахнущего мяса и стремлением узнать, куда дальше ведёт ледяная дорожка. Приблизившись к юноше, стоявшему между ним и тарелкой жареной еды, дракон настороженно оскалил зубы, а затем медленно согнулся в низком поклоне. Джон, к его чести, не обернулся, хотя его шею буквально покалывало, словно предупреждая его о том, что хищник следит за ним. Джон постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал тихо и непринуждённо, хотя и не был уверен в том, понял ли его дракон.

\- Я предлагаю тебе выбор. Ты получишь и то, и другое. Только чего бы тебе хотелось сначала: поесть или принять приятную холодную ванну?

Дракон наклонил голову при словах « _поесть_ » и « _холодная ванна_ », его голубые глаза заинтересованно сузились, а с губ продолжал литься поток размышлений вслух. В языке драконов были своеобразные мурлыкающие и прищёлкивающие звуки, и в бормотании животного присутствовала какая-то лечебная нотка, словно кто-то успокаивающе урчал прямо ему в ухо, однакодракон, казалось, даже не осознавал, что делает это. Несмотря на то, что зверь отшатнулся сначала при звуке его голоса, убегать он не стал. Вместо этого он продолжал поедать бекон голодным взглядом, не отлипая от дверного проёма, когда Джон рискнул нарочито медленно повернуться. Его взор был привычно устремлён в пол, и он внимательно следил, чтобы и мысли его также отражали подчинение, когда ставил тарелку на кафель и чуть подтолкнул её по направлению к дракону. Всё это время голос Джона звучал тихо и спокойно.

\- Я тебя не трону. Подойди сюда и возьми, если хочешь. Это твоё. Всё твоё. Я даю это тебе.

А затем так тихо, что даже Шерлок с трудом услышал его, Джон прибавил:

\- Меня зовут Джон. Джон Ватсон.

Затем он медленно опустился на пол в дальнем углу кухни, опёрся спиной о холодильник, скрестил ноги, и, как вчера в квартире « ** _221С_** », замер и уставился на собственные колени.

Шерлок не мог понять, как расценивать действия этого странного человека, который не требовал обращаться к нему «господин», как это делали его прежние хозяева, стараясь сломить его. На самом деле, большая часть того, что делал этот человек, настолько противоречила его прошлому опыту, что это странным образом выводило его из равновесия и совершенно сбивало с толку. Такое несоответствие раздражало.

Пока что _Джаун_ (на данный момент это максимально похожее произношение его имени, которое он мог сказать) определённо вёл себя не как человек с самого момента их встречи. Он не только не использовал свою Щёлкающую Штуку, чтобы наказать Шерлока за то, что он причинил ему боль (а даже со своего места Шерлок видел синяки, багряными лентами обвивавшие шею юноши), но он ещё к тому же и предоставил ему _свою_ территорию. А сейчас он ещё и предлагал Шерлоку _нормальную еду_ , а не тот ужасный корм, который его заставляли есть в Загоне, и обещанной едой был даже не полузамороженный кролик, нет, Шерлок не сводил глаз с тарелки и _чуял,_ насколько еда была жирная и ароматная _._

Вот только всё это не имело никакого _смысла_ , и Шерлок то и дело ловил себя на ощущении, что он словно оказался в какой-то сказочной стране. Может быть, это всего лишь очень реалистичный сон? Чтобы убедиться в этом, он поднёс руку к губам, так сильно укусив её, что потекла кровь, и вздрогнул, услышав, как человек издал едва слышный сдавленный звук, с испугом уставившись на медно-красную жидкость, залившую запястье. Шерлок поспешно зализал рану, запечатывая её слюной, прежде чем человек примется кричать или станет наказывать его. Он ещё немного выждал, чтобы окончательно увериться в том, что парень не залезет в карман, не достанет маленький серебряный пульт и не наведёт его на него.

Нападения не последовало, и дракон не мог больше ждать. Он стремительно бросился вперёд, схватил тарелку, отступил назад, присев на пороге, и жадно впился зубами в мясо. Бекона было не очень много, и сделал это Джон намеренно: он был абсолютно уверен, что дракона не кормили нормальной пищей уже довольно долгое время, и теперь он попросту боялся, что ему станет плохо, если дать сразу слишком много. Джон видел, с каким энтузиазмом зверь жадно ел мясо, слизывая с тарелки каждую крошку. Закончив, он причмокнул и посмотрел на Джона с робкой надеждой. Очень, очень медленно он оттолкнул от себя тарелку, и она скользнула по гладкому паркету прямо к ногам Джона. Дракон колотил хвостом о пол, и сейчас его чешуя была красновато-розового оттенка, в точности как цвет самого бекона. Джон чуть не рассмеялся: ему вдруг показалось, что на пороге кухни сидит забавный и нетерпеливый щенок. Однако он проигнорировал умильный взгляд широко распахнутых голубых глаз, решительно повернулся к дракону и сделал вид, что собирается сдвинуться с места.

\- Сначала искупаешься в ванной, а потом можешь взять больше, если думаешь, что осилишь.

Слова прозвучали словно удар хлыста.

В один момент умилительное выражение сменилось на сердитое, дракон ощетинился, защищаясь, поскольку принял суровый тон Джона за сердитый. Тот сразу замер, подняв руки над головой и всем своим видом выражая покорность, но дракон уже успел свернуться в колючий клубок, словно разъярённый кот, его глаза превратились в узенькие щёлочки, а от грозного рыка задрожали стены. Повторяя мысленно свою успокаивающую мантру, Джон осматривал глазами квартиру в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы отвлечь животное. Его взгляд упал на забытый на столе пакет, и Джон медленно протянул руку, чтобы взять оттуда кубик льда. Он больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как мгновенно изменилось настроение, и гнев дракона перешёл в нечто, напоминающее подозрительное любопытство.

Шерлок слегка дёрнулся, когда мужчина поднял сжатую в кулак руку, но с готовностью подался вперёд, заметив в кулаке какой-то предмет. Увидев кубик льда, он вспомнил о лихорадке, и от одной мысли о высокой температуре ему снова стало тяжело дышать. Он невольно повернул голову к дорожке из тающих кубиков, которая вела дальше в гостиную. На одно короткое мгновение перед его взором всплыло изображение следов на снегу, он покачал головой, прогоняя эти мысли, и повернулся к человеку по имени «Джаун». Его рычание медленно затихало, и человек приблизился, зажав в руке лёд.

\- Теперь спокойно, спокойно, – предупредил он, положив лёд на расстоянии нескольких дюймов от человеческих рук дракона, когда тот подкрался ближе.

Это было самое короткое расстояние между ними за всё их совместное пребывание, не закончившееся нападением. Шею Джона уже пощипывало от пота, дракон всё ещё сердито ворчал, но вскоре затих, облизывая пересохшие губы, и посмотрел на кубик льда перед собой. Его чешуйки заискрились осторожным пунцовым цветом, когда он робко потянулся за угощением, настороженно посматривая на человека, стараясь уловить малейший признак угрозы. Однако тот оставался спокойным и расслабленным, покачиваясь на пятках, а затем тоже опустился на корточки, подражая Шерлоку. И когда на этот раз дракон схватил лёд, то был вознаграждён словом, которое он никогда прежде не связывал с собой.

\- Молодец, ты молодец, – и Джон умолк, глядя на ошейник, обвивавший шею дракона, и читая написанное имя. – … Шерлок?

Он видел, как тот заметно вздрогнул, сжимаясь при звуке своего имени из чужих уст. Сузив глаза, дракон сначала зашипел на Джона, а затем резко развернулся и кинулся выяснять, куда ведёт дорожка из льда. Стоило Шерлоку убедиться, что ему ничего не грозит, как он снова принялся помахивать хвостом, который на этот раз приобрёл облачно-серый оттенок, выдавая его скрытую удовлетворённость. Джон почувствовал, как его губы сначала растягиваются в едва заметной улыбке, а затем он широко ухмыльнулся, шепча про себя его имя.

\- Шерлок… Дракон Шерлок.

Он был вознаграждён счастливым воркованием, когда получеловек-полузверь нырнул в ванну со льдом. Джон едва слышно рассмеялся, прислушиваясь к странному щебетанию, и чувствовал себя почти так же, как родитель, чей ребёнок только начал ходить или говорить.

« _Если воспитание детей такое трудное дело, может быть, и к лучшему, что сейчас у меня ни с кем нет серьезных отношений_ ».

Дракон, в свою очередь, с замешательством прислушался к истерическим смешкам, доносившимся из кухни, и подивился людской глупости, а затем с головой ушёл под воду, позволив сладким прикосновениям ледяной воды смыть с себя его жар.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Кельтский орнамент** имитирует плетение корзин, кос и тканей. Так же может включать в себя изображения растений, животных, птиц, людей, предметов. Каждый орнамент составлен из отдельных узлов, а каждый узел – из отдельной нити, которая нигде не прерывается, она переходит из одного элемента в другой, а потом, образовав множество переплетений, возвращается обратно. Это символ непрерывности и связи всех вещей во вселенной.  
Кому интересно, здесь подробнее: http://white-nephilim.livejournal.com/17802.html

[2] **Виверна** – разновидность дракона, имеющего только одну, заднюю пару конечностей, а вместо передней – перепончатые крылья. Для виверн характерна длинная змеиная шея и очень длинный, подвижный хвост, оканчивающийся жалом в виде сердцеобразного наконечника стрелы либо копья.  
http://topfantasy.ru/wp-content/flagallery/viverna/viverna.jpg

[3] «Один маленький шаг для человека, но гигантский скачок для всего человечества» – историческая фраза Нила Армстронга, произнесённая при первой высадке человека на Луну.


	6. Глава 5. …и пламя не опалит тебя

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса»**.

 **Гигиена драконов (Северные)** : _Многие владельцы-новички после приобретения питомца, весьма чувствительного к изменениям температуры тела, задаются вопросом об особенностях ухода за ним. Несмотря на то, что эти животные очень чистоплотны по своей природе (по крайней мере, в плане личной гигиены), иногда бывают случаи, когда владельцу приходится приводить их в порядок самостоятельно. Для северного вида лучше всего зарекомендовала себя ледяная ванна: если дракон болен, она поможет унять жар, а если ранен – снимет боль._  
_На ванну обычного размера вам потребуется примерно 4 больших пакета со льдом. Заполните её им до половины, а затем попросите своего дракона принять «человеческую форму» (Подробнее смотри на странице 566). Если же дракон отказывается или по какой-либо причине не в состоянии этого сделать, вам придётся искать другие способы его искупать. Я бы рекомендовал использовать детский шампунь без слёз, желательно с приятным ароматом, чтобы доставить удовольствие вашему питомцу, обладающему чувствительным обонянием. Запах перечной мяты особенно ценится представителями северного подвида, вероятно, потому, что он напоминает им материнский, который выделяют самки, когда их детёнышей что-то тревожит или беспокоит._  
_Соблюдение границ личного пространства дракона в момент принятия им ванны – ключ к успеху всего предприятия, поэтому не стоит пренебрегать этим правилом. Как и люди, многие драконы – очень гордые создания, и им претит мысль о том, чтобы обратиться к кому-либо за помощью. Старайтесь быть максимально любезными, насколько сможете, но при этом контролируйте ситуацию и оставайтесь хозяином положения._

 

Предоставив дракона самому себе на какое-то время, Джон поджарил ещё пару ломтиков бекона, съел их, а после опёрся на столешницу и погрузился в размышления. Пальцы его выстукивали по бедру мотивчик какой-то известной попсовой песенки, услышанной давным-давно, а глаза невидящим взглядом сверлили пространство.

Приблизительно недели через три его, Майка и сотни других солдат отправят на базу, и каждого из них будет сопровождать облачённое в прочную чешуйчатую броню оружие, с которым обращались как со слугой. Какая нелепость: люди обманывали себя, считая своих питомцев ручными зверюшками, а не дикими животными. Даже военные поддались этому самообману, делая вид, что именно им принадлежал контроль в Войне, которую они в действительности проигрывали. Джон болезненно скривился. Странно, подумал он про себя, что большинство смертей происходило на поле битвы. Джон не мог понять, почему же драконы до сих пор не подняли восстание и не принялись бороться за свои права. Возможно, потому, что даже они были во власти иллюзии: им так долго внушали, что драконы – всего лишь дикие твари, они так долго подчинялись людям, что и сами стали в это верить и действительно одичали.

Джон спрашивал себя, верило ли на самом ли деле Правительство в то, что провозглашает в своих доктринах, и отражают ли упомянутые доктрины реальное положение дел? Принимается ли Правительством во внимание тот факт, что люди имели дело с живыми бомбами, которые только и _ждали_ самого неподходящего момента, чтобы взорваться?

Впрочем, он вполне допускал, что Правительству было совершенно наплевать на тех, кто в конечном итоге станет пушечным мясом. Какое ему будет дело до того, накроет ли кого-то взрывом или нет, если пара-тройка врагов будет повержена перед тем, как бомба рванёт? Было время, когда Джон верил в авторитет тех, кто занимал высокие посты, однако эти дни миновали, ещё когда он был совсем юным. Если тебе довелось вырасти в трущобах Дистрикта, ты, как правило, довольно быстро учишься понимать, каким на самом деле было честное Правительство, вынужденное копаться в собственном грязном белье.

Из ванной доносились громкие всплески, и Джон подумал, что пол в ней, вероятно, уже весь залит водой – его новый сосед-дракон, кажется, решил пролить половину ванны на кафельную плитку. Джон устало потёр лицо и вздохнул, понимая, что ему, скорее всего, придётся извиняться за это перед миссис Хадсон. Похоже, в длинный список _«того, что следует сделать, чтобы не вылететь отсюда, став ненавистным жильцом для своих соседей/или домовладелицы_ » добавится ещё один пункт.

Пока он об этом размышлял, список становился всё длиннее и длиннее прямо-таки с ужасающей скоростью. Чтобы немного унять непрерывный круговорот тревожных мыслей, Джон решил приготовить себе чашечку чая, ибо ничего лучше этого проверенного рецепта ещё не придумали, и вскоре кухня наполнилась привычным бурлящим гулом, частично заглушившим даже возню в комнате по соседству.

Пока закипала вода, Джон успел достаточно отвлечься от мысли, что ему придётся придвинуться к дракону настолько близко, чтобы можно было осмотреть его крыло. Или что ему нужно будет тщательно намылить тело дракона, потому что тот был таким грязным, что его кожа казалась серой, а не белой, хотя отчасти, конечно, она была такой ещё и из-за снедавшей его лихорадки.

Но большего всего чай отвлёк Джона от того, чтобы перестать шептать имя дракона, с любопытством перекатывая его языком, словно во рту у него вместо одного зуба образовалась пустая лунка, которую так и манило коснуться снова и снова.

 _Шерлок_.

Ведь в книге, несмотря на всю её полезность, ничего не говорилось о том, что делать с той неясной нежностью, которая зарождалась в нём при звуках неповторимого бормотания и урчания, разносившихся по всему дому.

****

Он был уверен, что смерть всё же настигла его. Что именно его, Шерлока, жизнь с чьей-то лёгкой руки оборвалась, и что духи разрешили ему жить в этой крохотной и прекрасной вселенной, которой являлась обложенная кафелем ванная в квартире под номером « ** _221_** ** _B_** ».

(Не то, чтобы он всерьёз верил в такие вещи, хотя Праотцы Драконов казались ему более логичными, чем их людская версия), ибо подобное соображение было единственным, что объясняло _всё_ , потому что он никогда прежде не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Его желудок едва не лопался от еды (хотя, по правде сказать, он всё ещё продолжал просить добавки того восхитительного жареного мяса), Шерлок чувствовал, что спадает жар, что свежие рубцы на спине и ногах давно онемели и, благодаря способности к скорому самоисцелению, уже начали покрываться корочкой. Дракон снова с головой погрузился в воду, наслаждаясь тем, как от этого движения сначала взметнулись, а затем снова собрались вместе его спутанные кудри. После того, как Шерлок целую вечность плавал у самой поверхности воды, он вынырнул на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и сделал такой глубокий вдох, что его рёбра буквально затрещали от напряжения.

Шерлок был столь опьянён счастьем, что не сразу заметил, как кристально-чистая вода постепенно приобрела красно-коричневый цвет. Один из множества покрывавших его кожу слоёв грязи отвалился, уродливо окрасив воду чем-то средним между цветом запёкшейся крови и ядовито-зелёной рвоты, и Шерлок бездумно зачерпнул её когтистой ладонью. Через какое-то время дракон заметил, что лёд вокруг него начал таять. Его крылья вытянулись в разные стороны (в ванне им было тесно, но не неудобно), когда он с жадностью принялся запихивать в рот оставшиеся кусочки, чей талый привкус был по-прежнему приятен: не пропадать же этому добру, пусть и немного хрустевшему на зубах, попусту.

Дракон вздрогнул, услышав отчётливые шаркающие звуки возле открытой двери, и сузил глаза. Забившись в самый дальний уголок ванны, он испустил предупреждающий горловой рык, и звук, напомнивший Джону гул от землетрясения, отразился от стен ванной комнаты, заставив человека застыть у порога. Джон громко прочистил горло, собираясь с духом, чтобы войти.

У себя дома, в Трущобах, он был известен тем, что умел передвигаться абсолютно неслышно, и при желании мог быть совсем незаметным, но сейчас он совершенно забыл, насколько острым был слух этого создания. Стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал тихо и спокойно, Джон решил снова поиграть в «предложи Шерлоку два варианта»: ему казалось, что животное лучше реагировало, если ему предоставляли выбор, или если требования были сформулированы в виде просьбы. По крайней мере, в таком случае тот не выходил из себя настолько, чтобы превратиться в разделочную машину, единственной целью которой было убийство Джона Ватсона.

Сделав глубокий успокаивающий вдох, Джон встал в дверном проёме, держа в руках пластиковую бутылочку с шампунем и тарелку с несколькими ломтиками поджаренного бекона. Зубы его стучали от страха, но он заставил себя не трястись и встать прямо, стараясь не выглядеть при этом слишком вызывающе. Шерлок в свою очередь отодвинулся ещё дальше назад, едва не поскользнувшись при этом, и выпрямился, восстанавливая равновесие.

Джон нашёл, что для существа, которое, казалось бы, должно двигаться плавно и изящно, дракон подчас был таким же неуклюжим, как жеребёнок, пытающийся управиться со слишком длинными конечностями. От этой мысли ему пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться.

\- Тише-тише, всё хорошо. Обещаю, я не буду заходить. Сейчас это место полностью в твоём распоряжении, но не навсегда! – С опозданием прибавил он, когда взгляд Шерлока с готовностью переместился на стены, словно бы примериваясь, как лучше их пометить.

Дракон, на самом деле не собиравшийся _всерьёз_ заявлять свои права на эту комнату, фыркнул себе под нос, разглядев на лице юноши паническое выражение.

\- Мы… мы по очереди будем пользоваться этой комнатой, но не одновременно, – поспешил заверить его Джон, ошибочно приняв тёмные огоньки, вспыхнувшие во взгляде Шерлока, за ревнивое отношение к этой территории. Странно, но он чувствовал, что уже способен лучше считывать все изменения в настроении этого существа. Он словно бы наблюдал за стрелками чуть неисправного компаса, и всё больше убеждался в том, что воображаемый корабль всё-таки сможет, так сказать, достичь безопасной бухты, избежав на своем пути всех штормов.

\- У тебя есть выбор: ты можешь взять шампунь и вымыть всю грязь из своих волос самостоятельно… или же, если хочешь, я помогу тебе в этом… Но если я тебе помогаю, ты не станешь жаловаться, кусаться или _дышать_ на меня холодом… и тогда в награду за терпение ты получишь ещё бекон.

Джон призывно поднял тарелку, надеясь, что не слишком торопится и не принуждает дракона сделать очевидный выбор. Необходимо было, чтобы Шерлок привык к вторжению в своё личное пространство хотя бы для того, чтобы Джон мог хорошенько осмотреть поражённый участок крыла. Недостаток времени означал, что ему приходилось давить, однако Джон не желал портить предварительные договорённости, которые они уже заключили. Если – и Джон ни минуты в этом не сомневался – он случайно нарушит их хрупкое перемирие, другого шанса у него уже не будет: в глазах Шерлока плескалось холодное недоверие, и взгляд, которым он одарил Джона, пробрал молодого доктора до костей, заставив поёжиться.

Шерлок не был глупым драконёнком и знал, когда просьба на самом деле означает вежливый приказ. Как ни странно, но этот «Джаун» его совершенно не раздражал, когда предлагал выбрать один из мнимых «вариантов». С одной стороны, дракон совершенноне выносил физических прикосновений, от которых у него ползли мурашки, в памяти всплывали плохие воспоминания, и ему становилось сложно сохранять самообладание, когда перед закрытыми глазами начинали рисоваться картинки из прошлого. С другой стороны, он понятия не имел, как слить и заново наполнить ванну, поскольку совершенно не разбирался в сантехнике и никогда прежде не видел вблизи вентили крана. Конечно, в итоге Шерлок всё же сообразит, что к чему, но на это может потребоваться довольно много времени, не говоря уже о том, что он наверняка забрызгает всё вокруг, а Шерлок не был уверен, как человечек к этому отнесётся. Вполне возможно, что он получит нагоняй, если провозится слишком долго. Судя по мягкому выражению лица, «Джаун» был не из тех, кто проявляет ненужную жестокость, однако дракон ощущал его непоколебимость и силу духа под маской заботливого опекуна. Шерлок не совсем ещё разобрался, из чего был сделан этот человек, но если он из тех, кто любит насилие…

Что ж, тогда ему лучше оставаться начеку.

Тщательно взвешивая все возможные варианты, дракон не мог не принять во внимание и обещанное мясо. Если бы Шерлок знал Джона лучше, он моментально сообразил бы, что тот всего лишь умело блефует: Джон не собирался позволить ему голодать, но, зная о недоверии Шерлока, в данный момент ему легче было солгать. Пожалуй, это было не совсем честно, но он не чувствовал за собой вины, увидев отразившееся в прищуренных глазах дракона нерешительное одобрение.

На деле желудок Шерлока готов был завязаться узлом от одного вида обещанной тарелки. Он всё ещё ощущал слабый привкус мяса на своих губах, действовавший на него словно сильнодействующий яд, но одного только вкуса ему уже было недостаточно, он хотел ещё и понимал, что ввязывается, похоже, в недурно разыгранную партию, победителем которой ему не быть[2]. Шерлок внимательнее вгляделся в человека с довольно невзрачной внешностью и спросил себя, не стоит ли перед ним в действительности просто какой-то странный гений, скрытый джемпером уродливого серо-жёлтого цвета.

Ведь доброта имела свою цену.

Он просто не успел ещё вычислить её.

Ведь должно было быть _что-то_ , чего от него хотел этот человек, но когда Шерлок пытался выяснить, что именно, то удручённо натыкался на глухую стену. Человек не выказывал другого намерения кроме как приблизиться к нему, и как раз этого Шерлок абсолютно _не понимал_.

Ведь компромисс был во всём. Боль сменялась наслаждением, а наслаждение заглушало боль. Еда уступала место голоду, а голод вызывал желание поесть. Удары плетью были в наказание за неповиновение, а кровь становилась наградой за сопротивление.

Жизнь равнялась смерти.

Доверие можно получить только в ответ на доверие, а Шерлок определённо _не доверял_ Джону Ватсону.

И положение их не изменится, потому что никаких обязательств они на себя не брали. Он ворвался в упорядоченную жизнь этого человека, попался в его сети, и был обречён разрушить его «крепость», а тот в свою очередь отплатит Шерлоку тем же, он даст ему отпор.

Он _обязан_ был сделать это, чтобы Шерлок мог накопить в себе ещё больше той яростной силы, что служила ему оправданием его горечи и его сопротивления.

Так почему он должен _поверить_ , что ему не причинят боль?

И почему этот солдат с такой _готовностью_ рискует получить увечья, совершенно не думая о себе?

Шерлок не видел во всём этом никакого смысла.

Джон почувствовал, как дракон снова обратил на него свой пристальный взор, от которого у него буквально закололо в затылке. Он был не в силах отвести взгляда от холодных изучающих глаз и нервно улыбнулся.

Джон мог бы поклясться, что в ответ тот действительно _закатил глаза_.

« _Нет_ », – подумал Шерлок. « _Я ошибся, он_ _всё-таки идиот_ ».

Но, по крайней мере, он был самым интересным идиотом из всех, кого ему довелось встречать, учитывая уже то, что он пока только один раз ощутил сильный порыв съесть его.

Дракон неохотно выбрался из своего угла, издав тихое презрительное шипение и стараясь выглядеть гордо и независимо, несмотря на ссутуленные плечи.Самодовольная улыбка, словно приклеенная на лице у человека, была ему совершенно _ненавистна_ , и Шерлок уставился на свои руки, тесно обхватившие колени. В этот миг он ненавидел себя за то, что сдался. Ненавидел свою слабость. Ненавидел людей сильнее, чем что-либо ещё на Земле. Но больше всего он ненавидел то, как его голодный непокорный язык продолжал облизывать нижнюю губу.

Однако когда тарелка с беконом с тихим _звоном_ оказалась на полу рядом с ванной, Шерлок не удержался и протянул к ней руку. Жирная пища отвлекала его от отвращения к самому себе, и одновременно с этим Джон осторожно шагнул вперёд и наклонился, чтобы вынуть пробку: он хотел слить грязную воду и снова набрать полную ванну, начав таким образом всё с чистого листа. Джон заметил, как глаза Шерлока расширились, и дракон, уставившись на его руку, рвано и быстро задышал, когда Джон едва не задел пальцами его ступню. Джон ощутил было лёгкий укол жалости к этому существу, но быстро отмахнулся от неё под механический шум сливаемой в трубу воды, и когда Шерлок снова перевёл на него свой взгляд, на лице доктора уже застыло невозмутимое и дружелюбное (хотя и не чересчур) выражение.

Идеальная, без единого изъяна, картина вежливого приглашения.

Только когда грязная вода полностью ушла, Джон вновь отвернул кран с холодной водой, и она оглушительно забарабанила по керамической поверхности, заставив дракона резко дёрнуться, а Джона – увернуться от тяжёлого крыла, расцвеченного нервозным зелёным, когда Шерлок инстинктивно попытался спрятаться от громкого шума, выставив свои крылья на манер щита. Дракон повернулся, услышав, что Джон издал сдавленный возглас, когда его голову едва не зажала чешуйчатая конечность. Шерлок уже почти было поддался соблазну его вырубить, как вдруг мельком увидел его лицо и замер: молодой человек улыбался, уставившись на его кожистое крыло, и во взгляде его сиял отблеск того самого восхищения, которое дракон заметил ещё в Загонах. С чувством какого-то неясного дискомфорта Шерлок потянулся за ещё одним куском бекона, предположив, что если он не будет осторожным, то может запросто привыкнуть к подобному выражению, если его будут одаривать им постоянно.

Какое-то мгновение оба – и человек, и полузверь – оказались заперты в своих собственных мыслях, застыв в каких-то дюймах друг от друга. Краем глаза Шерлок видел силуэт юноши, терпеливо дожидавшегося хотя бы малейшего намёка на приглашение.

А он воспитанный, этот человек, хм, даже странно.

Взгляд, которым одарил его Джон, подействовал на Шерлока успокаивающим образом, словно горящая спичка, поднесённая настолько близко, чтобы дарить тепло, но при этом не обжигать. Теперь дракон разрывался между страхом и жаждой прикосновений. Как давно до него дотрагивались, не желая причинить боль или подчинить его себе? Как давно кто-то предлагал позаботиться о нём, не требуя ничего взамен?

Это всего лишь сон.

И он был слишком хорош, чтобы оказаться правдой.

И когда Джон несмело протянул руку и коснулся его кудрей, Шерлок содрогнулся, потому что грубые подушечки человеческих пальцев заставили его одновременно хотеть уклониться от лживой ласки и желать прильнуть к ним ближе. Задрожав, он уткнулся лицом в колени, стараясь дышать медленно и размеренно, и принял полный человеческий облик, позволив человеку переступить через последнюю осязаемую преграду. Джон удивлённо моргнул, когда крылья Шерлока вдруг сложились вместе и _исчезли_ прямо перед его носом, оставив после себя только поражённые инфекцией участки кожи. Скопления чешуек расплывались и медленно исчезали, и длинный извилистый хвост, обвивавший его тело в защитном жесте, тоже пропал. Джону теперь ничто не мешало наклониться над ванной, и он протянул руку и легонько погладил то место на голове Шерлока, где минутой раньше виднелись изогнутые тёмные рожки, но смог почувствовать только чуть неровную кожу головы, точно такую же, как и у него самого.

Оба удивились, когда Джон прошептал тихое «Спасибо». И хотя разум Шерлока приказывал ему вырваться и укусить руку, уверенно касающуюся его головы, дракон заставил себя сидеть неподвижно. Каким-то образом Шерлок понял, что человек позади него смог увидеть и осознать, какую жертву ему пришлось принести, позволяя эту крохотную форму контакта, и что он желал его прикосновений и в то же время ненавидел их.

Сам того не ведая, Джон Ватсон стал обоюдоострым клинком, заставив дракона балансировать на грани: с одной стороны, против его желания под равномерные движения намыленных рук в его волосах в груди Шерлока зарождалось незнакомое ему прежде доверие, с другой – разрасталась пропасть, грозившая поглотить их обоих.

****

Тогда в Загоне Джон был прав: при свете ламп чисто вымытые волосы Шерлока засверкали словно тёмный обсидиан. Его локоны оказались довольно длинными, и теперь, уже не слипаясь от крови и пота, они лежали беспорядочной массой на затылке, едва доходя дракону до плеч. Джон запустил руки в плотные густые кольца, с удовлетворением ощущая, как они скользят по его пальцам, обещая стать мягкими, словно пушок младенца, когда высохнут, а их густой, насыщенный цвет разительно контрастирует с молочно-белой кожей.

Теперь, когда Шерлок больше не прятался за массивными крыльями и Джон смог хорошо его рассмотреть, он поразился, каким утончённым и стройным, несмотря на всю свою нескладность и высокий рост, тот был. Сам Джон не мог похвастаться богатырским сложением, и его удивляло, какими невероятно _длинными_ были ноги Шерлока: они словно состояли из скопления самых разных углов, когда тот восседал в ванне словно горгулья. Пальцы его ног беспокойно сжимались и разжимались в холодной воде, а наполненный скрытой бурлящей энергией взгляд бледно-голубых глаз, горевших так ярко, что они способны были содрать кору даже с самого крепкого дуба, был полон нерешительности. Его лопатки медленно, с едва уловимым напряжением, двигались под пристальным взглядом человека. После того, как Джон промыл его раны, он смог хорошо разглядеть полоски шрамов, пересекавшие друг друга и вившиеся спиралью по рукам и спине дракона, словно кружевные ленты, накинутые на ткань холста. Поражённые болезнью участки кожи всё ещё кровоточили, однако когда с них удалили всю грязь, инфекция уже не выглядела такой опасной, какой она казалась на первый взгляд. Джон с облегчением вздохнул: он боялся даже подумать, к чему могло привести более серьёзное заражение. Полёты были обязательной частью подготовки, и в армии все драконы должны были уметь летать, а если Шерлок лишится такой возможности, то никакое терпеливое обращение не поможет изменить его судьбу. И надо сказать, по сравнению с весьма красноречивыми кровоподтёками и рубцами, поражённая болезнью кожа выглядела почти естественно. Невероятно длинная бледная, холодная, как лёд, рука, вцепившаяся в него стальной хваткой, застала Джона врасплох, когда он, охваченный болезненным восхищением, простёр руки над следами побоев. И пусть взгляд Шерлока не отрывался от коленей, его посыл был ясным как день.

« _Об этом мы не договаривались. Не прикасайся ко мне_ ».

Шерлок, почти напуганный тем, что Джон ударит его за такую прямоту, затаил дыхание и напрягся, приготовившись к драке. Несмотря на непреклонный вид и то, что его слова по форме напоминали приказ, в действительности они звучали, скорее, как отчаянная мольба. По правде говоря, дракон отчётливо осознавал, каким уязвимым он был в данный момент – обнажённый, сломленный и выставленный напоказ. Без когтей и рогов или без брони, защищавшей нежную кожу, он чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным, словно младенец, брошенный на съедение свирепому льву. И хотя Шерлок знал, что человек в действительности был совсем не таким, у него не было ничего, что могло бы защитить его от этих рук, если тот решит ударить его или же исцелить. Ничего, кроме зубов, которые, правда, могли причинить достаточно вреда, прежде чем тот сможет позвать на помощь или ударить в ответ. Несмотря на то, что физически дракон был сильнее, у человека было огромное преимущество – с ошейником на шее Шерлок не сможет сделать ничего, если тот решит применить силу.

Шерлок превратится в его покорного слугу.

Или будет удовлетворять человека в сексуальном плане.

Или станет его личным мальчиком для битья, если тому это потребуется.

Шерлок испытал на себе все три вида издевательств.

Полоска кожи, такая простая на первый взгляд, несла в себе не только встроенный чип, но и чудовищную по своей мощности силу тока. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Джон Ватсон скинет своё невинное обличье и превратится в монстра? Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем безумные мечты Шерлока развеются в прах у него на глазах? Всё это… всё казалось ему таким _опасным_ , каждая жилка в его теле умоляла действовать, вот только он не знал, как. Как бы он ни поступил, что бы он ни сделал, это в любом случае закончится плохо. Тем более, Шерлок знал, что сам выбрал поверить в иллюзию того, что возможно – возможно! – он и этот человек смогут сосуществовать вместе. Дракону хотелось пнуть себя за то, что он не набросился на него и не слопал, одно мгновение – и он уже мог быть свободным. Ну или, по крайней мере, тогда смерть была бы неминуемой, и он не мучился бы сейчас пыткой неопределённости. Человек был таким _добрым_ , что это легко можно было принять за _заботу_.

В груди Шерлока начала расти паника, и он спросил себя, уж не начала ли развиваться у него начальная стадия «стокгольмского синдрома»[3], которую он наблюдал у других драконов, ошибочно принявших отсутствие наказания за доброту. Те следовали за своими владельцами с затуманенным взором и счастливыми улыбками, игнорируя при этом поводки, прицепленные к своим глоткам. Шерлок горько скривился от этих воспоминаний и отпустил руку Джона, на которой его пальцы оставили глубокие следы, позволив тому смыть остатки мыла с волос.

Секунды не прошло, как Джон покончил с мытьем, а дракон уже ринулся из ванны, отряхиваясь, как собака, и забрызгивая весь кафельный пол. Несмотря на то, что движения его были преисполнены изящества и даже какой-то чувственности, его рёбра, насколько Джону удалось разглядеть, отчётливо выпирали, впрочем, решил он, если всё пойдёт как надо, в конечном итоге дракон немного наберёт вес и полностью восстановит свои силы. Чёрное пятно на спине по-прежнему беспокоило доктора, однако теперь Шерлок хотя бы не ковылял и не оступался на каждом шагу, когда нагнулся, чтобы поднять с пола тарелку, на которой лежал съеденный им бекон, и положил её в раковину. Не совсем подходящее для неё место, конечно, но Джон не собирался препираться с ним из-за этого, изумляясь про себя, насколько сильно тот изменился после ванны. Промокшие влажные кудри нависали над голубовато-зелёными глазами, окидывавшими взглядом помещение ванной комнаты, и резко контрастировали с точёными высокими скулами, выдававшимися над красиво очерченными губами. При свете ламп на его теле были заметны также рубцы от удара кнутом и множество совсем свежих и старых ожогов, вскоре скрывшихся от взгляда Джона за массивными крыльями, которыми тот обернул свои худые плечи на манер плаща: с ними он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и открытым. Он шагнул вперёд, и ноги его сначала подкосились, как у новорождённой лани, но всё же удержали его в вертикальном положении, и Шерлок встал невероятно прямо. На голове проросли рожки, а чешуя засветилась защитно-оранжевым, напоминая цветом едва тлевший кончик сигареты. Дракон обернулся, сделав вид, что собирается сбежать вниз по лестнице в квартиру « ** _221_** ** _C_** ».

Он был образцом красоты и смертоносной силы. Джон никогда прежде не использовал слово « _красивый_ » по отношению к мужчине, но сейчас, будучи в несколько ошеломлённом состоянии, только это прилагательное пришло ему на ум для описания зрелища, развернувшегося перед ним. В тусклом свете ламп его светлые глаза, потерянно уставившиеся на пятно на стене, казались совсем прозрачными, и в их холодной глубине плескалось тихое одиночество и таился панический страх. В его глазах читалась уязвимость, заставившая Джона понять, что Шерлок никогда не собирался открывать ему это.

Прежде чем дракон ушёл, голос Джона негромко окликнул его, и в окружавшей их тишине человеческая речь прозвучала громко и отчётливо, тяжелым грузом осев в груди Шерлока. В его тоне ощущалась какая-то странная тоска, на которую Шерлок не знал, как реагировать.

\- У меня тоже есть шрамы. Они… В общем, я не обращаю на них внимания, – Джон смотрел на свои руки, когда говорил, и голос его был тихим и задумчивым, словно он глубоко задумался о чём-то.

Его вязаный джемпер скрывал все шрамы, оставленные чужими руками, однако Джон не был уверен, что говорит сейчас именно о телесных ранах. Светлые глаза дракона смотрели отсутствующим взглядом, словно взор его застилали призраки и видения прошлого, и Джону тоже было знакомо это чувство погружения в переполнявшие его воспоминания, которые преследовали его, заставляя тело дрожать, а руки – прижиматься к губам в попытке удержать рвущиеся наружу рыдания. Джон не знал, что именно и как чувствуют драконы, испытывая боль, однако он вполне был способен распознать страдание и уязвимость, когда сталкивался с ними.

Он узнавал их, потому что они осели под его собственной кожей, прикрываясь слоями стойкости и сдержанности, когда у тебя не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как выпрямиться и принять мир таким, каков он есть. В противном случае ты просто погибнешь, и дракону, как и Джону, это тоже было хорошо известно.

Поэтому Джон понимал, почему тот глядел на него так, словно предлагаемая помощь была для него оскорблением.

Дракон повернулся к молодому доктору и долго рассматривал его холодными прищуренными глазами, и тот едва не подскочил, когда в его голове раздался громыхающий шум, похожий на отдаленные раскаты морской бури.

« ** _Афганистан или Ирак?_** »

\- Эм… Прости, что? – спросил Джон, сбитый с толку загадочным вопросом.

На этот раз он был точно уверен в том, что дракон, меж сжатых зубов которого с тихим шипением заструилась полоска тумана, _закатил_ глаз. Он был полностью обнажён, с его тела капала вода, и, учитывая всё вышеперечисленное, Шерлок _должен был_ смотреться совершенно глупо, однако каким-то образом он _умудрялся_ выглядеть одновременно и утончённым, и надменным.

« ** _Куда нас собираются отправить? Если нам суждено погибнуть, я хотел бы знать, в какой именно пустыне буду истекать кровью_** ».

\- Афганистан… но…

Джон хотел спросить, почему Шерлок был так уверен, что они обязательно погибнут, и почему он относился к этой мысли с такой беспечностью, однако тот гордо продефилировал мимо него как был, без единого клочка одежды на теле, и, дойдя до порога, бросился вон.

 

Между ними не было доверия. Не было ничего даже похожего на него.

Думая об этом, ни Джон, ни Шерлок не обманывали себя.

И всё же… Всё же было что-то такое, отчего их бросало в дрожь в присутствии друг друга, что-то похожее на разгоравшийся под кожей огонь. Огонь не обжигающий, но _согревающий_.

И каждый в глубине души надеялся, что каким-то чудесным образом им удастся в нём не сгореть.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] «...и пламя не опалит тебя» – частичная цитата из Библии (Книга Пророка Исайи, 43:2):

«Будешь ли переходить через воды, Я с тобою, – через реки ли, они не потопят тебя; пойдёшь ли через огонь, не обожжёшься, **и пламя не опалит тебя** ».

[2] В оригинале использовано выражение « **a** **catch** **-22** » – в логике так называется парадоксальная ситуация, которую индивидуум не может решить вследствие противоречивости правил игры. Выражение произошло от названия романа Дж. Хеллера«Уловка-22».

[3] **Стокгольмский синдром** – защитно-подсознательная травматическая связь, взаимная или односторонняя симпатия, возникающая между жертвой и агрессором в процессе захвата, похищения и/или применения (или угрозы применения) насилия.

Стадии синдрома:  
Стадия 1. Заложники начинают отождествлять себя с террористами.  
Стадия 2. Заложник боится освободителей, так как в ходе освободительной операции может пострадать от обеих сторон.  
Стадия 3. Преступник и жертва, находясь долгое время вместе в небольшом изолированном помещении, становятся ближе друг другу. Жертва начинает вникать в проблемы преступника, сопереживать ему.  
Стадия 4. Заложник начинает абстрагироваться от ситуации.


	7. Глава 6. Ручная зверюшка

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса»**.

 **Собирательский инстинкт (Состояние)** : _На данный момент установлено, что драконы «не стремятся завладеть сокровищами и охранять их», хотя известные сказки и утверждают обратное, тем не менее, есть определённые ситуации, когда дракон может поддаться так называемому «собирательскому инстинкту» (О том, как это предотвратить, подробнее смотрите на странице 684). К таким ситуациям можно отнести «период гона» (Дополнительную информацию смотрите в разделе С, на странице 333) или состояние сильного стресса._  
_«Собирательский инстинкт» представляет собой особый защитный механизм, который закладывается ещё в детстве и проявляется в стремлении «окопаться»: если дракон чувствует серьёзную угрозу, с большой долей вероятности он примется строить на своей территории небольшие гнёзда. Однако в экстремальных ситуациях этот инстинкт перерастает в особое состояние, называемое «режим накопления», и в этом случае драконы стремятся завладеть любыми предметами, к которым они питают особое расположение, а не только теми, которые люди обычно расценивают как «ценные». Лучшее решение в таком случае – просто подождать, пока дракон не почувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы покинуть своё гнездо, или же пока он добровольно не пригласит вас к себе внутрь (Дополнительную информацию смотрите на странице 284). Ни при каких обстоятельствах **НЕ ПЫТАЙТЕСЬ** насильно вывести дракона из «режима накопления», это может представлять угрозу как для вас, так и для дракона. Разъярённый дракон смертельно опасен._

 

Шерлоку снится огонь. Он такой яркий, такой багряно-красный, что небо приобретает тёмно-пурпурный цвет. Он великолепный, пугающий и такой всепоглощающий, что из-за пламени становится не видно горы. От иссушающего жара Шерлоку нечем дышать, а его детское тельце, кажется, вот-вот согнётся под его яростным напором. Он приседает в тающий снег, и его тёмные кудри становятся пепельными по мере того, как на них падают хлопья чего-то похожего на маленькие чешуйки омертвевшей кожи. Шерлок вдыхает и чувствует их вкус: он горький и с примесью песка.

Он кашляет и опять кричит, кричит на своём родном наречии, но слова звучат невнятно и искажённо, а потом постепенно стихают. Он снова кричит до тех пор, пока у него не начинает саднить горло, а потом перекидывается в своё истинное обличие, и опять кричит в, он сказал бы холодное «ночное небо», вот только от ослепительного света вокруг стало светло, как днём.

Он не может пошевелиться.

Шерлок не знает, почему, возможно, это такая особенность у ночного кошмара: заманивать свою жертву в сети собственного подсознания, питаясь её страхами и самыми тяжёлыми воспоминаниями. А чем приходится огонь существу, созданному изо льда? Животным, сводящим с ума ужасом, достаточным, чтобы парализовать от страха даже взрослого дракона.

Языки пламени приближаются, и он хочет укрыться от них. Они обжигают, покрывают волдырями его кожу, даже не касаясь её. Ему так жарко, что Шерлок думает: стоит ему открыть глаза, и он ослепнет. Он так напуган, так беззащитен, что ему никак не вырваться из цепких когтей кошмара и вернуться в реальность. Он потерялся во времени и пространстве из-за охватившей его паники, и в отчаянии он последний раз выкрикивает чье-то имя в ночное небо. Он кого-то зовёт, но кого – Шерлок не может и не надеется вспомнить, так глубоко оно погребено в глубинах его сознания.

Мелькают ослепительно-яркие серебристые чешуйки.

Раздаётся могучий рёв.

Шерлок просыпается, вздрогнув всем телом, и рычание застывает на его губах, пока он не узнаёт облезлые обои квартиры « ** _221С_** ». Медленно он отмечает про себя, что проспал почти полтора дня, и, если верить его внутренним часам, утреннее солнце, по-видимому, только-только начало свой восход. Он спал слишком долго. До того, как заболеть, он мог обходиться без сна почти неделю, а тут ещё и ванна подействовала на него слишком уж расслабляюще. Не уверенный, сколько времени, по мнению Джона, он имел право отдыхать, дракон спросил себя, не будет ли он наказан за ещё один проступок из тех, что уже успел совершить. Шерлок нервно облизнул губы и со страхом прислушался, ожидая услышать удар хлыста или сердитый голос. Однако вместо этого он с удивлением услышал звуки, одновременно узнаваемые и в тоже время ему незнакомые. Тихие, чуть приглушённые и ласкавшие его слух, они доносились откуда-то с верхнего этажа, возможно, именно они его и разбудили.

Музыка.

Музыка, изысканная и утончённая, играла в квартире « ** _221_** ** _B_** », и её звуки в изящном танце кружились вниз по лестнице, достигая ушей охваченного благоговением Шерлока.

Он едва мог поверить в то, что слышал, такими невероятно нежными они были по сравнению с тем шумом, к которому он привык. Они походили на мираж, на нечто, что вскоре будет разрушено хриплым криком или треском костей, а может, и последним вздохом братьев и сестёр или грохотом клеток, сотрясаемых в темноте. За исключением того, что вот он больше не был в Загонах.

Положительно, он находился в месте ещё более странном.

И в какой-то степени даже более опасном.

Его острые зубы сверкнули на мгновение, а затем он позволил себе перевоплотиться в получеловеческую форму и осторожно выпрямился, когда, напомнив о своём существовании, запульсировала рана в плече.

В этот раз на пороге не было кубиков льда, но вместо этого дракон чувствовал, как его невольно тянет по лестнице необыкновенная и завораживающая музыка, лившаяся сверху. Она была как раз достаточно громкой для его чувствительного слуха, чтобы он мог различить основную мелодию, в которой угадывалось звучание хорошо известного инструмента. И хотя он не знал, как называется произведение, Шерлок понял, что тихонько напевает основной мотив. Мелодия звучала печально и тихо, но постепенно пьеса становилась всё сложнее и напряжённее по мере того, как развивалась тема. Сделав несколько шагов, Шерлок с интересом обнаружил, что покачивается ей в такт. Музыка была такой удивительной, такой прекрасной, что было совершенно неважно, какие инструменты её исполняют. Он и не знал точно, какие именно, но предположил, что это могло быть что-то из струнных.

Некогда у Шерлока была хозяйка, которая играла на гитаре. Довольно неплохая кантри-певица, она была обладательницей низкого и грубого голоса, который звучал немного фальшиво, но в целом довольно сносно. Впрочем, мнение Шерлока о музыкальных инструментах и о музыке вообще сильно изменилось после того, как она, будучи совершенно пьяной, в порыве гнева ударила его по лицу, когда он отказался изображать из себя вьючную лошадь и тащить её музыкальные инструменты. И ему нисколько не было стыдно, когда на следующий день он слопал до смешного твёрдый инструмент, сначала разломив его пополам о колено, а затем выпотрошив из него струны и всё остальное. Позже от её истошных криков ужаса у него разболелся живот.

Как и днём ранее, дверь в квартиру « ** _221_** ** _B_** » была широко открыта. Тёплый свет заманчиво струился из комнаты, хотя дракон предпочёл остаться в тени какое-то время, ища малейшие признаки ловушки. Их он так и не обнаружил, если не считать, конечно, тот очевидный факт, что на него буквально в любой момент мог наброситься человек.

Оторвав дракона от своих мыслей, из гостиной донёсся голос Джона.

\- Знаешь, тебе больше не нужно просить разрешения, чтобы войти. Понимаю, у вас это в обычае и всё такое, но, в самом деле, эта квартира и для тебя тоже.

Дракон негодующе фыркнул, окутав себя облачком тумана, и собравшись с духом, ринулся внутрь с таким грозным видом, какой только смог на себя напустить. Если учесть, что уверенным он был не больше, чем телёнок, брошенный в стаю волков, он, по его собственному мнению, проделал поистине впечатляющую работу.

На лице человека расплылась улыбка а-ля «я-не-боюсь-за-свою-жизнь», выводившая дракона из себя. Человек закрыл массивный фолиант, который Шерлок прежде уже видел у него в руках, и заложил страницу большим пальцем.

Джон прищурился, когда Шерлок, пританцовывая, возник на пороге. Он был приятно удивлён и доволен тем, насколько дракон осмелел, даже несмотря на то, что его появление сопровождалось сердитым рычанием. В раннем утреннем свете стройная, грациозная фигура выглядела более внушительно, чем раньше, щёки зарумянились, а пронзительный взгляд обводивших комнату зелёно-голубых глаз был уже не пустым и одурманенным, а живым и проницательным. Насколько Джон мог судить по его позе, Шерлок был начеку, но нападать не собирался. Осторожное любопытство, похожее на мерцавший под гладкой ледяной поверхностью источник света. Дракон чуть склонил голову набок, с неослабевающим вниманием прислушиваясь к игравшей в квартире музыке (вот и пригодился, наконец, CD-проигрыватель, который на шестнадцатилетие подарила ему Гарри), при этом его чешуя была смешанного, неопределённого цвета, отражая постоянную смену эмоций, и он моментально замирал на месте каждый раз, стоило только Джону еле заметно поёрзать на стуле. Джон в свою очередь постарался не дёрнуться, когда в голове раздался громоподобный голос, выдавший простое вопросительное предложение.

 ** _«… Музыка?_** »

\- Бетховен. «Лунная соната». У меня только скрипичная аранжировка, не оригинал… прости… – расправив плечи, тотчас ответил Джон, к которому впервые обратились с того момента, как он принёс Шерлока в квартиру. Он обнаружил, что отвечает на вопрос, в котором содержалась также и невысказанная просьба, но не был уверен в том, какой объём информации дракон хочет получить. Его военная подготовка, впрочем, вынуждала Джона отвечать кратко и максимально ёмко. Выдавать только факты и ничего не приукрашивать.

\- Диск достался мне от… друга, – Джон не желал признавать, что Гарри подарила его в шутку после того, как он попросил её купить «убойный сидюк» ему на семнадцатилетие. – Не совсем в моём вкусе, но я подумал, это могло бы… развеять обстановку в квартире и улучшить настроение.

В семь часов утра, ага. Хорошо сработано, Джон, похоже, ты и правда научился гладко врать.

Он поморщился, ругая себя за неумение толком связать слова и изо всех сил стараясь поддерживать разговор под оценивающим взглядом бледно-голубых глаз, смотревших на него с ошеломляющей проницательностью. По правде говоря, Джон выбрал этот диск в надежде, что музыка настроит дракона на спокойный лад, и он не будет выглядеть таким встревоженным, каждый раз переступая порог квартиры.

Джон размышлял об этом почти весь прошедший вечер, беспокоясь, не сделает ли он этим только хуже, и не станет ли тот ещё более капризным и неуравновешенным. Правда, откуда же ему знать, понравятся ли дракону его предпочтения в музыке? Он же не может просто так сказать: « _Хэй, как насчёт Боба Марли_ [1] _? Лично я не прочь сейчас послушать немного регги_ [2]». Сначала Джон хотел остановиться на некоторых своих любимых рок-группах («AC/DC», «The Who», у него было даже пару песен группы «My Chemical Romance»[3]), но потом передумал, рассудив, что дракон может посчитать гитарные «запилы» раздражающими и неприятными. Тогда Джон решил включить радио и поймать одну из станций с попсовыми песенками, но с отвращением отказался от этой идеи главным образом потому, что однажды сам был готов наброситься на кого угодно, прослушав целый час выступления поп-звёзд на плохо настроенном радиоприёмнике (когда Гарри ещё жила дома, была у неё привычка врубать радио на полную мощь по ночам), и отчётливо представил, как Шерлок слопает его от злости.

В конце концов, классика показалась ему наиболее подходящим вариантом, и, похоже, он попал в самую точку. Несмотря на то, что дракон был довольно скован в его присутствии, Джон видел, как напряжение, ещё вчера пронизывавшее каждый его мускул, сейчас значительно ослабло. Стоя в полуприседе, Шерлок легко рассекал воздух хвостом в такт музыке, представляя, как ловкие пальцы бегают по струнам инструмента, звучание которого он мог услышать раньше разве что в своих мечтах.

Дракон окинул Джона задумчивым взглядом, отметив про себя явные признаки недостатка сна и стресса у человека перед собой: его зрачки были расширены из-за большого количества выпитых чашек чая, в котором содержался кофеин, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги. Свитер в голубую полоску не казался таким безвкусным и немодным, как тот бежевый, который на нём был днём ранее, и в нём он выглядел моложе. Шерлок вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что воспринимает его не как солдата, а скорее как нечто среднее между взрослым мужчиной и юношей. Его светлые волосы были слегка взъерошены и походили на утиные перья, торчавшие в разные стороны и увенчанные золотистым хохолком. Они были достаточно длинными, и у дракона возникло необъяснимое желание запустить в них свои пальцы и посмотреть, будут ли они такими же мягкими, какими кажутся на первый взгляд. Впрочем, он быстро прогнал эту мысль и обругал себя, в то время как его ноздри раздувались, вдыхая витавшие вокруг него запахи.

Он уловил уже знакомый ему аромат чая и домашнего тепла – отличительную нотку Джона, которую Шерлок, к своему большому неудовольствию, тотчас начал ассоциировать с «безопасностью». Запах Джона был самым сильным из всех, что осел у него на языке, но теперь, когда появился подходящий момент для анализа, дракон мог с точностью сказать, что этот привкус был не единственным. Вместе с преобладающим запахом человека чувствовались и другие нотки, похожие на растения в букете, дополняющие основной цветок – аромат Джона: запах сандалового дерева (моющее средство) и фиалковые духи (подружка? Нет, это не тот аромат, которым обычно пользуются молодые женщины) тесно переплетались с острым запахом оружейного масла и крема для обуви, доносившихся, вероятно, с лестницы, где была открыта дверь в спальню. Вместе с ними ещё можно было различить слабый запах бекона, оставшийся со вчерашнего дня, который смешивался с совершенно новым ароматом, не менее восхитительным, но абсолютно Шерлоку незнакомым.

Он вдохнул ещё глубже и сосредоточенно нахмурил брови, пытаясь определить приятный запах, доносившийся до его носа. Это было не мясо, аромату не хватало специфического маслянистого и аппетитного привкуса, но в тоже время он не было и пресным, как та жидкая каша, которой кормили в Загонах, когда смотрители не могли позволить себе покупать более дорогие продукты. Загадочный аромат был очень сладким, почти до тошноты, и имел терпкий привкус, напомнивший Шерлоку о чём-то мрачном. Против своей воли он представил себе все возможные варианты того, чем это могло оказаться, и его рот наполнился слюной, а желудок болезненно сжался от голода, несмотря на то, что в последнее время он ел гораздо больше, чем раньше. Шерлок жалобно заскулил, разочарованный собственной слабостью, и тихий хныкающий звук сорвался с его губ прежде, чем он успел его остановить.

Джон ошибочно принял его за сильное желание поесть, чем оно, собственно говоря, и являлось, хотя Шерлок ни за что на свете бы в этом не признался.

\- Миссис Хадсон забегала ко мне прошлым вечером, когда ты уже ушёл. Похоже, что она пекла немецкий шоколадный торт[4] для своих друзей, с которыми она играет в бинго[5], и так вышло, что случайно остался лишний кусочек, – подмигнул ему Джон, посмеиваясь над придуманной шуткой, в то время как Шерлок мысленно отметил существование пожилого человека, любившего готовить (чем и объясняется запах духов, которыми она, вероятно, надушилась перед игрой с мужчиной-«другом» в зале для игры в бинго). Тем не менее, больше ему ничего выяснить не удалось, поскольку оказалось, что он понятия не имеет, что такое немецкий шоколадный торт, и каков он на вкус.

И хотя он пришёл к выводу, что это было нечто съедобное (потому что всё, что так пахнет, совершенно точно должно быть пригодным для еды), Шерлок затруднялся сказать, как это блюдо должно выглядеть. Словно почувствовав его замешательство, а возможно, и догадавшись о его причине, Джон медленно побрёл на кухню, откуда вскоре послышался громкий лязгающий звук (потом Шерлок обнаружил, это был прозрачный стеклянный колпак, накрывавший тарелку с десертом), а затем вернулся, держа в одной руке что-то божественное, с виду напоминавшее пирожное. От шока глаза Шерлока распахнулись, превратившись из узких щёлочек в огромные, словно обеденные тарелки, блюдца.

«Маленький» кусочек торта был щедро полит ванильной, судя по запаху, глазурью, нанесённой на корж в виде волнообразных узоров, поверх глянцевито блестели ярко-красные ягоды клубники. Это был самый большой десерт, который он когда-либо видел, и который было позволено съесть ему одному, и он пах совершенно умопомрачительно даже с расстояния пяти футов, отделявших его от Шерлока. Должно быть, он стоял всё-таки довольно далеко, потому что Джон, улыбаясь так, словно он выиграл приз, опустился на колени, поставил блюдо на кафельный пол и толкнул его в сторону Шерлока, пока оно не оказалось у его ног. Внезапно дракон осознал, насколько странной является вся ситуация. Кто-то обращался с ним так, словно о нём стоит заботиться и спрашивать о его самочувствии. Словно он был кем-то, кого стоит кормить, хотя он ни в малейшей степени этого не заслужил. Всё было так, будто его вселенная, до сих пор имевшая смысл, внезапно встала с ног на голову или как если бы вдруг взяли и запустили стеклянным чайничком в кирпичную стену. Шерлок никак не мог уложить эти противоречивые соображения у себя в голове без того, чтобы у него не зачесалось всё тело и защипало глаза, когда он смотрел на торт перед собой, который дали ему просто так, ни за что.

А другие драконы, которые день за днём вынуждены выживать и которым всегда не хватает еды? Он и сам был одним из таких всего лишь несколько дней назад, и он знал. Знал, что такое голод, когда твой собственный желудок начинает поедать самого себя, бессильный заполнить всепоглощающую пустоту. Знал, как этот голод заставляет тебя очнуться даже из самого глубокого оцепенения, как может заставить плакать и рыдать в попытке найти хотя бы что-то, что поможет унять спазмы в желудке, готовом завязаться узелком. А здесь этот человек изводил на него изумительно вкусные сладости и бекон, а он, Шерлок, даже не думал о сородичах. Дракон закрыл глаза. Да, он совершенно не привык испытывать чувство вины, стыда или унижения, и сейчас вина застала его врасплох, заставив его покачнуться на месте. _Чем он отличался от собратьев, всё ещё томившихся в Загонах?_ Вероятнее всего, ему суждено закончить свои дни здесь, в тепле и безопасности, где к нему относятся, можно сказать, по-доброму. Он не заслуживал этого. Он ведь даже не хотел этого. Чем же отличался он от остальных, сидевших на цепи и не имевших возможности освободиться, будучи насильно загнанными в свои клетки при помощи электрошокеров?

« _Тебя выбрали в качестве домашнего питомца. Лишь в этом разница_ ».

Безжалостно подсказал ему его ум.

« _Это всего лишь сделка, а ты только что это понял. Ты продал пусть и небольшую, но свободу в обмен на то, чтобы тебя холили и баловали, и ты даже не понял, как это произошло, пока не стало слишком поздно_ ».

Истина легла на него тяжким бременем, и когда глаза Шерлока распахнулись, к нему пришло чёткое осознание его положения, возникшее из понимания, что он больше ничего не сможет изменить.

Он больше не был заключённым, он стал чьей-то ручной игрушкой.

Его кормили, потому что он был чьей-то собственностью.

Он стал чьим-то слугой.

Он значил едва ли больше, чем животное, в конце-то концов.

В этот момент его мозг отключился, и Шерлок оказался абсолютно беззащитным перед охватившим его чувством паники.

Чувство неотвратимости и вынужденности его существования оказалось столь внезапным и болезненным, что у Шерлока закружилась голова. В одно мгновение из его головы вылетели все мысли, кроме одной:

« _Защищаться_ ».

Всем своим существом источая угрозу и предупреждение, дракон схватил тарелку с десертом и прижал к груди, ревниво укрывая её своими крыльями и хвостом защищая её от чужих посягательств.

Джон заморгал при виде согнувшегося над тортом Шерлока, охранявшего десерт так, будто он был драгоценнейшим из сокровищ. Его чешуя переливалась предупреждающим золотистым цветом, напомнив Джону выжженный солнцем песок. В груди зародилось низкое одобрительное рычание, грохочущий звук которого походил на рёв грузового автомобиля, внезапно оказавшегося между ними, и Джон постарался задушить в себе знакомые иголочки страха, пробежавшиеся вниз по позвоночнику, твёрдо говоря самому себе, что Шерлок не собирается нападать и просто защищает то, что считает своим, и всё. И бояться Джону совершенно нечего до тех пор, пока он не попытается отобрать у дракона торт. Его мысли крутились по кругу и, словно из скособоченной чайной чашки, вот-вот готовы были перелиться через край, оставив на своём месте чистую панику, когда губы Шерлока разомкнулись, обнажая нечеловечески острые зубы.

Дракон не был абсолютно уверен, что именно спровоцировало у него защитную реакцию. Возможно, это было что-то среднее между тем, что совершенно внезапно для него он теперь мог получить всё, о чём мечтал, и смутным подозрением, что так или иначе всё закончится совершенно ужасным образом, что он проснётся и обнаружит, что всё случившееся было только яркими галлюцинациями или просто сном. Не говоря уже о том, что он играл с огнём, осмеливаясь рычать на человека в его собственном жилище. Небольшая часть его мозга, часть «учёного и исследователя» отстранённо указала ему, что вот и появилась возможность выяснить, снимет ли, наконец, Джон маску заботливого хозяина, и примет ли он после этого облик господина.

Действительно ли наступил момент, когда дракон должен выказать свою истинную, настоящую суть – зверя, готового напасть? Безусловно, да, вот только Шерлок не был уверен, собирается ли он нападать или отступать. Возможно, потому что сам не знал, какое из этих двух побуждений и вызвало его реакцию. Как волна порой резко меняет своё направление, так и Шерлок обнаружил, что его сердце тревожно заколотилось о грудную клетку, а глаза превратились в узенькие щёлки. Он чувствовал, что дракон внутри него жаждал перевоплотиться, избавиться от уязвимой человеческой плоти и обрести неуязвимое, крепкое, как сталь, тело. Паника переполняла его, и Шерлок подумал, что она может настолько его деморализовать, что его ум будет полностью погребён под примитивной, животной стороной его существа. Он сосредоточился, стараясь удержать взбунтовавшиеся инстинкты в узде, пытаясь избежать красных переливов чешуи – и всё ради того, чтобы продолжать слышать голос Джона. Человек бормотал что-то, что не имело для Шерлока никакого смысла, но он прислушивался к монотонному гулу, пытаясь уцепиться за музыку слов, произносимых тихим и успокаивающим мужским голосом, подобного солнечному лучу, пробивающемуся сквозь облачную дымку. Чувствуя себя так, словно он безуспешно пытается остановить водопад, Шерлоку всё же удалось преодолеть давление собственной природы и удержать свой разум и логику на плаву, не позволяя своим инстинктам кричать «МОЙ!» без всякого на то здравого смысла или причины.

Джон видел, что Шерлок не сводит с него горящих диким маниакальным огнем голубых глаз, что крылья его окрасились в тревожный красный цвет, напомнив Джону стоп-сигнал светофора, а затем приобрели болезненный зеленоватый оттенок, когда дракон отпрянул от Джона, как от чумного. То, как Шерлок отпрянул в сторону, не было для Джона чем-то новым, а вот звучный рык дракона, с ненавистью смотревшего на Джона, заставил молодого человека замереть на месте и с опаской посмотреть на зверя перед собой: рваные, с нотками неподдельной паники, звуки отличались от того угрожающего рёва, который тот издавал раньше. Сейчас в них проскальзывали оттенки примитивного, животного чувства, обрушившегося на солдата и заставившего его замереть на месте: куда-то пропало существо, чем-то напомнившее вчера Джону ребёнка, и вместо него перед ним сидел дикий зверь с острыми зубами и прищуренными голубыми глазами, яростно хлеставший длинным хвостом и нависавший над кусочком обычного торта с таким видом, будто охраняет бесценное сокровище. С угрожающе распростёртыми крыльями и чёрными, как смоль, рожками, мерцающими при свете кухни, дракон неожиданно предстал перед Джоном в облике одного из чудовищ его детских сказок, тех самых, что властвовали в горах и тенистых, мрачных пещерах, и, защищая свои владения, насылали на деревни людей огонь и лёд. Однако чем дольше Джон смотрел на него, тем сильнее покалывало его шею, и тем явственнее его охватывало чувство узнавания, как будто бы о чём-то подобном он уже читал…

Сокро…

О. **_О!_**

Сокровище.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Джон ещё раз взглянул на дракона, и все кусочки головоломки с клацаньем и стуком, наконец, встали в приведённые для них места. Очень-очень медленно он двинулся назад, подняв руки вверх, словно сдаваясь на милость Шерлоку и тихо бормоча что-то успокаивающее:

\- Ну, ну, всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности, я обещаю. _Шшш_. Перестань рычать, _шшш_ …

Убедившись, что он не поворачивается к дракону спиной, Джон пятился назад, пока не оказался на кухне и оглянулся вокруг в поисках зелёной книги, всё это время мирно покоившейся на мраморной столешнице. Он схватил её в руки и только было собрался пролистать и найти засевшее в голове место, как вдруг раздался резкий пронзительный звук. Громкая трель телефонного звонка смешалась с визгом дракона, и Джон поспешил нырнуть с телефонным аппаратом в угол кухни, прежде чем Шерлок впадёт в ещё большее неистовство. В его ушах ещё вибрировали отголоски его истошных воплей, когда Джон, поморщившись, поднёс трубку к уху.

\- Алло?

Расстроенный голос Майка, заглушаемый грохотом чего-то, подозрительно напоминавшего _очень дорогую хрупкую вещь_ (а их у Майка было не так уж и много), зазвучал на другом конце провода.

\- Джон! Ты должен помочь мне! – Почти кричал в трубку его друг, и в его голосе были паника и безысходность, ясно слышимые даже через разделявшую их телефонную линию. – Я сделал всё, что мне сказали. Я имею в виду, всё, что было написано в брошюре, но…

Джон вздрогнул, когда что-то разбилось прямо около уха, отдаваясь в трубке громким звоном и почти заглушая собой голос Майка. На другом конце провода его друг почти рыдал.

\- Ты должен помочь мне! Пожалуйста, приятель! У меня не хватило духу, чтобы воспользоваться ошейником и…

Что-то продолжало разбиваться вдребезги, одновременно сопровождаясь треском огня, готового вот-вот превратиться в пожар: Молли, очевидно, была уже совсем на грани. Его друг кричал в трубку, потерянный и не имеющий никакого представления, что ему делать, а звучавший в трубке голос был отчаявшимся и разбитым, словно раздавленная под ногами чашка кофе.

\- Пожалуйста, Джон. Я не знаю, что делать. Я и так уже близок к тому, чтобы сделать то, что совсем не хочу делать, и если я не выясню, что вывело её из себя, она меня попросту сожрёт! А может быть, случится и кое-что похуже!

На мгновение Джон задумался. С одной стороны, он точно знал, что друг имел в виду: либо ему придётся вернуть Молли обратно в Загон, либо собрать, в конце концов, всё своё мужество и применить силу, заставив тем самым её слушаться. Однако никто из них не собирался применять насилие: Майк был слишком мягок, а у Джона имелся опыт нахождения, так сказать, на противоположной стороне. Будущий доктор знал, что если друг дойдёт до применения насилия, то какая-то часть его сущности просто сломается, не говоря уже о психическом состоянии его дракона. С другой стороны, Джона не покидало чувство, что именно сейчас он был нужен Шерлоку: его собственный дракон совершенно явно был очень расстроен, а Джон не знал, как и почему это произошло. Оставить его сейчас было не самой лучшей идеей, главным образом потому, что потом он не заставит Шерлока вернуться обратно в « ** _221С_** ».

Кроме того, в его отсутствие может случиться всё что угодно, вплоть до разгромления квартиры. Или же Шерлок по неосторожности навредит себе каким-нибудь острым предметом, или поранит кого-то другого (ещё вопрос, случайно ли он это сделает или намеренно), если кто-то решится войти в дом, или же поднимет такой шум, что другие жильцы дома начнут жаловаться. Джон колебался, разрываясь между тем, кого отдать на съедание волкам: своего друга или Шерлока. Он взглянул на массивный фолиант, лежавший перед ним, и ему показалось, что зелёный кожаный переплёт с укоризной смотрит на него в ответ: ведь на этих золотых страницах можно найти решение не только его проблем, но и других. Подобная мысль ему, запертому в собственном мирке и окружённому своими заботами, о том, как превратить дракона с Красной меткой из дикого зверя в более-менее разумное цивилизованное существо, пришла в голову только сейчас.

Джон виновато признался самому себе, что последние несколько дней совсем не думал о друге – он был слишком занят Шерлоком. На самом деле, он даже не выходил из дома с того самого момента, как здесь появился Шерлок, и, по правде говоря, уже начинал потихоньку сходить с ума. Молодой человек поймал себя на том, что нервно барабанит пальцами по столешнице: привычка, указывавшая, что у него накопилось слишком много нерастраченной энергии, а дел, куда её можно было бы потратить, не было. Кроме того, продукты дома были почти на исходе. Хлеб закончился, а последние капли молока он вылил сегодня за завтраком в кашу и чай. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, ему придётся перейти на тот ужасный фруктовый чай, который ему подарила гостеприимная миссис Хадсон (пусть она это и сделала от всего сердца), а он скорее съест свой любимый джемпер, чем станет его пить.

Ужасная вещь – этот фруктовый чай.

Вкусом он напоминал горячую тыкву, перемешанную с кислым вином. Джон содрогнулся от отвращения.

Опустив взгляд на книгу, Джон обречённо вздохнул и потёр руками лицо, в то время как собственные мысли продолжали жалить и кусать.

« _Тебе дали бесценный подарок – знание о существах, которых люди боялись, даже когда господствовали над ними. Знание, которым до тебя никто не пользовался. Ты и вправду собираешься его утаить, как те драконы из сказок твоего детства?_ »

Он знал, что проиграл спор с самим собой. Больше не сопротивляясь, Джон громко выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и приложил телефон к уху. Шум, доносившийся из трубки, свидетельствовал, что всё явно собирается закончиться не очень хорошо.

\- Дай мне полчаса, хорошо? Я постараюсь приехать как можно скорее.

Ответом ему служил всхлип нескрываемого облегчения.

****

А где-то далеко одному мужчине снилось прошлое, которое он предпочёл бы забыть.

Ему снился жёлтый звук, яркий и чистый. Обычно музыка не имела цвета, однако сейчас замысловатая мелодия зримым образом кружилась перед ним, и её звуки обволакивали его подобно морским волнам. Он плыл по ним, теряясь в воспоминаниях о её напеве, плавал в волнах, грозившихся поглотить его, если он потеряет внимание. Мелодия была бледно-золотой, словно снопы пшеницы, воздушной и струящейся, как привкус летнего заката.

Именно поэтому он знал, что всё это ему только снится.

В реальности всё было окрашено в однотонный чёрно-белый цвет. Иногда в бледно-голубой.

И никогда – в серебряный.

Серебряный исчез давным-давно.

Снились тёмные кудряшки на детской головке, снилась невероятная, суровая красота гор, так круто уходящих ввысь, что их вершины, словно острые клинки, грозились пробить небесную твердь, оставляя далеко позади себя деревья и людские города. С того отрога, где он стоял, ему были видны трубы и похожий на облачка тумана лениво вившийся дым. Головка с чёрными кудряшками слегка покачивалась в то время, как маленький драконёнок нетвёрдо стоял на своих ножках, ещё не совсем привыкнув ходить на двух, а не на четырёх. Он что-то тихо пролепетал на драконьем наречии, и мужчина видел, с какой радостью малыш заворковал. Он смотрел, как крохотное создание подошло к самому краю пропасти, и взгляд его зелёно-голубых глаз был острым и проницательным, когда драконёнок подобрал сверкающий камень из огромной кучи. Баюкая его в своих маленьких ручках, малыш что-то ревниво заклокотал над ним, изучая его блеск в лучах утреннего солнца. Кристальные грани переливались, отбрасывая на скулы ребёнка ослепительно-яркие пурпурные, тёмно-синие и белые отблески. Совсем как живые. Он улыбнулся и ощутил, как что-то тёплое разлилось в его груди при взгляде на это невинное любознательное личико, как его согревает чувство гордости за необычные способности малыша находить вещи, ведь коллекционирование сокровищ – это естественное и замечательное свойство всех драконов в процессе их взросления.

Он удивился, что ещё помнит об этом.

Удивился, когда драконёнок медленно повернулся к нему, протянув ему камень, и широкая улыбка озарила его детское личико. Шерлок Холмс засмеялся, обратившись к мужчине на драконьем языке, и в его звонком голоске зазвучало веселье.

\- Смотри, брат. Это для тебя!

И мужчина проснулся вместе с последними затухающими нотками его голоска, уже потерянного для него, и резко сел в кожаном кресле своего дома. Ответ уже готов был сорваться с его губ, прежде чем он понял, что всё это лишь сон. Сон, оставивший его с чувством счастья, медленно затухшим, когда он перевёл взгляд на мерцающие в камине язычки пламени. Глядя на холодные, унылые стены своего дома, он откинулся на спинку кресла и вздохнул, проведя рукой по лицу, а затем дотронулся и перевернул золотое кольцо на пальце.

Бледно-голубые глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль и видели уже не существовавшие картины, таявшие в тумане воспоминаний. Он едва слышно вздохнул, желая ухватиться за мелькающие обрывки сна: жёлтый цвет снова становился мертвенно-бледным в пробивавшихся сквозь занавески утренних лучах.

Он снова уснул в кресле, это стало привычкой, от которой он никак не мог избавиться. И он всегда видел сны, когда засыпал сидя, хотя и не знал, почему так происходит.

Отчасти, наверно, поэтому он не мог не приходить сюда каждую ночь.

Были времена, когда он хотел заснуть и никогда не просыпаться, только бы продолжать смотреть на это ангельское личико, с улыбкой обращённое к нему.

Если бы только можно было снова хотя бы мельком поймать отблеск сверкающего серебра.

Но это были не очень хорошие мысли, и если он будет всё время зацикливаться на них, то просто сойдёт с ума. Они будут разрушать и ломать его, превратят в пыль, как это происходит с покинутыми памятниками. Он сойдёт с ума, утопая во мраке отчаяния и безысходности.

Не то, чтобы он уже не был безумцем.

Нет.

Однако сейчас в темноте забрезжил тоненький лучик света, проблеск надежды, похожий на слабое и дрожащее пламя свечи, от которого может вспыхнуть огонь. Почти потухший, он, разгоревшись, способен превратиться в бушующий огненный ад.

И когда Майкрофт Холмс обратил свой взгляд на холодный мир, в который он был вынужден окунуться ради блага кого-то другого, он задался вопросом, известно ли Джону, какую надежду способен подарить этот маленький лучик.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Боб Марли** – ямайский музыкант, гитарист, вокалист и композитор. До сих пор является самым известным исполнителем в стиле регги.

[2] **Регги** – направление современной музыки, сформировавшееся на Ямайке в конце 1960-х и получившее широкое распространение с начала 1970-х годов.

[3] **AC/DC** – австралийская рок-группа, сформированная в Сиднее (Австралия) в ноябре 1973 года выходцами из Шотландии, братьями Малколмом и Ангусом Янгами.

 **The Who** – британская рок-группа, которая приобрела огромный успех за счёт неординарных концертных выступлений и считается как одной из самых влиятельных групп 60-х и 70-х годов, так и одной из величайших рок-групп всех времён.

 **My** **Chemical** **Romance** – американская рок-группа, основанная в 2001 году в Нью-Джерси.

[4] **Немецкий шоколадный торт** – это один из самых популярных тортов мира. Впервые торт испекли в 1920-х годах, а общенациональную популярность рецепт получил в 1957 году. Название «Немецкий» шоколадный торт получил из-за типа немецкого шоколада, используемого в торте. Три слоя влажного шоколадного бисквита, сладкая карамель ароматизированная глазурью, украшенная кокосовой стружкой и орехами.

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_chocolate_cake#/media/File:GermanChocolateCake.jpg

[5] **Бинго** – игра, в которой случайным образом выбираются числа, а игроки должны заполнять соответствующие числа на своих карточках.


	8. Глава 7. Рассыпаясь на части

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Политическая ситуация для драконологов (Европа)** : _Большинство стран Европы в связи с неудачным началом Драконовой Войны заняли довольно жёсткую позицию как в отношении драконов всех видов, так и им, мягко говоря, сочувствующим. Кроме того, государства Северной Америки недоброжелательно относятся к самой науке драконологии, поскольку многие историки выдвигали гипотезу о том, что Драконова Война началась из-за политической нестабильности в Европе в то время. Работорговля в Европе официально узаконена, и драконолог может чувствовать неловкость и неудобство, имея дело с данным явлением._  
 _Как бы то ни было, если вы приезжий, важно помнить, что сеяние смуты в раздираемой войной стране вероятнее всего принесёт ещё больше страданий её жителям._  
 _Несмотря на то, что восточные государства были втянуты в реальный боевой конфликт, Европа в настоящий момент погрязла также и в тайной войне._  
 _Нетерпимость, расовая дискриминация и сегрегация[1] – вот то немногое, с чем ежедневно приходится сталкиваться большей части драконов едва ли не по всей территории Северной Америки, и драконолог обязан принимать это во внимание._  
 _И хотя одному человеку не под силу изменить окружающий мир, это можно сделать, собравшись вместе. Я до сих пор твёрдо убеждён, что даже малая толика доброты и терпения уже является ключом к изменению действительности в моей родной стране. Даже если перемены и не наступят в одночасье, можно только надеяться, что не за горами тот день, когда взрастёт семя взаимопонимания между Драконом и Человеком._

 

Плутание по центру Третьего Дистрикта было довольно рискованным, но уже привычным делом для простых жителей столицы, криминогенная обстановка которой успела выйти за пределы города и распространилась дальше по стране. Тем не менее, Майк жил ближе к центру, чем Джон, и поэтому юноша хладнокровно напомнил себе, что он всё же _солдат_ , и что вскоре ему предстоит столкнуться с такой местностью, в сравнении с которой самый центр этого города выглядит _унылым и окультуренным_. В конце концов, миссис Хадсон едва ли не каждый божий день отправлялась в город, и, несмотря на то, что на всякий случай она брала с собой перцовый баллончик, на неё ни разу не напали и не ограбили. Хрупкая пожилая леди даже утверждала, что заимела друзей, живущих по соседству с цветочным магазинчиком. Без сомнения, он сможет справиться с тем, чтобы купить немного еды и навестить друга, прежде чем приступит к решению весьма насущной проблемы – выяснит, из-за чего так вышел из себя Шерлок. Время ещё оставалось, и Джон пришёл к выводу, что если дракон разойдётся в своём буйстве слишком сильно, то домой попросту вызовут пожарную бригаду. Он также решил, что в самом худшем из худших случаев – если он поймёт, что не сможет сладить с беспокойством – возьмёт такси и вернётся обратно.

Если бы он только _знал_.

У себя дома, в Трущобах, Джону доводилось нечасто сталкиваться с проявлениями проводимой в Лондоне политики. Вне границ крупного города Правительство проявляло своё присутствие только тем, что всячески поощряло жителей Трущоб добровольно поступить на военную службу, для чего делалось всё возможное: предлагались продовольственные пайки, которых на самом деле не давали, и денежные пособия, на которые едва накормишь ребёнка, не говоря уже о взрослом человеке. На всех школьных принадлежностях Джона красовался символ Королевы – серебряный олень и два скрещённых клинка – и он не смог бы вспомнить хотя бы одну часть спортивной экипировки, которая не была бы выкрашена в традиционные красные и синие цвета. Джон выучил мелодию марша раньше, чем номер собственного сотового, а когда он был маленьким, его сны были наполнены лишь грохотом от чеканного шага тысяч сапог. Став старше, он в полной мере узнал цену, которую должен заплатить человек, чтобы иметь возможность громко распевать первую строфу гимна « _Боже, храни Королеву!_ »[2].

В итоге Джон пришёл к выводу, что многие записывались в армию по той же причине, что и он сам – их убедила военная пропаганда. Тем не менее, то, что он увидел, ловко выпрыгнув из вагона метро, разительно отличалось от ожидаемого: со всех сторон его атаковало скопление людей, пробивавших себе путь наружу. Они так хаотично сновали туда-сюда в известном только им направлении, что напомнили ему услышавших раскаты грома муравьёв. Джон стоял там словно ребёнок, вцепившийся в дерево в эпицентре урагана, ошеломлённый таким количеством шума и ощущением чьих-то _прикосновений_ , которые он неожиданно оказался вынужден терпеть. Станция метро выходила прямо в сердце Лондона, и тем более отрезвляющим оказалось странное чувство медленно подступавшей клаустрофобии в самом центре города.

Железобетонные здания нависали высоко над его головой, грозясь проткнуть свинцово-серые тучи, готовые пролиться через несколько часов обильным дождём. На улице было довольно свежо, хотя и не морозно, и Джон, покрепче прижав к шее поднятый воротник куртки, пробирался сквозь плотные скопления ничем не примечательных людей, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь спасительный уголок, где он сможет ненадолго перевести дыхание. Когда Джон добрался до такого места, то оказалось, что над его головой носились обрывки фраз сотен людей, ведущих тысячи всевозможных бесед в одно и то же время в одном и том же месте.

\- **_Конечно_** _, я работаю. На что ещё ты намекаешь...?_

\- _Я думал, что заслужил это повышение, а оно досталось Блейкли. Ведь я выполнил всю работу…_

\- _Мам! **Пожалуйста** , давай заглянем в лавку с комиксами?! Пожаааалуйста…_

\- _Не сегодня!_

Перекрывая всё, в воздухе висел беспокойный гул, сначала напомнивший Джону барабанную дробь, но при приближении оказавшийся гвалтом сотен скандирующих лозунги людей. Демонстранты занимали улицы и тротуары, трясли плакатами и выкрикивали своё недовольство, словно хор подмёрзших на ветру колокольчиков. Толпы людей, сбившись в уродливую кучу красного и белого цветов, держали в руках транспаранты с изображением свернувшегося кольцом багрового дракона. Ниже под символом располагались жирно намалёванные от руки или напечатанные надписи.

« _МЫ ХОТИМ РАВЕНСТВА_ »

« _ДРАГИ* – ТОЖЕ ЛЮДИ_ »

« _ЗАНИМАЙТЕСЬ ЛЮБОВЬЮ, А НЕ ВОЙНОЙ!_ [3]»

« _КОНЕЦ ГНЁТУ_ »

Словно вспененный океан крови, встретившийся с морской волной, оппозиционеры представляли собой уродливый контраст по сравнению со своим извечным противником: через дорогу одетые в синие рубашки сторонники консервативной партии[4] махали, словно мечами, собственными плакатами. Их лозунги, выведенные ярко-золотой краской, блестели в лучах солнца также ярко, как драконье сокровище.

« _ЗАЩИТИМ ТРАДИЦИОННЫЕ ЦЕННОСТИ_ »

« _ВЫ ЖЕЛАЕТЕ, ЧТОБЫ ДРАКОНЫ ЗАХВАТИЛИ ВЛАСТЬ?_ »

« _ОБЩЕСТВО БУДЕТ РАСКОЛОТО_ »

« _ЛЮДИ – ДОБРЫЕ, ДРАГИ – ЗЛЫЕ_ »

Откровенно говоря, всё происходившее напоминало дурную постановку « _Скотного двора_ »[5].

Они столпились перед Букингемским дворцом: символические неповиновение с одной стороны и поддержка Драконовой Войны с другой. Люди топтались у кромки газона, словно на краю обрыва: каждый пытался протолкнуться вперёд и при этом не желал соскользнуть в пропасть. Всё вокруг указывало на то, что демонстрация длится уже несколько часов. Опрокинутые на бок машины, похожие на разбросанные на дороге позабытые игрушки, горели ярким пламенем. Осколки осыпавшегося с разбитых окон стекла хрустели под его ногами, знаки и надписи, нарисованные краской из баллончика и уже едва различимые, образовывали потёки на стенах, повсюду разливался тяжёлый запах неприязни и вражды, живой петлёй обвивая горло всей толпы. Люди яростно боролись со стражами правопорядка, пытаясь оттеснить их, забрасывали камнями и всем, что попадалось под руку, стараясь расшатать беспристрастную стену, олицетворявшую закон.

Демонстранты блокировали улицу, дальше вниз по которой лежал путь к квартире Майка. Вымощенная булыжником узкая тропинка вела к жилым кварталам, где проживали военные, и сейчас его отрезала от неё угрожающе выглядевшая людская масса, кричавшая оскорбления в адрес Правительства. Увидев, как одни размахивают бутылками с коктейлем Молотова, а под куртками других виднелись чёткие очертания швейцарских армейских ножей, Джон отказался от мысли попытаться пробить себе через них дорогу, и без того он случайно задел рукой спрятанный у одного из этих сумасшедших пистолет.

Джон понимал, что полисмены делали всё возможное, чтобы подавить сопротивление. Всё, что он мог увидеть – мелькание серебристых волос и усталых глаз, вьющиеся, окрашенные в едкий оттенок, локоны, а затем кто-то раздражающе высокий закрыл ему обзор. Вздохнув, он сунул руки в карманы, стараясь не выглядеть расстроенным пятилетним мальчишкой и лавируя среди людей в поисках выхода из этой давки. Никогда прежде Джон не испытывал настолько сильное презрение из-за своего невысокого роста (всего лишь пять футов и шесть дюймов), он сердился на самого себя и старался не сливаться с толпой настолько, насколько это было возможно, так как сержанты полиции выискивали в ней тех, у кого имелись явные склонности к насилию. Что, должно быть, было нелёгким делом, потому что, откровенно говоря, – тут Джон осторожно огляделся вокруг – многие были весьма воинственно настроены. Согнанные в одно место марионетки, они злобно косились на блеск ярких полицейских значков и кричали, когда кого-то из своих заковывали в наручники. Джон не мог не заметить, что среди тех, кого стражи правопорядка прижали к машинам, было меньше сторонников консервативного движения. Все сержанты держали в своих руках пистолеты – сравнительно недавнее новшество, поскольку беспорядки стали распространённым явлением для всей Европы – и держали как спортсмены, никогда не участвовавшие в сражениях, а практиковавшиеся только на мишенях.

Ему уже почти удалось пробраться наружу и выскользнуть из толпы, как кто-то его остановил. Девушка-подросток с кислотно-зелёной прядью волос и пирсингом в губе неожиданно мягко улыбнулась и протянула ему ярко раскрашенный флаер, в верхней части которого под выделенным жирным чёрным шрифтом цветистым ругательством было нарисовано слишком хорошо ему знакомое изображение.

Металлический ошейник.

 

«ВЫ ДОВЕРЯЕТЕ СВОЕМУ ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВУ?

  * _Скрытые камеры!_


  * _Чиновники неподвластны закону!_


  * _К драконам применяется эвтаназия без всякой на то причины?!_


  * _Насколько вы **свободны**?_


  * _ВОПРОС ПОРЯДКА._ »



Джон старался выглядеть не слишком виноватым, когда рука подсознательно двинулась к спрятанной в подкладе куртки книге. С каменным лицом он поблагодарил девушку и продолжил путь, внезапно обрадовавшись, что его низкий рост позволил ему смешаться с толпой.

Он уже почти дошёл до другой стороны переулка и оказался в тени нависающего сверху знака, когда раздался выстрел. Обернувшись, Джон увидел, как мелькнули зелёные волосы: девушка, что дала ему флаер, сейчас падала на землю, прижав руку к груди и открыв рот в безмолвном крике. И тотчас на её место хлынула толпа, громко крича и ругая трясущегося сержанта, всё ещё державшего дымившийся пистолет, широко раскрытые карие глаза которого наполнились слезами, когда он с ужасом уставился на дуло собственного оружия. На вид ему было не больше восемнадцати. А затем его накрыло сотнями тел, бросившихся на него.

Джону ничего не оставалось, как убраться прочь от неистовых криков, достигнувших крещендо и напомнивших ему раскаты оползня, несущегося вниз по склону холма. Он до боли стиснул зубы, а вытянутые по швам руки тряслись, сминая и комкая листовку. Гул от стука собственного сердца заполнил ставшую слишком тяжёлую для шеи голову. Единственное, что удерживало его от того, чтобы не повернуть назад, – мысль об оставшемся дома Шерлоке, таком одиноком и уязвимом. Ждёт ли дракон его? Больно ли ему? Может, крыло беспокоило его больше, чем обычно, и именно в этом была причина, по которой тот так себя повёл?

Только мысли о том, что Шерлок остался дома один, а Джон даже не знал, что именно с ним было неладно, мысли, что его могли арестовать или ещё что похуже, заставили Джона Ватсона смолчать, не реагировать на творившееся за его спиной насилие и казаться равнодушным, пока он решительным шагом удалялся прочь.

И только когда Джон стучался в дверь квартиры Майка Стэмфорда, он с холодным ужасом вспомнил, что забыл сказать миссис Хадсон о том, что уходит.

****

Шерлок не понимал, что именно было не так. Логическая часть его разума твердила, что всё в порядке, но тишина в квартире вызывала глухое раздражение, руки по какой-то неизвестной причине тряслись, пока его взгляд беспокойно скользил по трём углам гостиной, кожу саднило, словно на нём были плохо подогнанные доспехи, а плечи сводило судорогой. Он забился в четвёртый угол, плотно обвив себя хвостом, резко и отрывисто выдыхая сгустки тумана через нос в попытке замедлить учащённое сердцебиение. В ушах громко стучало, и Шерлок отчётливо представил, как сосуды неумолимо расширяются, позволяя току крови максимально полно циркулировать в жилах, насыщая кислородом кровь, опьяняя и позволяя мыслям растекаться в голове.

Дракон застыл в оборонительной позе, следя за дверью и открытыми окнами с того самого момента, как Джона вызвал куда-то телефонный звонок. Так он решил, по крайней мере, что его куда-то вызвали. В голове царил туман, мысли уплывали, и Шерлок начал осознавать, что ступил на неизведанную землю, всё глубже и глубже погружаясь в _режим накопления_. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз входил в это состояние, но сейчас уже не мог игнорировать ни тот зуд, что расползался вверх по изгибам его рук и ног, ни то, как его глаза превратились в болезненные щёлки, ни то, что из-за частых ударов сердца грозил вернуться обратно жар. Дракон ещё плотнее свернулся в клубочек, стараясь отгородиться от льющегося прямо на него света, причинявшего боль. Высокий резкий звук заполонил уши, и ему потребовалась целая минута, чтобы узнать в нём свой собственный голос.

Не выпуская торт из рук, Шерлок принялся подтаскивать поближе к себе твёрдые предметы. Диван, например. Он спрятался за его спинку, предварительно убедившись, что тот не перекрывает обзор и со своего места ему видны все входы в комнату, и подтянул колени к груди, поставив рядом с собой нетронутый десерт. Возросшее напряжение заглушило чувство голода, а настойчивое желание оказаться в безопасности засело в подсознании, словно больной зуб, который невозможно было вырвать. Его трясло, как будто тело, отчаянно стремясь обрести защиту и покровительство, в то же время изо всех сил пыталось развалиться на части. Пласты его душевного равновесия, словно скреплённые плохо смётанным швом, стали расползаться под давлением новой, повергающей в шок реальности. Он балансировал на самом краю спокойствия, готовый впасть в ледяную ярость при первом же признаке опасности, а его крылья мерцали и переливались множеством оттенков, поскольку дракон был не в состоянии сдерживать бурлящий коктейль эмоций.

Единственное, что ещё удерживало его в здравом уме и не позволяло ему поддаться безопасному чувству глупого животного инстинкта, была музыка, которую тихо проигрывал приёмник на полке. Заметив тянувшийся к розетке провод, Шерлок быстро догадался, что он не сможет сдвинуть приёмник без того, чтобы чарующая мелодия, доносившаяся из динамиков, не стихла. Даже теперь музыка медленно плыла вокруг него, окутывая дракона успокаивающими волнами, мешая внутреннему монстру полностью поглотить его. Пусть мелодия была незнакомой (его жизнь в Загонах была лишена многого), и она всё же пробуждала смутные, похожие на смазанные от угольного карандаша следы, воспоминания.

Эхо неистового барабанного боя в ушах, сохранившийся привкус безымянного гимна на драконьем языке оставили на его губах покалывающее чувство узнавания. Мерцали тени вдоль стен, двигаясь в красивом и таинственном ритме. Шерлок моргнул, и образы поблекли, а взамен его разум охватил поселившийся под ложечкой страх.

Тревога.

Джона не было дома.

Его _господин_ (а Шерлок был уже в таком состоянии, что всё его желание бунтовать против господства человека испарилось, словно утренний туман) покинул его и, судя по всему, не выказывал никакого желания возвращаться. Возможно, он и сказал Шерлоку, куда направлялся, и сейчас дракон судорожно рылся в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно тот ему говорил, но его мысли были настолько окутаны дымкой страха, что слова, с трудом всплывавшие в памяти, казались ему ненастоящими. Всё, что он мог вспомнить: это всплеск адреналина, биение собственного сердца и то, как на секунду в глазах Джона вспыхнул неприкрытый ужас, а потом в них снова отразилась тёплая забота. Шерлок обнял руками колени, и отчаяние захлестнуло его с головой.

Джон отправился к властям? И сюда явятся вооружённые солдаты с тяжёлым, хмурым взглядом и выволокут его из этого невероятного, другого измерения? Теперь, когда он попробовал на вкус то, что иные назвали бы Раем, его усыпят как бешеную собаку? Шерлок невольно поймал себя на воспоминаниях о том, как солдатские руки вспенивали мыло в его волосах, как мозолистые огрубевшие пальцы нежно распутывали каждый узелок до тех пор, пока его локоны беспорядочной массой не упали ему на лицо. Эти руки, которые так легко могли ударить, взамен ласково приподняли подбородок, нежным движением погладили уши, обращаясь с Шерлоком так, будто он был достоин заботы и похвалы. Будто он был кем-то _особенным_.

Дракон и хотел бы верить, что это всё делалось исключительно из чувства долга, да вот только с того самого момента, как они сюда прибыли, в глазах Джона плескалось одно лишь беспокойство, и это было не то беспокойство, от которого обычно у Шерлока кожа начинала зудеть от раздражения. Это была не жалость, но нечто прочное и несгибаемое. Нечто, чем орудовали лучше, чем любым известным дракону клинком. Нечто, что стегало больнее любого хлыста. Это нечто лишало Шерлока речи и чувств и заставляло его ощущать себя настолько открытым и уязвимым, что совсем неудивительно было то, что он в итоге оказался завернутым в собственные крылья, с дрожавшими, словно он был стоявшим на неокрепших ножках драконёнком, плечами. И пусть во всём этом не было никакой логики, но его мир разлетелся на куски от тёплой, как солнечный свет, улыбки и руки, протянувшейся к нему сквозь так долго ослеплявшие его тьму и беспросветное отчаяние.

Он не хотел уходить.

Он _не_ _хотел уходить_.

Шерлок уткнулся лбом в колени, и из его горла вырвалось тихое страдальческое поскуливание. Беспощадное осознание того, что ему придётся уйти, причиняло такую чудовищную боль, что Шерлок на мгновение поверил, что тонет. Грудь словно придавило каменной глыбой, и само дыхание вдруг оказалось непосильно трудной задачей. Одного Шерлок не мог понять: почему именно сейчас? Ведь совсем недавно он сам скорее бы умер, чем превратился в прирученную человеческую игрушку, и вытерпел бы тысячи побоев, если бы в итоге это означало, что свои цепи он носит с насмешкой и презрением к тем, кто его в них заковал.

Сейчас же Шерлок знал, что уже не может представить, как вернётся к той жизни, в которой доброта не ждала его у порога дома под номером « ** _221B_** ».

_Дом_.

Его зубы впились в запястье прежде, чем он осознал, что делает, и все мысли из головы смыла волна боли, когда Шерлок ощутил привкус крови на губах. Тихонько зарычав, он слизнул покрывшую зубы влагу с медным привкусом, и на какую-то секунду ему показалось, что она успокоит его. Тёмно-красная жидкость была такой знакомой, такой яркой, что он даже ощутил, как на мгновение его сознание прояснилось. Шерлок, загипнотизированный пульсирующей болью, пронизывавшей всю руку, всерьёз думал о том, чтобы укусить себя ещё раз, как именно в этот момент над входной дверью замигал и загорелся свет.

Дракон, уже подносивший запястье к зубам, замер и уставился широко открытыми, наполненными диким ужасом, глазами на выкрашенную чёрной краской входную дверь, откуда послышалось щебетание незнакомого ему старческого голоса.

\- _Вуху!_ Джон, дорогой? Ты дома? Я только хотела посмотреть, как ты тут…

Дверная ручка задрожала, когда чужие руки пытались повернуть её. Шерлок напрягся, и низкий, угрожающий рык заклокотал в его груди. Обнажив зубы в злобном оскале, дракон начал превращаться в свою истинную форму, готовясь наброситься на незваного гостя. Его кожа уже отвердела, облачая его тело в неистово-синие доспехи, когда ручка наконец-то поддалась усилиям незнакомки.

Миссис Хадсон, явившаяся проверить своего «славного солдата», вместо этого оказалась перед зрелищем, от которого кровь застыла бы в жилах у большинства мужчин.

В гостиной « ** _221_** ** _B_** » царил полнейший разгром.

По комнате словно пронеслось торнадо размером с небольшую планету: всюду по полу и поверх перевёрнутой мебели были рассыпаны бумаги и книги. Одну из парных книжных полок проволокли через полкомнаты, пытаясь соорудить баррикаду наряду с диваном (который сейчас лежал на боку в жалком состоянии). Погнутые вилки были беспорядочно разбросаны вокруг, ножи и ложки лежали поверх венчиков и учебников по медицине, и, словно мрачное предостережение, прямо над дверью к стене был прибит человеческий череп (Джону довелось год изучать анатомию в школе, и скаливший зубы череп он ласково назвал _Билли_ ). Миссис Хадсон уставилась на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, и звук её голоса становился всё тише и тише, когда она услышала грохочущий рокот, от которого затряслись даже половицы. Она повернулась обратно к дивану и заметила в его тени пару негодующих, яростно сверкавших сине-зелёных глаз.

Шерлок припал к земле и приготовился атаковать.

 

 

Примечание:

* Драги – скорее сленговое сокращение от слова «дракон».

[1] **Сегрегация** – политика принудительного отделения какой-либо группы населения. Административная сегрегация практически исчезла после успешного движения за права человека во второй половине XX века и ныне встречается крайне редко. Однако в большинстве стран, где некогда существовала административная сегрегация, она до сих пор может существовать де-факто.

[2] « **Боже, храни Королеву!** » (англ. God Save the King/Queen) – патриотическая песня, национальный гимн Великобритании; автор музыки и слов – Генри Кэри. При пении гимна, почти всегда исполняется только первая строфа (иногда – также 3-я).

[3] **Make love, not war!** – один из популярных антивоенных лозунгов движения хиппи, приуроченный к Американо-Вьетнамской войне. Автором фразы является Гершон Легман (социальный критик и фольклорист), но фразу ошибочно приписывают Джону Леннону.

[4] **Консервативная партия Великобритании** (англ. TheConservativeandUnionistParty) – правоцентристская политическая партия, одна из двух ведущих партий Великобритании; образовалась в 1867 году на базе партии тори. Официальные цвета партии – синий и зелёный.

[5] « **Скотный двор** » (англ. AnimalFarm: AFairyStory) – изданная в 1945 году сатирическая повесть-притча, называемая также антиутопией, Джорджа Оруэлла. В повести Оруэлл показал перерождение революционных принципов и программ, то есть постепенный переход с идей всеобщего равенства и построения утопии к диктатуре и тоталитаризму.


	9. Глава 8. Одиночество бережёт меня

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство и другие психологические травмы (Психическое здоровье)** : _Как и люди, драконы также подвержены различным формам психологических травм. И хотя по сравнению с человеческой расой драконы как вид кажутся неуязвимыми, следует помнить, что их точно так же могут угнетать воспоминания из прошлой жизни. Многие из драконов, оказавшихся у меня на попечении, пережили сексуальное насилие или принимали участие в военных действиях, были среди них даже те, кто попадал в плен. Как это ни печально, но закономерным итогом таких событий становятся психические расстройства, проявление которых мне доводилось наблюдать у своих подопечных. Столкнувшись с любой психологической проблемой, драконолог прежде всего должен проявлять терпение. Прислушивайтесь к своему дракону. Общение – очень важный аспект. Если травма оказалась тяжёлой, обратитесь за помощью к квалифицированному специалисту. Станьте проводником для своего дракона, при необходимости обеспечивая ему комфортные условия и избегая стрессовых ситуаций (Смотрите на странице 533). Узнайте больше о провоцирующих факторах, таких как запахи или места, где ваш дракон может чувствовать себя неуютно. Будьте спокойными. Будьте заботливыми и внимательными. И самое главное – будьте с ним рядом._

 

Мериат или же «Молли», как её звали теперь, провела в Загонах всю свою жизнь. Её мать, некогда гордую воительницу _Кровавых Времён_ (так драконы называли начало Войны), захватили в плен, партнёр же еёбыл убит в бою ещё во время первого Освободительного похода.

Не имея возможности спасти свою пару из-за того, что она защищала гнездо (кроме Молли в нём были ещё её младшие братик и сестричка, однако она и по сей день не знала, что в итоге случилось с их яйцами), матери Молли всё же удалось спасти старшую дочь от тех, кто пришёл забрать её. Если хорошенько напрячь память, Молли ещё могла вспомнить, как мать плевалась огнём в тех, кто взбирался наверх к их логову; ещё могла чувствовать жар, обжигавший мочки ушей, когда она прижималась к своей матери. Если хорошенько напрячь слух, она ещё могла слышать колыбельную, которую мать пела в тот последний вечер, который они провели вместе в той пещере.

Молли не помнила, что люди с ней сделали.

Не помнила, что стало с её матерью.

Но почему-то она подозревала, что той так и не удалось добраться до Загонов: слишком много горя обрушилось на неё, чтобы сердце дракона могло это выдержать. Молли знала, что той ночью всё, о чём её мама так заботилась и о чём переживала, было вырвано из её рук. Иной раз потеря пары могла мгновенно убить дракона, потеря же детёныша была чем-то, о чём было страшно даже подумать. У драконов существовало особое слово для тех сородичей, кто не мог иметь детей.

_SànChu._

Наигрубейшее оскорбление. Слово, которое Молли было известно очень хорошо: когда она достигла половой зрелости, то по отметине на её плече стало ясно, что она бесплодна. По этой причине Молли не могла участвовать вместе с остальными самочками в Программе по Отбору и Селекции, и вместо этого её начали готовить для военной службы. К сожалению, вскоре стало ясно, что хотя сердце её отчаянно желало попробовать себя в ней, желание это было, однако, далеко не таким сильным, как у её сестер и братьев. На тренировках она вздрагивала от громкого звука разрывавшихся в воздухе ручных гранат, всхлипывала при виде плетей и съёживалась, когда люди грубо хватали её за подбородок и тянули за плечи, словно она была вещью для переноски. И плевалась огнём она только когда испытывала боль, а не ярость.

Молли была вынуждена согласиться с тем, что хотя её выбрали участвовать в боевых сражениях, она была бы счастливее, если бы её продали, как проститутку. Это лучше, чем стать живым оружием.

Когда Майк опустился на колени перед её загоном, она подумала, что всё это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Она потянулась к его прикосновению так, словно впервые увидела солнце, и на мгновение Молли почти поверила, что ладони, обхватившие её лицо, были руками её матери. Она едва не заплакала от ужаса и непонимания, когда её бросили в зловонный контейнер на заднем сиденье машины, вынудив слушать угрожающее рычание другого дракона.

Но вскоре после того, как Молли забрали из её бывшего дома (а скорее, тюрьмы), она поняла, что Майк не имеет совершенно никакого _понятия_ , как ухаживать за драконом.

К примеру, она достаточно быстро поняла, что не вполне уверена в том, какое положение занимает в доме своего нового господина. Майк… отличался от людей, с которыми она сталкивалась раньше. Он был добрее. Не кричал на неё, когда она случайно уронила его любимую кружку, пытаясь сделать ему утром чай, не помыкал ею так, как это делали другие хозяева. Более того, Молли заметила, что её нервное напряжение сходило на нет, когда она видела полноватое добродушное лицо, одобрительно улыбавшееся ей, когда она хорошо себя вела, а это, по правде сказать, происходило не так часто. И хотя, если признаться, она не понимала большую часть того, что он говорил, но знала, что обычно приказы звучали грубо или резко, а в голосе Майка не было ни того, ни другого. В сущности, он был мягким… немного нерешительным и своими неуклюжими телодвижениями и ложной самоуверенностью напоминал ей драконёнка, пытающегося выглядеть взрослым. Майк залился свекольным румянцем, когда она назвала его «господином», и стал заикаться, когда она в смущении спросила его на ломаном английском, почему он не наказал её за то, что она не смогла приготовить ему ужин. Молли не поняла, что он ей сказал, когда положил руки на её плечи и посмотрел ей в глаза, а если бы поняла, то расплакалась бы.

\- Тебе не нужно это делать. Я… я не такой, как они. И не смог бы быть таким, если бы даже постарался… Поверь мне, я бы хотел иногда…

Постепенно, день за днём, она проникалась к нему привязанностью, если не сказать доверием. Возможно, это произошло потому, что Молли, привыкнув присматривать за детьми, разглядела в этом юноше ранимость, и это разбудило и вернуло к жизни давно, как она привыкла считать, умершую внутри неё Мать.

А в итоге то, из-за чего иллюзия безопасности рассыпалась в прах, оказалось ужасающе обыденным.

Майк не осознавал, что были определённые запахи, которые затрагивали в памяти Молли какие-то события из её жизни, отголоски, которые возвращали её к воспоминаниям о прошлом. Сексуальное насилие для неё не было пустым звуком, и когда Молли проснулась от разлившегося в воздухе резкого и острого запаха одеколона, её разум тут же вернулся к тому из хозяев, которого она предпочла бы забыть. Открыв глаза, она увидела не плоскую кровать, на которой спала, а следы прошлого, заставившие её содрогнуться и задрожать от страха.

 

 _Было больно_.

_Молли, не желающую выходить, брыкавшуюся и кричавшую, вытаскивали из контейнера на цепях. Её ногти были в крови, так как она пыталась ухватиться за железные прутья решётки, до которых могла дотянуться, и отчаянно старалась освободиться от затянутого на горле ошейника, чувствуя, как он обжигает кожу, вызывая покалывания в онемевшей шее. Молли пыталась извергнуть слабый огонь и давилась водой, которой были заполнены её лёгкие: её едва не утопили перед тем, как вытащить из клетки, и сейчас заполнившая горло прозрачная жидкость, смешиваясь с серой, которая обычно выходила с её дыханием, становилась мутной и грязной. Промокшая и дрожавшая всем телом, она морщилась от слишком яркого света, пока её, схватив за шею и запястья, волокли по грязному полу. Когда её взгляд сфокусировался, первое, что она увидела, были медные буквы, означавшие название того места, где она оказалась. Молли не умела читать, но если бы смогла, то стала бы сопротивляться хватке похитителя настолько сильно и настойчиво, насколько возможно._

**_Дьявольское наслаждение._ **

_Воздух был прокуренным, вспомнилось ей, когда её мысли обратились к той ночи. Она задыхалась от дыма, который люди искусственным образом вдыхали с помощью белых палочек и выдували обратно._ _Он был странным на вкус и дурно пах, заставляя её чувствительный нос морщиться от отвращения. Молли завернулась в собственные крылья, пытаясь скрыть обнажённое тело, принявшее получеловеческую форму, от задерживающихся на ней и провожающих её взглядов, когда её волочили по полу. У человека, тащившего её, были ярко блестевшие серые глаза, и одет он был в тёмный костюм_ _. Мужчина грубо, наотмашь, ударил её, когда Молли попыталась изрыгнуть слабый огонь. Он выкрикивал ругательства, а затем поднял кликер в воздухе и_ _стал размахивать им, словно оружием_ _. Молли съёжилась:_ _ей и без того было очень больно_ _, и одна мысль о том, что её ударят электрошокером, внушала ужас. Окружённая людьми, которые были гораздо выше её, она чувствовала себя беззащитной и маленькой, потерявшейся в буйстве искрящихся бокалов и тянущихся рук, осквернённой и сломленной среди_ _роскоши сверкающих золотых часов на их запястьях и блестящих, словно подмигивающих, серёг_ _. Она выглядела такой худенькой по сравнению с ними. Такой хрупкой. Такой крошечной._

_Молли не понимала, почему тогда их глаза так жадно следили за ней, обращая внимание на её чешуйчатый хвост, словно это было чем-то, на что стоило так пялиться, пока они что-то шептали друг другу. Её глаза тревожно распахнулись, а крылья, пульсируя от боли, судорожно сжались, не давая ей взлететь._

_Хозяин, тот мужчина в костюме, приволок её в Комнату, как она позже назвала это помещение. Находившееся не на виду, оно укромно пряталось за барной стойкой. Молли вспомнила, как громко, громче, чем удары её гулко бьющегося сердца, скрипнули петли отворившейся двери, когда её грубо швырнули внутрь. Она помнила, как споткнулась о каменные ступени, едва не упав, и взмолилась о пощаде, когда незнакомые руки схватили её с другой стороны. Прижатая к чужому телу, Молли ощутила на языке острый запах незнакомых духов, ударивших ей в нос._

_Горький и обжигающий, острый и резкий, он смешивался с горячим гнилостным дыханием на её щеках._

_А затем руки медленно поползли вниз к её запястьям, крепко прижимая их к бокам, и Молли так же медленно подняла взгляд и застонала, понимая, что её цепи_ _прикованы к кровати…_

 

К сожалению, воспоминания об этом атаковали её в тот момент, когда Майк осторожно постучал в дверь, интересуясь, не желает ли его дракон позавтракать. Он уже был готов пойти на свидание с милой девушкой, с которой собирался встретиться в кафе через дорогу и даже надушился новым одеколоном, который она подарила ему. Он открыл дверь как раз в тот момент, когда лицо Молли исказилось от ужаса, а затем его неожиданно отшвырнули назад, и молоденький солдат ударился головой о стену с такой силой, что в глазах у него засверкало.

А затем угрожающий, дикий рёв заставил его содрогнуться всем телом от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

****

Люди многого не знали о миссис Лене Хадсон. Переехав в Лондон лет тридцать назад, со временем она приобрела чётко выраженный британский акцент, так что для нетренированного уха и невнимательного взгляда она ничем не отличалась от местного населения. Родом же миссис Хадсон была из американского Дистрикта Семь (когда-то носившего название «Флорида»), и у этой пожилой женщины ещё с молодости имелось немало таких тайн и секретов, которых иные от неё совсем не ожидали. Например, она знала, как очистить апельсин таким образом, чтобы его кожура отходила от фрукта идеальной спиралью: именно так они ели его с её младшей сестрой (которой, к сожалению, уже не было в живых). Она также знала, как следует по-настоящему ценить даже каплю дождя, поскольку летом её родной городок напоминал выжженную пустыню, и поэтому Лондон в сравнении с ним казался ей живительным влажным тропическим лесом. Однако лучше всего Лене Хадсон было известно, как издалека распознать израненную душу, поскольку могла обнаружить глубоко запрятанную боль, которую и человек, и зверь пытались скрыть, когда их ранили те, кто любили их.

Ведь она видела это на своём собственном лице, пока однажды её муж не покончил с собой. После серии убийств, которые шокировали весь Дистрикт, она фактически сразу отдалилась от своих родных и близких. Она переехала в Лондон не ради забавы и веселья. В конечном итоге это стало для неё острой _необходимостью_.

Убийство влияет на человека.

В этом не было никаких сомнений.

Но узнать, что человек, с которым ты прожил почти _двадцать лет,_ был ничем иным, кроме как выдуманной ложью? В один прекрасный день это переводит тебя на иной _уровень_.

Лена Хадсон стала совершенно непохожей на ту, какой она была когда-то.

Она стала добрее.

Порой она отличалась необыкновенной проницательностью.

И, самое главное, она была великодушной и научилась _прощать_.

Ну а тот факт, что миссис Хадсон бегло разговаривала на драконьем языке, которому её обучил муж в бытность свою дрессировщиком этих животных, стал приятным дополнением в свете той ужасной ситуации, в которой она неожиданно для самой себя оказалась.

Мышцы Шерлока свело от напряжения, когда он, всё ещё пребывая в получеловеческом обличии, одним впечатляющим прыжком перемахнул через опрокинутый перед собой диван, по-звериному приземлился на пол на все четыре конечности, и из его глотки вырвался угрожающий рык. Он опустился на подушечки лап и распростёр огромные, словно паруса, крылья в защитном жесте, а сквозь его зубы вырвался судорожный свистящий звук, напоминавший шипение воздуха, вырывавшегося из приоткрытой банки с газировкой. Дракон настороженно уставился на незваную гостью сузившимися глазами, а его чешуя меняла цвет со зловеще-зелёного до опасно-жёлтого.

Шерлок застыл с промежуточном состоянии между полной животной и получеловеческой формами, всё ещё не способный мыслить связно и чётко и будучи не совсем уверенным, можно ли рассматривать невысокое создание перед собой в качестве серьёзной угрозы. Пусть женщина и стояла прямо, расправив плечи, вид у неё был кроткий и безобидный, и разумная часть его ума уверяла дракона, что в своём полном обличии её хватит ему лишь на один зуб. Её взгляд был невероятно ясным и всезнающим, и она смотрела на Шерлока, не мигая, хотя костяшки её пальцев были плотно прижаты к бокам, выдавая сдерживаемый страх. От неё исходил успокаивающий запах, в воздухе витало шоколадом и орхидеями. От этого Шерлок мгновенно вспомнил о своём торте, который всё ещё был припрятан за его крепостью, и на мгновение его рычание постепенно исчезло и сменилось едва слышным возгласом замешательства, когда в его желудке жалобно заурчало.

И хотя в следующую секунду он резко оборвал предательскую реакцию своего организма, пожилая женщина по-доброму улыбнулась, по-видимому, заметив его молчаливый протест. Когда она открыла рот, Шерлок напрягся, готовый броситься вперёд при малейшем намёке на брошенный ему вызов. На задней стороне его шеи выступили капельки пота, и желание _охотитьсяохотитьсязащищатьсяранить **БОРОТЬСЯ**_ …

всё ещё бурлило в его крови.

Но вместо этого дракон услышал тихое шелестящее приветствие на языке, которым он владел, но который ему практически не разрешалось использовать.

 _-_ _N_ _æ_ _chen_ _,_ _Hershetz_ _li_ _Ȑ_ _ost_ _. (Приветствую тебя, юный лорд.)_

Рычание Шерлока резко оборвалось, весь его облик наполнился недоумением и замешательством, и он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь найти в воздухе следы дракона, но обнаружил только запах человека, обманчиво слабого и хрупкого. Не подумав, он что-то коротко проворчал в ответ и медленно выпрямился, когда отголоски приобретённых хороших манер напомнили о себе. Глупое свойство характера, которое он пытался искоренить в себе ещё в далёком прошлом, но так и не смог его удалить. Когда Шерлок заговорил, от долгого молчания его голос звучал хрипло, и дракон с удивлением понял, как давно он не разговаривал. Ему не хотелось быть неучтивым только потому, что этого требовал обычай.

 _\- Næchen, salFah li, ermiest Fochen._ _Ș_ _yandor_ _? (Приветствую, госпожа. Вы – чужак._ _Блондин не говорил мне о ваших намерениях. С какой целью вы здесь?_ _)_

Он заметил, что в её речи, когда она отвечала ему, присутствовал лёгкий акцент, но всё же женщине на удивление легко удавались свистящие звуки, характерные для драконьего языка. Она улыбнулась ему, по-видимому, довольная его ответом, однако Шерлок оставался начеку и почувствовал, как инстинкты в нём буквально закричали « _МОЁ_ », когда он увидел, как её нога зависла в непосредственной близости от порога « ** _221_** ** _B_** ».

\- _Fochen dai Gah. Irch John Tariel hist faust._ _(Этот блондин – **сын** для меня _ (драконы считали друзей членами своей семьи) _. Его имя Джон, и он разрешил мне пройти на свою территорию.)_

Шерлок встал на задние конечности, стремясь походить на человека, и постарался выглядеть настолько внушительно, насколько это было возможно. Громоподобное рычание вырвалось из его груди, глаза вспыхнули недоверием, и дракон оскалил зубы, вновь балансируя на самом краю.

 _\- ESHAT! Ẅo shuben Tariel John! Eshat... Yersh Koshken Trast. (_ _ЛГУНЬЯ_ _!_ _Всё это ложь: Джон никого не пускал на свою территорию до этого! Лгунья… Праотцы съедят твоё сердце за такую полуправду…)_

Миссис Хадсон не дрогнула, даже когда Шерлок начал выдыхать расползавшийся по комнате туман, который вскоре заволок всё вокруг, оседая на коже и покалывая её холодными иголочками. Она подавила сильное желание поёжиться и осталась на месте, не сдаваясь под внушительным размером дракона и его яростью, зная, что он был грозен больше на словах, чем на деле. Хотя она не думала, что это существо было привычно к такому поведению, не было сомнений, что Шерлок сейчас делает всё, чтобы заставить её подчиниться ему.

\- _Yersh Naust Nen. John ashkera naun?_ _(Я не верю в гнев Праотцов. Где твой Джон?)_

Она увидела, как дракон отшатнулся, услышав её слова, его глаза сначала широко распахнулись, а потом снова превратились в узкие щёлки, чешуйки вспыхнули ярким, сияющим светом, а затем окрасились тускло-серым. Его дурное настроение бросалось в глаза, хотя он и старался его скрыть, маскируя свою боль язвительным раздражением.

\- _Nen. Nen John. Ishka. Ishka est ert._ _(Нет. Не мой Джон. Я один. Совсем один.)_

Он скрестил руки на груди, на миг в глазах промелькнул проблеск гордости, а затем он подумал о том, что только что сказал, и тщетность его слов заставила его содрогнуться.

Собственное высказывание придавило его тяжёлым грузом, заставив жажду крови покинуть тело, отчего могучий зверь съёжился и словно бы уменьшился в размерах. Свирепо сверкавшие голубые глаза сменили цвет на пепельно-серый, тело инстинктивно попыталось свернуться в защитный клубочек, а крылья – спрятать его боль за ложным безразличием. Пожилая женщина не знала, что своим вопросом, мучившим его целый день, задела больное место. Чуть кровоточившие запястья, в которые он вцепился, болели и саднили, Шерлок уже начал подумывать над тем, чтобы снова спрятаться за диван, и был очень удивлён, когда после того, как дыхание прервалось, мягкий женский голос донёсся до него через преграду его крыльев. Он мог разглядеть сквозь них её завитые волосы, фиолетовое платье и поражённые артритом руки. Размытый силуэт и мягкая улыбка.

Она заговорила так, словно была преисполнена мудрости больше, чем могло вместить в себя её маленькое тело. Вне сомнений, существо столь хрупкое, как эта женщина, просто не могла говорить настолько уверенно. Не тогда, когда сам Шерлок был не в состоянии говорить без дрожи в собственном теле.

\- _Ishka ert? Nen. John. Fraulen essix dkath._ _(Ты один? Нет. Джон. Джон там, чтобы помочь.)_

 _\- John hautch. Ishka ghaus Shyior..._ _(Джон ушёл. Одиночество – вот всё, что у меня осталось…)_

А затем он заговорил ещё тише, и слова его звучали словно шёпот смерти. Его руки, лежавшие на коленях, сжались в кулаки, костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- _Ishka_ _Xiaoli_ _. (Одиночество бережёт меня.)_

И в этот момент Шерлок усомнился в своих собственных словах.

Впервые в жизни ему хотелось, чтобы он оказался не прав.

 

 

Примечание:

Обложка фика и концепт книги "Драконология":  
http://41.media.tumblr.com/6c1674fd80feab1385d3fd7de01f8f42/tumblr_na851ygeth1qbqi5fo1_1280.jpg  
http://41.media.tumblr.com/94bdddfe47cca9dc96e4814885994c46/tumblr_na851ygeth1qbqi5fo2_1280.jpg

Самая первая иллюстрация к фику (Скорее всего тут изображён период пребывания Шерлока в Загонах):  
http://41.media.tumblr.com/bebcaa06940c00dfb6542a7b747c99e1/tumblr_mylc3cSs3F1s2aawqo1_500.jpg

Иллюстрация к главе:  
https://41.media.tumblr.com/36bff7f1e753abe1bc47dd682e69ad25/tumblr_nm8q67YNgk1r8etxmo1_1280.jpg


	10. Глава 9. Доверие

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Как успокоить дракона (Воздействие)** : _Многие не понимают, что драконы, как и люди, такие же живые существа, и они тоже весьма чувствительны и уязвимы, когда находятся в психически нестабильном состоянии. В естественной среде дракон растёт в окружении братьев, сестёр и других родственников, и все они обычно живут в одном логове. Как детёныш, которому не хватает заботы и ласки (см. Особые исключения на странице 444), так и зрелый дракон в состоянии стресса порой может иметь необходимость даже в подобии физического контакта. Кожа драконов крайне чувствительна, поэтому очень важно протянуть руку помощи другу или члену семьи в момент, когда дракон в ней так нуждается. Кроме того, у драконов хорошо развито обоняние, и им, возможно, захочется, чтобы вокруг них «витали» запахи, ассоциирующиеся с уютом и безопасностью (см. раздел о накопительном режиме). Это может быть запах партнёра, близкого друга или же ребёнка, если у дракона есть детёныши. Продолжительная изоляция почти всегда негативно сказывается на психическом здоровье дракона, поэтому я бы рекомендовал вам познакомить вашего питомца с другими драконами, живущими по соседству, чтобы он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. Разумеется, вернувшись в ясное состояние ума, ваш дракон, вероятнее всего, сделает вид, что никаких проявлений привязанности не было, поэтому так важно ценить те редкие моменты, когда он открывается вам, поскольку это говорит о большом доверии между двумя друзьями._

 

Первое, что Джон почувствовал, добравшись до Майка, был запах дыма, вместе с серой тяжело висевший в воздухе. Стоило Майку открыть дверь, и Джон изумлённо уставился на друга, которого едва распознал в этом потрёпанном человеке, а его челюсть буквально отвисла, когда он понял, что смотрит скорее на чёрную тень, чем на приятеля. Майк был весь покрыт каким-то веществом, очень похожим на угольную сажу, его лицо и руки были испещрены размазанными чёрными пятнами и полосками, и даже каштановые волосы приобрели тускло-серый цвет. Моргнув, он взглянул на Джона сквозь перепачканные сажей стёкла очков, какое-то мгновение не узнавая его, а затем его глаза вдруг расширились, и он, железной хваткой уцепив друга за рукав, втащил Джона внутрь.

Оказавшись в небольшой, но роскошной квартире Майка, Джон без особого удивления отметил, что большинство окон было распахнуто настежь в попытке проветрить помещение от клубившегося в воздухе неприятно пахнущего дыма. Как только дверь захлопнулась, оба зашлись в приступе кашля, причём Джон звучал далеко не так болезненно, как друг. Майк же кашлял так, словно провёл всё свободное время внутри печи, которая – а Джон полагал, что именно так оно и было – вдруг оказалась прямо перед ним.

Несмотря на то, что Майк жил в Трущобном Дистрикте, ни для кого не было секретом, что родом он был совсем не из бедной семьи. Его мать, женщина по имени Уиллоу Эвелин, состояла в дальнем родстве с Монаршей семьёй тех, ещё довоенных времён. С началом Войны правительство окутало себя лёгким флёром диктатуры, и поговаривали, что мать Майка совершенно незаметно прибыла в один из бедных Дистриктов, сойдя с поезда прямо посреди ночи, и ничто из её скудных пожитков не могло рассказать, кем была эта женщина в слезах. Отец Майка, хозяин таверны, познакомился с ней в гостинице, где она остановилась на ночь. От природы робкий малый, он поначалу не хотел вмешиваться в её дела, хотя она казалась очень одинокой и неотрывно смотрела в свой бокал, а тёмно-каштановые волосы скрывали от его взора её печальное лицо. Когда же он наконец набрался смелости и решился с ней заговорить, тогда и выяснилось, что Уиллоу сбежала из дома.

На его вопрос, почему, она ответила только:

\- Мне необходимо было сбежать. Я просто хотела уйти…

В итоге он представился ей как Чарльз. Чарльз Стэмфорд. И тут началась уже совсем другая история: она улыбнулась ему, прозрачные голубые глаза озарили тёплым светом её лицо, и юноша понял, что сражён наповал.

И года не прошло, как они поженились.

Несмотря на то, что мать Майка давно умерла (из-за болезни, в ту зиму вирусная инфекция унесла много жизней), оказалось, что после неё осталось наследство. На похоронах Майк узнал, что мама втайне от него сохранила гораздо больше сбережений, чем он предполагал.

Она также оставила ему прекрасную квартирку, именно она сейчас едва ли не полыхала в огне.

В целом Майк, казалось, держался вполне неплохо: по крайней мере, он только рыдал, а не кричал от ужаса, что тоже, в принципе, было бы вполне объяснимо, Джон и сам был готов закричать, когда понял, куда попал.

Островки пламени проглядывали там и сям среди луж пены из огнетушителя, краска на почерневших стенах потрескалась и облупилась, кожаные кресла в прихожей были опрокинуты, рамы картин разбиты вдребезги. Когда Джон шагнул вперёд, стекло будто гравий громко захрустело в зловещей тишине, прерываемой лишь потрескиванием открытого пламени.

Он уже собрался было спросить, что произошло, но его оборвало рычание, дрожью прокатившееся по всему телу от шеи до кончиков пальцев ног. Это был ужасный кровожадный рык, от которого сжималось всё внутри, вставали дыбом волоски и дрожали колени. Или, по крайней мере, именно так всё и было бы, если бы Джон за недолгое время, проведённое с Шерлоком, не успел к этому привыкнуть. Майк с некоторой тревогой и удивлением наблюдал за тем, как друг тяжело вздохнул, потирая шею, а затем молча и решительно расправил плечи. Когда он расстегнул ворот куртки и вытащил пухлый том в зелёной обложке, Майк недоуменно поднял брови.

\- Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы книжки читать? Мне удалось запереть её в ванной, но дверь долго не выстоит.

Словно в подтверждение его слов по квартире разнёсся ужасный треск ломающихся петель, а за ним последовал ещё один «от-которого-волосы-вставали-дыбом» рык, и сверху повалил дым.

Джон взглянул на своего друга, и Майк увидел в его синих глазах блеск, которого никогда раньше не замечал. Искра, горячая и ослепительно-яркая, словно вспышка молнии разыгравшейся в тёмном поле грозы. Ему потребовалось какое-то мгновение, чтобы осознать, что это было, и когда он понял, то подумал, не сошёл ли Джон Ватсон с ума.

То был азарт и неуёмное желание гнаться за опасностью.

Только появилось оно не из-за Молли.

Потому что даже Майк мог сказать, что, беззаботно отвечая, в мыслях Джон был где-то далеко:

\- В последнее время я сталкивался с кое-чем и похуже.

****

Миссис Хадсон (а именно так она весело ему представилась), с виду не особенно волнуясь по поводу баррикад, устроенных Шерлоком вокруг своего гнезда, суетливо порхала у самой границы очерченной им территории, стараясь, однако, не делать даже маленького шажочка внутрь. И хотя Шерлок грозно рычал каждый раз, когда она приближалась к чему-то, что дракон определил как «своё», она, судя по всему, была весьма решительно настроена навести порядок в квартире, и вскоре опрокинутые стулья снова стояли на своих ножках, а стол, на котором ещё с утра осталась посуда, был убран. Миссис Хадсон, напевая себе под нос коротенькую неизвестную мелодию, даже порой улыбалась под недоверчивым взглядом дракона.

Пусть Шерлок и не желал ничего сильнее, чем чтобы пожилая дама, наконец, оставила его одного, в её присутствии было что-то несомненно материнское, и слабый голосок инстинкта, твердивший ему с уважением относиться к старшим, удерживал его от нападения. Забившись в угол за диваном и свернувшись в клубочек, он пытался убедить себя, что не бросается на неё именно по этой причине, а вовсе не потому, что её присутствие развеивает тёмные мысли, роившиеся у него в голове. Шерлок, окидывая женщину внимательным взором, рассеянно отщипывал от своего торта маленькие кусочки, наслаждаясь богатым и сладким вкусом шоколада на языке. Торт был хорош, правда, он _действительно_ был хорош, и вопреки здравому смыслу его разум старался убедить себя, что любой, кто обладает такими кулинарными способностями, просто не может быть злым.

Вместо этого он облизнул губы в тот момент, когда она не смотрела на него, и потянулся за ещё одним кусочком, стараясь не упустить ни одной даже самой мелкой детали о странной домовладелице Джона ( _что_ бы это ни означало), и в то же время прислушиваясь к тихой песенке, которую напевала пожилая леди.

« _Ей уже далеко за семьдесят. Подвергалась насилию со стороны супруга: давно мёртв, не выдержал давления из-за обвинений в убийствах. Выросла не в Лондоне, где-то в Америке, вероятно, во Флориде, судя по оттенку лёгкого загара, кроме того, она как раз подходящего возраста для тех, кто был среди огромного потока иммигрантов, когда только началась Война. Любит шить и смотреть всякую ерунду по телевизору. Добрая, драконов не держит, хотя прежде владела каким-то из них или, по крайней мере, взаимодействовала с ними, отсюда и её знание нашего языка. С ними работал её муж? Весьма вероятно. Нужно больше данных. Печёт сладости_ ».

Радио уже давно перестало играть, и если напрячь слух, теперь он мог разобрать слова её песенки.

 _Трое маленьких детей, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь,_  
_Танцевали средь огней, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь._  
_И первый в небо весело, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь,_  
_Воду брызгал с песнею, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь._  
_Второй огнём на всё дышал, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь,_  
_И в небе солнце рисовал, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь._  
_А третий белым снегом, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь,_  
_Мир укрыл, как пледом, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь._  
_И это знак для всех простой, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь –_  
_Пора теперь идти домой, динь-дили-динь-дили-дили-дили-динь*._

Рифма была простенькая, но Шерлок легко разгадал скрытый между строк смысл, предполагая, что она была написана ещё до начала Войны, потому что сейчас люди уже почти перестали их петь. Всё, что каким-либо образом прославляло драконов или говорило о них что-то хорошее, было запрещено изучать в школе. Шерлок знал об этом, потому что когда-то был слугой в одной семье, и дети всегда смотрели на него со сложной смесью недоверия и восхищения, а он чаще всего кидал сердитые взгляды им в ответ.

И пусть Шерлок понимал человеческую речь гораздо лучше, чем готов был это признать, он с удивлением обнаружил, что напевает её про себя: было в этой мелодии что-то такое гипнотическое и светлое, что вызывало у него интерес. Во рту всё ещё сохранялся сладкий привкус шоколада, и с некоторым раздражением дракон понял, что тихое жалобное бурчание, разносившееся по комнате, исходило, оказывается, от него. Шерлок закатил глаза, осознав, что едва ли не всхлипывает, как чёртов драконёнок, и только сильнее свернулся клубочком. Если миссис Хадсон и услышала этот звук, она была достаточно умна, чтобы никак его не прокомментировать.

Дело в том, что Шерлок чувствовал, что проваливается в сон, и не знал точно, что ему сделать, чтобы оставаться в реальности. В его голове крутилось множество мыслей, совершенно выматывающих и разрушительных, а Шерлок, словно сидя в центре бури и наблюдая за тем, как они кружатся и рвут друг друга на части, мог только пытаться выдёргивать их по одной из вихря урагана, стараясь защитить их от разрушения. И отчего-то одна из них, которую он то и дело вытаскивал на поверхность, была ужасающе откровенной.

« _Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой. Я хочу, чтобы здесь был мой дом. Я не хочу быть один…_ »

Он не заметил, что миссис Хадсон перестала петь и осторожно шагнула к его гнезду, что-то бережно держа в руках. Приблизившись к кромке дивана, она остановилась и прислушалась к тоненьким полувсхлипам-полурыкам дракона, пытавшегося свернуться в комочек, состоящий из заострённых локтей и коленок. Точно такой же звук – что-то вроде прерывистого бормотания, от которого у неё сжималось в груди ещё когда она была замужем – издавали драконята, если их слишком рано отлучали от матери. И сейчас такие звуки, вырывавшиеся у уже взрослого создания, которое должно быть сильным, свирепым и гордым, разбивали ей сердце.

Пожилая леди не знала, сработает ли то, что она задумала, но была готова попробовать. Она осторожно наклонилась вперёд, помня о скрытой силе Шерлока, способного голыми руками разорвать её на куски, не таясь, чтобы дракон, пусть и полубессознательном состоянии, знал о её близком присутствии.

Шерлок едва почувствовал, как она обернула вокруг его худых плеч что-то шерстяное и мягкое. Вместо этого он сконцентрировался на запахе, заполнившим его нос, и тут же вцепился в накрывшую его жилистое тело ткань, потёрся щекой о песочный свитер и сделал глубокий вдох.

Усиливающийся знакомый аромат чая и тепла наполнил его, успокаивая колотившееся сердце и делая всё его тело лёгким, как пёрышко. Подобно распрямившейся пружине, силы покидали его, вытекая из его конечностей словно вода. То, как легко запах одного человека мог усмирить гул в его голове, одновременно и успокаивало, и расстраивало. Он хотел бы сопротивляться этому, однако запах действовал на него как бальзам на ноющую рану, заставляя его едва ли не кричать от облегчения. Вместо этого он перестал хныкать, и тихие всхлипы сменились полупристыженным урчанием, довольным и виноватым.

Шерлок украдкой взглянул на женщину перед собой, почти уверенный в том, что она примется насмехаться за проявленную им слабость, но та, усевшись на перевёрнутый диван и внимательно наблюдая за ним, и не подумала этого делать. Шерлок хотел бы внезапно разъяриться, плеваться льдом и рычать, но не мог справиться со всеми нахлынувшими чувствами. Он чувствовал, как сознание начинает путаться, и почему-то это пугало его так же сильно, как и восхищало.

Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась, увидев, как сгорбившееся тело начало, наконец, расслабляться, и нисколько не удивилась, когда сморённый сном Шерлок стал клевать носом. Она мягко потянула его за руку, совершенно не беспокоясь, что он может броситься на неё в любой момент, и уложила его на пол, а затем поднялась, чтобы прихватить шерстяное покрывало и несколько подушек. Вернувшись, она с удивлением обнаружила, что массивные крылья и изогнутые рожки, последние защитные барьеры Шерлока, исчезли, и теперь лежавший перед ней мужчина, свернувшись вокруг шерстяного свитера, удивительно походил на человека. Если бы не толстый ошейник, обхватывающий горло, ни у кого бы и мысли не возникло, что это не человек. Его голое тело было покрыто старыми ранами и синяками, и набрасывая одеяло на съёжившуюся фигуру, пожилая леди сочувственно зацокала языком. Дракон что-то пробормотал, борясь со сном, и взглянул на неё затуманенными сине-зелёными глазами. Его голос звучал так тихо, и так по-детски, и был гораздо более уязвимым, чем Шерлок когда-либо мог признать. И пусть шёпот его был на драконьем наречии, миссис Хадсон прекрасно поняла заданный ей вопрос.

_\- Ведь он же вернётся, правда? Он не уйдёт…?_

Улыбнувшись, женщина потрепала дракона по коленке и приподняла его голову, чтобы подсунуть под неё подушку. У неё такие тёплые руки, подумал Шерлок. Маленькие и морщинистые, но удивительно нежные.

Он снова уткнулся носом в свитер, уже почти унесённый в мир снов с мелькавшими в них картинками. Звёзды. Снег. _Безмятежность_.

Шерлок почти не слышал её ответ, но тот проник в его сны, надёжно окутывая их спокойствием, потому что дракон не мог не верить этой даме, и тихо поплыл по волнам разума.

\- _Ну куда же ещё ему идти?_

****

Обычно обоняние у драконов сильнее человеческого минимум в пять раз, поэтому Молли учуяла его сразу же, как только он оказался на её и Майка территории. И пусть она была несколько дезориентирована и не вполне понимала, что происходит, его запах показался ей смутно знакомым.

Молли знала, что была виновата в том, что произошло с комнатой. Повсюду полыхали островки пламени, пожарную сигнализацию на потолке (предусмотрительно отключенную Майком) едва можно было различить из-за скрывавшего всё вокруг дыма. Поскольку Молли была драконом, дым никак не влиял на её способность дышать, но она сразу же поняла, что от удушья могут погибнуть люди, и в панике принялась оглядываться вокруг в поисках своего хозяина, которого нигде не было видно.

Однако страх тут же отступил, когда она снова почувствовала его запах, говоривший ей, что Майк по-прежнему находится в квартире, а рядом с его запахом был запах незнакомца. Молли помнила, что произошло, но когда она подошла к своей двери и попыталась осторожно открыть её, то с изумлением обнаружила, что та заперта.

Майк _никогда_ прежде не запирал её в комнате. Уже одна мысль об этом сама по себе вызывала дискомфорт: Молли не нравились запертые двери и не нравились комнаты, из которых она не могла выйти. Она легко потянула за ручку, надеясь, что замок просто заело, но тот держался крепко, и всё её существо заполнила забурлившая паника, пока она пыталась вспомнить, что же произошло.

Картинки мелькали перед закрытыми глазами разрозненными кусочками, отчего всё ею увиденное перестало иметь хоть какой-то смысл.

Резкий аромат парфюма.

Страх начал расползаться по коже, железной петлёй сжимаясь вокруг горла, перекрывая дыхание и воспламеняя все внутренности.

« _…Не трогай меня. Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, прекрати…_ »

Выражение ужаса на лице Майка.

Дым и яркое, слепящее, ало-оранжевое пламя.

Всё это не имело для неё никакого смысла. Молли напрягала память, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло, и натыкалась только на непреодолимую стену. Она непроизвольно сглатывала рвущиеся из горла вскрики, и по мере того, как её мозг всё требовал и требовал ответы на свои вопросы, тревожные мысли стали перерастать в откровенный ужас.

« _Где мой господин? Он в порядке? Кто этот незнакомец?_ »

Ей не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы узнать ответ: уши сами собой навострились, когда она услышала решительные шаги двоих поднимавшихся по лестнице людей. Оскалив зубы, Молли встала в оборонительную позу подальше от двери, и предупреждающе распростёрла свои винно-красные крылья.

Однако в комнату никто и не думал врываться: странно, но шаги замерли возле двери. В замешательстве подёргивая хвостом, Молли напряжённо ждала какого-нибудь агрессивного действия или нападения, в груди зародилось низкое рычание, а сквозь стиснутые зубы заструился дым. До её ушей донёсся мягкий незнакомый голос, нарочито медленно и неспешно задавший ей вопрос на человеческом языке. Несколько мгновений у Молли заняло на то, чтобы разобрать, о чём именно её спрашивали.

_\- Меня зовут Джон Ватсон. Я друг Майка. Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю. Мы можем войти на твою территорию?_

На секунду она испугалась, подумав, что вопрос был с подвохом: её никогда прежде не спрашивали, только приказывали. Наверняка это была какая-то уловка. Она терпеливо ждала приказа, нервно дёргая хвостом, однако его так и не последовало. Вскоре вопрос повторился, на это раз уже дрожащим голосом Майка, и потрясённая Молли поняла, что Джон Ватсон спрашивал абсолютно серьёзно. Молли поймала себя на том, что покачивается на месте, совершенно не зная, как поступить. Должно быть, она выдала своё замешательство звуком или ещё каким-либо образом, потому что голос её хозяина зазвучал мягче.

\- Я не сержусь, Молли. Я просто хочу помочь тебе. Ты пугаешь меня, только и всего.

« _Пугаю? Я была настолько пугающей?_ » – подумала Молли, с ужасом гадая, что же такого она натворила.

Она посмотрела в покрытое трещинами зеркало, разбитое в момент, который она не смогла припомнить, и вдруг поняла, что выглядела устрашающе: грязные медно-каштановые локоны в полнейшем беспорядке, тёмно-карие глаза настороженно прищурены, зубы в порыве гнева приобрели угловатую и заострённую форму, а крылья, разорвав на спине купленную Майком ночную рубашку, вздымались за спиной подобно огромным парусам. Рубиново-красного цвета хвост, тёмные шипы которого угрожающе поблёскивали, обвился вокруг её ног.

Молли не знала, что произошло.

Её накажут? В таком случае следует впустить их, ей лучше казаться милой и покладистой, чем тянуть время и злить их. Она тут же затряслась от этой мысли.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Молли заговорила на ломаном английском, используя те немногие слова, которые знала, подтверждая своё согласие и надеясь, что её голос не дрожит.

\- Вы можете войти.

Тем не менее, прошло некоторое время до того, как они вошли, и еще некоторое время после, пока Молли не вспомнила, что же всё-таки случилось.

Спустя почти целый час тихих уговоров Джон смотрел, как Молли свернулась клубочком на руках у Майка, рыдая ему в шею, словно маленький ребёнок, и бережно обвив его талию своим хвостом. Вцепившись в него так крепко, словно она никогда не хотела его отпускать, Молли просила прощения, пытаясь объяснить на ломаном английском, почему она отреагировала именно так, и что её напугало. Её голос, слишком тоненький и напуганный для столь смертоносного существа, зазвенел и резко сорвался, и пусть её речь не отличалась безупречностью, оба юноши поняли достаточно, чтобы руки Джона сжались в кулаки, когда он смотрел на этого миниатюрного и очаровательного дракона, а лицо Майка покраснело от невысказанного гнева.

Всхлипывая и запинаясь, Молли продолжала извиняться и цепляться за хозяина, с ужасом осознавая, что едва не поджарила его из-за того, в чём даже не было его вины. Она не могла смотреть в глаза никому из них, страшась наказания почти так же сильно, как и желая поскорее его понести. Однако не было ни грубых ударов, ни резких слов, и после мгновения пульсирующей тишины Молли подняла взгляд на Майка, смотревшего на неё сверху вниз широко раскрытыми печальными глазами. Когда его губы зашевелились, она не сразу поняла, что он ей сказал.

\- Я-я ничего не знал… Я никогда… Они ничего не говорили мне… – осёкся Майк, закусив губу.

Он смотрел на Джона широко раскрытыми умоляющими глазами, и тот видел в его глазах боль от предательства и потрясение от того, что кто-то _мог_ быть способен сотворить такое с другим человеком.

« _Вот только с точки зрения Правительства они не люди, не так ли?_ ».

« _Ведь для всех они не больше, чем домашний скот…_ » - с упрёком раздалось у него в голове.

Джон с силой прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки в попытке сдержать внезапно накатившую волну гнева и порыв ударить что-нибудь. Майк продолжал говорить, не замечая ярость друга.

\- Это… это нормально? То, что происходит с ними? То, как они _ломают_ их? – выплюнул он, его большие и доверчивые глаза вот-вот готовы были наполниться слезами. Совершенно очевидно, что дракон действительно многое не понимал из английской речи, однако Молли уловила в его голосе расстроенные нотки. Мягкие, успокаивающие звуки вырвались из её горла, когда она ближе прижалась к нему. От её тела исходил сильный жар, как от печки, и его тепло Джон чувствовал даже там, где сидел. Майк держал её словно старший брат, оберегающий сестру, и перед глазами Джона внезапно пронеслась картинка с Шерлоком в тот момент, когда они оба находились в ванной.

« _Не прикасайся ко мне_ ».

Горло Джона неожиданно сдавило. Он чувствовал себя так, словно желудок его скручивало тугим узлом, мышца за мышцей, пока весь живот не заболел. Ему казалось, что он наглотался камней, и потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы снова совладать с речью, а когда он заговорил, то съёжился так, будто слова обжигали ему внутренности.

\- Тут… в общем… в книге говорится… в ней предложено много всяких советов о том, как справиться с такого рода вещами…

Взгляд Майка метнулся к видневшемуся за молнией краешку тяжёлого тома, снова запрятанного в подкладе куртки. Его губы едва заметно скривились от беспокойства: несмотря на то, что желание Джона сохранить её содержание в секрете было совершенно явным, Майк всё-таки увидел заглавие и был абсолютно уверен, что просто так эту книгу в Интернете не купить.

\- Приятель, где ты это _достал_? Господи, да её, должно быть, _где_ только не запрещали…

Друг не ответил, вместо этого уставившись на него отчаянным взглядом.

\- Майк, пожалуйста. Не говори никому, _прошу тебя_. Его же заберут у меня, если я не смогу позаботиться о нём… – Джон замолк, не в силах продолжать из-за пронзившей грудь боли.

Он был так близок, _так близок_ к тому, чтобы полностью завоевать доверие Шерлока, и сейчас беспокоился, что его отсутствие всё испортит. Теперь, когда стало ясно, что Молли больше не станет бушевать, Джон с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет отправиться домой, ему необходимо было убедиться, что с миссис Хадсон всё в порядке, и что жизнь в **_«221B»_** ничуть не изменилась с тех пор, как он ушёл. Больше всего на свете он боялся возвращения стоявшей в квартире тишины и царившего в ней прежде холода одиночества. Странно, но с тех пор, как Шерлок вошёл в его жизнь, Джону больше не было скучно. Его жизнь внезапно обрела смысл и цель, и имя им было дракон Шерлок. Джон больше не чувствовал гнетущую потребность в рутине, и ему уже больше не казалось, что дни тянутся бесконечно. Мысль о том, что кто-то придёт и отберёт у него дракона именно тогда, когда Джон ощутил, что Шерлок только-только начал ему доверять, причиняла острую боль. Он мог бы нарисовать лицо обманутого существа и его обвиняющий взгляд, ясно представить, как широко распахнутся, а затем сузятся от ненависти сине-зелёные глаза. Этого не должно случиться, Джон не допустит. Он свирепо уставился на Майка, давая ему понять, что не сдвинется с места, пока тот не даст своего согласия.

Майк знал Джона уже очень долгое время, однако никогда прежде не видел в нём такой готовности сражаться.

Такой неистовой потребности защищать.

Майк держал Молли в объятиях и думал, что понимает его. Было в драконах что-то такое, что одновременно внушало ужас и слепо манило к себе, что-то прекрасное и удивительное. Всплеск адреналина, близость опасности и гордость от того, что сумел завоевать их доверие. Ни при каких условиях Майк не мог представить, что сможет намеренно причинить вред своему дракону. Что бы ни говорили и как бы ни предупреждали его остальные, глядя ей в глаза, Майк не мог не увидеть в ней миниатюрную напуганную девушку, и он знал, что это и было причиной, по которой он в первую очередь и выбрал её. Его даже не влекло к Молли в романтическом плане, как, начинал подозревать он, это было у Джона к Шерлоку. И тем не менее, он был готов умереть, защищая её.

Если дракон Джона хотя бы отдалённо значил для него так же много, как Молли для Майка, тогда ему придётся бороться со своим другом из-за всех сил, чтобы тот смог отказаться от этой идеи.

Со вздохом Майк опустил голову, понимая, что проиграл. Следя за тем, чтобы его голос звучал тихо, он мягко поглаживал шею Молли под ошейником, выводя на ней круги и радуясь тому, что дракон под его рукой стал медленно расслабляться.

\- Хорошо. Но если тебя поймают, то я _ни при чём_. Я _не_ шучу. Если кто-то арестует тебя, то свидетельствовать за тебя я не стану.

Майк пытался говорить твёрдо, но глаза его обречённо блестели: они оба сразу же поняли, что он лжёт. Лицо Джона расплылось в широкой ухмылке, и он издал вздох облегчения, потянулся, разок хлопнул Майка по плечу и тихо засмеялся.

\- Ну, вот и отлично. В следующий раз не беги ко мне плакаться, когда что-то пойдёт не так.

Джон только ухмыльнулся, когда Майк в ответ одарил его полным ужаса взглядом.

 

 

Примечание:

*Оригинал:  
Three little children dancing in the sun, oh la, dee day la dee day,  
One shoots water into the sky for fun oh la, dee day la dee day,  
One breathes fire, paints the sun oh la, dee day la dee dee day.  
The last brings snow, turning the world so white oh la, dee day oh la dee day,  
Then all must leave, time to go home oh la, dee day dee day.

За помощь в адаптации песни отдельное спасибо **OneChanceToLive**.


	11. Глава 10. Слова и поступки

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Собственнический инстинкт драконов (Повадки)** : _Собственничество заложено в драконе самой природой: эти существа испытывают настоятельную потребность обладать чем-либо и заявлять свои права на что-либо, что хорошо демонстрирует **собирательский инстинкт** (Подробнее на странице 553). Впрочем, если не брать во внимание периоды сильнейшего стресса, испытывать чувство собственничества даже полезно для дракона, поскольку позволяет ему научиться контролировать эту потребность. Дракон, у которого нет того, что принадлежит только ему, легко может впасть в депрессивное состояние, стать вялым и у него могут возникнуть сложности с определением собственной значимости. Это происходит из-за того, что, хотя частично этот инстинкт является врождённым, он также закладывается и в детстве. Традиционно матери, отложившей яйцо, все члены семьи и соседствующие семейства преподносят Дары, чтобы родившийся детёныш не испытывал чувство тревоги и неполноценности. Некоторые драконы чувствуют потребность «пометить» тех, кого воспринимают как членов семьи и друзей, особенно если у них имеется не так много того, на что они могут предъявить свои права. Это совершенно безобидное явление, и оно может проявляться в таких простых вещах как **мечение** (когда дракон оставляет собственный запах на человеке, потираясь о него, ласково поглаживая или просто прикасаясь) и **беспокойство** , когда упомянутый человек теряется из поля зрения дракона._  
_**Спаривание** – это усложнённая форма собственничества, и оно заметно отличается от большинства других ритуалов, позволяющих дракону установить связь с кем-либо (Дополнительную информацию смотрите на странице 483, в разделе C)._

 

День уже перевалил за середину, когда нагруженный сумками с продуктами и прочими предметами повседневного обихода, а также новой одеждой для Шерлока Джон наконец-то вернулся домой. Среди купленных им вещей особенно выделялось своим странным резким запахом масло чайного дерева, и поднимаясь вверх по лестнице, юноша задумался о том, могли ли драконы из соседних квартир учуять его. Одному Богу известно, успокоился ли Шерлок к тому времени, когда он подошёл к порогу **_«221B»_**. Джон спешил, переживая, что отсутствовал слишком долго: на обратном пути ему снова пришлось пробираться сквозь толпу протестующих, а затем он чуть было не пропустил свой автобус и столкнулся с весьма вспыльчивой старухой, которая настаивала на том, чтобы он как следует извинился перед ней. В результате теперь его кожа буквально зудела от беспокойства: если такой дракон с _Белой меткой_ , как Молли, мог играючи поджечь здание, то страшно было представить, что мог сотворить в одиночку дракон, подобный Шерлоку.

Но даже самый стойкий запах масла чайного дерева или стресса не мог замаскировать согревающий аромат отправленного в печь шоколадного печенья. Джон с тревогой осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь хотя бы мельком уловить присутствие миссис Хадсон, в надежде, что её не съели до того, как он вернулся домой. К счастью, ему удалось услышать последнюю угасающую нотку напеваемой её весёлым голоском мелодии, заставившую его напряжённые плечи расслабиться. Юноша с удивлением отметил, что дверь в его квартиру была открыта. Внимательно прислушиваясь в попытке уловить малейший намёк на опасность (а точнее, на одного весьма обозлённого дракона), Джон осторожно приблизился к двери.

Представшее перед его глазами зрелище чем-то напоминало волшебную сказку.

Или, скорее даже, фильм ужасов.

В квартире царил хаос. Всё, что не было привинчено к полу, было перевёрнуто и свалено в угол гостиной, образуя что-то вроде массивного насыпного укрепления, стены которого были выше Джона. По кухне словно прошёлся ураган: повсюду валялась битая посуда, хотя часть осколков была беспорядочно сметена в сторону некой домовладелицей, чья голова как раз высунулась из кухни, чтобы поприветствовать Джона, который стоял с открытым ртом, с изумлением и беспокойством взирая на всё вокруг. Увидев выражение его лица, она какое-то мгновение наблюдала, как тот, потрясённый масштабами беспорядка, который был учинён за относительно короткий период его отсутствия, пытается совладать со своим голосом.

Когда Джону наконец-то это удалось, звук, вырвавшийся из его горла, походил скорее на скрипящее карканье.

\- Что… _Что тут произошло?_

При звуке его голоса со стороны дивана с другого конца комнаты раздалось низкое рычание. Джон тут же бросил тяжёлые сумки, едва приготовившись к тому, что из-за баррикады выскочит гибкое тело, покрытое ослепительной смертоносно-красной чешуёй. Прежде чем его грубо швырнули спиной об пол, он успел увидеть, как Шерлок, свирепый и наполовину перевоплотившийся, мастерски перемахнул через сваленную книжную полку. От удара из лёгких выбило весь воздух, и на мгновение молодого солдата охватил настоящий ужас, когда он оказался лицом к лицу с прищуренными сине-зелёными глазами и острыми зубами. Джон закрыл глаза, внутренне приготовившись к нападению. Он всё-таки проиграл. Его собирались съесть, и бедной миссис Хадсон придётся за всем этим наблюдать, а потом его лицо будет мелькать во всех новостях, а журналисты, скорее всего, возьмут ту фотографию времён средней школы, которую он _ненавидел_ всей душой и…

Ему понадобилось какое-то мгновение, чтобы понять, что довольно длинный, похожий на живое существо, хвост Шерлока, который _должен_ был хлестать позади него яростным кнутом, в действительности обвил его талию и крепко сжал в объятии, словно в железных тисках. Руки дракона, которые должны были раздирать его горло, с силой вцепились в свитер, растягивая воротник, в то время как чешуя Шерлока остывала до волевого рассыпчато-песочного золотого оттенка. Молодой доктор взглянул вверх, обнаружив, что их разделяли всего лишь считанные дюймы, и открыл рот. Низкое предостерегающее рычание вырвалось из груди дракона, заставив Джона задрожать с головы до пят. Молодой солдат судорожно ловил ртом воздух, крепко сжатый неким подобием живого одеяла, и рёбра его грозили сломаться под давлением веса тела Шерлока, чей хвост всё сильнее и сильнее притягивал Джона к себе.

Джон почти забыл про миссис Хадсон, всё ещё находившуюся в квартире, поскольку его больше волновало то обстоятельство, что создание, ещё вчера избегавшее любого _прикосновения_ , теперь уткнулось носом в изгиб его шеи и глубоко вдыхало его, Джона, запах. Домовладелица, выйдя из кухни и увидев, что мальчики расселись на полу посередине гостиной, бодро взмахнула кухонной лопаточкой и весело их пожурила:

\- _Шерлок_ , разве себя так ведут? Джон, дорогой, ты извини, я _говорила_ ему, что ты вернёшься, но бедняжка впал в **_режим накопления_** и едва не заболел от беспокойства. Сейчас ему стало немного лучше, но он всё ещё не в духе.

В подтверждение её слов Шерлок издал предупреждающий рык, когда Джон попытался высвободиться из его тисков. Молодой солдат, ни на минуту не забывая о зубах дракона, находившихся в опасной близости от его шеи, постарался расслабиться в его объятиях, несмотря на то, что спина, буквально пришпиленная к полу, начинала болеть. Перебирая в уме всё, что он узнал из книги по драконологии, юноша припоминал, что там говорилось о ситуациях, связанных с тесным физическим контактом. Предполагая, что нужно избегать любых резких действий, в результате которых ему перегрызут глотку, он в то же время краем сознания отмечал, что его медленно, но верно подтаскивают к устроенному Шерлоком небольшому гнезду из дивана, одеял и одежды из гардероба Джона.

Миссис Хадсон смотрела на всё это с умилением: в уголках глаз залегли морщинки, а её губы старались скрыть улыбку. Казалось, она не слишком переживала за безопасность Джона, и вскоре, когда она ему всё объяснила, он понял почему.

\- Он на самом деле думал, что ты не вернёшься. Я не совсем уверена, насколько хорошо он понимает английский язык, но не думаю, что он успел разобраться в твоих словах до того, как ты ушёл. Зато он хотя бы _поел_.

Когда его довольно легко подняли и перенесли над заграждением из дивана, Джон заметил, что, несмотря на его протесты и брыкания, Шерлок обращался с ним очень бережно, а не как с тряпичной куклой. Джон даже пнул дракона в бок, и ему показалось, будто тот сделан из железа: чешуя была настолько прочной, что у него даже синяка бы не осталось. На полу стояла пустая тарелка из-под торта, и Шерлок отпихнул её в сторону ногой, а затем уселся на пол и снова оберегающе обвил талию Джона своим хвостом. Джон вздохнул, одарив миссис Хадсон коротким умоляющим взглядом, а затем повернулся лицом к созданию, которое не только полностью владело ситуацией, но к тому же было ещё весьма и весьма _обнажённым_ , и Джон, в буквальном смысле слова сидевший у него на коленях, чувствовал себя довольно неловко. Он уставился на дракона, стараясь казаться непоколебимым и решительным, хотя всё внутри него безмолвно паниковало от проявления неудержимой мощи этого существа.

\- Послушай сюда, ты, большая чешуйчатая морда, я прикупил тебе пару вещей, но не смогу их достать, если ты меня раздавишь. Знаешь, это очень даже мило, когда _кто-то_ ждёт твоего возвращения домой в конце дня, но будет всё же неплохо, если мои рёбра останутся целы.

Джон даже удивился, когда сердитый грохочущий голос в его голове удосужился ему ответить.

« ** _Не будь смешным. Прилагаемых мной усилий недостаточно, чтобы сломать твои кости. И если бы я мог сопротивляться своим низменным инстинктам, то, не задумываясь, отпустил бы тебя. Просто сейчас я, мягко говоря… немного не в себе…_** »

\- …Не в себе. Верно, – пробормотал Джон, слегка закатив глаза, когда в ответ дракон издал короткий утвердительный звук и продолжил водить носом по его плечу.

Этот жест показался Джону до странного интимным, и он ещё больше залился румянцем, когда столкнулся взглядом с миссис Хадсон. Но когда урчащий голос снова раздался в его мыслях, юноша, сбросив с себя секундное оцепенение, понял, что Шерлок на самом деле по запаху вычислял, где он сегодня побывал.

« ** _Запах серы… Огненный дракон… Самка… Другой человек – мужчина… Ты был в «Теско», купил молоко и остальные необходимые продукты… Магазин одежды… эксклюзивный, вероятно, всё из Третьего Дистрикта…_** »

Затем дракон перевёл взгляд на Джона, и, хмуря тёмные брови в лёгком замешательстве, посмотрел на него со смесью опасения и страха. Однако вскоре их сменило выражение тщательно замаскированной паники, когда Шерлок вдруг резко отпустил Джона и, поднявшись, принялся быстро двигать диван на его исходное место.

« ** _Пожалуйста, господин, прости меня за мою минутную оплошность. Я здесь быстро всё приберу. Я прошу прощения, пожалуйста, не заменяй меня на выдыхательницу огня_** ».

Слова, затопившие голову Джона, вскоре переросли в невнятный бубнёж, состоящий из смеси мольбы о прощении и отчаяния, пока молодой солдат не пресёк весь этот поток, выдохнув:

\- _Потрясающе_.

Шерлок замер, потянувшись к опрокинутой книжной полке. Его чешуйки сменили съёжившийся чёрно-серый оттенок на изумлённый белый, а затем окрасились в нежно-розовый, как сердцевинка бутона лилии, цвет, когда дракон в растерянности обернулся, глядя на Джона так, словно тот внезапно отрастил вторую голову, а не всего лишь одарил его комплиментом. Шерлок смотрел насторожено, пытаясь разглядеть какую-то скрытую уловку или сарказм. Его глаза расширились и округлились, и в лучах солнца, льющегося сквозь окно гостиной, стали почти прозрачными. Джон, забеспокоившись, что сказал что-то не то, поспешил исправить свою оплошность.

\- Прости, я больше не буду хвалить тебя, если тебе это неприятно. Я всего лишь... – но его слова прервал грохочущий голос.

« ** _Скажи это ещё раз_** ».

Никто из них не заметил, как миссис Хадсон тихо покинула комнату. Шерлок, стоя на месте, начал дрожать, с такой силой сдавив пальцами край полки, что те побелели. Окрас его чешуи составлял странную смесь осторожного розового и беспокойного серого. Джон в замешательстве смотрел на дракона, пока его вдруг не осенило, и он не сделал плавный шаг вперёд.

\- Потрясающе, – мягко повторил он, несмело протягивая дрожащую руку, словно собираясь провести ею по плечу Шерлока. Дракон сначала вздрогнул, но затем подался ближе к прикосновению.

Джон продолжил:  
– _Великолепно_. Прежде никто не говорил тебе этого? Как ты это делаешь? Это просто фантастика, правда…

Он замолчал, в то время как Шерлок не сводил с него взгляда: его глаза становились всё шире и шире, а дрожь усилилась до такой степени, что половицы под ним завибрировали, словно от мини-землетрясения. Прежде чем кто-либо из них понял, что происходит, Джон уже гладил Шерлока по голове, успокаивающе перебирая пальцами тёмные завитки, а дракон уже не цеплялся за него так, как раньше, и дрожь его немного утихла. Шерлок безмолвно тянулся за лаской, словно боясь, что всё происходящее было плодом его воображения, и стоит ему открыть полуприкрытые глаза, как всё тут же исчезнет. К своему удивлению, Джон обнаружил, что чешуйки на теле Шерлока начали исчезать, крылья сложились у него за спиной и вскоре совсем растворились в воздухе. Витые рожки на голове пропали прямо под его рукой, а узкие глаза стали более округлыми и человеческими. И Джон обнаружил, что смотрит на исхудавшего, полуголодного, но вместе с тем вполне _настоящего_ человека, сплошь покрытого синяками и ссадинами. Шерлок отказывался присесть и не отрывал свой взгляд от пола: правила, которые каждый хозяин вбивает в сознание своего раба, буквально кричали, что всё происходящее _неправильно_ , и его следует наказать, а не _хвалить_.

И только когда тёплые руки обхватили подбородок, мягко его приподняв, тогда дракон решился встретиться с Джоном взглядом, и то, что он увидел, заставило его сердце биться чаще, и странное чувство, которое он заметно старался подавить, сдавило его горло.

\- Послушай меня, Шерлок, и слушай внимательно, – твёрдо сказал Джон, его взгляд был открытым, ярким, как свет множества звёзд, и вдохновляющим. – Понимаю, ты не очень хорошо знаешь меня, да и я, если честно, не могу сказать, что знаю тебя. Однако тебе нужно уяснить кое-что обо мне. Давай расставим все точки над «i»: я _никогда_ не стану наказывать тебя за любые действия, которые ты будешь не в силах контролировать. Я никогда не прибегну к физическому или сексуальному насилию, и ты _расскажешь_ мне, если _кто-то_ попытается навредить тебе, когда меня не будет рядом. Тебе разрешается чувствовать себя не в порядке, тебе _разрешается_ не соглашаться с чем-то и высказывать своё мнение. Тебе _разрешается_ спорить со мной, я не возражаю. Не хочу врать, что не стану спорить в ответ, но я _никогда_ не буду наказывать тебя за это.

Джон успокаивающе провёл пальцами по выступающим скулам дракона, черты лица его смягчились, ожесточённое выражение сменилось спокойным и печальным.

\- И ты можешь _говорить_ со мной обо всём, о чём тебе захочется. Можешь говорить мысленно или вслух, мне без разницы. Возможно, я не сразу буду знать, что нужно делать или как реагировать, и я могу, конечно, напортачить с тем, что сделаю в ответ, но я тебя выслушаю. И обещаю, что никогда не буду вынуждать тебя уйти.

Горло Шерлока горело от усилий справиться с потрясением, грозившим охватить всё его существо. Странно, что его собственная ментальная проекция себя оставалась на месте, потому что он чувствовал себя так, словно никогда больше не сможет устоять на ногах. Перед этим человеком он ощущал себя маленьким, уязвимым и совсем незащищённым. Словно, если он не прекратит всё это, одно лишь касание разобьёт его на мелкие кусочки. Одним ударом, дракон знал это, Джон Ватсон мог полностью сломить его.

« ** _Как я могу доверять тебе? Как я могу верить твоим словам? Как ты можешь ждать от меня этого?_** »

Джон смотрел на него очень долгое время, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Под кончиками его пальцев ощущался пульс, такой явный, такой дрожащий. Он чувствовал его неуверенность, потребность положиться на кого-нибудь и страх быть обманутым. Он видел недоверие.

Мысленным взором он видел Молли, всхлипывающую и льнувшую к Майку. Видел девушку с флаером, прижавшую руки к своему животу, и её кровь, растекавшуюся по асфальту багровыми реками. Видел загоны, их мрак и тьму, слышал тихое поскуливание и плач, раздававшиеся за решёткой.

Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал твёрдо и нерушимо, как сталь, и Шерлок почувствовал, что сталь эта была прочнее любых чешуйчатых доспехов и оберегала лучше любых крыльев.

\- Я буду доказывать тебе. Изо дня в день. Снова и снова, пока ты не _поверишь_. И я докажу тебе это на деле, а не на словах.

Взгляд Джона не дрогнул, как и его руки, что, сместившись с лица, мягко легли Шерлоку на плечи. Дракон с удивлением понял, что дрожь, охватившая всё вокруг, исходит от него.

Только в этот раз его трясло не в паническом страхе, как когда он думал о том, что его покинули в одиночестве или собираются отправить обратно в Загоны.

Им овладела совсем иная дрожь, одарившая дракона теплом и ощущением тесно сжатой пружины, с внезапным желанием взмыть в небо, летать и никогда не возвращаться на землю и охотой попробовать облака на вкус в тот самый момент, когда они ещё только образуются в воздухе ранним утром. И Шерлок услышал шелест крыльев, прикоснувшихся к поцелую рассвета, как если бы он воспарил высоко-высоко над остальным миром.

****

К тому моменту, когда Джон подготовил масло чайного дерева, удивительно дружелюбное расположение духа Шерлока успело улетучиться. Молодой солдат знал, что на какое-то время дракона нужно предоставить самому себе, чтобы он мог немного оправиться от пережитого ранее стресса. Поэтому, вежливо попросив Шерлока прибрать за собой, Джон принялся пропитывать кусок ткани остро пахнущей жидкостью. Когда он вернулся обратно в гостиную, дракон уже был в относительном порядке за исключением одной детали.

Он предпочёл остаться в человеческом обличии.

Терпеливо расположив свое худое, костлявое тело прямо на полу в гостиной и скрестив ноги, Шерлок осматривался вокруг с неугомонным любопытством, ничуть, похоже, не смущённый ни собственной наготой, ни вошедшим в комнату Джоном. Казалось, его яркие, холодные глаза отражали отголоски его настроения в той же мере, что и чешуя, сменив облачно-серый цвет на любопытно-бирюзовый, стоило только Джону вернуться. Дракон глубоко вздохнул и с отвращением наморщил нос, учуяв сильный запах масла, и Джон не смог сдержать смешок, когда Шерлок, словно капризный ребенок, отскочил от него подальше и скрестил руки на голой груди.

\- Ну, иди сюда, масло поможет немного унять боль. Обещаю, что после этого тебе перепадёт кое-что из того печенья, что ещё осталось в духовке миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок фыркнул, сузив глаза от такого обращения с ним как с драконёнком, но заинтересованно выгнул бровь. И пусть он тщательно это скрывал, Джону не составило труда довольно быстро догадаться, что Шерлок на самом деле был страшным сладкоежкой. Джон несколько раз обмотал ладонь тканью на манер перчатки, подошёл ближе и встал перед ним на колени. Раздражённый, но, по крайней мере, не возражавший ему голос недовольно зазвучал у него в голове.

« ** _Выглядит холодным. И пахнет отвратительно_** ».

Джон криво усмехнулся.

\- Но ты же хочешь снова летать, не так ли?

Он почувствовал, что дракон, несмотря на своё нежелание, согласен с его словами. Шерлок вздохнул, опустив руки на колени, и развернулся, подставляя под его прикосновения спину. Голос его звучал невыразительно, но покорно.

« ** _Хорошо. Раз это единственный способ заставить тебя оставить меня в покое, ты можешь помочь_** ».

\- Кое-кто показывает характер, а? – пробормотал Джон, и быстро принялся за работу. Ещё раз осматривая слабо кровоточащую инфицированную рану, он подумал, что взялся за лечение как раз вовремя. Поражённый участок спины выглядел чуть покрасневшим и воспалённым, и Джон решил, что, перед тем как они отправятся спать, нужно будет ещё раз приготовить дракону ванну. Стараясь не задеть различные порезы и шрамы на его спине, он аккуратно прижал к ране ткань. Реакция не заставила себя долго ждать.

Громкий рык сорвался с губ Шерлока, дракон отпрянул от руки Джона, сворачиваясь в тесный клубок, и замолчал, до крови прикусывая губы. Юноша тут же приблизился к нему, без конца извиняясь и поглаживая Шерлоку спину: рана пульсировала в одном ритме с его сердцебиением, и на мгновение, пока дракон не пришёл в себя, всё перед его глазами заволокло красной пеленой. Было так больно, словно в него ткнули раскалённым концом плойки.

Впрочем, через секунду острая боль притупилась до приглушённой пульсации, а затем, наконец, сменилась едва покалывающим ощущением облегчения. К своему удивлению, Шерлок почувствовал, как напряжение постепенно отпускало мускулы спины, которые уже начали атрофироваться за неимением должной тренировки, – масло очищало и убивало все бактерии в ране. Испустив облегчённый вздох, дракон расслабился, привычно поводя плечом, и его веки, затрепетав, опустились.

Ещё через мгновение он заговорил, обрывая испуганные мысли Джона.

« ** _Ещё раз. Я в порядке. Давай_** ».

\- Ты уверен? – спросил тот, и снова протянул к нему руку, когда Шерлок кивнул. Рану всё ещё саднило, но боль проходила уже быстрее, чем раньше. Вскоре Шерлок начал потихоньку урчать: острый запах притуплял его чувства, и ощущение облегчения было опьяняющим и прекрасным. Осмелев, Джон сильнее и глубже втирал масло, расставляя пальцы в стороны, в то время как дракон продолжал издавать звуки, которые должны были звучать тихо и шаловливо, а вместо этого были громкими и безмерно довольными. Юноша молча дивился их диапазону: даже малейшее изменение полностью меняло тональность издаваемого им урчания.

Вскоре голова Шерлока покоилась уже едва ли не на груди Джона, как будто его мышцы в одно мгновение превратились в желе. Казалось, Шерлок, словно гигантский кот, в разнеженном и расслабленном состоянии был не против прикосновений, хотя в остальное время он обычно вёл себя отчужденно и озлобленно. Похоже, что Джон не ошибся в своих выводах, когда он, наконец, пробормотал:

\- Это должно помочь. Завтра утром мне придётся ещё раз смазать твою рану, но в целом спина выглядит неплохо – она уже начала подживать. У меня тут кое-что есть для тебя, если ты, конечно, хочешь взглянуть.

Шерлок, точь-в-точь как перевозбуждённый ребёнок, отчаянно пытавшийся остаться невозмутимым, кивнул головой с деланым безразличием.

« ** _Это приемлемо_** ».

Джон помог дракону встать на ноги, а после отправился за сумкой с одеждой. С улыбкой, которая стала только шире, когда глаза Шерлока недоверчиво округлились, он подал дракону полиэтиленовый пакет.

« ** _Ты купил… всё это для меня?_** »

\- Ну, ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя арестовали за непристойное поведение на публике. Я не знал, что тебе придётся по вкусу, поэтому просто купил то, что, как мне показалось, тебе подойдёт... твой размер пришлось подбирать наугад, так что одежда может оказаться слишком свободной или слишком тёмной… За всё заплатила армия, так что это мне ничего не стоило… Вот, – Джон подтолкнул сумку ближе к нему, вдруг смутившись без всякой на то причины. В следующее мгновение Шерлок добрался до её содержимого, и руки его подрагивали от еле сдерживаемого любопытства.

И уже скоро Джон понял, что застенчивая, неуверенная улыбка на лице этого создания является причиной переполнявшего его собственную грудь счастья. Примеряя разную одежду и отбрасывая в сторону то, что ему не подходило или не нравилось, Шерлок напоминал маленького ребёнка. Вещи, которые пришлись ему впору или оказались по душе, он прижимал к щеке, ощущая текстуру ткани, словно никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, а потом аккуратно складывал у своих ног. Вскоре дракон отобрал довольно большую стопку одежды, и Джон отметил, что у Шерлока оказался хороший вкус: он с удивлением поймал себя на том, что дракон предстал перед ним в совершенно отличном от того, каким Джон привык его видеть, облике.

Шерлок предпочёл одежду тёмных тонов, резко контрастировавшую с его бледной кожей, делая её совершенно прозрачной: пару очень тёмных, почти чёрных, брюк и заправленную в них рубашку цвета африканской фиалки – насыщенного фиолетового оттенка спелой сливы. Наряд довершали тёмно-серое пальто от «Белстафф», доходившее ему до колен, и шарф глубокого синего цвета, придававший глазам Шерлока ещё большую выразительность.

Джон надеялся, что шарф полностью скроет ошейник дракона.

Шерлок неуверенно на него взглянул, робко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно его внезапно одолела неловкость. Стараясь никак не показывать её, дракон грубовато произнёс:

« ** _Прошло уже какое-то время с тех пор, как мне приходилось взаимодействовать с людьми, но я старался подобрать что-то не слишком выделяющееся… Я тебе угодил?_** »

Джон усердно старался держать свой рот закрытым, одновременно пытаясь вновь обрести способность хоть что-нибудь сказать в ответ. Когда ему это всё-таки удалось, он резко выдохнул в ответ:

\- После того, как мы отведём тебя подстричься, могу честно сказать тебе, Шерлок, что ты не услышишь недовольства _ни от кого_.

Шерлок гордо просиял, прикасаясь пальцами к обмотанному вокруг горла шарфу так, словно это была самая величайшая драгоценность, которую он когда-либо получал.


	12. Глава 11. Руническая печать

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Рунические знаки (Магия)** : _Это особый вид заклинаний, которым владеет любой зрелый дракон. И хотя руны ничем не напоминают отслеживающие устройства, ими довольно часто пользуются матери для того, чтобы было проще оберегать свой выводок. Заклинания позволяют дракону «почувствовать», где находится тот, на кого наложена руническая печать, при этом сила знака растёт с той же скоростью, с какой укрепляется связь. Каждый драконий рунический символ уникален, и его может отследить только тот дракон, кто первым применил заклинание (подробнее о других видах персонализированной магии смотрите на странице 66 раздела_ _C_ _). Хотя поначалу связь может быть слабой, со временем размер и сила руны увеличиваются в зависимости от уровня доверия связанных друг к другу. Изредка драконы ставят печать человеку, которому они выбирают доверять, однако явление это сравнительно редкое. Как правило, такая печать – знак безоговорочного доверия: человек, который носит руну, будет крепко связан с драконом столько, сколько руна находится на его теле. Любая боль, которую может испытывать дракон или человек с руной, передаётся и дракону, наложившему заклинание, это же касается и других сильных эмоций, таких как сильный страх или печаль. Чем крепче связь, тем больше эмоций будет перетекать между ними двумя._

 

На протяжении нескольких недель между человеком и драконом начало формироваться хрупкое доверие. Конечно, не всё между Джоном и Шерлоком было идеально – отнюдь нет – но то, что происходило между ними сейчас, никто из них не испытывал раньше, и оба тихо радовались установившемуся взаимопониманию, стараясь избегать всяческих трений настолько, насколько было возможно.

Первым шагом на этом пути стало постепенное приучение Шерлока спать в « ** _221_** ** _B_** ». Джон быстро обнаружил, что стоило только дракону встать на путь выздоровления, то оказалось, что у этого существа имеется бесконечный заряд энергии, и он частенько проводит долгие ночные часы, просто расхаживая по квартире или ловко переставляя по своему вкусу книги из библиотеки Джона. Хотя Шерлок поначалу не мог прочитать многое из того, что было написано на английском, сразу стало понятно, что он был только безграмотен и вовсе не глуп.

Сначала дракон не решался перебираться из нижней квартиры (в конце концов, он же пометил её как «свою», и любой желающий не мог войти туда и занять его территорию), тогда Джон предложил ему комнату на первом этаже, посулив тёплую постель (только для _него одного_ – искушение, перед которым Шерлок не мог устоять) и прекрасный вид из окна, и всё это довольно быстро позволило дракону покончить со своими сомнениями. Вскоре он несмело принялся осваиваться в новом жилище, помечая комнату как свою собственную, хотя Джон запретил ему проводить полный ритуал, к большому огорчению разобидевшегося дракона.

Вместо этого Шерлок заполнил небольшое пространство вещами, на которые он мог заявить права как на свои. Ему нравилось раскидывать одежду по полу, пропитывая комнату своим запахом, и разбавлять беспорядок несколькими свитерами Джона, если у него было хорошее настроение. Когда же оно было скверным, он сердито скидывал их вниз в коридор. Шерлок стал исписывать страницу за страницей словами на родном языке, формулами и заклинаниями и прикреплять их к стенам для последующего анализа. Как ни странно, Джон заметил пристрастие дракона раскладывать носки в особой, по-спартански простой, организации.

Также оказалось, что Шерлок невероятно умён и необычайно хитёр.

При любой подвернувшейся возможности, его мозг, словно высокоэффективная губка, впитывал любую информацию. Его разум находил взаимосвязь между вещами быстрее, чем у кого-либо из виденных Джоном ранее (включая и человека, или зверя). Более того, дракон, казалось, мог без малейших усилий предугадать последующие события, основываясь на ранее полученных сведениях. Спустя несколько дней после того, как Джон ознакомил Шерлока с тем, как управляться с любым электронным устройством в квартире, Джон проснулся утром и обнаружил, когда встал, что из динамиков льётся музыка с новых компакт-дисков – Шерлок обосновался в его небольшой музыкальной коллекции и отобрал несколько дисков, которые посчитал для себя приемлемыми. Также Джон вскоре понял, что словарный запас дракона заметно увеличивается в размерах (судя по медленному и постепенному переходу от картинок в книгах к оглавлению и тексту), но Шерлок отказывался разговаривать с Джоном как-то иначе, кроме как телепатически.

На самом деле Джон быстро понял, что если дракон издаёт вообще какой-либо звук, то это следует воспринимать как тревожный знак.

Временами он был пугающе тихим, и Джон едва мог уловить краем глаза, как Шерлок осторожно, но в то же время с ловким изяществом, крадётся за ним. Невообразимо быстрый и гибкий, дракон порой так старался не попасться ему на глаза, что дело доходило до абсурда, а главным местом, где он мог дуться, стал холодильник, с которого тот свешивал свой невероятно длинный хвост, то обвивавший, то разжимавший холодную ручку.

Только однажды Джон услышал голос Шерлока, и это было не случайное рычание или пыхтение от сдерживаемого любопытства. Джон проснулся тогда от грохота упавшего на пол и разбившегося на тысячи осколков стекла. Не медля ни секунды, он оказался на ногах, скатился вниз по лестнице, затягивая пояс халата, и обнаружил перед собой зрелище одновременно и странное, и невероятное.

Весь дрожа, с диким взглядом широко раскрытых глаз, Шерлок стоял посреди гостиной, уставившись на разбитую вазу, случайно опрокинутую своим хвостом. Возле его босых ног были хаотично рассыпаны осколки, некоторые из которых под воздействием огромной силы атаковавшей вазу конечности представляли собой стеклянную крошку. Судя по общей траектории рассыпавшихся осколков, вазу в буквальном смысле слова швырнуло о стену. Впрочем, много времени рассматривать всё вокруг у Джона не было, поскольку из горла Шерлока вырвался низкий, рокочущий, пронизывающий звук, ощутимый даже через половицы.

В следующее мгновение дракон, защищаясь, свернулся в клубок подальше от Джона, его крылья вспыхнули и сменили свой цвет на оборонительный зелёно-золотой, сияющей преградой скрывая страх в его глазах. Джону удалось разглядеть человеческие черты в его облике, которые затем сменились чешуёй, а с его губ сорвалось низкое угрожающее рычание, которое, впрочем, и близко не звучало так уверенно, как должно было. Джон очень удивился, когда с уст существа полилась вибрирующая мелодичная речь, повторяясь снова и снова, пока что-то не переключилось, и Шерлок впервые не заговорил на английском. И, несмотря на неровное, как у расстроенной гитары, произношение, Джон смог понять его.

Даже если бы он был наполовину безумен или слеп, то и тогда по тону он понял бы мольбы о пощаде.

\- П-прости. Прости. Не. Виноват. Случайность. Не… – тихий щёлкающий отчаянный возглас сорвался с губ Шерлока, когда у него не получилось быстро подобрать правильные слова; видимо, паника оборвала тот лёгкий способ телепатического общения, которое они поддерживали эти несколько дней. Ещё больше отчаиваясь из-за бездействия Джона и собственной неспособности выразить свою мысль, дракон внезапно обратился к единственной тактике, которая прежде всегда срабатывала, – опустился коленями на кучу стекла и весь съёжился.

От этого зрелища у Джона оборвалось дыхание. Он увидел, как осколки впились в кожу Шерлока и заструилась кровь. Его первым побуждением было дёрнуть дракона встать, спрашивая: «С _едьмое пекло, да что с тобой не так?_ » – и обработать порезы. Но когда Джон осторожно двинулся вперёд (пытаясь не напороться на разбросанные повсюду осколки стекла), тот вздрогнул всем телом и, казалось, хотел отпрянуть назад. Джон замер, видя такую непроизвольную реакцию, и вместо этого аккуратно опустился на пол, соблюдая безопасное расстояние между собой и драконом, стоявшим на коленях и сцепившим руки за спиной. Джон отметил, какой уязвимой была поза Шерлока – никто, кто чувствовал обращённую к себе угрозу, не повёл бы себя так: не стоял бы на коленях, заведя сцеплённые руки за пояс, в любой момент ожидая удара, в то время как тёмные кудри закрывали его лицо, а распростёртые крылья подрагивали в ожидании боли, не защищаясь и не готовясь ударить в ответ. Понимание, что подобная поза была не естественной реакцией, а привитой Шерлоку (одна мысль об этом была не менее ужасающей) заставило Джона стиснуть зубы от гнева, пронзившего всё его тело.

Нежно, с величайшей аккуратностью, он протянул к Шерлоку руки, замерев в дюйме от чёрных локонов, а затем осторожно принялся вытаскивать кусочки стекла из спутанных волос. Джон видел, что Шерлок едва осмеливался дышать, издавая жалобный прерывающийся звук, готовый, но так и не ощутивший на себе резкую вспышку боли. В лёгком замешательстве глядя сквозь ресницы на своего хозяина, дракон смотрел, как Джон довольно спокойно собирает в кучку неострые стеклянные осколки, чтобы ему было проще подобраться к нему. Шерлок обнаружил, что неосознанно пятится к стене и поскуливает, но Джон не стал напирать на него. Вместо этого он тщательно старался держаться вне предела кокона из крыльев, поднялся на ноги, чтобы убрать стекло, и даже ненадолго ушёл, чтобы найти обувь и веник. Всё это время дракон оставался неподвижен, застыв между смятением и инстинктивным внутренним трепетом, подтверждающим его страх.

Воспоминания и весь прошлый опыт твердили Шерлоку постараться исправить ситуацию, насколько это было возможно, стать покорным и покладистым, хотя каждый мускул в его теле кричал о нападении. Пойманный между этими двумя желаниями, Шерлок не видел чётко Джона, вместо этого перед глазами у него стояло совсем другое лицо. То, которое он скорее предпочёл бы забыть. Дракон ждал, что грубые пальцы дёрнут его за голову, ищущие руки сорвут одежду, так щедро подаренную ему, прошипев ему в ухо приказания.

Вместо этого, Джон, верный ранее данному обещанию, осторожно подошёл к Шерлоку, спросил его согласия прежде, чем прикоснуться, и только тогда приблизился – и ничего больше. Шерлок заметил, что руки Джона были шершавыми от мозолей, но крепкими, и они дарили тепло там, где на мгновение касались его. Они не гуляли беспорядочно по всей его коже, не обшаривали его, за исключением израненных и повреждённых участков. Солдат оценивающим взглядом окинул колени Шерлока после того, как ему удалось уговорить дракона, чьё состояние граничило с кататонией[1], сесть на стул, и поморщился при виде глубокого пореза, проходившего поперёк голени.

\- Тут может понадобиться нечто большее, нежели пластырь, – пробормотал он себе под нос и очень удивился, когда дракон ответил коротко и тихо:

\- Прости, – шепнул он. Его голос звучал хрипловато и надтреснуто, словно Шерлок не разговаривал очень долгое время.

В глубине души Джон был впечатлён его языковыми способностями, но в тоже время огорчён тем фактом, что мольба – это было первое, что дракон удосужился сказать ему. Схватив аптечку и присев перед драконом, он закатал штанину шерлоковых брюк и принялся аккуратно обрабатывать перекисью водорода царапины. Шерлок зашипел, когда их стало немного жечь, но не выказал никакого другого недовольства.

Голос Джона был ровным и спокойным:

\- Всё хорошо. Я только хочу узнать, что так напугало тебя. Ты не подумай, я понял, что это была случайность. Не переживай из-за этого.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что от его заверений напряжение Шерлока стало спадать. И хотя поначалу Шерлок не хотел говорить, что его напугало, вскоре он понял, что Джон не собирается позволить ему увильнуть от ответа. И хотя взгляд его был устремлён в направлении своей новой комнаты, солдат предусмотрительно перекрыл пути отхода, не угрожая дракону и одновременно оставаясь непреклонным. Было очевидно, что Джон не позволит Шерлоку слинять, и тот, едва заметно подрагивая, уставился на свои колени, на которых теперь красовались белые кусочки пластыря. Его голос был тихим. Он ненавидел себя за то, что так испугался.

« ** _Я всё понял_** ».

\- Понял, что? – Джон нахмурился, но сделал паузу, чтобы прислушаться к радио, звуки которого ещё были слышны в квартире. Из динамиков лилась не музыка, а были слышны реплики – передавали запись какого-то старого детектива-слэшера[2]. Раздавались неправдоподобные женские крики, а следом зазвучала отвратительно мрачная музыка. Понимание ударило Джона, и на его лице сначала появилась лёгкая улыбка, когда он посмотрел на Шерлока, а затем он заулыбался.

\- Ты имеешь в виду… Ты догадался, кто убийца?

Дракон выразительно закивал, и беспокойство стало покидать его глаза, когда он выпрямился. Тёмные кудри слегка подпрыгивали, в то время как бледные пальцы двигались, подчёркивая выводы Шерлока, и речь его – пришла в голову Джону мысль – походила на безостановочный говорливый ручеёк. Его возбуждение передалось и хвосту, которым он с интересом _завилял_ , а потом и вовсе принялся со свистом рассекать воздух, и кончик его при этом чуть подёргивался. Вероятно, именно так, понял Джон, и была опрокинута ваза. Джон _чувствовал_ смертоносную силу в этих движениях даже с того места, где сидел.

« ** _На самом деле, всё очевидно. Убийца – муж, а не слуга. Они ранее поясняли, что все слуги немы: им отрезали языки, и понятно это по тому, как дракон разговаривает только с детективом, когда больше никого нет рядом, и ни с кем другим, поскольку тот менталист. И хотя у слуги был мотив, учитывая тот факт, что жена купила его у рабовладельцев и разлучила с матерью, когда тот был ещё детёнышем, ему не достаёт воображения. Он необразован и не мог оставлять те записки со сложными загадками, если он еле-еле читает по слогам. Правда. А мотив для убийства у мужа гораздо более правдоподобен, беря во внимание тот факт, что его жена спала с его бизнес-партнёром почти год, и муж узнал об этом в ночь перед убийством. Также по озвучке можно сказать, что актёры играют неестественно, и они подобрали мужу ужасно фальшивый акцент, который типичен для злодеев. Иначе говоря, дело проще простого_** ».

Затем Шерлок замолчал, подозрительное выражение перечеркнуло его черты, поскольку он не видел, помрачнело ли лицо Джона, или же он сердито на него смотрел. Вместо этого всё, что он чувствовал, было лёгкое недоверие и восторженное восхищение, исходившие от солдата, и дракон осторожным тоном спросил:

« ** _Эм… Я прав?_** »

Джон засмеялся, откидывая голову назад и усевшись на пол. Шерлок смотрел на него, словно тот ополоумел, подрагивающие крылья окрасились в растерянный крапчатый оттенок калико[3], пока тот не перевёл дыхание, чтобы ответить.

\- Ты… ты _поразителен_ , ты знаешь это? Запись всего лишь на _второй_ главе, а ты уже во всём разобрался…

Грудь Шерлока тут же надулась от застенчивой гордости, чешуйки вспыхнули слегка самодовольным тёмно-синим, прежде чем смениться на обеспокоенный серый.

« ** _Я всегда… подмечал факты. Это то, что у меня получается… Но большинство людей обычно не считают это удивительным… Это не то слово, которое они обычно используют. Как видишь, я слишком разволновался…_** »

Затем дракон склонил голову, сложив руки на коленях, крылья его изогнулись, словно стараясь укрыть от невидимого гнева. Хвост перестал ритмично подёргиваться и защитным жестом обвился вокруг ноги. Улыбка Джона потухла, когда тот заметил, каким маленьким и хрупким тот был без привычной искры неповиновения в холодных глазах. Медленно приблизившись, Джон присел на другой край дивана, потирая одной рукой затылок, и мягко спросил:

\- А что они обычно говорят?

Мысль Шерлока прозвучала тихо, с оттенком чёрного юмора. Он слегка обнажил зубы и с неприязнью пробормотал ответ, обращаясь к своим костяшкам. И всё же Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок подобрал самый безобидный вариант из тех оскорблений, которых, видимо, наслышался немало за всю свою жизнь.

« ** _Пошёл к чёрту_** ».

И пусть слова были произнесены в шутку, на самом деле ни человеку, ни ящеру было не до смеха.

Вместо этого Джон пристально посмотрел на Шерлока: взгляд его синих глаз пробежался по худенькой, несмотря на всю еду, которую тот съедал за последнее время, фигуре, на шрамы на его спине, что виднелись в прорезях рубашки, которые Джон сделал специально для дракона. Он не увидел проявление слабости. Напротив, Джон видел перед собой яростную несгибаемость и жизнестойкость. Нечто непоколебимое и отстранённое от всего остального мира, что обычно проглядывало в хмуром взгляде его глаз. В это мгновение он видел, как привычная холодная маска сползает с лица дракона, а в чертах его проступает нечто мягкое. Хотя на лице дракона по-прежнему сохранялось ледяное выражение, которое Шерлок тут же вернул, встретившись с Джоном взглядом, в нём уже не было прежней колючести. Теперь дракон, пусть и неохотно, просил о поддержке, и Джон обнаружил, что ему хочется дать её. Ему хотелось протянуть руку, вытащить дракона из плена собственных воспоминаний, согреть неживое выражение его лица и полный отчаяния взгляд.

Потому что нельзя было позволить Шерлоку потерять всякую надежду, не сейчас, когда они уже готовились в любой момент отправиться на поле боя. Если ничего не поменяется, то у Джона не было ни малейших сомнений, что Шерлок погибнет в этой пустыне. Его либо подстрелят, либо похитят, либо сожгут заживо, и Джон не мог этого допустить.

Для Джона жизнь Шерлока была _необходима_. Он точно не знал, в какой момент это стало важным, но ведь стало. Невероятно, неистребимо важно. Каким-то образом этот чешуйчатый негодяй смог пробраться под его привычную броню, которую он наращивал годами. Защиту, которая удерживала его от того, чтобы снова и снова не протягивать руку помощи Гарри, когда умоляла спасти её от её же собственных ошибок, защиту, которая заставила его выдержать характер и отказаться ехать на похороны собственного отца. Каким-то образом дракон играючи преодолел все преграды и поселился глубоко у него в груди. Джон даже не был абсолютно уверен в том, что мог _доверить_ Шерлоку защищать себя в битве, потому что не мог гарантировать даже того, что дракон будет готов защитить в первую очередь _себя_.

А на войне, где они должны были столкнуться лицом к лицу с мятежниками, способными превратиться в двухтонных ужасных чешуйчатых чудовищ, это точно то, о чём стоит беспокоиться Джону. Очень сильно беспокоиться.

И, тем не менее, он не мог не ощутить приятную теплоту от мысли, что каким-то образом сумел найти местечко в сердце этого создания, которое ему ничем не обязано. Ведь Шерлок мог решить просто съесть его, и Джон никогда не перестанет быть ему благодарен за то, что тот решил с этим немного повременить.

И, несомненно, Шерлок даже не догадывался об этом.

Джон пообещал себе тогда, что расскажет об этом Шерлоку, даже если это и будет выражаться тем, что Джон притянул к себе долговязую фигуру дракона, и его голова оказалась у него на плече. Шерлок вопросительно взглянул на Джона своими большими кошачьими глазами, но не высказал никакого оправдания своему желанию обрести поддержку. Которое Шерлок вскоре перестал искать. Дракон ощутил, как его глаза плавно закрылись, как только умелые сильные руки легко пробежались по завиткам на его голове, почёсывая кожу у основания рожек и вызывая умопомрачительно приятные ощущения. Наконец-то удостоверившись в том, что его не накажут, Шерлок, словно мотылёк, летевший на огонь, позволил себе расслабиться под прикосновениями, растекаясь безвольной лужицей от ощущения неги и покоя. В глубине его глаз замелькали искорки, словно в них загорались маленькие точки, когда Джон пытался привести тёмные кудри в какое-то подобие порядка, и если он заметил, как невольно хвост Шерлока собственнически обвил его талию, то предпочёл промолчать.

Крылья Шерлока вытянулись, чтобы укрыть их обоих под защиту постоянно меняющегося силового поля синего цвета, перешедшего в зелёный, а затем в тёмно-фиолетовый. Это было очень красиво и немного странно, и Джону захотелось протянуть руку и коснуться его.

Но он не осмелился.

Пока нет.

Не сейчас, когда Шерлок казался таким хрупким и маленьким, совсем непохожим на монстра, а скорее на одинокого и напуганного ребёнка.

Весь остаток дня они так и провели, сидя вместе и не обращая внимания на груду осколков. Возможно, они бы просидели бы так и весь вечер, если бы Джон не настоял на том, чтобы дракон немного поел. До того как солдат встал, Шерлок собственнически схватил его за запястье, глядя на него глубоким взглядом своих переменчивых глаз. Джон почувствовал, как начало покалывать вдоль позвоночника, как закипела кровь в его венах, и как это чувство распространилось от сгиба локтя по всему телу. Это ощущение не было похоже на луч солнечного света, оно всё теплело и теплело пока, казалось, не запылало от прикосновения. Джон ахнул, и в этот момент Шерлок произнёс что-то на драконьем языке – зловещие, певучие и быстрые слова, похожие на неуловимое дыхание бабочки.

\- _Etcha. Protcheva. Novest itch Xiao seich_.

И тут же в своей голове солдат услышал перевод.

« ** _Защищай. Оберегай. Не дай навредить тому, что стало моим_** ».

Когда Джону наконец-то удалось освободить своё запястье, на нём теперь красовалась метка – извилистая руна*, изысканным рисунком нанесённая на его кожу. Печать обвивала всю его руку и светилась слабым голубоватым светом, а затем потускнела и потемнела. Она была небольшой, но замысловато выписанной, и казалась незавершённой, а законченной обещала быть очень красивой. Метка представляла собой шестиугольники, два или три таких шестиугольника тянулись вверх по руке. Чёрного цвета, один из них состоял из замысловато изгибавшихся линий, казавшихся неразрывными, у другого тонкий узор напоминал снежинку. Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, чьи глаза пылали тем же голубоватым светом. Дракон моргнул, и одно-единственное объяснение развеяло тайну, окутавшую мысли Джона.

« ** _Я докажу тебе, что ты можешь мне доверять. Я знаю только один способ, как… Я докажу это делами, а не словами_** ».

****

В начале последней недели Джону позвонила Додж, чтобы сообщить, что у него есть только один день дать Шерлоку свыкнуться с мыслью, что она придёт к ним вместе с Цериотом, чтобы драконы «поиграли в песочнице».

\- Стандартная процедура, – выдохнула она в трубку, голос её звучал устало и немного едко. – Начальство хочет убедиться, что он внезапно не превратится в камикадзе, едва завидев другого дракона. Тем более у него Красная метка, а вы, парни, на поле битвы должны будете работать в команде вместе с другими парами.

Оглядываясь назад, Джон видел в её словах смысл. И всё же он почувствовал всплеск досады и раздражения на Правительство, или кто там ввязался в эту войну.

Дело в том, что – уж в этом он не сомневался – затея Додж не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

И это его беспокоило.

Потому что у Шерлока было много качеств: он был великолепным, немного замкнутым, а ещё временами до странного ласковым, расчётливым и внимательным – но прежде всего Шерлок был _собственником_ по отношению к тому, что считал _своим_.

И у Джона была возможность убедиться, что его своеобразный сосед, как и подобает настоящему дракону, не собирается делиться ничем своим.

По своей природе Шерлок был защитником, и это подтверждалось тем, как Джон находил самые странные предметы, запрятанные в разных уголках, которые тот считал «безопасными». Свой синий шарф дракон по ночам частенько запихивал под подушку вместе с ночным перекусом (у Шерлока были странные пристрастия к еде, и он считал, что час ночи для яблока было самое то) и записной книжкой, исписанной его каракулями. Однажды любимая чайная кружка Джона пропала из посудомоечной машины и после каким-то образом оказалась внутри черепа. Ещё Шерлок, используя прокисшее молоко, выращивал плесневые культуры, коллекцию которых он любовно прятал в ванной, и на которую позже неожиданно наткнулся Джон, а ко всем без исключения книжкам в доме он относился как к чему-то священному и складывал их у себя на кровати в некое подобие книжного гнезда.

Приглашение кого-то в квартиру, как показал опыт, могло оказаться опасным, учитывая ещё и то, что Шерлок пока никому не доверял, кроме Джона и миссис Хадсон. Как-то раз юный дракон, живущий по соседству, принёс их почту, которую почтальон по ошибке сунул не в тот ящик, и Джон обнаружил себя на полу под защитой непробиваемого чешуйчатого живота злобно рычавшего северного дракона, в то время как тот грозился убить беднягу на месте. Поджав хвост, перепуганный дракончик поторопился сбежать обратно к своему хозяину.

Шерлок был страшно горд собой за то, что напугал незваного гостя, пока позже Джон не отругал его за это.

И только после он начал немного раскаиваться в своём поступке.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон распрямил плечи.

День.

У него есть всего день, чтобы подготовить Шерлока.

Это не должно быть так сложно, верно?

Но почему-то, видя беспорядок в квартире, учинённый всего за каких-то несколько недель, он не мог заставить себя в это поверить.

 

 

Примечание:

* Вот так, по мнению автора, выглядела бы у Джона законченная руническая печать:  
http://designspiration.net/image/114238128207

[1] **Кататонический синдром** ( **кататони́я** ) – психопатологический синдром (группа синдромов), основным клиническим проявлением которого являются двигательные расстройства со сниженной (ступор) или повышенной (возбуждение) психомоторной активностью, сопровождающееся кататоническими симптомами.

[2] **Слэшер** – жанр хоррора, поджанр фильмов ужасов. Или же – (амер., ирон.) наименование персонажа фильмов-боевиков – киллера, бандита, беспощадно убивающего своих жертв.

[3] **Калико** (окрас у кошек) – окрас их трёх цветов – белый, чёрный и оранжевый. Или же – оранжево-жёлтый цвет.


	13. Глава 12. Мы просто делаем то, что должны

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Китайские драконы (Вид)** : _Среди драконов этот вид, появившийся, вероятнее всего, примерно в конце эпохи династии Мин[1], считается вторым по старшинству. Их предки ранее заселяли весь азиатский регион, хотя на сегодняшний день наиболее крупная популяция этих драконов проживает именно в Китае (отсюда и название). Китайские драконы отличаются от северных и английских собратьев небольшими размерами. В человеческом обличии средний рост особи мужского пола составляет около пяти футов семи дюймов и в очень редких случаях достигает шести футов[2], самки же обычно ростом от четырёх и одиннадцати до пяти футов и пяти дюймов[3]. Однако в драконьем обличии их тело невероятно длинное и тонкое._  
_В средние века змееподобный облик китайских драконов стал предметом поклонения людей, считавших, что они приносят удачу. До сих пор по всей Азии находят множество древних предметов искусства с их изображением._  
_Будучи самым распространённым видом, китайские драконы рождены для скорости, плавания и тёплой погоды (О влиянии погоды на драконов смотрите на странице 78 в разделе G). Китайские драконы известны своими удивительными способностями видеть правду в сути вещей: их магия стремится глубоко проникнуть в честность помыслов и ясность ума._  
_Будьте крайне осторожны: несмотря на свои небольшие размеры и относительно хрупкое телосложение по сравнению с другими сородичами, китайские драконы обладают способностью накапливать воду в специальном мешочке внутри себя, нагревать её и плеваться ею в своих врагов. Температура такой воды с лёгкостью может достигать 150 градусов по Цельсию._

 

Цериот – китайский дракон, и потому он был небольшого роста и обладал изысканной утончённой внешностью. Тем не менее, у Джона, который приветствовал на пороге своего дома низко поклонившегося слугу, сложилось чёткое впечатление, что при желании тот без всяких угрызений совести способен свернуть ему шею. Он не был высоким, даже по меркам Джона, но держался со сдержанным изяществом и спокойствием, так резко контрастировавшим с появившейся в квартире лейтенантом Додж.

Додж вся состояла из острых углов и твёрдой решимости, её сильной стороны, которая всегда была выставлена на первый план. Её плечи оставались неестественно прямыми, и таким образом она казалась выше, чем была на самом деле. Войдя в квартиру, лейтенант резко кивнула Джону вместо приветствия, её короткие волосы оттенка красного дерева рассыпались беспорядочными прядями, а чеканный шаг глухим эхом отдавался на деревянном полу.

То, что открылось её взору, надо признать, выглядело лучше, чем она ожидала.

В квартире было прибрано: явные завалы мусора расчищены, вещи сложены аккуратными стопками на столах и полках. Однако, хотя ни одна книжка не была не на своём месте, в целом тут было не так чисто, как подразумевалось (Она не знала, что Джон не ложился до поздней ночи, рьяно наводя порядок). Дневной свет лениво проникал сквозь окно, благодаря чему отполированный паркет светился тёплым, насыщенным красным цветом.

Шерлок специально не появлялся в поле зрения.

Джон провёл весь прошлый день, стараясь объяснить дракону, что от него ожидалось на этой своеобразной «встрече». Или вернее, он пытался объяснить, поскольку Шерлок демонстративно и намеренно игнорировал его уговоры быть осторожным. Он растянулся на диване, сложив руки под подбородком в необычном, напоминающем молитвенный, жесте, а его мысленные ответы отличались язвительностью и едкостью, поражая Джона, словно удары хлыста.

« ** _Я не позволю обращаться с собой так, словно я цирковая лошадь. Я – дракон, и пусть я теперь в плену, крупица гордости во мне ещё осталась_** ».

Было ясно, что Шерлок всё быстрее привыкал к тому, чтобы прямо высказывать то, что думает на самом деле, пусть его слова и не выходили за пределы Джонова разума, однако вслух он, как и прежде, ничего не требовал. Стоило только дракону немного восстановить силы, как его потребность в еде и сне уменьшалась на глазах. Это немного беспокоило Джона, особенно после того, как он однажды подловил Шерлока, уснувшего по собственной воле (или от истощения), и обнаружил, что дракон был склонен к ночным кошмарам. Крылья Шерлока испещряли оттенки серого и болезненного зелёного, с губ срывались тихие всхлипы, когда он корчился на кровати и метался на простынях. Джон не осмелился будить его, опасаясь, что тот по ошибке примет его за врага. Он отчётливо слышал прерывающиеся мольбы на драконьем наречии, а тело Шерлока то и дело содрогалось, будто от ударов. С приоткрытых губ и раздутых ноздрей струилась дымка тумана, отчего в комнате стало холодно, словно в морозилке, но Джон был не в силах оторваться и уйти даже на секунду, чтобы достать тёплый свитер.

Наутро Шерлок либо ничего не помнил, либо не хотел говорить об этом. Естественно, в его мысленных заявлениях о предстоящей встрече с Додж не было ни проявлений слабости, ни беззащитности.

« ** _Они попытаются настроить тебя против меня. Я этого не позволю! Ты наименее скучный хозяин из всех тех, что у меня когда-либо были, и меня нельзя всучить кому-то ещё по дешёвке, словно домашнюю скотину_** ».

Джон, не скрываясь, закатил глаза, хотя внутри него всё ликовало от радости и сжималось от тоски, что Шерлок становился всё смелее и смелее. Он уселся на диван, пихнув дракона, чтобы тот немного подвинулся, и потребовал расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы проверить состояние крыльев. На них не осталось почти никаких следов от инфекции: крылья хорошо заживали, и только сияющий шрам был единственным напоминанием о том, что с ними было что-то не так. Шрам выделялся ярким пятном на алебастровой коже Шерлока, но Джон предпочёл бы видеть на ней отметки излечившихся ран вместо следов наказаний. Удовлетворённо промычав что-то себе под нос, молодой доктор чётко произнёс:

\- Ты должен вести себя хорошо, нравится тебе это или нет, иначе нас обоих кастрируют. Додж не из тех, кого можно обдурить, и к своей работе она относится со всей серьёзностью. Я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя, так что от меня тебе не отвязаться, и уж придётся терпеть это всё. Но если она хоть на секунду задумается о том, что я недостаточно хорошо присматриваю за тобой, и тогда вместо боёв и сражений она отправит меня домой, а тебя сошлёт…

Затем Джон прервался, горло вдруг перехватило – он отказывался думать о том, что было бы дальше. Словно почувствовав, в каком направлении потекли его мысли, дракон тихо произнёс:

« ** _Глупости… Ты единственный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, кто волнуется за меня и заботится обо мне… Тебе придётся приказать мне, если ты захочешь, чтобы я ушёл…_** »

И в редком для него жесте доверия Шерлок устроил свою кудрявую голову на плече Джона, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и жадно вдыхая его запах.

Смягчившись, Джон позволил ему отдыхать на своём плече весь день, в то время как сам он продолжал читать загадочную книгу, подаренную ему неизвестно кем. Мысленно он сказал своему чешуйчатому созданию:

« _Я никогда не прикажу тебе этого, если только у меня не останется совершенно никакого выбора… Или если только ты сам не попросишь меня об этом…_ »

Шерлок ничего не ответил, просто придвинулся ещё ближе, бережно обвив цепким хвостом рунную метку, которая только-только начала расползаться вверх по руке Джона.

****

Хотя после этого Джон искренне верил в то, что Шерлок постарается вести себя настолько хорошо, насколько сможет, он всё же попросил дракона оставаться в своей комнате, пока его не позовут, на что тот немного поворчал, но сильно не спорил. Как только щёлкнул замок входной двери, Джон торопливо заварил чай, поставив чайник в гостиной, чтобы тот сразу был под рукой, если понадобится потянуть немного времени за разговорами. Многое из того, что сегодня произойдёт, будет чистым блефом, поэтому молодой доктор хотел позаботиться о том, чтобы было доступно как можно больше вариантов выхода из неловкой ситуации. Стоило Додж и Цериоту ступить на порог, что одновременно показалось Джону и вечностью, и кратким мгновением, как он пригласил их внутрь и предложил выпить чаю. Будучи истинными британцами, не желающими показаться невежливыми, Джон и Додж сели друг напротив друга, почти не разговаривали, потягивая чай из своих чашек, и пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Тишина повисла между ними, пока Цериот занимал привычное для дракона место на коленях подле Додж. У Джона так и зудело дёрнуть это маленькое создание на ноги. От бессилия сделать это, его пальцы вместо этого плотно сомкнулись на ручке кружки. Пользуясь своими способностями менталиста, он мысленно потянулся к слуге и несмело поприветствовал его:

« _Привет. Рад снова видеть тебя_ ».

Зрачки тёмных глаз Цериота расширились, когда он стрельнул взглядом из-под ресниц вверх, отчего на его лице появилось немного озадаченное, а затем успокоенное выражение, прежде чем дракон снова уставился в пол. Через мгновение Джон почувствовал, как краешка его сознания легко коснулся незнакомый голос.

« ** _Как правило, считается невежливым, сэр, заговорить сначала с помощником, а потом обратиться к его господину. Рад, что моя госпожа – не менталист_** ».

« _Она причиняет тебе боль, если ты невежлив?_ »

« ** _Её наказания не чрезмерны. Госпожа делает только то, что должна_** ».

Голос Цериота звучал беспристрастно. Слова были безразличными и односложными. У Джона возникло чёткое ощущение, что он стоит прямо перед зеркалом, у которого нет отражения – только затуманенная поверхность стекла серо-стального оттенка. Не отражающего и не показывающего ничего.

« _Что же она должна делать? Она ждёт момента, чтобы наказать тебя?_ » – спросил Джон, не сдержавшись, и не получил ответа.

Дракон многозначительно посмотрел на Додж, молча поощряя Джона начать вести себя гостеприимно, а не дожидаться от него отклика. Спустя мгновение тот сдался.

Вслух он произнёс:

\- Прошу простить Шерлока, он у нас любит поспать, и я не хотел будить его, поскольку он ещё только выздоравливает. Шерлок начал хорошо есть, думаю, он может немного прибавить в весе, если продолжит регулярно питаться.

\- Его имя Шерлок? Интересно, на английском языке значение этого слова «светловолосый»[4], не так ли? Может он тогда и был грязным с головы до ног, но я могу поклясться, что его волосы были черны как ночь, – беспечным тоном, в котором, однако, то и дело проскальзывали командные нотки, произнесла Додж. Годы службы лишили её всей той кротости, что у неё когда-то была – женщина, которая часто держит оружие в своих руках, не упустит шанс взять ситуацию под свой контроль.

Между тем, лейтенант наклонилась вперёд, и взгляд её глаз был острым и цепким. Если бы её поведение не объяснялось профессиональными обязанностями, Джон подумал бы, что она искренне печётся о благополучии Шерлока.

\- У него нет каких-либо проблем с психикой? Есть что-то ещё кроме агрессивности и стремления защищать? Его крылья функционируют нормально? Все ли признаки указывают на то, что их излечили? Он не излишне много дерзит и не слабая ли у него выносливость?

Джон нашёл, что его ответ был несколько холоден, даже несмотря на то, что он не испытывал неприязни к командующему офицеру. Было в ней что-то такое, что задевало его чувства.

\- Он в порядке, как и любой, кто сопротивляется принудительному призыву в армию. Что касается его крыльев, то одно было заражено сыпью, в лёгкой форме, правда, и сейчас оно практически излечено. Он гораздо лучше справляется со своими склонностями к самозащите.

Последнее было невинной ложью или, точнее сказать, некоторым преувеличением, но Джон позволил сорваться этим словам, не задумываясь. Так даже было лучше, поскольку пока всё шло гладко. Джон мог продолжить и дальше работать вместе с Шерлоком над его вспышками агрессии, а к этому моменту, как долг призовёт их к сражению, они как раз придут к тому, о чём он только что сказал. Сейчас, однако, дракон был всё ещё немного нестабилен, но Джон не мог позволить, чтобы Додж прознала об этом. Иначе бы она притащила его задницу прямо в штаб, и там бы Шерлока накачали транквилизаторами.

Видя его смятение и внутренние переживания, Додж задумчиво кивнула. Она пила свой чай маленькими глоточками, а затем сложила руки на коленях. Как Джон заметил, лейтенант была одета в свою военную униформу: должно быть, потом она сразу направится на учения. Её голос был тихим.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты был честен со мной, Джон. Настолько честен, насколько, по-твоему, это возможно. Ты чувствуешь, что можешь доверять ему? Своему дракону? Потому что, если нет, тогда подготовка в Афганистане может стать для вас чрезвычайно… сложной.

Лейтенант смотрела – один её глаз был полускрыт чёлкой – как Джон в молчаливом раздумье перевёл взгляд синих глаз в кружку. Мог ли он доверять Шерлоку?

Ответ всплыл сразу же прямо из нутра: его чутьё сильнее, чем факты. Желание сильнее, чем доводы разума.

Да, я доверяю ему.

Но у него хватило здравомыслия отвечать неторопливо, не показывая, насколько поспешным было принятое решение.

\- Я бы доверил ему собственную жизнь. Он из тех созданий, в природе которых либо иметь всё, либо ничего, и, как оказалось, он решил, что я достаточно удачлив, чтобы стать ему союзником. Он будет защищать меня, а я буду оберегать его.

Джон смотрел на свою наставницу: очертание его рта свидетельствовало о честности и непреложности его слов, линия плеч была решительной и прямой. Он был спокоен и уверен в себе.

Додж удивлённо моргнула, почувствовав силу, скрывающуюся в словах этого юноши. Затем её взгляд смягчился. С лёгким стуком она поставила кружку и подняла на него свой взор. Её черты лица снова приняли каменный, ничего не выражавший, вид, когда она всматривалась в Джона жёстким тяжёлым взглядом.

Её голос был резок.

\- Но на данном этапе ты сможешь заставить его доверять кому-то ещё?

И тогда Джон опустил взгляд на свои руки и сглотнул, потому что не мог ответить честно на этот вопрос. Он знал истинную природу дракона, и поэтому слова застряли у него в горле. Казалось, будто у него в груди было что-то вязкое – приторная ложь этих слов просачивалась в его лёгкие, словно отвратительная мокрота.

Он надеялся, что Шерлок никогда не услышит колебание в его словах.

Поэтому для него полной неожиданностью стало то, что лейтенант Додж внезапно поднялась, а её взгляд уставился на что-то поверх него. Сердце Джона забилось чаще, когда она шагнула мимо него, осматривая коленопреклонённую фигуру. Джон даже не заметил, когда его дракон успел спуститься вниз по лестнице. Шерлок, сидевший на полу в своей лучшей одежде: в строгом костюме и белой рубашке, – был полностью в человеческом обличии, демонстрируя, что он не представляет опасности. На шее поблёскивал ошейник, шарфа нигде не было видно, голова была склонена к полу в превосходном подобии подчинения. В тихой панике, зная, что сейчас все они вступили на неизведанный путь, Джон почувствовал, как кровь стынет в его жилах.

Высокий и чуть удивлённый голос его командующего офицера был окрашен лёгким подозрением, когда она приблизилась и нависла над Шерлоком, внимательно оглядывая его. Джон вдруг весьма порадовался тому, что однажды вечером настоял на том, чтобы подстричь спутанные чёрные локоны Шерлока и привести их к какому-то подобию порядка. Задумавшись, он потянул рукав, стараясь прикрыть странную татуировку, которая теперь украшала его запястье. Джон не мог отвести взгляда от неподвижной фигуры дракона.

\- Вот так приятный сюрприз, – насмешливо прокомментировала Додж, стоя над драконом, склонившимся перед ней, и казалось, её впечатляло его спокойствие и хорошее поведение. – Должна признать, Джон, у меня оставались некоторые сомнения…

Джон стиснул зубы и постарался совладать с собой, чтобы не взорваться, когда Додж быстро щёлкнула пальцами, по-военному отдав приказ, проверяя тем самым Джона на честность.

\- Встань. Давай посмотрим на тебя.

Джон тут же расслабился, когда Шерлок беспрекословно повиновался, грациозно поднимаясь на ноги. Всё это время взгляд дракона был устремлён в пол, и весь его облик являл собой совершенный образец подчинения.

Однако Цериот, в свою очередь тоже находившийся на полу, напрягся. Его тёмные глаза сузились в щёлки, мышцы на руках почти неприметно вздулись, и вскоре Джон увидел, почему.

Как только Шерлок поднялся на ноги, за его спиной показался хвост, по-кошачьему лениво подрагивающий в воздухе взад и вперёд, словно маятник, выдавая его нервозность, скрытую под маской ледяного спокойствия. Выражение его голубых глаз было намеренно пустым, поза расслаблена, однако хвост позади него вызывающе свивался и разгибался. Хвост обвил ногу Шерлока, словно змея, пока дракон стоял по струнке прямо и почти не шелохнулся, когда Додж приблизилась, чтобы поднять его голову к свету и посмотреть ему в глаза, напоминавшие осколки льда в тени. Они ни разу не посмотрели на Джона.

Её взгляд был цепким, пока она осматривала линию его челюсти.

\- Ему уже когда-то разбивали нос, но, похоже, это было в далёкой юности, так что сейчас никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Ему нужно подлечить зубы? Есть бесплатная программа…

Всего мгновение понадобилось Джону, чтобы понять, что Додж обращается к нему, а не к Шерлоку: его наставницу, пока та продолжала осмотр, нисколько не волновал тот факт, что она даже не смотрела дракону в глаза, пока говорила. Он глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, считая до пяти, затем выдохнул и ответил, напоминая себе, что это её работа, что её целью не было обидеть Шерлока своими небрежными прикосновениями. С таким же выражением она могла осматривать мешок с мукой. Касания её рук были равнодушными, пока она тщательно прощупывала лопатку дракона, положив ладонь на место перехода тела в крыло, а её лицо ничего не выражало, когда она надавливала на шелковистую ткань костюма. Через секунду или даже две, в течение которых она запустила руку в щель, которую Джон сделал специально для Шерлока на спине пиджака, лейтенант с лёгкой ухмылкой резко приказала:

\- Крылья. Раскрой их, чтобы я смогла взглянуть на них.

Шерлок, сжатый как пружина, подчинился, но зрачки его сузились, и Джон видел, как его глаза превратились в узкие щёлки. Он сглотнул, переминаясь на месте, словно каким-то образом пытаясь помешать Додж продолжить дальнейший осмотр, но рука, возникшая вдруг перед ним, остановила его. Хотя растопыренные пальцы Цериота и были тонкими, в них чувствовалась сила. Слуга смотрел на Джона снизу верх, предупреждающе нахмурив брови, и для того, кто всегда был так любезен, подобный жест был весьма резким, поэтому такое безмолвное волнение привело Джона в замешательство.

Низкий утробный рокот заполнил квартиру, Джон вскинул голову и увидел, что Шерлок уставился на точку соприкосновения Джона и незваного гостя. Глаза юного солдата расширились, а Додж замерла на месте от этого звука, на её лице появилось озадаченное выражение, когда она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что именно вызвало у Шерлока такую неожиданную реакцию. Её голос был холодным, когда она взглянула на Джона.

\- Кажется, вы немного приукрасили результаты его успеха, не так ли, солдат?

Джон, выпрямив спину, остался стоять там же, где и стоял, хотя каждой своей клеточкой ему хотелось спрятать Шерлока, утянуть его вверх по лестнице, прежде чем тот сделает что-то, о чём они оба потом пожалеют. Он едва дыру не просверлил взглядом в Шерлоке, излучая своё недовольство не только тем, что его открыто игнорировали, но тем, как этот долговязый мерзавец себя вёл. Поэтому его раздирало от желания заступиться за Шерлока, и от раздражения на него. Хотя молодой солдат не винил своего дракона: ребяческая сторона Джона даже хотела, чтобы их незваные гости зашли далеко.

\- Шерлок сам может вам сказать, что сейчас чувствует себя лучше, чем раньше. Я имею в виду, что вы сами видели, каким он был там… – Джон замолк, сжав кулаки, не желая снова вспоминать чёртов загон и потому быстро сменил тему. – …У него была лихорадка. Воспаление крыла. Сейчас инфекция почти прошла, и Шерлок ведёт себя вежливо, если даже не дружелюбно с теми, кого он знает и кому доверяет. А так он реагирует только на незнакомцев. Не то чтобы он причинил кому-то вред, он просто защищает свою территорию…

Словно подчёркивая его слова, Шерлок снова замолчал, и рука Цериота покинула личное пространство Джона. Китайский дракон всё ещё стоял на коленях на полу, приняв тем самым оборонительную позу, и, сказать по правде, это Джона несколько успокоило: змеиная гибкость и грация, с которой держался Цериот, вызывали в Джоне дрожь. Китайский дракон походил на танцора, прятавшего своё оружие за костюмом из человеческой плоти и костей. Додж недоверчиво выгнула бровь, её руки покоились на бёдрах, когда она окидывала Джона оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы. Было ясно, что она не поверила его словам. Её острый взгляд свидетельствовал о том, что Додж была уже сыта по горло извинениями, и тон её голоса изменился со спокойного и властного до грубого и отрывистого.

\- Ватсон, тебе не приходило в голову, что у вас совсем немного времени прежде, чем тебя и твоего дракона закинут в такое место, где вы будете в буквальном смысле дышать практически одним воздухом вместе с сотнями других мужчин, женщин и драконов?

Джон уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но она прервала его прежде, чем он смог набрать в лёгкие достаточно воздуха, чтобы ответить. Додж была безжалостна:

\- Ты явно добился его преданности к себе, но дело в том, что твой дракон должен быть верен только Короне. Ты представляешь, что произойдёт, если ты где-нибудь лихо накосячишь, и твой капитан взгреет тебя за это, а в результате ему вырвут глотку две тонны чешуи и льда?

Джон почувствовал, как заалели кончики его ушей от такого словесного выговора, но он продолжал стоять на месте, пока гнев наполнял его изнутри жаром и тяжестью. В жизни ему не раз приходилось выносить оскорбления и, вероятно, придётся выслушивать их и потом. Он принял это как часть армейского существования, да и к унижениям привык ещё с детства. Но в действительности сейчас слова были направлены не на _него_ , и именно поэтому он моментально разозлился. Джон старался контролировать свою речь, выдавливая из себя:

\- Я бы остановил его, прежде чем…

\- Как? – спокойно перебила его Додж, приподняв тёмную бровь. Выражение её лица не предвещало ничего хорошего, когда она указала на напряжённо стиснутые пустые руки Джона. – Не думай, что я не заметила. У тебя нет с собой пульта от его ошейника, однако он тут, стоит на коленях, будто щенок, которого пнули. Ты не похож на тот типаж, который любит прибегнуть к шантажу или физическому насилию. Ты обращаешься с ним, будто с домашним любимцем, разве нет? Ты смог превратить грозное оружие в _комнатную собачонку_ …

Додж собиралась продолжить, но её прервало свирепое рычанием, и они оба, она и Джон, внезапно были отброшены каждый своим драконом, стремившимся защитить человека, в противоположные стороны комнаты. Выглядело всё это странно: в один момент Джон стоял на ногах, а в другой – его швырнули на пол, словно мешок с песком для учебной стрельбы. Дыхание его сбилось, и он смотрел перед собой, тяжело дыша, но всё, что он видел – лишь тень огромных тёмных крыльев.

Рога, хвост и крылья появились на теле Шерлока, когда он, припав к земле, стоял перед Джоном словно злобный сторожевой пёс. Звериное рычание клокотало глубоко в его груди, вибрацией отдаваясь в половицы, а его сузившиеся глаза горели диким огнём. Его чешуя окрасилась в смертоносный чёрный цвет, пестрея наэлектризованными белыми пятнами ярости. Он был похож на демона или наводящего ужас хранителя сокровища, и Джона внезапно посетила мысль, что он здесь – девица в беде.

Но пошевелиться он всё-таки не осмелился.

Цериот тоже перевоплотился, прикрывая собой госпожу, хотя и вёл себя гораздо сдержаннее. Джон впервые видел китайского дракона хотя бы в получеловеческом обличии, и он с изумлением наблюдал за открывшимся перед ним зрелищем из-под защитного покрова шерлоковых крыльев.

Невысокая фигура дракона коренным образом изменилась. К примеру, его кожа была уже не золотистого оттенка, как ранее, теперь она местами была окрашена в глубокий нефритово-зелёный цвет, гладкие чешуйки покрыли его руки и ноги, а на щеках и подбородке образовали изысканный спиральный узор. Телосложение у него было более хрупкое, нежели у Шерлока, а тело было гибким и глянцевитым, словно брюшко у змеи. Словно боевая раскраска, чешуя покрыла декоративными завитками его кожу, усиливая черноту его глаз. Его рожки отличались от шерлоковых, как рога оленя от рогов быка: изящные, острые как рапира, при правильном использовании они могли быть смертоносными. При свете гостиной рожки блестели зловещим блеском. Крыльев у дракона не было: точнее, Цериот воспарил, как если бы его подвесили в воздухе, пар вился от его приоткрытых губ, когда он позволил предупреждающему рычанию вырваться в сторону сгорбленной фигуры Шерлока. Разбившийся чайный сервиз лежал на полу, и пролитая горячая жидкость создавала жидкую преграду, разделявшую обе стороны. Додж выхватила свой пистолет – к счастью, он не был снят с предохранителя – всё её тело было напряжено, а взгляд с профессиональным вниманием оценивал ситуацию. В отличие от Джона, которого опрокинул и придавил к полу хвост Шерлока, собственнически обвившийся вокруг него.

Пары мгновений не прошло, а гостиная уже превратилась в поле битвы.

И Джон внезапно понял, что Додж может быть права, что его контроль над Шерлоком – всего лишь иллюзия.

Из приоткрытого рта дракона и с его губ струился леденящий душу туман, заполняя квартиру зябким напряжением.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] Шестнадцать императоров **династии Мин** правили Китаем с 1368 года по 1644 год на протяжении 276 лет. Новая империя пришла на смену монгольской династии Юань в результате народного восстания и была свергнута в ходе Крестьянской войны армией Ли Цзычэна, а также вторгшимися в Китай маньчжурами, ранее создавшими в Маньчжурии Империю Цин.

[2] **5’7”** – 170,2 см; **6’0”** – 182,9 см.

[3] **4’11”** – 149,9 см; **5’5”** – 165,1 см.

[4] Имя **Шерлок** – это достаточно старинное англо-саксонское и ирландское имя, означающее «со светлыми локонами», «с роскошными волосами». Как имя Шерлок встречается не часто, более употребляется такая ирландская фамилия, которая была англонизирована от гэльского «scurlog», прежде заимствованного из датского языка, в котором означает «свирепый воин», «смелый воин», «выносливый воин».

 

Иллюстрация Цериота:  
http://40.media.tumblr.com/9efc46511219be09c0f3487784d31d9b/tumblr_nnsyzr1AFS1t9k53bo1_500.jpg


	14. Глава 13. Проверка

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**О драконах и манерах (Социальное взаимодействие с другими драконами)** : _Как упоминалось ранее в книге, драконий язык может быть крайне сложным для изучения, особенно из-за используемых в нём почтительных обращений. Поскольку сам язык восходит к тем временам, когда существовало множество драконьих племён под предводительством вождей и правящей аристократии, то нет ничего необычного в том, что два незнакомых дракона обращаются друг к другу «милорд» или «миледи». Более того, если дракон обратится к незнакомцу, не называя титул, это будет воспринято как преднамеренное оскорбление. В прошлом такие разногласия разрешались посредством драконьих дуэлей (подробнее на странице 435 раздела_ _G_ _), но в современной культуре подобный метод решения конфликта считается варварским, и потому дуэль была объявлена вне закона. Тем не менее, при общении с драконами любой драконолог должен быть осведомлён о таких вещах, поскольку незнание социального компонента языка любой расы свидетельствует о невежестве в вопросах её культуры. Более того, помимо всего прочего, драконы-рабы в наше время подвергаются тяжёлому наказанию, когда они, не имея намерения рассердить своего господина или госпожу, обращаются к другому дракону «милорд». По сути это ведёт к медленному истреблению их собственного языка, и ваш покорный слуга – автор страшится того, что сложная и в какой-то степени изящная драконья речь со временем вынужденно исчезнет…_

 

Какое-то время никто не осмеливался дышать. Царившую тишину разбавляли только шипящий звук клубившегося сквозь зубы Цериота пара и мглистые, образующие густой туман, облака от дыхания Шерлока.

Он не думал, что всё так обернётся.

Несмотря на то, что ситуация сама располагала к такому исходу, Шерлок вовсе не хотел, чтобы что-то подобное всё же произошло.

Как бы сильно его изначально не раздражала идея отсиживаться наверху, на самом деле в просьбе Джона был смысл. Хотя его драконья гордость громко заявляла о себе от беспокойства за Джона при мысли о том, чтобы позволить тому столкнуться с любой потенциальной угрозой на его собственной – особенно в пределах их собственной – общей территории (а Шерлок уже начал думать о квартире, как об _их_ и только номинально как о квартире миссис Хадсон), он знал, что Джона ему не переубедить. Это было очевидно по линии его челюсти, по его крепкой и неподвижной фигуре и по остальному языку его тела. Дракон увидел всё это в тот момент, когда Джон сел на диван, нерешительно ломая руки и позволив Шерлоку ткнуться в них головой подобно большому ревнивому коту.

По поводу тактильных заигрываний Шерлока между ними царил негласный уговор: дракон намеренно казался непонятливым и ощетинивался на любое насильное проявление выражаемой привязанности, но мог быть навязчивым и очень ласковым, если Джон делал вид, что не замечает его. Вот и сейчас Джон разрешил ему положить голову себе на колени, пропуская сквозь пальцы его локоны и распутывая петельки и узелки, которые, казалось, всегда завязывались в его волосах. В тихом голосе поровну смешались вина и беспокойство, и его колебания вызвали раздражение у Шерлока: можно подумать, он разобьётся на кусочки от того, что ему было сказано оставаться в своей комнате.

Впрочем, раздражение подтолкнуло его выразить своё недовольство таким решением: пара прошептанных магических фраз в нужное время, и Джона в душе обдало ледяной водой. Шерлок, свернувшись в обиженный клубок на кровати и изо всех сил пытаясь совладать с ревностным, собственническим желанием утащить Джона в какое-нибудь безопасное место, был чрезвычайно доволен раздавшимся из ванной визгом.

Он не был знаком с Додж и драконом, с которыми ему предстояло встретиться. Для него они оставались врагами до тех пор, пока он не сможет их досконально изучить и критически оценить. И даже потом, когда ему представилась возможность понаблюдать за ними, их место в мысленном каталоге Шерлока едва ли изменилось.

Дракон почувствовал их присутствие за мгновение до того, как в их квартире раздался звонок.

Тяжёлая поступь незнакомцев резала его чувствительный слух, разжигая беспокойство, и без того плотно засевшее в груди, будто большой разбухший персик. Дракон уткнулся лицом в мягкие подушки, которые Джон даровал ему, скрипя зубами и подсчитывая в уме даже самые маленькие чешуйки на своём теле. Его второй натурой было перевоплощение, умение укрывать чешуёй человеческую кожу, что он сейчас и сделал. И вот уже кровать скрипит под дополнительным весом, а матрас становится похож, скорее, на диванную подушку. Цвет его чешуи менялся в хаотичном порядке, превращаясь в крапчато-пятнистый, где под яростно-серым проглядывал синий, как это бывает у шторма вдалеке у горизонта. Дракон мог уловить раздававшийся внизу звон чайных чашек и звук разливаемой в них кипящей воды: все признаки того, что люди расценивают как культурное и воспитанное общение друг с другом.

Скука.

Неохотно прошептал ему разум, напомнив случаи из собственного прошлого, когда на коленях наливались синяки из-за того, что он опирался на них всем своим весом, стоя на полу, в то время как грубые руки тянули его за подбородок, громко отдавая приказ быть умницей и молча разливать горячий чай.

Он проигнорировал зашевелившиеся в животе знакомые ощущения и вместо этого решил прислушаться к завязавшемуся внизу разговору.

Шерлок мгновенно определил Додж по более женственному голосу.

\- _У него нет каких-либо проблем с психикой? Есть что-то ещё кроме агрессивности и стремления защищать? Его крылья функционируют нормально? Все ли признаки указывают на то, что их излечили? Он не излишне много дерзит и не слабая ли у него выносливость?_

Дракон слабо улыбнулся, услышав, как Джон блефует, пусть серьёзность ситуации и нахлынула на Шерлока, словно волна. Вот оно. Началось. Он должен был стать так называемым пушечным мясом, служащим для целей Войны, и вскоре ему придётся относиться к Джону не как к равному, как постепенно он начал его воспринимать, а как к своему _господину_.

От этой мысли всё внутри дракона испуганно сжалось.

Он поклялся никогда больше не унижаться ради хозяина, но Джон отличался от тех, с кем Шерлоку приходилось сталкиваться раньше. Он был таким добрым, что порой это доходило до безрассудства, и где-то глубоко внутри дракон внезапно осознал, что юный солдат никогда не прикажет ему подчиниться. И в этом, собственно, и заключалась проблема.

Джон был слишком горд и слишком добр, чтобы признать это перед своим руководством, у него не будет и шанса это сделать. Пусть его пацифистские методы отлично сочетались с темпераментом и характером Шерлока, они шли вразрез с прямыми приказами и культурой Англии. Дракону это было известно, отчасти, поэтому он неохотно стал _доверять_ Джону, и это означало, что сейчас они столкнулись с проблемой, которую никто из них не знал, как решить. Словно кубик Рубика, безнадёжно перепутанный и перекрученный так, что его стороны никак нельзя было собрать по цветам, они вынуждены были изменить себя или, по крайней мере, казаться нормальными и быть как все, даже если под этой личиной Шерлок и Джон были какими угодно, но только не как все.

Чем-то жарким кольнуло в груди, растопило холод его логического мыслительного процесса и заставило его зажмурить глаза, чтобы сдержать накатившие слёзы. Никто… ни человек, ни дракон… _никогда_ не сделал для него так много, чтобы обеспечить ему собственное счастье и комфорт. Джон никогда не переходил границы дозволенного, только если это было необходимо: он мог быть мягким и податливым, но дойдя до определённой точки, становился твёрже стали. Он был сильным, когда Шерлок был слабым, и очевидно, что он был способен справиться с гневом дракона. Медленно вернувшись обратно в человеческую форму, Шерлок уставился на свои руки. Чуждое ему тело, сотканное из магии и мягкой плоти, биологически имело такое же строение, как и у любого другого человека, и если бы не ошейник, он ничем не отличался бы от простого смертного. Но всю его жизнь ему говорили, что он _отличался_ от них и не только от своих угнетателей. Драконы начали сдаваться, второе поколение детёнышей никогда не видело солнце сквозь прутья клетки.

Когда Шерлок начал принимать тот факт, что многое было не для него, что по какой-то причине он _заслужил_ быть не особенно счастливым? Когда _смерть_ стала ответом на его проблемы, избавлением от них?

Джон напомнил Шерлоку, кем он являлся, и постепенно привил дракону чувство отвращения к собственной трусости.

Одно дело бороться с рабством, совсем другое – не выделяться и не умничать. Честно говоря, он обеспокоился, не ударялся ли обо что-то сильно головой, или его Чертоги Разума действительно настолько деформировались, что он не смог заметить того факта, что Джон _нужен_ ему?

Резко сев, дракон посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Молочно-белую кожу покрывало кружево шрамов, а в сине-зелёных глазах отражался он сам. Сам Шерлок. Серебристый электронный ошейник вспыхивал на свету, и его пальцы коснулись металла с такой осторожностью, словно его разум, сделанный изо льда, вот-вот начнёт пожирать огонь.

Он поможет Джону, сделает всё возможное для этого. Ибо без Джона, как Шерлок пришёл к очень важному выводу, он был бы уже мёртв. А разве это не _скучно_?

Дракон улыбнулся, и отражение повторило его движение. Это казалось странным, словно за время своего существования он забыл, как это делается, а теперь магический трюк снова заработал.

Поднявшись на ноги, Шерлок потянулся к стопке одежды, небрежно сложенной на краю постели.

Нет, он не собирался ничего портить.

Впервые дракон хотел сделать что-то _хорошее_.

Но он не ожидал, что оскорбления Додж заденут его чувство собственного достоинства.

Он не ожидал услышать в своей голове чужой неприятный голос.

Он не ожидал, что его захлестнёт стремление защищать, когда _та женщина_ осмелится усомниться в компетенции Джона.

Он просчитался.

И теперь Шерлок был совсем не уверен в том, что сможет исправить всё.

****

Стояние на коленях вызывало раздражение ещё большее, чем он помнил. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как стоял так, сделав что-нибудь не то, или Джон подзывал его к себе, поэтому опустившись на колени у подножия лестницы, Шерлок почувствовал себя неуютно и даже немного не по себе. И без того казалось, что от пронизывающего взгляда Джона, чьё лицо исказили скрываемый ужас и… что это, _жалость_?, кожа на его руках покрылась мурашками. Дракон только стиснул зубы и продолжал смотреть вниз, даже когда звук тяжёлых армейских сапог медленно и неотвратимо приближался к нему. Он не увидел, а скорее почувствовал руку, коснувшуюся его без разрешения, обхватившую за подбородок и запрокинувшую его лицо вверх. Невольно в голове вспыхнули смутные отрывки воспоминаний, и его хвост принялся беспокойно рассекать воздух, пока Шерлок пытался контролировать частое сбившееся дыхание.

\- _Ему уже когда-то разбивали нос, но, похоже, это было в далёкой юности, так что сейчас никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Ему нужно подлечить зубы? Есть бесплатная программа_ …

Когда-то другие руки уже держали его в таком положении, приковав к месту. Адамово яблоко Шерлока слегка дёрнулось – это было единственное, что выдало его внутреннее напряжение. К его удивлению и нежеланию, в его разум вторгнулся мягкий голос. Голос Цериота, напоминавший мелодию панфлейты[1], был напевным, нежным и успокаивающим.

« ** _Приветствую, милорд. Мы рады знакомству с тобой_** ».

Не заботясь о том, что покажется излишне грубым, потому что не использовал высокопарное обращение или цветистую речь, Шерлок прорычал:

« ** _Не лезь ко мне в голову. Я позволю тебе пройти на мою территорию, но только по просьбе моего господина_** ».

Подчёркивая угрозу своих слов, он хлестнул хвостом чуть сильнее. Миниатюрная фигура дракона, стоявшего на коленях, не предвещала никакой опасности, но Шерлок знал лучше кого-либо, что внешность обманчива. Как бы то ни было, делая вид, что похож на слабого, хнычущего ребенка, в действительности Шерлок быстро анализировал женщину, крепко ухватившую его за подбородок. Глядя на неё сквозь ресницы, он выхватывал детали её карьеры, а её униформа, словно карта, рассказывала ему всю историю её жизни.

« _Отдаёт предпочтение различному роду автоматического оружия. Меткий стрелок. Предполагает, что Джон с практикой тоже добьётся успехов в стрельбе. Надеется в конце его контракта отвлечь от медицинской практики и сделать из него хорошего солдата. Возможно продвижение по службе, если Джон продолжит свято верить в её идеалы, хотя она любит вступать в жаркие споры. И размять руки в хорошей схватке. Что, думаю, даже неплохо, так как Джон выглядит так, словно хочет её сейчас ударить_ ».

И в самом деле, Джон резко дышал через нос, скрипя зубами, пока Додж оглядывала Шерлока. Это был просто медосмотр, дракон мог даже не волноваться, но его господин выглядел сильно обеспокоенным и озадаченным покорностью Шерлока. Что, на его взгляд, было довольно глупо, потому что, не будь здесь Джона, он бы с радостью откусил руку, по-прежнему державшую его за подбородок.

« ** _Это было бы неразумно, милорд_** », – тут же пропел голос Цериота непереносимо вежливо и спокойно.

Додж беспечно беседовала с Джоном, не обращая внимания на молчаливые сигналы, которые подавала чешуя Шерлока: угрожающий красный, пёстрый синий и коричневый – уродливо бурлившие цвета.

\- _Ему уже когда-то разбивали нос, но, похоже, это было в далёкой юности, так что сейчас никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Ему нужно подлечить зубы? Есть бесплатная программа_ …

Вдруг она обращается к нему резким приказным тоном. Шерлок подчиняется без раздумья, его разум начинает мучительно впадать в то раболепное состояние, которое он пытался преодолеть, находясь рядом с Джоном.

\- _Крылья. Раскрой их, чтобы я смогла взглянуть на них_.

И снова голос Цериота насмехался над ним и выводил его из себя. Шерлок чувствовал, что его терпение медленно таяло, хотя он и старался не сорваться. Даже если незнакомый дракон настойчиво пытался завязать с ним разговор.

« ** _Твой господин довольно… снисходителен, милорд. Впрочем, думаю, Додж сможет переменить его мнение…_** »

Это было сказано просто как факт, не как угроза или жалость, пропитавшая слова. Дракон инстинктивно тут же ощетинился. Унижаться – это одно, но говорить о _Джоне_ , словно он был таким же, как и любой другой человек, в то время как он однажды _переменил_ Шерлока… это было совершенно другое.

Дракон мог оставаться спокойным, если бы не стремление другого подействовать ему на нервы. Это просто наглость – протянуть руку и _коснуться_ чего-то, что не принадлежало ему: Цериот остановил Джона, собравшегося кинуться к Шерлоку.

Угрожающее рычание – низкий и опасный звук, напоминавший раскаты грома где-то на краю горизонта – охватило его тело прежде, чем он смог остановиться.

Он мысленно выругался, когда Додж застыла рядом с ним.

Это не было частью плана.

Джон смотрел на него со смесью отчаяния и мольбы. Его взгляд вернулся к Додж, и Шерлок с некоторой досадой осознал, что именно _Джона_ считали виновным за _его_ поведение.

\- _Ватсон, тебе не приходило в голову, что у вас совсем немного времени прежде, чем тебя и твоего дракона закинут в такое место, где вы будете в буквальном смысле дышать практически одним воздухом вместе с сотнями других мужчин, женщин и драконов?_

Шерлок смотрел, как лицо Джона медленно заливает краска, и ненавидел себя за то, что сделал, и человека, заставившего солдата съёжиться, будто школьника, пойманного за кражей. Джон, вне всякого сомнения, принял оборонительную позу, и для дракона невольно прояснилось что-то ещё из его детства, отчего гнев в нём вспыхнул лишь сильнее, а чешуя засветилась стойким оранжево-красным цветом.

« _Его уже отчитывали так прежде. Много раз. И били тоже, поэтому он вздрогнул_ ».

И его разум невольно выдал образ Джона, маленького и напуганного ребёнка, тщетно пытающегося увернуться от невидимой тени, что замахнулась, чтобы ударить его по губам.

И, наконец, переломной точкой стала _комнатная собачка_.

Ни о чём не думая, так как его разум пал под смесью сдерживаемого напряжения и гнева, Шерлок прыгнул.

****

Джон отлично знал, в чём заключалось предназначение пистолета, особенно когда тот был наставлен прямо на череп Шерлока. О чём, кажется, дракон совершенно не подозревал, так как был занят тем, что пытался укрыть его своим телом, насколько это было возможно. Его чешуя переливалась мириадами цветов, причиняя боль глазам. Заключив его в кокон из своих крыльев, Шерлок прижимал Джона к стене, не давая возможности ни вздохнуть, ни увидеть что-либо.

Рука Додж была тверда, когда она направила на них пистолет, а Цериот прикрывал её словно живым щитом. Её тёмные глаза блеснули, когда Додж спокойно сняла оружие с предохранителя и произнесла холодным и беспристрастным, несмотря на довольно грозное рычание Шерлока, тоном:

\- Перестань, или. Я. _Буду_. Стрелять.

Джон видел, что глаза лейтенанта не выражали ни сожаления, ни жалости. Он судорожно сглотнул, зная, почему: Додж была достаточно взрослой, когда застала несколько последних налётов драконов прежде, чем Война разразилась в полную силу. Джон тогда был слишком мал, но даже он помнил, что было после налётов: драконья чешуя ещё долгие годы потом засоряла улицы, и целые здания выглядели обожжёнными или навечно обледеневшими. А на границе его Дистрикта виднелись очертания громадного драконьего скелета. Мальчишкой Джон взбирался по его костям и играл внутри грудной клетки, словно чьи-то останки были огромной детской площадкой. Лейтенант видела сражения не только в зрелости, но и ребёнком, и не мучилась угрызениями совести, когда такое «нестабильное» оружие усыпляли как собаку. Джон мог понять всё это…

И обнаружил, что едва ли не кричит на Шерлока, отчаянно пытаясь пробиться сквозь эмоциональный хаос, захвативший дракона, и достучаться до него. Свободно проникнуть в мысли существа, как это легко получалось у Джона раньше, теперь не получалось из-за мешанины из эмоций и рычания – и это был тревожный сигнал, свидетельствовавший о сбоях как раз в тот момент, когда Джон старался не дать своему другу начать убивать. Он продолжал упорствовать, стремясь докричаться до дракона, словно повысив голос, он мог пробиться сквозь пелену у него в голове.

« _Шерлок! Шерлок, ХВАТИТ! ОСТАНОВИСЬ, ИЛИ ОНА УБЬЁТ ТЕБЯ! ШЕРЛОК, **ПОЖАЛУЙСТА** …_»

И, похоже, что его мольбы всё-таки привлекли внимание дракона: громкий рык Шерлока немного ослабел, хотя и не стих окончательно, в то время как он внимательно разглядывал Джона, пришпиленного за талию к стене верх ногами. Голубые глаза дракона сверкали, словно осколки серебра, пока дракон считывал язык его тела и его взгляд порхал по Джону, словно желая убедиться в его существовании. Дракон не изменил своей позы, но обжигающий красный цвет его чешуи слегка остыл, а затем перешёл в чуть разбавленный бирюзовый, когда Шерлок осознал, какой беспорядок натворил.

Кругом действительно царил настоящий бардак.

Чайный поднос разлетелся на куски, маленькие чашечки были перевёрнуты, и тёмные пятна чая заляпали пол. Сам чайник треснул, маленький ручеёк из горячей воды и чайных листьев уже образовал лужицу, напоминая кровь, оставленную на месте преступления. Кресло Джона было опрокинуто и лежало на боку сломанное и забытое.

Внезапно Шерлок понял, что только что разрушил часть своего дома, дома _Джона_ , и он едва ли осознавал, что творил.

Вместе с этим пониманием в его голове медленно оживал зов Джона, словно он настроился на радиостанцию после долгой тишины, и он почти оглушил его. Дракон отшатнулся от крика, звучавшего в мыслях, отсеивал лишнее, добираясь до сути сообщения, чтобы потом отмахнуться от него и перейти к следующему.

Сразу стало ясно, чего хотел Джон. Шерлок мог это сказать и без повторявшегося « _БОЖЕПРЕКРАТИШЕРЛОКПОЖАЛУЙСТА»,_ заполонившего его разум. Дракон опомнился, взглянул Джону прямо в глаза и увидел в них то, чего раньше там не было.

_Ужас._

Неприкрытый, отчаянный ужас. Шерлок ожидал увидеть это выражение на лице Джона ещё в самую первую их встречу, но оно появилось только сейчас. В животе всё у него скрутилось в тугой узел, а ревущий шум в ушах стих, когда он увидел в глазах Джона собственное отражение, нещадно искажённое двойным отражением. И дракон впервые осознал свою «чудовищность», когда увидел себя – гибрид человека и зверя из плоти и когтей. Хрупкая, слабая видимость безопасности, которую он так тщательно создавал, неосознанно _маскируя_ себя ради Джона, вдруг улетучилась, и перед человеком предстала, наконец, истинная сущность зверя, правившая им.

Шерлок ощутил, как слепая паника сдавливает грудь: если он уступит, это будет равносильно признанию собственной слабости, но если он нападёт, то не только будет травмирован, а возможно, и даже убит, но и доверие Джона к нему будет полностью разрушено.

Какое-то время дракон колебался, разрываясь между недавно появившимся чувством преданности и собственными инстинктами и бронёй, которую он выстроил из них вокруг себя, чтобы выжить.

Напряжённый голос Додж пробился к нему сквозь толстую атмосферу внутреннего смятения, отвлекая Шерлока от спора с самим собой.

\- Джон, отойди в сторону.

Именно тогда Шерлок понял, что Джон всё-таки вывернулся из цепкой хватки его хвоста, и теперь стойкий отважный солдат стоял прямо между Шерлоком и дулом пистолета. Он раскинул руки, а его глаза приняли небесно-стальной оттенок, когда у Шерлока вырвалось испуганное поскуливание от того, что господин оказался в опасной близости от прицела. И хотя пистолет в руках Додж нисколько не дрогнул, Цериот, прищурив блестевшие от энергии глаза оттенка белого золота, выпустил сквозь зубы струйку пара. Его голос прогремел в головах Шерлока и Джона.

« ** _Этот метод не сработает. Сэр, пожалуйста, отойдите в сторону!_** »

Джон не шелохнулся. Наконец, Шерлок сумел собраться с мыслями, чтобы заговорить со своим другом.

« ** _Джон. Джон, отойди_** ».

Ничего не отвечая, Джон мотнул головой, его челюсть была крепко сжата от сдерживаемой ярости. Когда он заговорил, то обращался к Додж:

\- Ты не выстрелишь в него.

Глаза женщины вспыхнули, и она ещё шире расставила ноги, рявкнув:

\- _Ватсон!_

Джон не сдвинулся. Даже не вздрогнул, когда низкий рык вырвался из её горла, и Додж проревела:

\- ШЕВЕЛИСЬ!

Голос Джона был тихим, спокойным, но в нём чувствовалась сталь, которую не под силу пробить даже природным явлениям.

\- Я пообещал, что позабочусь о нём. Я не позволю тебе выстрелить. Если ты так этого хочешь, то тебе придётся стрелять и в меня тоже.

Не в силах больше ни секунды стоять на месте, Шерлок ринулся к Джону, несмотря на оборвавшийся крик протеста, и своим сильным телом придавил его к земле. Прижимая Джона к полу, часто дыша и порыкивая, испуганный Шерлок заключил Джона в плен из своих конечностей. С его лба скатывались капельки пота, и он не осмелился поднять свой взгляд вверх, не решался даже дышать, чтобы что-то пошло не так. Лёжа под ним, Джон боролся изо всех сил, но это было сродни тому, как если бы бабочка атаковала льва. Шерлок не позволил бы ему вырваться.

Дракон взглянул на Додж, наблюдавшую за всем происходящим с каким-то невозмутимым выражением, и его горло яростно сжалось. Уж лучше он, думал Шерлок, окажется на прицеле пистолета. В конечном итоге, для дракона это будет огромной честью – умереть ради своего господина. Один из немногих способов получить медаль. Его медаль будет блестеть на выделенном ему маленьком грязном участке, и кроме свежевскопанной земли станет единственным, что будет отличать его могилу. Впрочем, он никак не мог этого избежать.

Он вздрогнул, когда Джон испустил прерывистое шипение:

\- _Нет_.

Чеканный голос Додж так и сквозил холодом.

\- Ты уверен?

Впервые она посмотрела Шерлоку прямо в глаза. Дракон решительно выдвинул подбородок, игнорируя словесные и мысленные мольбы человека, лежавшего под ним. Прижатое к нему тело источало тепло. Оно было наполнено жизнью по сравнению с холодной кровью Шерлока. Такое живое.

Его молчание ответило за него.

Додж наставила на него свой пистолет. Дракон закрыл глаза и приготовился ждать. Она целилась в упор. Он не выживет.

Впервые за очень долгое время Шерлок как никогда не хотел умирать.

Послышался скрежет металлического курка.

Затем… _щелчок_.

Тишина.

Казалось, она тянулась целую вечность. Шерлок едва осмеливался дышать. Он мог слышать собственное сердцебиение, такое тяжёлое, в отличие от оглушающего биения сердца Джона. В какой-то момент он ощутил медный привкус во рту.

Голос Додж стал гораздо спокойнее, а её тон странным образом излучал… гордость.

\- Поздравляю. Вы _справились_.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Флейта Пана** ( **панфлейта** ) – многоствольная флейта, состоящая из нескольких пустотелых трубок различной длины. Название происходит от имени древнегреческого бога Пана, атрибутом которого являлся подобный инструмент; оригинальное греческое название – сиринга.

http://kupisuvenir.com.ua/published/publicdata/KUPISUVENIR/attachments/SC/products_pictures/fleyta-peryanskaya_enl.jpg


	15. Глава 14. Внешность обманчива

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Партнёры и потомство (Биология и романтические привязанности)** : _Несмотря на то, что способность к деторождению есть у обоих полов, драконы не могут отложить яйцо, не имея сексуального партнёра. Драконы создают пары на всю жизнь, и когда заключается такая связь, в их теле активизируются гормоны, отвечающие за готовность матки произвести яйцо. Ещё на ранних стадиях беременности появляется множество признаков, свидетельствующих о том, что дракон носит дитя (Об индивидуальных признаках беременности каждого вида, на которые нужно обратить внимание, смотрите на странице 752). Обычно в паре вынашивает ребёнка тот, кто физически более здоров (в случае если оба одинаково здоровы, существует вероятность, что забеременеть могут оба партнёра)._  
_Брачные узы позволяют партнёрам поддерживать между собой постоянный контакт, а также чувствовать эмоции и общее психическое состояние друг друга. Такие узы невероятно крепки, но одновременно – крайне уязвимы, и уязвимость их на этапе драконьего «гнездования» лишь усиливается (подробнее на странице 73). Пожалуй, для пары это самый деликатный период, поэтому нередко случается, что два дракона на какое-то время стремятся отгородиться от скопления сородичей, чтобы им было легче подготовиться и обустроить тихое местечко к рождению детёныша._  
_В большинстве случаев брачные узы принято заключать между представителями одного вида (то есть северный дракон создаёт пару с северным, китайский – с китайским и т.д.), однако после распада драконьего общества всё чаще стали встречаться смешанные пары. В большинстве стран на брачные узы между человеком и драконом наложено жёсткое табу. Причиной этого является не только то, что такие взаимоотношения чрезвычайно опасны и для дракона, и для человека, но и потому, что они крайне редки. Драконы выбирают себе пару только однажды, а они, как правило, живут дольше, чем люди. Если партнёру или детёнышу случается погибнуть, то чаще всего дракон начинает медленно угасать, впадая в долгую депрессию: он не ест и не спит, а в самых тяжёлых случаях поднимается в небо и летает так долго, пока не исчерпает все свои силы и не погибает, разбившись о землю. Если же ему посчастливиться выжить, то вполне объяснимо, что дракон очень сильно изменится и в своём поведении, и в личностных качествах. Последствия такой травмы будут только сильнее, если смерть партнёра оказалась насильственной._  
_Говоря простыми словами, люди – очень хрупкие создания, и поэтому они не лучшие кандидаты для создания пары. Тем не менее, утверждать, что подобные случаи не встречались, было бы неслыханной ложью с моей стороны, и поэтому я испытываю сильную потребность написать об этом на страницах своего труда (Подробнее о «Запретных взаимоотношениях» на странице 554 раздела A)._

 

Ей пришлось повторить свои слова. Дважды. К третьему разу Додж уже не скрывала собственного раздражения. Уставившись на Джона, словно он был хуже тугодума, она убрала в кобуру незаряжённый пистолет. И даже если Джон и упустил бы это движение, в то самое мгновение, когда старшая по званию опустила оружие, Шерлок принялся лихорадочно дёргать его к двери и подталкивать к выходу. Только твёрдое нежелание оказаться вытуренным из собственного дома сподвигло Джона стоять на своём, буквально упираться ногами и громко требовать объяснений.

\- Какого _чёрта_ … _Какого хрена_ значит «вы справились»? Это что, какая-то извращённая, глупая _проверка_?

Цериот заговорил, остановив Джона от стремительного впадания в ярость. Китайский дракон предусмотрительно принял человеческую форму и теперь выглядел совершенно безобидным. Он снова опустился в коленопреклонённое положение, которое, видимо, старался принимать на людях. Его голос при этом был таким же сильным и твёрдым, как дубовая ветвь.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр, выслушайте мою госпожу, это было бы весьма полезно. Причины её действий не такие уж садистские, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Шерлок, чьи мысли крутились в дурмане инстинктов « _мой_ » и « _защищать_ », предостерегающе рыкнул, не отводя взгляда от рук Додж. При первой же угрозе он нападёт, и его _не волновали_ ни последствия, ни возможные увечья, которые он мог получить. Эта женщина сущая гадюка, а Джон, каким бы непреклонным и смелым он ни был, перед пулей был не прочнее яичной скорлупы. Между тем лейтенант совершенно не беспокоилась о нависшей над ней опасности, недовольно вздыхая от того, что вынуждена повторять всё в который уже раз.

\- Я же _сказала_ , это был тест. Всё это. Включая само приглашение. В этом и заключается моя работа: убедиться, получилось ли у вас сделать из своего дракона пригодного солдата для службы в армии или нет. И, делая вывод из всего случившегося, могу сказать, что вы со своей задачей _справились_.

Словно в доказательство своей правоты, она махнула рукой на Шерлока, который пока ещё представлял собой устрашающее создание из чешуи и зубов. В ответ дракон плюнул в её сторону лёд, и в том месте, где он оказался на половицах, тут же выросли вверх острые, несущие смерть, шипы, образовавшие вокруг Джона тесное и непреступное кольцо. Страшное, но хорошо укреплённое. Джон про себя подумал, что если кто-то, окажется настолько глупым, что решится пересечь его, то острые пики, словно ожившие копья, вырастут ещё больше, и он мог представить, какой вред человеку они способны были нанести. Зато Додж, казалось, эта угроза поставила в тупик. Скрестив руки на груди, она фыркнула, ожидая реакции от Джона, которая не замедлила появиться.

\- И _каким же это образом_ мой сердечный приступ и доведённый до белого каления _мой_ дракон что-то доказывают? Вы и Майка проверяли подобным же образом? Потому что если это так, то вы должны знать, что вы терроризировали живое существо, которое привыкло к тому, что ей постоянно лгут и используют. Молли…

\- Кстати, тоже прошла _свой_ тест, причём с блестящим успехом, – спокойно прервала Додж его тираду прежде, чем Джон успел набрать обороты и совсем разбушеваться. – Я провожу различные проверки в курируемых мною группах курсантов, основываясь на том, что, как я считаю, им больше всего было нужно, когда они выбирали своих драконов.

Она уставилась на Джона пронзительным взглядом, а после перевела его на Шерлока. Её голос был властным и жёстким.

\- Дракону _Майка_ недоставало решительности и стойкости. Всё на свете заставляло её сжиматься от страха. Однако во время проверки, когда я внимательнейшим образом изучала каждое её движение, каждое её _внутреннее побуждение,_ она держалась стойко: не плакала, не съёживалась и не ныла. Она уверенно стояла рядом с Майком, слушалась его и ни разу не отступила. Молли научилась доверять своему хозяину вопреки собственному страху и неуверенности.

Джон удивлённо моргнул и обнаружил, что, сам того не желая, гордится миниатюрной огненной драконицей. Неохотно признавая, что сомневался в том, что у Молли хватит достаточно силы для защиты его друга, в этот раз он всё же был рад, что оказался неправ. И он всё ещё кипел от злости.

Впрочем, Додж это не остановило.

\- Проблема _твоего_ дракона была очевидна ещё с самого начала. Преданность – вот то, что ему решительно не хватало. Я читала его досье: за всё время твой дракон сменил в общей сложности _двадцать три_ хозяина и хозяек, что в _три раза_ превышает общий показатель. Он известен не только своей агрессивностью, но хитростью и злопамятностью. Мстительный по своей природе.

Джон возмущённо выпрямился, плюясь словами словно ядом.

\- И вы _действительно_ обвиняете в этом именно его? Я немного знаю о его прошлых хозяевах, но Шерлок не из тех, кто делает что-то, если его не спровоцировали…

\- Я знаю, – ответила Додж просто. От такого лёгкого признания Джон на какой-то мгновение замер, растерянно и удивлённо моргая. Он пытался найти фальшь в её словах, и его гнев быстро переплавился на раздражение и недоумение. Он _хотел_ на неё злиться, _Боже_ , он так хотел…

Додж не извинялась за свои действия, наоборот её совершенно не волновало, станет ли Джон осуждать её или нет. Она позволила ему сложить собственное мнение, основываясь исключительно на фактах и больше ни на чём.

\- Мне нужно было убедиться, что Шерлок _заботится_ о тебе, или, если точнее, что он доверяет тебе достаточно, чтобы защищать. _Верен_ ли он тебе настолько, что, если придётся, готов будет подставиться под пули. Мне нужно было увидеть, что он не сбежит при первой же возможности. Пустыня огромна и бесконечна, и примерно четверть всех драконов, которых мы тренируем, пытаются переметнуться на другую сторону. Пытаются, заметь. Обычно им не удаётся далеко убежать.

Джон вздёрнул свой подбородок, во взгляде синих глаз горело открытое неповиновение. А перед ним сжатой пружиной застыл Шерлок, и его непрекращающееся рычание напоминало рёв мотоцикла. Джон вздохнул, когда внезапная догадка поразила его.

\- Вы сказали миссис Хадсон не подниматься наверх. Иначе она была бы уже здесь, зная, что Шерлоку сейчас очень непросто. Она любит этого поганца сильнее, чем следовало бы любой домовладелице.

Лейтенант только пожала плечами.

\- Я сделала всё необходимое, чтобы убедиться, что никто из гражданских не пострадает при проверке.

Последние слова она произнесла, задумавшись на секунду и уставившись куда-то в пространство, словно эта мысль пришла ей в голову уже потом. Возле неё маячил Цериот. Его глаза были устремлены в пол, но Джону казалось, что ему удалось поймать его хмурый взгляд, который мгновения спустя стал по обыкновению нейтрально-бесстрастным. Когда Джон снова посмотрел на Додж, она вернулась к объяснению.

\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что мои методы жестоки. Поверь, я понимаю это. Но уж лучше я буду выглядеть бессердечной, чем наблюдать за тем, как мальчишку, который только-только расстался со своей прежней жизнью, пристрелят в этой бойне, используя его в качестве пушечного мяса. Факт остаётся фактом – из вас двоих именно дракон должен быть тем, кто всегда первым ринется на защиту. Даже если бы я выстрелила в Шерлока в упор, он, вероятнее всего, бы выжил. Его чешуя достаточно крепка, чтобы отразить выстрелы с дальнего расстояния, но и с близкого это весьма затруднительно сделать: существенного вреда его телу металл не причинит.

Джон изо всех сил старался сдержать грозные рычащие нотки в своём голосе.

\- Я не позволю, чтобы Шерлок ценой собственной жизни кидался защищать мою. Я _не позволю_ ему…

\- Тогда ты умрёшь первым, Джон Ватсон, и никакие тренировки или правила не помогут тебе, – прервала она его, уставившись пронзительным взглядом.

Её глаза отражали абсолютную уверенность её слов, отчего у Джона свело живот от неприятного чувства, и как он ни пытался, он не смог продолжать злиться. Его гнев погасило болезненное предчувствие, и, сам того не замечая, Джон очертил пальцами рукав, под которым скрывался замысловатый узор татуировки. Защитная поза Шерлока оставалась неизменной, но хвост застыл, прекратив беспокойно подрагивать. Глаза дракона задумчиво сузились, и он, казалось, мысленно разбирал Додж по кусочкам.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли, – наконец, заявил Джон, не понимая, почему испытывает такую сильную враждебность, и не зная, куда её направить. Он стиснул зубы от досады, но было что-то такое в выражении лица Додж, в её взгляде, что заставило его задуматься о том, что он о многом не знает, что это больше, чем просто игра. Лейтенант не стала оспаривать его желание, только жестом показала Цериоту встать на ноги, и тот подчинился без малейшего возражения, застыв перед Шерлоком в низком поклоне.

« ** _Я приношу извинения за своё грубое поведение, милорд. Надеюсь, что вы если и не простите нас, то хотя бы поймёте наши мотивы_** ».

К удивлению Джона, Шерлок ответил. Его голос звучал резко из-за сильного нервного напряжения.

« ** _Уходи. Хоть и я приношу свои соболезнования о твоей утрате, но это нисколько не оправдывает того, что ты сделал_** ».

 _Соболезнования_? Джону было интересно, чего такого Шерлок увидел в позе китайского дракона. Никто, однако, из драконов не соизволил снизойти до ответа на его невысказанный вопрос. Цериот только склонил голову в признательности за оказанное сочувствие, но его взгляд говорил о многом. Его глаза были наполнены глубокой печалью.

Джон заметил, как на выходе Додж положила руку своему дракону на плечо, и этот жест был необычайно личным для женщины, которая вскоре гаркнет: « _Придержи дверь для домовладелицы_ ». Её последние слова, обращённые к Джону, отозвались в нём непонятной тяжестью, заставив сомневаться, стоит ли ему быть польщённым или испытывать подступающую тошноту.

\- Если уж на то пошло, _моё_ начальство рекомендовало даже и не возиться с вами двумя. Говорило, что от вас проблем больше, чем пользы. Я же им подсказала, куда конкретно засунуть свои слова обратно.

Её улыбка была скупой, но настоящей. Джон не улыбнулся в ответ, но его руки тут же вытянулись по швам. Он просто кивнул – одного движения подбородком было достаточно.

И Джона оставили в квартире одного вместе с перевозбуждённым Шерлоком и пульсирующей головной болью. Самым худшим было то, что он понял, что не только каким-то образом умудрился пройти финальный тест и теперь отправляется на войну, но и что отныне он настоящий солдат. Джон застонал, растирая ладонью лицо и подбородок.

Шерлок успокоил его в своей типичной драконьей манере: он вытянулся во весь свой немалый рост и принялся осматривать замок в квартиру критическим взглядом. С лёгким кивком он нырнул за дверь, помечая свою территорию и обозначая её потиранием о деревянную поверхность, а затем уселся перед ней и замер, словно горгулья. Его рокочущее урчание, когда Джон сдался и сел рядом с ним, было до смешного удовлетворённым и самодовольным. Стараясь не думать, что он бессовестно балует своего дракона и потакает ему, Джон запустил пальцы в волосы Шерлока и стал рассеяно расчёсывать его тёмные как ночь локоны.

Ему предстояло многое обдумать, и Джон Ватсон решил, что он вполне может это сделать и сидя на полу. А если миссис Хадсон и стучалась легонько к ним в дверь, чтобы сообщить, что оставила на лестничной площадке для них тарелку с печеньем, то никто в комнате: ни дракон, ни человек – не стали на это жаловаться.

****

За два дня до отправки в совершенно другую страну крылья Шерлока, наконец, стали выглядеть достаточно здоровыми, чтобы он смог летать. Проснувшись тем утром, Джон услышал, как Шерлок на пробу широко и стремительно распахивал и складывал обтянутые кожей конечности, и увидел, как в лучах утреннего солнца тонкие мембраны между фалангами светились ярко голубым. Дракон стоял посреди гостиной, задумчиво глядя на улицу. Внутри него так и бушевала неугомонная энергия – едва сдерживаемая и нерастраченная. Они оба, Джон и Шерлок, старались уклониться от этого дня, зная, что он последний, и что скоро всё закончится. Масло проделало отличную работу, оставив от инфекции на память только бледно-серебристый шрам. Мышцы его мощного крыла всё-таки успели ослабнуть, но не атрофировались из-за вынужденного «сидения на земле». Отчасти это потому, что Шерлок оставался довольно подвижным за всё время пребывания в неволе, и отчасти из-за того (как объяснил Шерлок скучающим тоном), что летом северные драконы « _обычно впадают в продолжительную спячку, чтобы избежать жары, и таким образом мы долгое время обходимся без движения и полёта; ну, правда, Джон, это же очевидно_ ».

Отгородившись от тревожных мыслей, Шерлок стал более спокоен, споря с Джоном. Он даже почувствовал себя более непринуждённо, и начал отпускать кругом шуточки и устраивать мелкие проделки – в своём неповторимом драконьем стиле – как например, обнаруженные Джоном остатки экспериментов в чайнике или покрытый тонким слоем прозрачного льда пол, на котором позже Джон поскользнулся.

Даже если Джон и не всегда знал, как сильно нужно подтолкнуть дракона, но где-то глубоко внутри себя он был уверен, что сегодня – это тот самый день. Тому было много причин, но самая весомая была довольно проста: отпущенное им время утекало. Шерлоку _нужно_ было летать, чтобы выжить на этой войне, а он не мог появиться на базе, не попрактиковавшись хотя бы раз в городе. Вторая причина – Шерлок был _готов_.

Это было очевидно любому, кто взглянул бы на него.

Спина Шерлока представляла собой равнину тонко отлаженных мускулов, ещё немного слабых, но укреплявшихся с каждым днём. Всякий раз, когда он вставал на ноги, то легко опирался на подушечку стопы, и его глаза, даже в случае, когда их взгляд должен быть нацелен на поставленную задачу, были неизбежно обращены в дождливое небо Лондона. Это был инстинкт, который трудно подавить, и Шерлок проделал великолепную работу, ожидая, пока его крыло окончательно не заживёт.

Больше он уже ждать не мог.

Джон наливал себе чай, когда услышал низкий жаждущий звук, который вырвался из груди Шерлока. Он обернулся, ища взглядом дракона, который остановился у входа на кухню; его слегка заострённые уши окрасились в нетерпеливый и взбудораженный серебристый цвет. Властно сузившиеся глаза приняли точно такой же оттенок, что и уши. И в то же время Шерлок ещё никогда не выглядел настолько ранимым или таким неуверенным. Его тихий вопросительный голос раздался в голове Джона, слабый и почти… испуганный.

« ** _…Пора?_** »

Джон улыбнулся, и это была тёплая, успокаивающая улыбка. Он выключил чайник, оставив его на потом. Он мог сделать чай в любой момент, когда захочет. А вот это, другое, увидишь не каждый день. Из своего кармана он достал жёлтый силиконовый браслет. Выгравированные на нём буквы были разрешением Шерлока на полёты в Лондоне, и когда Джон шагнул ближе, чтобы натянуть украшение на запястье дракона, он прочитал то, что на нём было написано.

\- _Дракон в полёте – «Д.В.П.»_. Правительство, конечно, любит аббревиатуры.

Он усмехнулся, и Шерлок выдавил маленькую, кривоватую улыбку. Но дракон был удивлён, когда Джон выудил кое-что ещё из потаённой глубины своих карманов. Латунный витиеватый ключ блеснул в его пальцах, а с его ладони свисал чёрный шнурок, когда он поднял его, чтобы аккуратно повесить Шерлоку на шею. Дракон смотрел на ключ с нескрываемым любопытством, а длинные бледные пальцы с интересом сжали его в руке. Шерлок мог прочитать на его головке адрес; смущение отразилось на его лице, когда он спросил у него вслух:

« ** _Почему ты даёшь мне ключ от квартиры?_** »

Голос Джона звучал твёрдо и уверенно. Он смотрел на Шерлока решительным взглядом, но его нижняя губа была закушена зубами. Случаи, когда господин давал своему дракону свободу появляться и исчезать, когда и куда тому захочется, были редкостью. Большинство просто хотело, чтобы их слуги просили ключ от дома, когда им понадобится уйти. На самом деле, многие хозяева не позволяли столь многого даже спустя год службы. Но Джон не был похож на большинство людей. Он старался не краснеть, словно первоклассник, когда произнёс твёрдым и хриплым голосом:

\- Это тоже твоё место. Это наша квартира сейчас. И она будет _нашей_ , когда мы вернёмся. Поэтому я и подумал, что тебе понадобится ключ.

Никто из них не сказал ничего по поводу « _когда_ ». Насколько обоим было известно, всегда будет « _когда_ », а не « _если_ ». По крайней мере, не тогда, когда они говорили об этом вслух. А что думал каждый про себя… это уже был совершенно другой вопрос.

Шерлок уставился на Джона нечитаемым, но пронизывающим взглядом, ища скрытый или неясный мотив. Однако тот не отступил, его челюсть была уверенной и даже не дрогнула, руки свободно свисали по швам. Его поза напоминала образ человека, отдающего приказ. Разве что, Джон не станет приказывать, теперь Шерлок это знал.

Джон бы _попросил_. Джон бы _умолял_. Теперь, когда до их отправки осталось так мало времени, всё это было правдой, и дракон восхитился тому, на что этот удивительный, безрассудный и _поразительный_ человек, стоящий перед ним, готов пойти, чтобы заполучить доверие Шерлока. Джон предлагал ему вариант побега, и если имелся бы хоть какой-то минимальный шанс, а вместо Джона был бы кто-то другой, он бы воспользовался им.

И всё же.

И всё же, у него внезапно не оказалось желания быть где-то ещё, где угодно, кроме как на крыше над « ** _221_** ** _B_** ». Шерлок хотел только летать, вместе с Джоном, который бы наблюдал за ним.

И правда, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от этого акта доверия? Кто он такой, чтобы лишать Джона этой маленькой крупицы душевного спокойствия? Хотя дракон не совсем понимал, почему тот так рисковал, он видел, что его господин _говорил правду_. Что бы _она_ ни значила. Поэтому Шерлок не стал сопротивляться, только потрясённо смотрел на ключ, а затем сунул кусочек металла за воротник своей чёрной рубашки, чувствуя, как его вес устраивается у него на груди.

Джон лишь позволил себе ощутить то чувство триумфа, когда дракон резко развернулся и зашагал к пожарной лестнице. Шерлок, грациозный как чёртов лебедь и в два раза более неуклюжий из-за своего роста, уселся на оконную раму и приглашающе ухмыльнулся. После дракон медленно, _медленно_ позволил себе откинуться назад.

Джон, рванув за тощим поганцем, понял слишком поздно, что этот идиот собрался сделать. Его крик ужаса, когда Шерлок, падая из окна, _перевернулся,_ был поглощён резким нарастающим шумом пары гигантских _крыльев_ , раскрывшихся в воздухе.

И как только Джон достиг окна, Шерлок, крутясь, взмыл вверх в дюйме от лондонской булыжной мостовой, выходя из свободного падения, в котором он мог чувствовать биение своего сердца и свист ветра в ушах.

И этот дракон – чертовски, ужасно _глупый, замечательный, безумный, великолепный, **фантастический**_ дракон – воспарил вверх, обдав Джона порывом воздуха, отчего у того прямо захватило дух, образно и буквально, и _полетел_.

****

Во время обратной поездки от Бейкер-стрит до их дома Додж внезапно сказала Цериоту свернуть на обочину. Дракон молчал почти всю дорогу, но побелевшие костяшки рук, стиснувшие руль, выдавали его напряжение, которое он пытался тщательно скрыть. Впрочем, хозяйка и слуга знали друг друга очень давно, и когда Сара Додж резко выдохнула сквозь зубы и приказала ему прижаться к краю дороги, Цериот знал, что ему так и не удалось выстроить крепкую стену, скрывающую его эмоции.

Всё ещё не желая разговаривать, китайский дракон заглушил двигатель и принялся рассматривать равнинную местность, раскинувшуюся на мили вперёд. Они с Сарой жили на окраине Лондона, и поэтому поездка занимала довольно много времени. Солнце уже начало медленно клониться к горизонту. Дракону всегда казалось странным то, как время могло пролететь буквально за один миг, если он за этим специально не следил. Как его собственные мысли могли погрузить его в поток не-присутствия, совершенно не заботясь, куда проведённое таким образом время приведёт его. Он порой терялся в этом потоке, и госпоже приходилось извлекать его обратно.

Немногие знали, как часто Додж приходилось хватать его за руку и вытаскивать его в реальность. Вернувшись в реальный мир, он попытался не ощущать свою несостоятельность, когда госпожа мягко сказала:

\- Ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы вести машину. Дай мне ключи.

Пусть это и был приказ, но произнесён он был ласково. Цериот машинально послушался, пальцы крепко вцепились в позвякивающее металлическое кольцо, а затем опустили его в её ждущую ладонь. Кромка ключей сверкнула в лучах садящегося солнца тёмным золотом и сияющим серебром, напомнив дракону о драгоценном сокровище, и отчего-то основные инстинкты, пусть это было абсурдно и нелогично, нашли утешение в этом сиянии. Впрочем, долго это не продлилось, и вскоре он обнаружил, что снова погрузился в размышления о прошлом, когда фраза Додж, обращённая Джону, зазвучала у него в голове.

« _Факт остаётся фактом – из вас двоих именно дракон должен быть тем, кто всегда первым ринется на защиту_ ».

Эти слова крутились в его голове снова и снова, добавляясь к мешанине из воспоминаний и эмоций, сидевшей у него внутри. Эта боль была ему знакома, хотя и нельзя сказать, что он ею наслаждался. Ощущение только усилилось, когда Додж, закуривая сигарету в одной руке, а другой – опуская окно, выдохнула струю дыма и прошептала:

\- Ты знаешь, что это не твоя вина.

Она так напоминала драконицу: дым кольцами срывался с её губ, тянулся к окну и устремлялся вверх. Светящийся кончик ярко тлел красно-оранжевым и искрился, словно магма. Цериот смотрел на сигарету, а не в глаза, когда заговорил, и тон его оставался выверенно почтительным и отстранённым.

\- Прошу прощения, госпожа, но я должен с вами не согласиться…

\- Ты защищал её. Это не было ошибкой. Мне абсолютно плевать, что ты или кто-то ещё об этом говорят. Это. Не. Было. Ошибкой. Я никогда не жалела, что получила ранение. Я не виню в этом тебя.

Дракон с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы. Маленький огонёк заискрился в его глазах.

\- Госпожа, вы чуть не _умерли_ …

\- А твой _ребёнок и партнёр_ были хладнокровно убиты прямо у тебя на глазах.

Это было уже слишком. Цериот прикусил губу, глядя на свои руки. Ладони, дрожащие и стискивающие друг друга, были сложены у него на коленях, а если бы он продолжал сжимать руль, то мог сломать его в приступе холодной ярости, охватившей его внутри. Додж ни разу не повысила свой голос, продолжая говорить всё тем же ласковым тоном. В нём не чувствовалось жалости, но и свойственных ей резких приказных ноток в её словах не было тоже. Сейчас она представляла собой какую-то странную смесь сварливой матери и утешающего друга. Додж сделала ещё одну затяжку, прежде чем выбросить сигарету, и решительно указала на заднее сиденье, рот её при этом был чётко очерчен, свидетельствуя, что она не потерпит препирательств.

\- Ложись. Всё хорошо. Я знаю, как проехать оставшуюся часть пути.

В голосе её дракона прозвучал слабый намёк на иронию.

\- А как же ваше золотое правило, мисс? Разве инстинкт дракона не обязывает служить сначала на благо его господина или госпожи, а уж потом его собственным нуждам?

Додж его слова не устрашили. Вместо этого она вытолкала Цериота назад, пока тот не улёгся на сиденье, свернувшись в клубок. Затем она перебралась на водительское место, вставив ключи точным движением. Урчание мотора было как раз достаточно громким, чтобы Додж могла притвориться, что не слышит тихие, почти беззвучные рыдания, от которых сотрясался дракон позади неё. Её ответ был краток, но твёрд.

\- Ты никогда не переставал ставить меня выше своих собственных желаний. Сегодняшний день это отчётливо доказал. Я говорила, что тебе не нужно было идти, идиот.

И в её словах не было никакого укора.

Если она и заметила, как Цериот на заднем сиденье перевоплощается в свою истинную форму, стараясь делать это по возможности бесшумно, то ничего не сказала. Вместо этого она включила радио, и его мягкое бормотание заглушило тихие слёзы дракона.

В конце концов, дракон вплоть до самого последнего своего вздоха оставался гордым созданием. Даже Додж понимала, что плакать перед кем-то – это в высшей степени позорно. Грубо. И оскорбительно в культуре драконов.

Но она драконом не была и, честно говоря, не сильно переживала по этому поводу.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу домой музыка «Bon Jovi»[1] заполняла их молчание, и никто из них не мог заставить себя произнести слов извинения.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] Bon Jovi – американская рок-группа из Нью-Джерси, которая была основана Джоном Бон Джови в 1983 году.


	16. Глава 15. Кандагар

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**О политических беспорядках внутри Афганистана (Мировые проблемы)** : _Изначально Драконова Война вспыхнула на востоке: разные страны ухватились за возможность расширить своё господство, устраивая политические волнения. А драконы, объединившись вместе после зверского убийства Королевской семьи, были только рады поддержать ожесточённые столкновения. Однако именно Египет первым обнаружил, что с воинствующими драконами успешнее было бороться с помощью других драконов. В результате большая часть мира (на самом деле вся, кроме Британии и части Соединённых Штатов) оказалась на коленях перед египетским премьер-министром, который правил ею железной рукой (Подробнее на странице 743 раздела_ _C_ _). В итоге драконье рабство стало повсеместным, а большинство сопротивленческих движений драконов захлебнулось. Последний рубеж сопротивления, где на сегодняшний день всё ещё действует одна мятежная группировка, сконцентрирован в Афганистане. И хотя известно об этом движении немного, мы знаем, что они зовут себя « **Draski** » – исковерканное сокращение выражения « **Draskiria Doch Baithel** », что в переводе с драконьего языка приблизительно означает « **Мы сражаемся до самого последнего вздоха** ». Нет никакой информации, кто возглавляет эту группировку, но имеются подозрения, что её влияние шире, чем кажется на первый взгляд._

 

Вечером перед отлётом в военный лагерь Додж попросила Джона, Шерлока, Майка и Молли встретиться с ней в Гайд-парке на прощальной вечеринке, посвящённой их отъезду. Джон поначалу хотел отказаться, однако миссис Хадсон решительно выпроводила своих мальчиков из квартиры, заявив, что ей необходимо там прибраться, а им нужно « _по крайней мере одно совместное счастливое воспоминание, к которому они смогут мысленно возвращаться_ ».

К счастью, Шерлок был не в том настроении, чтобы спорить. Всю поездку в метро дракон оставался молчаливым, лишь перед входом в подземку его крылья беспокойно затрепетали, окрасившись в тревожно-фиолетовый, когда он позволил команде взрывотехников обыскать себя. Служба безопасности едва пропустила Джона: он забыл о маленьком перочинном ножике, который держал в кармане, чтобы чистить Шерлоку яблоки (в последнее время тот взялся экспериментировать с фруктами, поглощая их в большом количестве, разными способами и в различном виде). Тем не менее, когда один дотошный офицер начал слишком настойчиво задавать ему вопросы, низкое предупреждающее рычание Шерлока значительно ускорило получение разрешения Джону войти внутрь. И вскоре они продолжили свой путь, а Шерлок – хандрить, уткнувшись в широкие полы своего пальто.

Внутри вагона метро находилось ещё несколько человек, были там в том числе и их слуги разного роста и возраста, сидевших рядом со своими хозяевами или возвышавшихся над ними, ухватившись в качестве опоры за скользкие поручни. Джон видел, как пожилой английский дракон покорно слушал маленького мальчика, кивая головой и шепча тихое: «Да, юный господин», – всякий раз, когда ребёнок выжидающе смотрел на него. Его морщинистую шею охватывал роскошный, изготовленный из серебра ошейник, на котором был выгравирован изысканный витиеватый узор. А, скорее всего, няня в состоятельной семье. На другой стороне вагона юный китайский дракончик увлечённо следил за яркими вспышками света, проносившимися за окнами. Он послушно держал в своих ручонках сумку с продуктами, которая выглядела несколько тяжеловатой для него, а ошейник его был сделан из мягкой коричневой кожи. Хозяйкой дракончика была молодая девушка с элегантно уложенными длинными волосами. Поверх ошейника на его шею был накинут поводок: дракончик был ещё слишком юн, чтобы предоставить ему свободу действий. Джон отвёл глаза, когда детёныш почувствовал на себе его взгляд и повернулся.

Тихий голос Шерлока раздался у него в голове.

« ** _Могло быть и хуже. Судя по состоянию его одежды и по тому, что он производит впечатление драконёнка, который хорошо питается и о котором заботятся, я бы сказал, что он, скорее, заменяет женщине её ребёнка, который родился мёртвым. Он гораздо счастливее многих слуг_** ».

Джон, как и в большинстве случаев, не стал комментировать, то, что Шерлок отказывался использовать слово « _раб_ ». Вместо этого он просто потянулся и завязал потуже шарф на бледной шее дракона, нисколько не возражая, когда Шерлок выпустил резкий выдох через нос и на мгновение тесно прижался к нему.

Когда Шерлок и Джон добрались до места, Додж, Цериот, Майк и Молли уже ждали их. Собравшаяся компания стояла под крепким раскидистым дубом, шириной ствола соперничавшего со спящим слоном, сень которого давала достаточно пространства, чтобы вести беседу. На Майке была опрятная рубашка с пуговками на воротнике, мягко поблескивавшими в утреннем свете. Джон старался не замечать, насколько неподходящим по сравнению с другом был его собственный наряд (проснувшись утром, он обнаружил, что один чешуйчатый паршивец снова загадил ванну, поэтому ему пришлось вычищать всю грязь). Джон только и успел, что накинуть на себя не первой свежести футболку, джинсы и куртку. Его настроение ничуть не улучшилось, когда он увидел, что Додж была одета в мягкую белую блузку и чёрную свободную юбку, едва прикрывающую колени.

Поначалу Шерлок был обескуражен большим скоплением людей, только пришедших или покидающих парк, а когда из-за широкой спины Майка раздался робкий приветственный щебет английского дракона, он неприязненно скривил губы. И хотя он не выглядел так, словно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, вся его поза буквально кричала о недовольстве и излишней подозрительности, а его руки в карманах беспокойно сжимались и разжимались. В ровной линии прямой спины сквозило напряжение, и, несмотря на ментальное спокойствие, царившее в мыслях Джона, дракон не мог не чувствовать, что его партнёр испытывает ко всей ситуации не меньшее отвращение. Джон не потрудился скрыть собственное презрение, когда встретился взглядом с Додж; голубые глаза горели раздражением, хотя черты его лица смягчились, когда он приветствовал друга. Джон пожал руку Майку, кивнул Молли и, наконец, повернулся, чтобы представить им своего дракона.

\- Майк, Моллс, это Шерлок. Временами он тот ещё засранец, но он – мой партнёр и друг.

Его дракон слегка расцвёл от похвалы, хоть и старался не выглядеть слишком самодовольным.

Шерлок склонил голову к съёжившемуся английскому дракону, его голос плавно заструился, переплетаясь с её мысленным приветствием.

« ** _Встретиться с тобой – это большая честь, миледи. Я много слышал о тебе от моего господина_** ».

Лицо Молли окрасилось в тревожный оттенок розового, когда она посмотрела на Шерлока и с коротким писком невыразимого ужаса нырнула за Майка в поисках убежища. Впрочем, ярко-жёлтый летний сарафан мало мог помочь ей слиться с его спиной, а затем тихий и кроткий голосок ответил.

« ** _Д… Для меня тоже, милорд. Когда такие, как ты, обращаются к таким, как я, – это редкость, поэтому прошу простить меня, если я кажусь излишне нервной_** ».

« _К таким, как она?_ » – удивился Джон про себя и заметил, как взгляд Шерлока на мгновение метнулся к маленькому родимому пятну на плече Молли. На первый взгляд оно походило на крошечную спираль.

Однако прежде чем он смог задержаться на изображении чуть-чуть подольше, Додж прочистила горло, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

\- Как вы уже знаете, это ваша последняя ночь в Лондоне, – серьёзность её тона мгновенно отрезвила всех собравшихся, заставляя их мрачно взглянуть на своё будущее. Лейтенант держала свой подбородок поднятым, тёмно-карие глаза излучали холодность и профессиональную сосредоточенность, когда она указала на Цериота. – С этого момента вы не только Человек и Дракон. Вы состоявшиеся напарники, и в лагере вас будут тренировать как единое целое.

Словно в доказательство, Додж в редком проявлении привязанности протянула руку к своему дракону, и её ладонь легко коснулась его плеча. Почти мгновенно Цериот упал на колени. Без всякого колебания. Стопроцентное доверие. Вознаграждая его, лейтенант провела рукой по коротким тёмным волосам.

\- Каждые взаимоотношения между человеком и его драконом уникальны, но применительно к армии и войне некоторые вещи должны оставаться неизменны. Как, например…

Она резко щёлкнула пальцами, и в следующую секунду Цериот обратился в свою истинную форму, обвившись вокруг неё в стремлении защитить. Пар со свистом вырывался из открытой глотки существа, и Молли, если это вообще было возможно, вжалась в Майка ещё глубже. Шерлок же совершенно не был впечатлён и демонстрировал, как обычно, полное равнодушие, однако Джон, тем не менее, подивился той мимолётной искре цвета, пробежавшей по их связи, когда взгляд дракона встретился с шерлоковым, и в глазах Цериота светился вызов.

\- Щелчок или сигнал рукой – самая распространённая команда между партнёрами, показывающая, когда хозяин хочет, чтобы их дракон перевоплотился, – небрежно пояснила Додж, легко поглаживая гребень между двумя выступающими позвонками Цериота. – Но в твоём случае, Джон, быть **_менталистом_** означает, что у тебя есть преимущество над соратниками в отряде.

Ещё один щелчок, и Цериот снова стал человеком. Его глаза вспыхнули жидким золотом, а затем остыли до тусклого и сдержанного оникса.

\- В связи с этим, тебя, скорее всего, отправят в группу, у которой большой объём полевых работ. Вероятно, придётся сотрудничать, по крайней мере, с одним **_менталистом_** из вашей группы, чтобы в случае, если кто-то из твоего отряда будет смертельно ранен или захвачен в заложники, ты мог поддерживать постоянный контакт с ним и организовать прикрытие. Также твоей обязанностью станет контроль над драконом, если того охватит бешенство или он решит взбунтоваться. Это значит, что тебе, вполне возможно, придётся усыпить его.

Додж немного помедлила; её голос слегка смягчился, хотя глаза яростно сверкали.

\- Чёрт, даже не вздумай колебаться. Одно сомнение, и твои внутренности очутятся в полумиле от твоего трупа. Не говоря уже о твоих товарищах, жизни которых окажутся под ещё более высоким риском.

Джон сглотнул и кивнул головой, сжимая руки в кулаки при упоминании об ответственности за жизни других людей. Даже будучи только медиком, он чувствовал, насколько тяжёл груз многих жизней на его плечах по сравнению с обычным солдатом. Теперь же Джон мог ощущать всю эту тяжесть слишком живо. На одно головокружительное мгновение ему почудилось, что ему снова десять, в руках он держит бейсбольную биту и надеется, что ударит по мячу с первой попытки. Это был один из тех редких хороших дней, когда его отец был трезв, и Джон не хотел разочаровывать его. Будто почувствовав, что его мысли приняли мрачное направление, урчащий голос Шерлока бальзамом пророкотал в голове.

« ** _Успокойся, Джон. Взгляни на Майка, тот совсем побледнел_** ».

И действительно, Стэмфорд дрожал. Не очень сильно, но достаточно, чтобы успешно отвлечь Джона от собственного страха. Он повернулся, чтобы поддержать своего друга, в то время как Шерлок задумчиво глядел на Додж, словно мысленно разделывая её на мелкие кусочки.

И, надо отдать ей должное, лейтенант ни разу не побоялась встретиться с его пристальным взглядом.

 

Воздух здесь был сухой и обдавал лицо Джона жаром, когда он спускался вниз по трапу самолёта, словно пощёчиной, заставляя его морщиться и судорожно вздыхать. Униформа выглядела чуть великоватой и сидела на нём слишком свободно, она висела на плечах и лишь подчёркивала его невысокий рост, заставляя Джона снова чувствовать себя мальчишкой, нарядившимся в старую дедушкину форму и вообразившим, что марширует вместе с другими детьми. Это воспоминание всплыло в его памяти, когда он небрежно закинул вещмешок себе на плечо, стараясь подавить дурное предчувствие.

Кандагар. Или, точнее, то, что от него осталось.

Однажды, очень давно, в этом краю уже была война. Ступая по высушенной земле, Джон видел её следы так же ясно, словно они были начертаны на стене. Гнетущее чувство было разлито в самом воздухе, которым он дышал и на языке отдавал привкусом песка, приправленным оружейной сталью и кровью. Но, возможно, он был просто излишне впечатлительным, поскольку Шерлок нёсся едва ли не вприпрыжку от самого самолёта, устремившись прямо к взлётно-посадочной полосе на своих длинных, крепких ногах, которые, казалось, едва касались земли. Весь полёт дракон возмущённо жаловался Джону, что от этой металлической посудины его начало мутить, а от гула моторов у него всё перемешалось в голове. Казалось, его совершенно не волновало то, что полдюжины других мужчин, с которыми Джон летел (все солдаты, так как это был военный транспорт), странновато на него поглядывали, и совсем не замечал тонкие намёки Джона _успокоиться_ , пока юноша, наконец, не прокричал у него в голове.

« ** _Шерлок! Ко мне! Помни, ты должен держаться рядом со мной!_** »

Но тот был не склонен слушаться его слов. Вместо этого Шерлок нетерпеливо ринулся к аэропорту, хвост щёлкал позади него, словно змея. Джону только и оставалось, что идти за ним следом, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, когда Додж вздохнула у него за спиной.

\- Дай ему час. В такую жару он слишком долго не пробегает.

В голосе ещё оставалась едва заметная нотка веселья, пока её взгляд был устремлён в бесплодную пустыню. Даже после нескольких месяцев отсутствия Додж чувствовала, как её плечи сами собой опустились, а спина выпрямилась, когда она возвращалась к привычной роли офицера, отдающего приказы.

Они официально вступили на вражескую территорию.

****

Их распределили по прочным, выкрашенным в пустынный камуфляж грузовикам, с приделанными к корпусу тентами, защищавшими людей от палящего солнечного излучения, способного, похоже, поджечь даже почву. Внутри кузова же были установлены обычные скамьи. Будучи далеко от всего, что было им знакомо, Джон и Шерлок с любопытством рассматривали селение, через которое проехали. Сейчас, когда они сидели напротив других солдат и их слуг, дракон держался ближе к Джону. Низкая температура его тела спасала Джона от изнуряющей духоты и охлаждала его в том месте, где это создание прижималось к нему. В армейской одежде Шерлок выглядел непривычно: тёмно-зелёная рубашка сидела на его тощих рёбрах лучше, чем на Джоне, а его ошейник мерцал в отблесках солнечных лучей, когда они оба выглянули наружу.

В Кандагаре кипела жизнь. Из-за того, что город был частью страны, которую завоёвывали снова и снова, его улицы переполняли шум и гам множества людей и драконов, беззаботно сновавших повсюду и занимавшихся своими делами. Кругом велась оживлённая торговля, и всё пестрело всеми цветами радуги: Джон мог разглядеть в толпе одежду из любого уголка мира. Но поскольку Кандагар долгие годы находился под управлением Египта, нетрудно было представить, откуда портные черпали своё вдохновение. В целом преобладали свободного кроя одеяния и сари, хиджабы и длинная одежда, укрывавшая лица людей от волдырей и солнечных ожогов. По крайней мере, это то, что видел Джон, рассматривая уличных торговцев, пытавшихся привлечь их внимание, протягивая солдатам свои товары, когда они проезжали мимо.

Шерлок, напротив, видел _драконов_.

В то время как люди казались весьма упитанными, даже, скорее, дородными в своих нарядах, то при взгляде на их слуг у Шерлока начало неуверенно покалывать заднюю часть шеи. Он видел тёмные глаза, следы ударов хлыста и ошейники, что не только впивались в кожу, но и душили и усмиряли всякий раз, когда их натягивали. Он видел совсем ещё несмышлёнышей, немногих старше птенцов, сидевших прямо в пыли и на песке возле магазинчиков, цеплявшихся за подол своих родителей, когда те охотились за упавшими на землю кусочками фруктов и сыра. У них были огромные, как у мышат, глаза и тощие тельца, утопающие в латанной и изношенной от долгой носки одежде. От взгляда своим сородичам прямо им в глаза кожа дракона вдруг начала покрываться чешуёй. Рассеянно дёрнув разок свой ошейник, Шерлок ничего не сказал, когда Джон раскрыл рот от роскоши и блеска всех этих вещей, что предлагали им лавочники. Впрочем, он не мог осуждать своего партнёра за то, что тот не замечает всего этого. В конце концов, каждый дракон, который попадался Шерлоку на глаза, был с низко склонённой головой и старался свернуться в клубочек или скрючиться таким образом, чтобы казаться как можно меньше и незаметнее. И если бы Шерлок сам не носил ошейник, то тоже мог бы их не увидеть.

Мог бы не распознать их ненависть к себе, прячущуюся в подёрнутых пеленой глазах.

От разглядывания людей Джона сумел отвлечь только голос, раздавшийся с другого конца грузовика.

\- Эти парни относятся к среднему классу, вам стоит увидеть их знать и королевских особ, это что-то. Они надевают на шею своим драконам ошейники из чистого золота, а ещё они настоящие мудилы, потому что отказываются разговаривать с нами по-английски, хотя и знают его.

Вздрогнув, юный доктор обернулся, обнаружив, что к нему обращается высокий, шустрый с виду парень, немногим старше его самого. Копна рыжевато-каштановых волос спадала ему на веснушчатое лицо, живые зелёные глаза выглядывали из-под чёлки. Он сидел, сцепив руки между колен, и, как ни странно, поверх рубашки на нём была куртка, что очень озадачило Джона. Дракон рядом с ним сидел прямо и чинно, что не помешало Джону с изумлением разглядывать и её.

Стоило начать с того, что она была прекрасна, словно утренняя заря, а её волосы глубокого оттенка красного дерева были собраны по-военному тщательно и аккуратно. У неё была свойственная английским драконам окраска, пронзительные голубые глаза и румяно-розовые щёки. Но всё это не передавало в полной мере всю её красоту. В отличие от цвета её чешуи, которая поблёскивала местами на её шее и выглядывала из-под рукавов. Блестящее, сияющее золото. Словно рукоять декоративного меча. С лёгкой улыбкой её хозяин протянул Джону руку.

\- Мюррей. Билл Мюррей. И как ты, вероятно, можешь слышать по моему акценту, я американец, – с этими словами он рассмеялся, и это был тёплый, приятный смех.

Джон тут же расслабился, слабая улыбка тронула его губы, когда он в свою очередь пожал парню руку. Потом Мюррей указал на умопомрачительно прекрасное существо рядом с собой.

\- Это Рин. Сокращённо от Риялдвин. Ты новобранец, не так ли? Незнаком ещё со всем здесь?

Джон медленно кивнул, стараясь не ёжиться от недоверия и подозрительности, волнами исходившими от Шерлока, и ответил.

\- Джон Ватсон. Ага, Шерлок и я – мы новобранцы. Это наш первый год здесь. На самом деле, совершенно не представляю, чего ожидать.

Парень напротив него с пониманием улыбнулся, сверкнув зелёными глазами. В мгновение ока он вывернул локоть руки Джона, указал на выглянувший кончик татуировки и заговорщически понизил голос.

\- Для начала, Джон Ватсон, тебе нужно лучше прятать вот это. Не то чтобы связь такого рода в армии была вне закона, но, исходя из большого опыта, здешний народ не слишком благосклонен ко всему, что хоть как-то восхваляет драконов, – с этими словами Билл указал на свою собственную руку и подмигнул; и сразу стало понятно, почему он носит куртку, поэтому Джон наклонился к рюкзаку, чтобы достать с его дна свою собственную.

Пока Джон натягивал на плечи неудобный предмет одежды, Шерлок пристально смотрел на человека перед собой. В глубине души дракону нравилось видеть свою метку на ничем не прикрытом человеческом запястье. Это льстило его самолюбию и потворствовало собственнической стороне его личности, поэтому он не стал делать тайны из своей неприязни к двум незнакомцам, склонившись к Джону ещё ближе и тихо, но явственно зарычав.

Джон пихнул его в плечо, спеша извиниться.

\- Простите, он может быть ещё тем собственником. Обычно ему не нравятся незнакомцы.

Однако Билл не выглядел очень расстроенным. Он мягко улыбнулся Шерлоку, прежде чем снова протянуть свою руку, чтобы в этот раз её пожал уже дракон.

Оба – и Джон, и Шерлок – подскочили, когда голос Билла раздался у них прямо в головах.

« _Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Шерлок. Не каждому выпадает честь увидеть северного дракона_ ».

Джон изо всех сил пытался сдержать ухмылку, когда рычание Шерлока утихло до смущённого пыхтения. Взывать к чувству собственного достоинства дракона – всегда беспроигрышный вариант, и новый друг Джона, видимо, это хорошо знал, раз продолжал поглаживать его эго.

« _Кстати, эта татуировка очень красивая. Она почти так же радует глаз, как и та, что является делом рук моей Рин. Хотя, опять же, по понятным причинам я не вполне объективен_ ».

Шерлок фыркнул, а после минутного колебания позволил, чтобы его руку тряхнули в знак приветствия. Его движения были неловкими и неуклюжими, но несмотря на очевидный дискомфорт Джон видел, что дракон не испытывал ни следа страха. Джон почувствовал, как его грудь начинает распирать что-то опасно напоминающее гордость.

« ** _Для меня это тоже честь, милорд_** », – почтительно ответил Шерлок, строгий наказ Джона « _вести себя подобающе_ » всё ещё был крепок в его памяти. Хотя вежливость далась ему нелегко, Билл, казалось, оценил попытку Шерлока. Его веснушчатое лицо исказилось в ухмылке, и, глядя на него, Шерлок за считанные секунды сделал несколько умозаключений.

Однако он посчитал попридержать их при себе, перехватив взгляд Джона, направленный на него.

О некоторых вещах порой лучше промолчать.

Уже вслух Билл произнёс:

\- Да, я тоже **_менталист_** , записался в армию после того, как мои способности заметили. Это уже моя третья командировка. И к этому моменту я уже стал профи, – он по-доброму усмехнулся, и Джон буквально засветился от возбуждения, спрашивая:  
\- Тогда что тебе известно о Кандагаре? – на что его новый друг откинулся назад и задумчиво кивнул. Сидящая рядом с ним Рин зашевелилась, впервые заговорив, и в её голосе звучало лёгкое веселье.

\- Мой господин слишком скромен. В первый год нас почти поймали в этой самой деревне за «изучением» окрестностей базы. Если бы жители этой страны не испытывали склонность растить из своих детей боевиков, а я не была бы способна выдержать выстрел, то его, вполне вероятно, застрелили бы, – последнее она произнесла довольно резко; из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний её раскосые глаза прищурились, а с губ сорвался дым. Её хозяин рассмеялся, непринуждённо обхватив её рукой за плечо. Джон с удивлением наблюдал за Рин, которая, как и Шерлок, тянулась к прикосновению. От них исходило тепло, которого Джон действительно не замечал в других парах в грузовике. Он посмотрел на них уголком глаза, убеждаясь в своих прежних наблюдениях.

Большинство драконов заставили подчиняться своим хозяевам. Они сидели, уставившись в пол или на собственные колени, а взгляд их глаз был отстранённым и безжизненным. Большинство же людей из-за стресса и усталости выглядели так, будто не спали целыми неделями. Натянутые позы говорили о напряжении, подошедшем к критической точке. Внезапно Джон осознал, насколько он был неподготовленным, как мало он знал о политической обстановке. Честно говоря, он не практиковался в стрельбе из оружия уже неделями, и только Господь Бог ведал, что ждало его в лагере. Вдруг на него нахлынуло настойчивое зудящее желание получить больше сведений, узнать обо всём. Это угнетающее ощущение поселилось у него в груди и заставило Шерлока тут же придвинуться ближе к его боку. Мысленно обратившись к Джону, дракон попытался успокоить его страх.

« ** _Если это поможет, то я точно знаю, что наш водитель – не член сопротивленческого движения «_** ** _Draski_** ** _». И то, что мужчина, сидящий рядом с нами, имеет интимную связь сразу с тремя разными людьми. Никто из них не знает, кому на самом деле принадлежит его дочь_** ».

Джону пришлось воздержаться от довольно едкого комментария, что выводы Шерлока были абсолютно _бесполезны_ и совсем _не_ помогали расслабиться. Он уронил голову себе на руки и вздохнул, глядя на старшего товарища умоляющим взглядом. Внезапно он ощутил себя так, словно земля ушла у него из-под ног.

Билл поймал его взгляд и понимающе улыбнулся, будто почувствовав его страх. Его голос был тихим и спокойным.

\- Расслабься. Мы ведь только начали. Рано ещё паниковать.

И он принялся рыться у себя в карманах, пока не выудил какой-то предмет, который держал так, что Джон не мог его разглядеть. Спустя мгновение тот почувствовал, как что-то упало ему в ладонь. И совершенно неожиданно это оказался резиновый мячик для снятия стресса. Мюррей сомкнул пальцы Джона на маленькой игрушке, достав из кармана ещё один такой и бросив его Шерлоку. Затем он вынул свой собственный, покрутив его в руках.

\- Хотите знать, какой наилучший совет я могу вам, парни, дать? – сказал Мюррей, перекатывая шар между пальцев.

К удивлению Джона в следующее мгновение мяч, отскочив от пола грузовика, снова оказался в руке солдата, который поймал его с широкой и хитрой улыбкой. Но, несмотря на эту улыбку, его голос, за который Джон ухватился и которому не мог не доверять, звучал очень серьёзно. И Джон вдруг понял, что Билл Мюррей ему нравился.

\- Постарайтесь не дать всей значимости этого места завести себя туда, откуда нет возврата.


	17. Глава 16. Мэри Морстен и Себастьян Уилкс

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Вязка и сексуальная работорговля (Мировые проблемы)** : _Драконы, в отличие от людей, могут производить потомство только в определённый временной промежуток года. Вследствие этого, число ежегодно рождающихся драконов значительно ниже по сравнению с числом родившихся детёнышей многих других видов, живущих на Земле. Между тем, некоторые страны наживаются на этой ситуации, занимаясь контрабандой и прочими криминальными вещами, такими как похищение драконов и продажа их в сексуальное рабство (Дополнительную информацию смотрите на странице 764, в разделе_ _C_ _). Подобные действия привели к росту преступлений, связанных с изнасилованиями, бытовым насилием, а также породили массу других проблем в большинстве стран мира, в частности в Европе, Соединённых Штатах, Канаде и в некоторых регионах Азии. Несмотря на организованные марши протеста за ужесточение наказания за подобные деяния, на практике это чрезвычайно сложно сделать, поскольку в Соединённом Королевстве они не рассматриваются как противозаконные. Были установлены некоторые ограничительные рамки (т.е. Дракон не может быть принуждён к действиям сексуального характера кем-то другим, кроме как своим хозяином), и всё же за полгода свыше 300 случаев летального исхода связаны именно с сексуальным насилием над драконами. Эта ситуация влияет не только на драконов, но и на людей. Раненые драконы опасны, а те из них, кто подвергся такому чудовищному преступлению, как известно, нападают не задумываясь._

 

В первое же утро Джона разбудил, ворвавшись сквозь пелену сна и выдернув его с узкой койки, громкий вопль, созывавший на утреннюю перекличку. Он бы точно свалился с кровати, если бы не длинный и цепкий хвост, бережно обхвативший его за талию. Рокочущий голос Шерлока, занимавшего верхнюю койку, прогудел в голове.

« ** _Первый день на службе, Джон. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты сломал себе шею, упав с кровати_** ».

« _Представь, как Майк посмеялся бы_ », – согласился с ним Джон, освободившись от удерживавшего его захвата и потянувшись к рюкзаку за одеждой.

Большинство солдат, для которых утренняя побудка вошла уже в привычку, не спали; Билл складывал пижамные штаны и рубаху, попутно отряхивая от воды свои кудрявые волосы. Заметив, что они проснулись, он улыбнулся и дракону, и его хозяину, принялся застёгивать форменную рубашку с длинными рукавами, пряча покрытую веснушками широкую загорелую грудь, и заговорил. Джон уловил вспышку ярко-синего и красного пламени, едва доходившую до ключицы, прежде чем татуировка была скрыта от чужого взгляда.

\- Подъём, дамочки. Впереди долгий день, а мне ещё нужно встретить Рин у женских казарм.

Джон удивлённо моргнул, только сейчас обратив внимание на то, что подельницы их нового друга рядом не было. Конечно, у людей был выбор, отправлять своих драконов в казармы, соответствующие их половой принадлежности или нет, но дело заключалось в том, что это правило нередко забывалось и не выполнялось. Предположение Джона тут же получило своё подтверждение, когда другие его соседи по комнате, Патрик Ларк и его дракон Лорелея, сонно выползли из своих коек. У Лорелеи была обнажена грудь, и Джон, у которого заполыхали уши, внезапно не знал, куда девать глаза. Однако темноглазая китайская драконица совершенно не стеснялась собственной наготы и, потянувшись, продемонстрировала, что нижняя часть её тела также была обнажена, позволяя увидеть всем золотые и нефритово-зелёные завитки чешуек, тянувшиеся по спине вниз прямо к талии. Ни разу не взглянув в сторону их маленькой компании, она последовала за своим хозяином, позволяя ему увести себя в душевые.

Билл закатил глаза.

\- Если он думает, что у его дракона позже будет на это время, то ошибается. Китайским _всегда_ нужно в медотсек, где лишь одно их присутствие уже приносит удачу и исцеление.

Джон, упорно стараясь согнать краску с пылающих щёк, заметил, что Шерлок старательно сохранял тишину на протяжении всего разговора. Мысли дракона были еле слышны, и только через мгновение он понял, что они граничили с едва сдерживаемой яростью.

« ** _Бессмыслица какая-то. В конечном счёте, люди всегда нуждаются в двух вещах: в тёплой постели и крыше над головой_** ».

« _Осторожней, приятель. Только потому, что ты не говоришь вслух, ещё не значит, что тебя никто не слышит_ ».

Когда Билл говорил, то даже не отвёл взгляда от стопки сложенной одежды, но его голос звучал чуть ли не предостерегающе. Его зелёные глаза ярко блестели из-под тёмной чёлки. Джон молча потянулся к одному из крыльев Шерлока, чтобы разок провести ладонью по его изгибу, наблюдая, как те потемнели и окрасились в нечитаемый синий цвет.

« _Идём, Шерлок. Я пойду в душ первым и оставлю для тебя холодную воду_ ».

И лишь когда напряжение покинуло тело Шерлока, Джон понял, чего дракон так боялся: на какое-то мгновение тот задумался о том, станет ли Джон проделывать с ним всё то, что Патрик делает прямо сейчас со своим драконом в душевой, со стороны которой доносились довольно громкие звуки. Когда дракон расслабился под его ладонью, Джон почувствовал, как покалывание в руке, исходящее от татуировки, добралось до локтя и обхватило его.

****

Они выстроились в плотные ряды, плечом к плечу вместе со своими драконами позади них. Джон мог чувствовать, как дыхание Шерлока щекочет кожу на его шее: в сравнении с нарастающей жарой, начавшейся сразу же, стоило только солнцу появиться на горизонте, оно было прохладным. Сонливость так и не отступала, невзирая на принятый им тёплый душ и уничтоженный зубной щёткой несвежий утренний запах изо рта. Он чувствовал, что его уже слегка пошатывает, и только осознание того, что будет не очень-то позволительно, если он отключится, задремав прямо посередине переклички и тренировки, удерживало Джона на ногах.

Если Шерлок и устал, то он явно этого не показывал. Наоборот, его светло-голубые глаза выразительно выглядывали из-под копны иссиня-чёрных кудрей, подстриженных в позапрошлый вечер так, что теперь его уши довольно неуклюже топорщились. Цепким взглядом они осматривали других драконов, также стоявших по стойке смирно за спинами своих хозяев, подмечая и мысленно вычисляя сильные и слабые стороны каждого из них.

Среди всех выстроившихся в линию драконов кроме него только ещё двое были северными. Неудивительно, что у Шерлока, никогда прежде не встречавшего никого из своего рода, возникло желание разглядеть их лучше. У одного были коротко стриженые каштановые волосы, такие же тёмные, как и у него, а глаза были не льдисто-голубыми, а напоминали скорее цвет океана. Другим драконом была женщина; её тёмно-русые волосы были стянуты в высокий тугой узел. Её поза, то, как она стояла, – всё это говорило о демонстрируемой ею раскованности, но Шерлок не обманулся ни на секунду. Взгляд её глаз был таким же сосредоточенным, как и его, выискивающим слабые места и физические недостатки с лёгкостью наёмного убийцы. Шерлок пристально наблюдал за ней из-под опущенных ресниц. Словно почувствовав на себе его взор, тёмно-красные губы незнакомого дракона искривились в понимающей ухмылке.

Она даже не обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Перед выстроившимися шеренгами мужчинами, женщинами и драконами стояло двенадцать солдат, образуя «V»-образный знак, в центре которого расположилась внушительная мужская фигура. Мужчина был темноволосым, не сказать, чтобы особенно высоким, с короткой стрижкой, частично зачёсанной набок. Но то, как он держался, делало его заметно выше, а его широкий оскал вызвал явное волнение в рядах, когда он гаркнул приветствие всей толпе.

\- Приветствую вас, новобранцы и солдаты, всех и каждого! Вы наконец-то оказались здесь после стольких месяцев, а некоторые спустя и годы тяжёлых и упорных тренировок. Позвольте поздравить вас с этим.

Сдержанный смешок одобрения прокатился по шепчущимся рядам, словно соглашаясь с тем, какая долгая работа была ими проделана.

Джон почувствовал, как сильно стиснул челюсть, а его руки решительно сжались в кулаки. Он так далеко зашёл, что теперь уже было поздно отступать. Всё, что ему оставалось сделать, – получить эти практические занятия. По возвращении домой он сможет стать врачом, как всегда и хотел, и никогда не будет оглядываться назад на пустыню, простиравшуюся сейчас перед ним. Он твердил себе, что делает всё это только потому, что так может гораздо быстрее уехать домой, а не потому, что, слушая поздравления, ощутил, как адреналин насыщает кровь, и, достигнув своего пика, заставляет его кости петь.

Словно чувствуя сдерживаемое волнение друга, крылья Шерлока вздрогнули и налились ослепительно-зелёным. Мужчина продолжил, критично оглядывая толпу солдат; даже когда он шагнул вперёд, его голос повысился с давно отработанной лёгкостью, и любой мог слышать его без всяких проблем.

\- Моё имя – полковник Себастьян Уилкс, но вы можете обращаться ко мне «полковник Уилкс». Довольно легко запомнить, так что любое умышленно высказанное неуважение повлечёт за собой дополнительную пробежку вокруг лагеря.

Затем он рассмеялся, и смех его напомнил звук автомобильного выхлопа: такой же громкий, короткий и резкий. Джон чувствовал дыхание Шерлока на своей шее, холодившее покрытую от волнения потом кожу. Он с трудом подавил желание вздрогнуть.

\- Итак, прежде чем мы поделим вас на группы и назначим капитана, который возглавит каждый отряд, вас ознакомят с некоторыми правилами и предписаниями. Не забывайте их, поскольку конспектов у вас больше нет, а повторяться я _не стану_.

Пристально всматриваясь, полковник подошёл ближе, встав перед Биллом в нескольких шагах от Джона и Шерлока. Джон обратил внимание, что друг смотрел прямо перед собой и слегка вниз, чтобы не бросать взглядом вызов вышестоящему по рангу офицеру. Его спина была ровной как палка, руки лежали строго по швам, являя собой идеальный образец солдата. В голосе Уилкса послышалось удивление и намёк на что-то ещё, заставившее Джона сглотнуть и вызвавшее у него тихий всплеск беспокойства.

\- Я прежде уже видел тебя в этих краях. Лейтенант Мюррей, верно?

\- Да, сэр, – чётко ответил Билл, наконец, взглянув в лицо Уилксу, когда тот обратился непосредственно к нему. Джон видел, что друг не был напуган нависшей над ним властной фигурой Себастьяна, он по-прежнему уверенно и спокойно стоял на месте и даже не вздрогнул, когда тот смерил его взглядом. Затем карие глаза Уилкса метнулись к Рин, стоявшей позади Мюррея, и полковник снова заговорил, почти нарочито растягивая слова. Джон отметил, что Билл, оставаясь удивительно спокойным, едва заметно стиснул челюсть, когда внимание командира переключилось с него на дракона.

\- Я помню тебя. Исполнителен, довольно умён. Не боишься рискнуть собственной жизнью. И твой дракон тоже великолепно обучен.

Следующую фразу Джон услышал только потому, что напряжённо прислушивался, опустив голову, когда Себастьян подался вперёд и тихо проурчал Биллу на ухо:

\- _Мне всегда было интересно: а в постели она хотя бы вполовину также послушна, как и за её пределами?_

Билл никак не отреагировал на это заявление. Точнее, на его лице было всё то же тщательно сохраняемое бесстрастное выражение, а руки расслабленно висели по бокам. Однако отвечал он сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы; но, несмотря на то, что его речь оставалась такой же сдержанной и уравновешенной, в его слова закрался лёд.

\- Точно не знаю, сэр. Рин не из тех, кто с лёгкостью перенимает дурные привычки.

Нарочито равнодушный и безэмоциональный взгляд зелёных глаз был устремлён прямо в лицо Себастьяну. Однако скрытый подтекст его слов был очевиден: это читалось в линиях напряжённых плеч Билла и в медленно угасающей, пусть это было и почти незаметно, улыбке Себастьяна. Его взгляд стал жёстким и властным, а елейная ухмылка легко и непринуждённо вернулась на своё место.

\- Хорошо, что у нас есть опытный боец – ты можешь помочь мне с вводным обучающим курсом. Ты и твой дракон, разумеется.

В его словах был приказ, тонко завуалированный под просьбу, и прикрытая насмешкой угроза. И хотя Джон мог различить гнев в чертах Билла, его лицо было лишь чуть бледнее обычного. Словно почувствовав своё превосходство, Уилкс насмешливо продолжил достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали остальные.

\- Если только не думаешь, что _слишком хорош_ , чтобы выручить меня с этими юнцами, лейтенант?

Джон был настолько поглощён наблюдением за развернувшейся сценой, что уже почти забыл о том, что Майк находился неподалёку от него практически в центре строя. Когда Билл промолчал в ответ, Уилкс развернулся и указал прямо на Молли и её хозяина, заставив их обоих замереть, словно пару оленей, застигнутых светом фар. Джон почувствовал, как тревожное чувство, мурашками расползавшееся по телу, переросло в настоящий гнев. Его ладони сжались в кулаки, и он попытался встать между указующим пальцем Уилкса и Майком, но его тут же остановила холодная рука, крепко обхватившая его бицепс. Голос Шерлока тихо зашептал у Джона в голове:

« ** _Джон, стой. Прежде думай, а потом уже действуй_** ».

« _Что бы он сейчас ни делал – это неправильно, я чувствую это. Молли вся дрожит!_ »

« ** _Я знаю. Но взгляни…_** »

И дракон, и Джон видели, как во взгляде Билла что-то сверкнуло, напомнив им язычки пламени, перекинувшиеся на холодные поленья, и как вызывающе полыхнули глаза Рин позади него. И пусть голова Уилкса была повёрнута в сторону Майка и Молли, его тело по-прежнему было обращено к Биллу.

Это была явная провокация, и она не могла не сработать.

Молли дрожала как осиновый лист.

\- Хорошо, вы двое как раз сгодитесь для такого случая…

\- _Мы сделаем это!_ – выдохнул Билл, делая шаг вперёд и вызывающе, несмотря на подчинение приказу Уилкса, выпятив подбородок. Джона это нисколько не успокоило. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что, к чему бы это всё не привело, всё происходящее было его другу совсем не по душе и что тот уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным раньше, судя по тому, с какой неохотой он исполнял требуемое. Джон смог расслабиться только тогда, когда Шерлок принялся тихо анализировать полковника: мысли мелькали с одного на другое, выдавая впечатляющий результат.

« ** _Возрастом примерно чуть за тридцать, дослужился до звания, пробиваясь где-то своим мастерством, где-то с помощью денег. Его семья ведёт бизнес в… трёх? Нет, в пяти Дистриктах точно. Единственный ребёнок, поэтому ему на самом-то деле никогда в жизни не приходилось работать. Привык всё контролировать, сильно зациклен на власти… В его личном деле имеется запись о сомнительном поведении, но из-за вмешательства его родителей на это попросту закрыли глаза_** ».

Наблюдения обрастали всё более бытовыми деталями, такими как тот факт, что у него была собака, и что однажды в годы студенчества он попал в неприятности из-за страха, что его подружка могла забеременеть. Однако всё это тут же вылетело у Джона из головы, когда Билл выступил вперёд, неохотно переставляя ноги, в то время как Рин беспрекословно следовала за ним. Всё выглядело так, будто он направлялся на собственную казнь.

Ничего не говоря, Билл встал перед шеренгами: его взгляд был мрачным и суровым.

Себастьян Уилкс же снова заулыбался и принялся раздавать приказы.

\- Ах. Отлично. Всегда прекрасно, когда находится доброволец. Здесь и сейчас многие из вас в лагере, вероятно, ожидали, что их сразу же пошлют на поле боя. Однако…

Тут Уилкс резко щёлкнул пальцами, и один из солдат, выстроившихся позади него, отделился от их группы, словно волк, покинувший свою стаю. Джон сразу заметил, что тот, кто крадучись приближался к Уилксу, был вовсе не человеком, а китайским драконом, опалённым войной и представлявшим реальную угрозу. И пусть он не отличался высоким ростом, однако то, как он держал осанку, как двигался – всё это свидетельствовало об отточенных боевых навыках, и когда Себастьян снова щёлкнул пальцами, дракон, не колеблясь, опустился на колени. Пальцы Себастьяна покровительственно прошлись по короткому ёжику чёрных волос, а взгляд с вызывающе изогнутой бровью был устремлён на выстроившихся солдат, когда он произнёс:

\- Большую часть своей подготовки в лагере вы будете учиться действовать вместе, как единое целое. Что ещё более важно, вас научат, как дисциплинировать свой _скот_.

Джон почувствовал, как его внутренности словно калёным железом обожгло, когда ладонь Уилкса опустилась на шею дракона, чтобы собственнически схватить его за ошейник. Всё выглядело так, будто натянутая кожа и металл сдавливали дракону горло, не давая дышать, но тот даже не запротестовал, оставаясь тихим и покорным, словно тряпичная кукла. Он не издал ни единого звука, в отличие от Шерлока, который испустил едва слышное шипение, полное отвращения и свирепой злости.

« ** _Он принадлежал восточным работорговцам. Ему отрезали язык…_** »

\- Знайте, что поведение вашего дракона отражается и на _вас_ , и если вы избалуете своё оружие, то получите в итоге тупой клинок. Например…

Уилкс повернулся, показывая, что в его руке был серебряный пульт. Джон почувствовал, как за его спиной Шерлок напрягся, и отметил, как много драконов вокруг него склонили свои головы гораздо ниже, чем обычно. В нос ударил острый резкий запах ненависти и страха. Будучи **_менталистом_** , Джон ощущал всё намного сильнее. Он стиснул зубы из-за нарастающего возмущённого гула в глубине своего сознания, голоса многих существ выражали общее беспокойство и общались между собой как единый разум. В целом море страданий и беспокойства только Джон оставался одной единственной точкой раздражения и недовольства.

Уилкс, сохраняя на лице выражение самодовольства и пугающей жестокости, бросил на Билла пронзительный взгляд.

\- В прошлую свою командировку сюда наш Билл неодобрительно отнёсся к физическому наказанию своего дракона. Он думал, что её некая «особенность» освобождает их от правил. Мистер Мюррей, хотите продемонстрировать всем результат своей глупости?

На челюсти Билла забилась жилка, но он попытался сдержаться и не начать возражать.

\- Тому, почему всё так произошло, была только одна причина – Рин была ранена и напугана. Она только…

Его речь прервал резкий вопль, поскольку дракон Уилкса вдруг пронзительно закричал и скорчился на земле, схватившись за шею с таким громким криком боли, что едва не оглушил Джона на своём месте. Билл закричал, и Джон инстинктивно подался вперёд – чтобы тут же быть утянутым назад невероятно сильной хваткой Шерлока. Осторожно держа Джона за запястье, дракон мысленно зашипел:

« ** _Ты ничего не можешь сделать! Стой спокойно, пока не втянул нас обоих в неприятности!_** »

Уилкс удерживал кнопку на серебряном пульте и со скучающим видом смотрел, как его дракон корчится и скулит сквозь стиснутые зубы, и в его голосе не было ни тени эмоции:

\- Пусть я и не могу наказать твоего дракона без всякой на то причины, но думаю, ты понимаешь, что мне это и не нужно. Это всегда было твоей отличительной чертой; не забывайте об этом, новобранцы, когда в следующий раз обратитесь к нему за помощью. Мюррей не выносит, когда кому-то причиняют боль, не может даже смотреть на это.

В его голосе зазвучала насмешка.

\- Неважный из тебя солдат.

Билл теперь, не скрываясь, оскалился, а его сузившиеся зелёные глаза загорелись ненавистью.

\- А было время, когда ты _получал приказы_ от _меня_.

От его обвиняющего шипения взгляд Уилкса сделался стальным. Его голос оставался бесстрастным, жёстким и был полон откровенного недовольства.

\- И те времена уже _прошли_.

Они молча стояли лицом к лицу перед всем строем и яростно сверлили друг друга взглядами, полными плохо скрываемой злобы, настолько сильной, какую Джону ещё никогда не доводилось видеть прежде. Уилкс, конечно, был той ещё сволочью (да ещё к тому же и жестокой), но непривычно было видеть таким Билла, лицо которого исказилось от сильной _ненависти_. Будто он, не задумываясь, с превеликим удовольствием набросился бы на своего командира и принялся бы душить его. Хуже дело обстояло с их драконами. Рин стояла совершенно неподвижно, но её глаза пристально следили за малейшим признаком движения, словно она была готова напасть в любой момент. В отличие от неё, дракон Уилкса, всё ещё скорчившись, лежал на земле. Низкое рычание исходило из этого драконообразного клубка, словно он испытывал чудовищную боль. Одна часть Джона хотела подойти и проверить его состояние, другая – опасалась ужасающе острых зубов, которые он мог разглядеть даже с того места, где находился.

Только когда стало казаться, что кто-то из них – или Мюррей, или же полковник – вот-вот ринется в атаку, в задних рядах раздался раздражённый вздох. Уилкс инстинктивно дёрнул головой в сторону звука, и его примеру последовали все остальные. Джон видел, как покрасневшее от ярости лицо полковника бледнело от страха.

Пронесшийся над замершими рядами резкий нетерпеливый голос оказался женским.

\- В самом деле, Уилкс? Учиняешь беспорядок в первый же день?

Себастьян что-то невнятно прошипел, ссутулился и сразу стал как-то ниже ростом, когда солдаты расступились в стороны, освобождая путь – и это было весьма удивительно – миниатюрной блондинке. Она была не похожа на остальных и тем, как держала себя, и своим внешним видом: коротко стриженные, соломенного цвета волосы доходили ей до ушей, а яркий блеск её синих глаз с трудом соотносился с человеком, избравшим своим делом службу в армии. Глаза были такого насыщенного оттенка, что напоминали сапфиры, вспыхнув ещё ярче, когда она улыбнулась Биллу и поприветствовала его словно старого друга. Мюррей, впрочем, не осмелился расслабиться; он стоял, по-прежнему втянув голову в плечи, словно в ожидании внезапной атаки, и на Уилкса смотрел с явным недоверием. Джон нисколько не осуждал его – полковник выглядел как человек, готовый пойти на убийство.

\- Бригадир Морстен… Чем мы обязаны такому удовольствию видеть вас в первый день подготовки?

Несмотря на заметное огорчение, Уилкс, очевидно, твёрдо вознамерился сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, насколько это было возможно. Он стоял очень прямо и ровно, и всё же, казалось, не мог находиться в мучительной близости от неё, в то время как она прошла с высоко поднятой головой к «V»-образному построению и остановилась в самом его центре, довольно символически заняв место Себастьяна. Несмотря на охвативший его страх, слабая улыбка появилась на лице Джона. Было в этой женщине что-то откровенно властное и внушительное, проявившееся в том, как она взяла на себя ответственность над ситуацией, не дав ей обостриться. Словно наступившее после бури затишье, она сразу же свела на нет всё напряжение, поспешив помочь дракону Себастьяна подняться на ноги и не переставая при этом украдкой бросать на Уилкса гневный взгляд.

Её ответ звучал колко и резко.

\- Полковник Уилкс, я не сомневаюсь, что вы, конечно же, напомнили новобранцам, что они не должны злоупотреблять использованием драконьего ошейника, за исключением особо важных и серьёзных обстоятельств?

Среди солдат повисло тягостное молчание. Кто-то (это был, вероятно, Майк) тихо прошептал себе под нос: « _Выкуси_ ».

Бригадир Морстен посмотрела на Себастьяна как на бестолкового ребёнка: выражение бесконечного терпения не исчезло с её лица, даже когда она повернулась к Биллу и обратилась к нему с извинением.

\- Очень жаль, что ваша вторая поездка сюда началась с не столь приятной ноты, лейтенант Мюррей. Последнее, что я слышала: вас отправили на Тайвань.

Плечи Билла наконец-то расслабились, а радужки глаз тут же посветлели с изумрудного до зеленовато-жёлтого оттенка.

\- Был там недолго – базу всё-таки расформировали. Сейчас там слишком опасно. Хотя неудивительно, что вы ничего об этом не знаете: в этом регионе затруднен обмен сообщениями.

Морстен улыбнулась, и её улыбка для Джона была словно лучик света. Ему даже стало немного жарко, хоть он и не совсем понимал, почему. Конечно, в течение всей своей жизни он неоднократно увлекался и даже влюблялся, но никогда прежде он не был всецело… сражён кем-то. Джон не был уверен: так получилось, потому что бригадир Морстен выглядела совершенно невозмутимо перед лицом ста восьмидесяти фунтового мужчины, или же из-за того, что она чувствовала себя как дома посреди пустыни, судя по тому, как она развернулась на пятках и обратилась к новоприбывшим.

\- Позвольте мне кое-что прояснить: дисциплина дракона – это только ваша обязанность, но вы должны знать, что и другим позволяется отдавать приказы вашему дракону в случае, если вы не будете в состоянии делать этого. Вот что значит быть частью чего-то. Мы – армия, а это нечто большее: мы – братство. Братство, скреплённое узами. Я не одобряю рукоприкладства внутри наших собственных войск, поэтому любые мелкие ссоры… – её взгляд многозначительно метнулся на Билла и Уилкса, – должны быть проигнорированы вами и забыты, хотя бы на время вашей службы. Если во время своих проверок я хотя бы раз увижу проявление физической агрессии, вы будете бегать вокруг лагеря до тех пор, пока не начнёте страдать от изнеможения. Вы все здесь взрослые люди и должны уже знать, как относиться друг к другу с должным уважением. Пока что вы справлялись вполне неплохо, а значит, как уже сказал Уилкс, и с этим тоже справитесь.

Джон обратил внимание на то, что солдаты рядом с ним, казалось, выпрямились прямо под действием её властного, веского тона. Да и он сам не мог сопротивляться этому порыву, обнаружив, что опустил плечи и гордо поднял подбородок.

Несколько безрадостный ропот Шерлока выдернул Джона из задумчивости.

« ** _Человеческие особи, что тут ещё скажешь. Видимо, в один конкретный момент времени можете думать только одной головой»._**

В его голосе звучало неодобрение, в котором проскальзывали ревнивые нотки. У Джона от удивления отвисла челюсть. Но у него не было времени даже задуматься об этом, поскольку всё его внимание было обращено к тому, что говорила Морстен.

\- Ваш дракон обязан удовлетворять ваши потребности, но также от него требуется заботиться и о нуждах других. Однако, между этими двумя понятиями: сексуальное удовлетворение и боевая обстановка – проведена чёткая граница, – её глаза потемнели до оттенка, напоминающего вороненую сталь. – Если вы хотите оказаться в постели с драконом, который вам не принадлежит, вы должны спросить на то разрешение у его хозяина. Такой же порядок существует и на поле боя: обязанность дракона – служить своему владельцу и отряду, к которому тот приписан. Любое нарушение этих правил _повлечёт_ за собой суровое наказание: разжалование в звании или даже увольнение из армии.

Неприятный холодок прокатился по спине. Джон скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Шерлока скручивает страх, тщательно сокрытый гневом.

Похоже, что обещание, данное ему Джоном, – просить его сделать что-то, а не приказывать это – не могло защитить дракона в полной мере.

 

 

Примечание:  
Небольшое пояснение об офицерских чинах в Британской армии:  
**Лейтенант** – воинское звание младшего офицерского состава. Следующее повышение звания у лейтенантов, обычно, происходит через 3 года. В течение этого времени они продолжают командовать взводом до 30 солдат. Так же, у лейтенантов есть возможность получить дополнительные навыки вне своего подразделения.  
Полковник и Бригадир – старшие офицерские чины.  
**Полковники** , обычно, не находятся в числе полевых командиров (исключение — Королевский Армейский Медицинский Корпус). Как правило, полковники проходят службу в штабе батальона или бригады. Это низший чин при штабе, поэтому они являются младшими советниками для более высших чинов.  
**Бригадир –** это не самый высший офицерский чин в армии, но это самый высший полевой офицерский чин. Как правило, бригадир командует бригадой или руководит ходом какой-либо операции. Так же, он может являться командиром полевого штаба.

Более подробно можно прочитать здесь:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Британская_армия  
http://40cdo-rm.ru/articles/britanskaya-armiya/british-army-ranks/


	18. Глава 17. Огненный дракон

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Очелия (Речь)** : _Термин « **очелия** » в полном его понимании на человеческом языке – это сложное явление, часто сбивающее с толку. В драконьей культуре оно относится к сфере интимных отношений, которые граничат с романтическими, и стоит сказать, что дракон на протяжении всей своей жизни удостоит этого обращения лишь немногих избранных, выражая таким образом свою привязанность. **Очелия** – это соратник; в Древнем языке слово произошло от выражения «братья по оружию» и используется для описания отношений более прочных и более тесных, чем, вероятно, даже родственная связь между единокровными братьями или сёстрами. Если два дракона из друзей становятся **очелией** , то это означает, что они поклялись защищать друг друга ценой собственной жизни. Кроме того, также они поклялись оберегать не только племена, но и семьи друг друга. **Очелия** – это отношения, построенные на безоговорочном доверии, а этим словом в драконьей культуре просто так не разбрасываются. Самое близкое определение, которым можно воспользоваться, чтобы описать взаимоотношения **очелии** , звучит как «дружба на веки вечные в самом её глубоком понимании» (Дополнительную информацию о «Словах, значение которых полностью не передаётся на человеческий язык» смотрите на странице 576)._

 

Бежать было очень тяжело. Изнуряюще жарко. Хотя Джон никогда не считался «хорошим» бегуном, но и улиткой он бы себя не назвал. Тем более что в армии важна, как ничто другое, именно выносливость, а не скорость. Он уже чувствовал, как начинается жжение в икрах, а на пояснице собирается пот, в то время как он судорожно ловил воздух ртом, стараясь изо всех сил контролировать собственное дыхание. Что совершенно не помогало, поскольку солнце, стоявшее как раз посередине небосвода, столь нещадно палило на него и других солдат, что каждая песчинка под его ногами, казалось, хрипела от зноя и стонала о снисхождении. Небо было насыщенно голубое: такой цвет мог получиться только под воздействием стойкой, засушливо-удушающей жары, – а пустынный песок, сопровождавший каждый шаг колонны солдат, проникал, казалось, в самую ткань их одежды.

С того памятного случая на перекличке прошла почти целая неделя. Сегодня Джон должен был впервые встретиться со своей группой, и от такой перспективы все его внутренности скручивало тугим узлом. После стычки с Уилксом бригадир Морстен решила отсрочить этот момент на неделю, чтобы дать всем больше времени «познакомиться друг с другом». Но на деле Джону едва ли удалось сойтись хотя бы с _кем-то_ , когда вся армейская идея об «узах» сводилась к «совместной работе в поле, чтобы мы были вынуждены взаимодействовать друг с другом, либо оказаться в числе отставших». И в результате, он отлично знал, как далеко мог пробежать каждый солдат, знал, чем они питались и какие у них были привычки. Но даже ради спасения своей жизни он не смог бы сказать, у кого из них есть семья и кого с нетерпением ждут дома. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, у кого есть братья или сёстры, а кто ночью тихо плачет в подушку и засыпает в слезах.

И всякий раз Джон обнаруживал, что разбирается в человеческой натуре всё меньше и меньше, а в драконах – всё больше и больше.

Книга – опасное окно в целый мир, которого Джон лишь слегка коснулся – была спрятана глубоко под матрасом. Будто подсевший на наркотик, он обнаружил, что глубокими ночами его уставшие глаза распахивались сами собой, вынуждая его бодрствовать и читать ещё одну главу, ещё один параграф, ещё одну строчку. Сама _мысль_ об этом существе, тот _факт_ , что это создание спало, свернувшись под его койкой, позволили Джону заново открыть в себе маленького мальчика, о котором он позабыл давным-давно и который сейчас едва ли не прыгал от восторга.

Хотя на самом деле он не подпрыгнул, а скорее распластался бы на земле, если учесть, как ужасно у него _гудели_ ноги.

Теперь Джон постоянно спрашивал себя, почему он не поинтересовался раньше, как _жарко_ может быть в грёбаной _пустыне_ , когда пробираешься походным маршем сквозь подлесье Афганистана.

В то же время, за исключением боевых миссий это была единственная возможность для любого военнослужащего покинуть лагерь без соответствующего уведомления, поэтому Джон ничего не имел против таких отлучек, даже если в итоге он падал в койку с волдырями на ногах и с болью в пояснице.

У Шерлока дела обстояли немногим лучше.

По крайне мере, физически дракон был силён. Бежал Шерлок с присущим его сородичам лёгкостью и изяществом: его гибкое тело отлично справлялось со всеми видами тренировочных упражнений. Однако Джон заметил, что в отличие от китайских или английских собратьев, его дракон быстрее уставал, мучился от периодических головных болей и к концу дня становился более взбудораженным, раздражительным и ворчливым. Поначалу Шерлок старался не демонстрировать своё недомогание: собственное прошлое хорошенько научило его тому, что он не может проронить ни слова жалобы, если только действительно не умирает. Но вечером одного поистине жаркого дня Джон обнаружил, что дракона едва ли не шатало из стороны в сторону, а его крылья окрасились в тошнотно-зелёный оттенок и дрожали мелкой дрожью, и даже Шерлок не мог отрицать того, что ему было плохо.

Северные драконы просто не были приспособлены выдерживать такую жару.

Поэтому игнорируя возражения своего друга, рычавшего всевозможные оскорбления (некоторые из которых были настолько красочными, что Билл изумлённо вскинул брови, а Рин ухмыльнулась из-под завесы волос), Джон потащил Шерлока к медсестре, пытаясь найти такой путь, который помог бы его напарнику, находившемуся уже на грани, избежать солнечного удара.

Медицинская палатка представляла собой большой желтовато-коричневый шатёр и располагалась в центре базы, бесповоротно подчёркивая тем самым свою значимость. Солдаты да медики сновали из неё туда-сюда, и хотя Джон ещё не бывал на месте своей непосредственной службы, он, ощущая собственное с ней единение, тут же проникся оживлённой атмосферой, которая буквально запела в его крови. Она напоминала песню без слов, которую едва слышно напевали, и вскоре он понял, почему.

Ассистентами большинства врачей были китайские драконы. И то монотонное гудение под кожей, которое слышал Джон, было не _песней_ – но _магией_.

Целительной магией.

Она освещала всё, чего касалась, мягким золотом: напоминая волшебную пыльцу из столь сильно обожаемой Гарриет книжки о « _Питере Пэне»_ , магия бронзовым песком оседала на скрюченных, сведённых спазмами конечностях и мускулах солдат, лежавших на больничных кушетках, и льнула к Джону, словно привлечённая исходящей от него теплотой. Она оседала на его волосах и осыпалась ему на колени и ноги, и голубые глаза Шерлока отливали серебром из-за свечения, звеневшего от медовой, приторно-сладкой и чистой магии.

К ним подошла одетая в военную форму медсестра, и блеск ошейника выдавал с головой её положение, несмотря на то, что она приветствовала их застенчивым кивком. Волна тёмных волос, умело закреплённых на затылке, была заплетена в сложные косы, придавая ей профессиональный вид и в то же время подчёркивая её красоту, а миндалевидные глаза дракона были цвета полуночи: такие же тёмные, далёкие и невозмутимые. К счастью, язык у неё не был отрезан, хотя её манера поведения носила следы знакомства с азиатской работорговлей.

\- Приветствую, милорды. Я Су Линь. Какой недуг привёл вас сюда сегодня?

Не обращая внимания на мысленное ворчание Шерлока, Джон нацепил на лицо свою самую доброжелательную улыбку и махнул рукой на своего товарища.

\- Я Джон Ватсон, а это Шерлок. Моему дракону в последнее время нездоровится: из-за физиологических особенностей своего вида он перенёс тепловой удар. Мне хотелось бы узнать, можно ли что-то сделать, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить его… страдание.

Су Линь не выглядела особенно удивлённой таким диагнозом, и её тёмные глаза бегло осмотрели насупившегося Шерлока. Она не отступила назад под его раздражённым взглядом, но, поманив их обоих за собой, осмотрительно старалась держаться вне границ его личного пространства.

\- Нам сюда, возможно, господин Энди знает, как можно помочь, не прибегая к магическим практикам.

Когда она повернулась к ним спиной, Джон уловил проблеск драконьей чешуи, тянувшейся вверх по обнажённой коже её шеи. Цвет её был яркий, аквамариновый, какой бывает в самой серединке пера павлина.

Владельца Су Линь звали Энди Блейк. Этот веснушчатый паренёк на первый взгляд казался совсем юным и неопытным, однако он, подняв голову и поздоровавшись со своим драконом, держал скальпель твёрдой и уверенной рукой. Когда его взгляд упал на Джона, стеснительная улыбка переросла в широкую и открытую, а тон его голоса стал мягким и непринуждённым. Он отложил острый инструмент и повернулся к раковине, смывая с рук глубоко въевшуюся грязь.

\- Кого я вижу, новенький! Терапевтическое отделение[1], не так ли? Твоя фотография попадалась в одном из тех досье, что мне дали. Как же тебя… Ватсон?

Вежливо улыбаясь, Джон пожал ему руку, на что Шерлок возмущённо фыркнул себе под нос и уставился под ноги. Лёгкий румянец вспыхнувшего недовольства окрасил его щёки, да и резкие движения распахнутых крыльев также выдавали его раздражение.

\- Да, во время патрулирования Шерлок несколько раз почти свалился в обморок, поэтому я решил не тянуть и наведаться сюда вместе с ним, и заодно посмотреть, куда меня определили.

Энди кивнул, одобрительно улыбнувшись и легко пожав плечами.

\- Ты в любом случае всё равно окажешься здесь через пару-тройку дней, только уже в качестве медика. В эту смену на дежурстве нахожусь я; если тебе нужно что-то – не бойся, спрашивай, – затем он повернулся к Шерлоку и молча окинул его фигуру быстрым взглядом, прежде чем поставить окончательный диагноз. – На первый взгляд обычный случай гипертермии – для его вида это частое явление. Я так полагаю, он запасается холодной водой по вечерам?

Джон тихо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и не обращая внимания на стоящего рядом с ним Шерлока, неодобрительно щёлкнувшего хвостом. Чешуя дракона приняла угрюмый, серый, как у грозовой тучи, цвет.

\- Ага, так и есть. Вместо того чтобы брать её в столовой, как и все мы, он просто ныряет в душевые и отмокает там столько, сколько может. За что я его ничуть не осуждаю.

На какое-то мгновение Энди задумался – тёмно-карие глаза вспыхнули в коротком раздумье – а затем хлопнул в ладоши и потёр их.

\- Хорошо. Я могу предложить Шерлоку « _охлаждающие мешки_ », так они называются. По сути это обычные пакеты, заполненные гелем, которые сразу же начинают поглощать тепло, стоит их сжать или встряхнуть внутри гель. Если он пристегнёт их к груди, то большая часть его тела будет оставаться холодной довольно долго. Распространённая практика, применяемая к северным драконам, но тебе придётся послать запрос, чтобы их выдали. Правительство никогда не одобряет ничего полезного, знаешь же, как это работает. Но между делом, Джон, меня там ждёт пациент, который очень сильно страдает из-за сломанной ключицы. Мы подлатали его, но он всё равно жалуется, а так как ты **_менталист_** , думаю, у тебя больше шансов достучаться до него. Хочешь попробовать?

Удивлённо моргнув, Джон слегка замешкался.

\- У меня нет с собой никакого снаряжения, вдруг потребуется что-то…

\- Возьми с собой Су Линь. Обменяемся ненадолго драконами: я проверю сердце Шерлока и то, насколько сильно он обезвожен, чтобы убедиться, что он не пострадал от жары, а у тебя будет помощник, который знает где, что лежит.

Шерлок, резко напрягшись, моментально ощетинился, его глаза угрожающе сузились – и Джон тут же поспешил утихомирить его, мысленно прося успокоиться.

« _Полегче, Шерлок. Это не займёт и пары минут. Не о чем беспокоиться_ ».

В ответ на это губы дракона разомкнулись, и низкое негодующее рычание прогремело по всей палатке. Несколько врачей и пациентов с любопытством и лёгким трепетом взглянули на внушительную фигуру готового к бою Шерлока. Змееподобное грозное рычание звучало сухо, словно пара чешуек тёрлась друг о друга.

Джона же оно нисколько не впечатлило.

Он довольно грубо прервал вокальное представление Шерлока, выказывая своё недовольство лёгким толчком дракону в бок, бросил на него сердитый взгляд и передал по их мысленной связи просьбу _вести себя подобающе_. Су Линь, подрастеряв прежнюю решительность, с дрожащими губами неотрывно смотрела в пол, пока Джон не предпринял новую попытку. Энди, видимо, поняв, что именно Шерлока не устраивало, предложил вариант, который устроил бы их всех.

\- Мы можем провести твоё обследование в той же комнате, где находится тот дракон. При условии, конечно, что ты не станешь… настраивать против себя и других пациентов. Как тебе, наверно, хорошо известно, пациенты-драконы, как правило… в лучшем случае, это раздражительные и несдержанные ребята.

Взгляд Шерлока оставался всё таким же грозным, но окрас его чешуи остыл до стоического светло-синего оттенка, а затем он решительно кивнул. Как обычно, он снова перевёл взгляд на пол, и в его словах, несмотря на острое несогласие с предложением Энди, прозвучало неловкое извинение.

\- Полагаю, мой господин, что если это лучшее решение, что можно предложить… Я должен быть признателен твоей доброте.

Джон предпочёл не комментировать то, как холодный хвост Шерлока собственнически оплёл его запястье. В улыбке Су Линь читалась как любезность, так и явное облегчение.

\- Следуйте за мной, милорды, – прошептала она, поманив их изящной рукой.

Серебряно-голубое мерцание её чешуек вспыхнуло при этом движении, словно в узорах вен на её золотистой коже танцевали самые настоящие звёзды. И на мгновение Джон был загипнотизирован их изменчивыми переливами.

****

Как потом выяснилось, раненый пациент оказался крайне вспыльчивым* английским драконом (Джон подумал, игра слов тут весьма необходима и вполне уместна), не особенно благосклонно принимавшим заботливую природу медсестрички, ухаживавшей за ним. Его кожа была тёмно-коричневого цвета, а глаза в слюдяную крапинку – прищурены от отвращения. Дракон нервно ёрзал по больничной койке, когда сестра с извиняющимся видом склонилась над его повязкой.

Джон приблизился как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как бедная девушка тщетно пыталась объяснить дракону, почему он не может принять полное обличие, чтобы отдохнуть.

\- Швы, что мы наложили на тревожащие вас царапины вокруг перелома, разойдутся, если вы перевоплотитесь, и мы не знаем, насколько кости сместятся вместе со всей трансформацией. Я уверена, ваша хозяйка поймёт…

Пока она говорила, её вытянутые вперёд руки слегка задели бинты, и дракон тут же отпрянул назад и прорычал что-то такое категоричное на драконьем языке, что заставило Шерлока замереть, а щёки Су Линь в удивлении порозоветь. Звеня ошейником, английский дракон поднялся в полный рост и, несмотря на тщательно формулируемую английскую речь, заговорил сквозь оскаленные клыки с незнакомым акцентом:

\- Я не успокоюсь, пока моя _очелия_ не найдётся и не вернётся. Где моя _очелия_?

Не дождавшись от медсестры ничего, кроме беспомощной тишины, огненный дракон, явно рассердившись, выдохнул облачко дыма через нос и принялся отчаянно вглядываться в нервные фигуры новоприбывших в поисках знакомого лица. Обращаясь к Джону, Су Линь тихо зашептала:

\- Под _очелией_ на вашем языке подразумевается родство, но у этого слова крайне расплывчатое значение. Интимное, но неоднозначное. Это может быть однояйцевый брат-близнец или просто очень близкий друг. Мы не знаем, кого он имеет в виду, и его госпожа тоже. Она говорит, что раньше никогда не слышала, чтобы это слово слетало с губ её дракона.

Джон чувствовал, как волны тревоги, туго переплетённые с беспокойством и душевным страданием, исходили от дракона. Он не сомневался, что кем бы ни был этот или эта _очелия_ , это создание было кем-то очень близким и очень важным для английского дракона. Однако его мысли были резко прерваны тихим возгласом медсестры, дёрнувшейся, когда дракон внезапно встал на ноги и, судя по всему, собрался выскочить из палатки (предположительно, чтобы разыскать своего родича). Почти не задумываясь, Джон преградил ему дорогу, не давая уйти, и, протягивая между ними ментальную нить, попытался унять его беспокойство.

« _Пожалуйста, сядь. Так ты себе только больше навредишь. Я понимаю, ты растерян, но прошу тебя. Я готов тебя выслушать, ведь больше никто не слушает. Я хочу помочь_ ».

Шерлок резко замер, когда увидел с другого конца комнаты, что английский дракон возвышается над его господином. Низкое рычание, заглушая биение его сердца, заклокотало у него в горле. Энди, вздохнув, отпрянул от него, вытаскивая дужки стетоскопа из ушей. Его речь была тихой и настойчивой.

\- Не стоит волноваться. Если дело примет дурной оборот, знай: Су Линь обучена множеству стилей самообороны. Пожалуйста, не перенапрягай излишне своё тело: чувствуешь ты это или нет, но ты на грани обморока.

Северный дракон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его слова поглотило слабое трепетание ветра. Шерлок замолк, запрокинув голову.

Он слушал.

« ** _Они твердят, что хотят помочь. Но не разрешают мне идти искать его. Моя очелия и его дети находятся в опасности. Они скрываются и нуждаются в моей помощи_** ».

Английский дракон затих, но на уговоры Джона успокоиться не поддавался: его кулаки были по-прежнему сжаты, а челюсть – стиснута, невзирая на то, что его изрядно пошатывало. На нём не было ничего, кроме штанов и белоснежной повязки, наискосок пересекавшей грудь. Джон, преграждая собой выход, но не угрожая и не двигаясь с места, рассеянно отметил, что на руке дракона должна была быть поддерживающая повязка (чтобы уменьшить нагрузку на кость).

« _Я знаю. Знаю, ты беспокоишься о них и поэтому злишься. Но ты ранен. Кем бы… кто бы ни был **очелией** , он не хотел бы, чтобы ты отправился за ним в таком состоянии, так ведь?_»

Но как оказалось, он сказал не то, что следовало, поскольку глаза дракона потемнели, а верхняя губа искривилась от ярости.

« ** _Ты подвергаешь сомнению мою доблесть?! Даже раненный я пройду с боем через тысячу сражений, чтобы спасти мою очелию. Они – моя кровь, моя семья. Он и моя госпожа – это всё, что придаёт моему имени уважение, и если я потеряю его, я не смогу смотреть его драконышам в глаза_** ».

« _Я не сомневаюсь в твоей силе, конечно, нет. Да каждый может видеть, что ты сильный. Преданный и великолепный… и что ты в отчаянии…_ »

Джон сразу же пошёл на попятную: у него тревожно загудело в костях, когда кожа у дракона на груди вспыхнула огненно-оранжевым и словно бы засветилась изнутри. Джон рискнул выдавить слабую самоироничную улыбку, убедившись, что движения его тела настолько слабые и незаметные, насколько это было возможно. Его руки, чуть стиснутые в кулаки, свободно висели по бокам. Живя вместе с Шерлоком, он научился некоторым трюкам. Всем драконам, по-видимому, нравилось, когда тешили их самолюбие, и он надеялся, что если у него получится в достаточной мере отвлечь дракона, то Су Линь без всяких затруднений сможет вколоть пациенту в руку лёгкий транквилизатор, который она прятала за спиной.

« _Я уверен, ты стёр с лица земли бесчисленное множество городов, мог бы уничтожить гораздо больше. Но не теперь, когда ты можешь навсегда повредить свои крылья. Ведь для дракона крылья – это, прежде всего, его гордость и отрада, насколько я знаю_ ».

Ноздри дракона раздулись, а глаза сощурились, несмотря на то, что свечение в его груди постепенно остывало. Его голос наполнился нотками подозрения и замешательства.

« ** _Ты смеёшься надо мной? Люди не восхищаются нами. Мы – рабы. Для вас мы – ничто. Оружие, которое можно сломать и выбросить. Моя очелия пропала, а моя госпожа лжёт, чтобы защитить меня. Но она не понимает, что если я лишусь той маленькой крупицы чести, что у меня ещё остаётся, я стану недостоин моей жизни. Это моя вина. Во всём этом… только я виноват_** ».

Затем золотистая радужка глаз дракона затуманилась, и его гнев обернулся во что-то похожее на боль. И Джон почувствовал, как от этого зрелища у него сдавило в груди; уступая, он потупил взор и прошептал вслух.

\- Нет. Намеренно никогда. Я никогда бы… Я никогда бы не стал насмехаться над чьей-то болью. Нет, если я мог помочь… Никог…

Но его речь была прервана: Су Линь неожиданно предостерегающе вскрикнула с того места, где она стояла, склонив голову, словно прислушиваясь, а зрачки её тёмных глаз расширились от нарастающего ужаса, и тут же все тележки затряслись и вместе с ними стеклянные и металлические медицинские инструменты.

Но не это заставило Джона вздрогнуть. Нет. Волоски на тыльной стороне его шеи приподнялись от громкого пронзительного воя, потрясшего весь лагерь, и тревога истошно завопила за мгновение до того, как Энди заметно напрягся. Его лающий приказ: «Воздушная тревога! _Всем приготовиться!_ » – глухо ударил ему по ушам.

А что ещё хуже, Джон совершенно неожиданно оказался прижат к полу двухтонным рычащим, разъярённым Шерлоком, который полностью перевоплотился и теперь нависал над ним.

А затем звуки взрывов ударили по пустыне, словно краска, опрокинутая на тротуар, и воздух наполнился пылью.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Терапевтическое отделение** – это первый этап оказания медицинской помощи, диагностики, проведения обследования, назначения лечения, которые проводятся в максимально короткие сроки.

*Англичане обычно воспринимаются как спокойная и невозмутимая нация, даже выражение есть типично британское – cool as a cucumber.


	19. Глава 18. Взгляд

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Заклинание ясного взгляда (Магия):** _Заклинание ясного взгляда – это разновидность магии, которая только на первый взгляд кажется лёгкой, но в действительности её природа крайне утончённа. Тогда как исцеляющие заклинания относительно просты, действие же **ясного взгляда** направленно на усиление проницательности дракона, что подобно проведению операции на открытом сердце. На это также требуются значительные затраты энергии (Подробнее о «Природе заклинаний» смотрите в разделе _ _D_ _, на странице 775). Это одно из шести заклинаний «истинного ясновидения», и поэтому дракон может применять его чаще обычного, только когда сформирует глубокую связь со своим партнёром, будь то дракон или человек. Назначение **ясного взгляда** – усилить у дракона уже имеющиеся способности, и в идеале, чтобы так оно и было, дракону придётся подпитываться энергией своего партнёра, защищая его и себя, пока сам партнёр постепенно становится слабее. Вся хитрость этого заклинания заключается в том, что оно имеет ограничение по времени. Если партнёр находится под его воздействием слишком долго, то это с большей вероятностью может привести к слепоте, как и к остановке сердца. Оно рассчитано на быстрое отражение опасности – не на поддержание долгой изматывающей обороны. Используйте и обращайтесь с осторожностью._

 

Чешуя Шерлока была такого же пёстро-бурого оттенка, как и сама пыль, что насытила воздух; песок и сажа забились в лёгкие и застелили Джону взор, отчего он зашёлся в кашле, ничего не видя пред собой. Вкус песчаной крошки на зубах и стоявший в ушах глухой звон – это было первым, что осознал солдат, когда с трудом открыл глаза и попытался разглядеть что-нибудь за тушей из чешуи и крыльев, укрывших его словно в извилистую пещеру.

Следующим, что он разобрал, был дым.

Густой и едкий, он серым одеялом заполнил воздух, растекаясь уже дальше лёгким туманом среди хаоса, который Джон мог мельком разглядеть поверх защищающего объятия Шерлока. Дым просачивался сквозь входную брешь в палатке – не прямое попадание, но достаточно близкое. Разум Джона автоматически перескочил на вероятность того, что атакованы были казармы, и его горло сжалось при мысли о Майке с Молли и о Билле и Рин. Где они были? Он хоть знал? Размышления о том, что могло с ними произойти, наполнили Джона массивным и неистовым выбросом адреналина, и вот он уже покачивался на ногах, не обращая внимания на волну тошноты, охватившую его, пока мир вертелся перед ним. Холодное бедро Шерлока было единственным, что удерживало его в вертикальном положении, и затем рычащий голос дракона раскатом грома прогремел в его раскалывающейся голове. Джон подавил дрожь, ощущая, как голос существа пульсировал и изгибался внутри его опустошённого черепа.

« ** _Джон. Это прямая атака на базу. Огненные драконы. Пока что они нацелены на казармы. Следующими будут баки с водой и запасы продовольствия. Медицинские палатки – если они быстро расправятся с провизией, или если их подкрепление на подходе. Судя по звуку… их тринадцать_** ».

Затем драконья морда потянулась к чистому воздуху, критично оценивая прищуренным взглядом побоище вокруг них. Медики организованно сновали кругом в строгом порядке и направлении, прихватывая аптечки и своих драконов, и бросались в окрашенное пустыней самое пекло боевых действий или же наоборот, пригнувшись, спешили к пациентам, что уже находились внутри. Именно тогда Джон заметил, что пациент, которому он совсем недавно оказывал помощь, свернулся на кровати, на которой прежде сидел, а его глаза, золотистые и ярко горящие, наполнены яростью, в груди же рокотало низкое и дикое рычание. Этот звук был подобен львиному рёву, и создавал его драконий язык: змееподобный, нежданно тонкий и выпирающий меж клыкастых зубов, шипевший в змеином бешенстве. Его грудь вздымалась и пылала горячими углями.

 _\- Я чувствую их. Тех, кто забрал мою очелию_.

Он весь кипел от злости, и дым буквально валил из его раздутых ноздрей. Шерлок напрягся в ответ, предупреждающе зарычав как раз в тот момент, когда, не обращая внимания на свою ключицу, пациент перевоплотился.

Джон снова был прижат к земле Шерлоком, защищённый от растёкшейся раскалённой лавой волны жара, заставившей воздух дрожать от огня. Он чувствовал, как от тепла, едва обжигавшего, нагрелась часть лица. Когда он моргнул, его обдало потоком воздуха, откинувшим с лица короткостриженые волосы. Когда же открыл глаза – в крыше медпункта зияла рваная дыра.

И тогда над всем этим шумом раздался резкий голос Энди, что-то прокричавшего как раз, когда Су Линь, защищая и прикрывая его, преобразилась, покрывшись переливающейся чешуёй величественно-синего оттенка; она зашипела, а перед её мордой грозно заструился пар. Кучерявый солдат решительно готовился к худшему: закрывал и запирал все хрупкие и легко бьющиеся предметы в одном контейнере, скреплял ремнями пациентов, ожидая столкновения с любым монстром. Его голос ни разу не дрогнул, когда он легко раздавал указы, и в этот момент Джон догадался, что тот вероятно был капитаном.

\- Я хочу, чтобы все врачи, что не заняты наблюдением за пациентами, которым может понадобиться экстренная операция, отправились на поле. Берите аптечку, если при себе нет своей. Оружие за спину. Я хочу, чтобы командир, а не я, сообщил, что нам требуется помощь.

Затем взгляд мужчины метнулся к Джону, и нечто мрачно-удивлённое мелькнуло в его глазах. Тот окликнул его, именно когда он уже тянулся, вытаскивая из груды, порядком опустошённую другими солдатами, тёмно-зелёную сумку. Джон бросил её точно к когтистым лапам Шерлока, а в следующий миг пожал плечами. После он взял песочного цвета упряжь, комплекты которой висели на крючках, и закинул первый ремень на Су Линь.

Джон только на секунду позволил себе задуматься о том, для чего она была нужна. Он почувствовал, как его желудок ушёл вниз в страхе, когда Энди следом оседлал своего дракона, покачивая ногой поверх её змееподобного бока. На сбруе, точнее на седле для полёта, спереди был ярко нарисован красный крест.

Целая больница на крыльях.

\- Первый день в качестве медика, солдат. Самое время, чтобы немного попрактиковаться.

Его пятки мягко впились в бока Су Линь – и китайский дракон взлетел извилистой пружиной: фигурка Энди прижалась к ней, когда она спиралью свободно проскочила сквозь дыру, через которую только что удалился английский дракон.

Не будь он в середине рейда, Джон, может, и остановился бы, чтобы полюбоваться, как изящно эта пара держалась в воздухе.

Словно причудливая птица отдала своё змеевидное тело в объятия неба.

****

Люди не упоминали о том, что война может быть настолько _громкой_.

Джон слышал о присущем ей хаосе, даже ждал его. Солдаты мельтешили около него, удерживая свои позиции под кружащими тенями, пикирующими вниз, словно бомбы с неба: поражающий град их пуль и криков – он знал, что это он готов пережить. Но он не знал, как целая тысяча драконов могла _кричать_ в унисон, когда они шли в битву, не был осведомлён о том, что его способности **_менталиста_** могли бросить его в самый эпицентр разразившейся бури. Сама его _кожа_ ощущала, как весь этот гул резким натиском ввинчивался ему в череп – и он тут же пошатнулся на месте, когда длинный перечень « _бейкровькриккусайрвиприкрывайзащищай **Мой** заслони **СРАЖАЙСЯ**_ » взвыл в его голове.

Он не знал, что тело могло _хрустеть_ , пока полосато-чёрная тень не схватила в полёте другую, вырвав владелицу дракона из седла, и теперь они, крича, падали вглубь пустыни. Джон был слишком далеко, чтобы добраться до противника вовремя. Застыв и широко раскрыв глаза, он мог лишь только смотреть, как тот под искривлённым углом поймал женщину, отчего её шея была согнута. В следующий момент – её дракон тоже падал. Никогда ещё две тонны китайского дракона не были столь смертоносны, как в тот момент, когда его швырнули, словно импровизированное метательное копьё, на землю.

Быстрыми яркими всполохами Шерлок бил своими крыльями, отгоняя столб пыли, что стеной выросла возле них после падения сражённого солдата. Его чешуя была окрашена мутной и хаотичной смесью красок, беспокойно меняющейся при каждом взмахе. Джон, легко вздрагивая, держал свой пистолет наготове, как из ниоткуда появился ревущий снаряд, мчащийся к ним.

На полпути к земле дракон превратился в девушку.

В кувырке она приземлилась прямо в пыль и тут же вскочила на ноги. Прошмыгнув мимо довольно-таки крупного Шерлока, девушка начала размахивать своими когтями, что грозно поблескивали на концах человекоподобных рук. На фоне её тёмной кожи выделялись узкие золотистые глаза, а из-под маски, не позволявшей песку забиваться в рот и оставлявшей её личность скрытой, раздалось рычание. Тем не менее, не следовало заблуждаться по поводу её хрупкой фигурки и миниатюрного телосложения. Едва взрослее ребёнка, а уже с яростной пеной у рта. Джону пришлось увернуться, когда она ринулась вперёд с нечеловеческой скоростью, стремясь точным движением вспороть ему живот, а после, словно танцор, крутнулась, пригнувшись, чтобы выбить почву у него из-под ног.

Джон тяжело упал на землю.

Он ощутил, как его спина коснулась песка, и затем дракониха нависла над ним, оскалив зубы и нацелившись на его шею. На какое-то мгновение Джону показалось: единственное, что он осознавал, было его сердце, ровно бьющееся в ушах. Он чувствовал, как эти обнажённые острые клыки склонились к коже, грозясь проколоть её, словно его горло состояло сплошь из масла.

Затем девушку настигла струя ледяного воздуха – и давящая, не дающая ему шелохнуться тяжесть исчезла. Джон не двигался ещё какое-то время, но когда он повернулся набок, Шерлок уже схлестнулся в ожесточённой схватке с полностью перевоплотившимся английским драконом.

Чешуя северного дракона из-за испытываемой им ярости приняла красный цвет, даже скорее ярко-алый, когда он злобно плюнул льдом в своего низкорослого врага. Его оттенок почти соответствовал окрасу незнакомки: глубокий цвет красной древесины чуть ли не напоминал запёкшуюся кровь. Шерлок едва обратил внимание на то, как жар от другого дракона опалял чувствительный низ живота; его гнев притуплял боль, так что он мог одолеть её, пришпилить на месте. Не дать ей причинить Джону никакого вреда. Содрогающееся рычание устрашающим громом вырвалось из его пасти, и даже если его господин не мог понять драконий язык, Джон не ошибся, верно истолковав значение, мысленно пронёсшееся сквозь хаотичный перезвон и слившееся с его телепатической связью.

« ** _МОЙ_** ».

Сомкнув и сжав челюсть на горле противницы, Шерлок убил её, чему Джон никак не мог помешать. Отвратительный _хруст_ эхом раздался в воздухе, и сражавшийся английский дракон безжизненно упал перед северным. Когда Шерлок отстранился от тела, его морда была испачкана красным. Джон увидел в звериных светлых глазах жажду крови, отчего его тут же охватила дрожь, которую не смог пресечь. Но не было времени даже задуматься об этом, ибо Шерлок уже кинулся на него, сграбастав вверх, чтобы бережно усадить во впадинку между лопаток. Там было прохладно, и на мгновение часть того оглушительного шума, которым была наполнена голова Джона, поутихла. Грохот битвы постепенно расплылся на заднем фоне, и ему удалось обуздать собственное сердце, что неистово и бесконтрольно колотилось, и стабилизировать пульс. Прежде чем присоединиться к битве, даже не задумавшись, его руки схватили аптечку, которую он поспешно закинул себе на спину. На ладони, сжавшейся до побелевших костяшек, отпечаталось ощущение грубой ткани. Солдат заставил себя размеренно дышать. Сосредоточиться.

Медленно он настроился точно на мысли Шерлока. Те были полудикими, свирепыми и сокрушительными. Неуправляемыми и освобождёнными от Джонова влияния. Позже Джон бы извинился, что оставил того без должной инструкции. А сейчас он вновь пытался обрести контроль. Прямо под его бёдрами сердце Шерлока стучало так громко, что он чувствовал, как его биение волной отзывалось в нём.

« _Нам нужно добраться до раненых, Шерлок. Найти их и, если сможем, оказать им необходимое лечение. Наша работа – исцелять, не обороняться_ ».

В ответ рокочущее рычание Шерлока грубо прозвучало в его голове.

« ** _Они выискивают врачей, чтобы выкрасть медикаменты. В первую очередь они нацелятся на нас, особенно если поймут, что ты безоружен, а я относительно мало натренирован. Похоже, что обороняться – это наилучший вариант действий_** ».

« _Но у нас есть приказ. Энди отдал нам его. И я не хочу прятаться, если кто-то нуждается в моей помощи_ ».

Джон рос, преодолев многое, но он не был трусом. Стиснув зубы, он схватился за один из шипов, тянувшихся по всей спине Шерлока. Оглянувшись назад, обнаружил, что песок перекрыл ему весь обзор. Пыль была повсюду: глушила раздававшиеся выстрелы, скрывала источники криков, что изредка слышались в пылу битвы. Иногда мерцающей молнией вспыхивал огонь, как правило, сопровождавшийся булькающим вскриком, от которого Джон инстинктивно хотел ментально отгородиться. Когда же он заговорил вслух, его голос звучал непреклонно.

\- Шерлок, нам нужно лететь.

Это даже немного странно – слышать в кои-то веки исходившую со стороны Шерлока тишину. Которая растянулась на столь долгое время, что Джон уже почти собрался повторить сказанное, но как только эта мысль зародилась в его голове, дракон зарычал.

« ** _Глупая идея. Ты упадёшь, потому что не обучен и без снаряжения_** ».

Джона передёрнуло, когда где-то слева раздался ещё один мерзкий звук разрываемой на части конечности, и он метнулся в сторону шума, пока Шерлок решительно не схватил его, удерживая на месте своим хвостом. Острым, подмечающим всё взглядом дракон озирался вокруг, сканируя местность. Тот даже будто бы что-то бормотал себе под нос, так как Джон уловил конец фразы на драконьем наречии, которую не понял. Солдат выпрямился, готовясь начать спор с упрямым созданием, как Шерлок моргнул – и его некогда узкие глаза вдруг округлились до размеров небольшого блюдца – и прошептал:

« ** _С нашей стороны пока только двое раненых: один слева от тебя, другой – позади. Тот, что справа, – ближе, но ранение не столь критичное. Я полагаю…_** »

Создание склонило свою огромную морду на бок, видимо, чтобы прислушаться. Джон наблюдал за ним со смесью очарования и замешательства на лице, так как глаза дракона словно сияли, растерянно уставившись куда-то вдаль. В конечном итоге, Шерлок утвердительно пропыхтел:

« ** _У того, что справа, перелом ребра и, вероятно, руки; спина вся располосована когтями_** ».

« _Как… Как, чёрт возьми, ты это делаешь?_ »

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Шерлок лишь задал Джону вопрос. Наполненный сомнением, в нём даже ощущалось своего рода отчаяние, которое Джон никогда прежде не слышал в голосе друга. В голосе – настолько мягком.

« ** _Джон… Ты мне доверяешь?_** »

« _Больше, чем ты себе представляешь_ ».

« ** _Я рад… иначе заклинание попросту не сработает_** ».

Дракон будто бы завибрировал на месте, кончики крыльев затрепетали, и Джон почувствовал, как волоски встали на загривке, когда магия потекла по его венам, тёмная, истощающая и сильная как никогда прежде. Он мог чувствовать, как она обосновалась в сгибе его руки. Пылающая, но не обжигающая. Прохладная наощупь. Солдат прислонился к шее Шерлока, выдыхая похвалу прямо в её чешуйки.

« _Это… Это потрясающе_ ».

И крылья Шерлока окрасились в мимолётный и довольный розовый оттенок, чтобы тут же вернуться к синему цвету, прежде чем дракон уверенно ответил. 

« ** _Итак, Джон… куда теперь?_** »

 

 

Примечание:

Иллюстрации:  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/906b304804d485f67adbf23936a80d30/tumblr_nr9xipX6wY1rl7ovzo8_r1_1280.jpg  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/9fe07bf55a11b2d62828513d14fd937e/tumblr_nr9xipX6wY1rl7ovzo9_r1_1280.jpg  
https://68.media.tumblr.com/983cf40aa4f9a5be446d233f30bb9fc7/tumblr_nr9xipX6wY1rl7ovzo10_r1_1280.jpg


	20. Глава 19. Последствия

**Отрывок из книги «Драконология. Воспоминания Майкрофта Холмса».**

**Начало ПТСР (Результат военных событий и боевых действий)** : _Прискорбно осознавать тот факт, что большая часть мира в настоящее время, как известно, находится в состоянии войны. Поэтому ни для кого не будет редкостью встретить кого-то, будь то дракон или же человек, кто страдает или страдал от травмирующего воздействия продолжительного стресса и сражений. Впрочем, у драконов симптомы ПТСР распознать не так легко. К примеру, у людей наиболее распространёнными сигналами наличия травмы являются бессонница или депрессия, или даже аутоагрессия[1]; у вторых же симптоматика часто проявляется через демонстрацию доминирующего поведения. Драконы, по своей природе, – собственники (подробнее смотрите в разделе_ _E_ _, на странице 774), вследствие чего дракон, подверженный ПТСР, может испытывать нужду к чрезмерной защите своей собственности. Данное состояние подобно режиму **накопления** , отличие лишь в том, что дракон становится более зависимым от людей или своих собратьев: потребность удовлетворить стайный инстинкт толкает их на поиск компании. Несмотря на то, что это может благоприятно сказаться на драконе, отсутствие такой связи, скорее всего, станет причиной его страданий. Как уже ранее упоминалось в книге, дракон в изоляции несчастен, и чем моложе особь, тем больше любви и внимания ей требуется. Перед наступлением фазы «привязанности» тот начинает окружать всех вокруг себя заботой.  
Помимо прочего, драконы с синдромом ПТСР могут страдать от ночных кошмаров, а также испытывать беспокойное возбуждение и чувство тревожности. Всё это естественным образом отражается на партнёре, как и на родных и близких друзьях. Будьте терпеливы, вероятно, они так же, как и вы, сбиты с толку тем, что с ними происходит._

 

Зашивание людей в пылу битвы невозможно сравнить с теми попытками заштопать труп или же простого пациента дома. Мысленно Джон был готов к тому, что его ждало, но впервые ему пришлось заставить человека кричать, удерживать ошмётки внутренностей внутри другого тела, пока в горле стояла поднявшаяся желчь, а пот градом тёк по спине. В то время как он прилагал все требуемые от него усилия, его не покидали скрежещущее напряжение и вкус собственного пота, бисеринками выступившего над верхней губой. Часть всего этого перемешалась с ужасающими криками вокруг, отчего его голова грозилась пойти кругом.

Никогда прежде в своей жизни юноша не был так сосредоточен.

Его сердцебиение имело устойчиво-чёткий ритм, и какое бы заклинание Шерлок ни использовал на них, казалось, Джон мог чувствовать, как оно струилось по его венам. Он не знал, было то хорошо или плохо, но это помогало ему оставаться хладнокровным. Помогало движениям рук оставаться уверенными, а дыханию спокойным, когда он извлекал из санитарной сумки разбитое средство связи, пытаясь вызвать по радио кого-либо с носилками. Если на то пошло, хоть какое-то подкрепление. А пока, по крайней мере, ближайшие пятнадцать минут на помощь рассчитывать не приходилось.

Вокруг них бушевала битва, но её развитие приняло совершенно иной характер. Повстанцы, устроившие внезапное нападение, самонадеянно рассчитывали меньшим числом, чем необходимо для проведения успешной атаки, молниеносно «захватить и удержать» базу, нежели ввязываться в полноценное сражение. Всё больше и больше с неба падало тел, не носивших ошейники, с незнакомым окрасом опалённо-пустынной чешуи, что была отлично приспособлена к различной местности.

Он изо всех сил старался не замечать их, летящих вниз, взамен сконцентрировавшись на раненом. Джон, стремясь выяснить, мог ли тот говорить, спросил имя, и ещё совсем юный солдат в перерыве между откашливанием кровавой смеси из слюны и желчи прохрипел: «Фрэнсис Барнс». Контролируя свой голос, он успокаивающе звал его по имени, пока сам оценивал вред, нанесённый драконьими когтями внутренним органам. Намеренно удерживая парнишку в сознании, Джон задавал вопросы, даже если у того мелко подрагивали и сотрясались рёбра, настолько хрупкие, будто бы сделанные из яиц малиновки[2].

Тем временем Шерлок, не располагая ни одним видом лечебной магии, взял на себя оборону, атакуя каждого осмелившегося приблизиться к ним противника со зловещей гримасой ликования. До сего дня Джон по-настоящему даже не задумывался о том, каковы охотничьи повадки драконов, но в те редкие моменты, когда он оглядывался на Шерлока, его охватывала дрожь, ибо было предельно ясно, что в случае подвернувшейся возможности и нужного настроя у его дракона не возникало каких-либо проблем с каннибализмом. Его морда была вся покрыта красной, скользкой кровью, и, не колеблясь, Шерлок проглатывал сразу несколько кусочков плоти, окажись те в непосредственной близости от зубов. Один лишь его вид вызывал бы у Джона ощущение подступающей тошноты, не будь он сейчас по локоть погружён в человеческие внутренности, отчаянно пытаясь остановить кровотечение у раненого солдата.

И, _Господи_ , он надеялся, что всё происходящее не станет для него обычным делом, но, вглядываясь сквозь пыль на усеявшие пустыню, словно сломанные игрушки, тела, он начал осознавать, что именно так всё и будет.

Но времени на то, чтобы как-то развить эту мысль, у него уже не было – Барнса начало трясти. Джон тихо выругался себе под нос, отмечая, что тёмно-зелёные глаза были уже почти закрыты. Он порылся в сумке в бесплодной попытке найти хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, что смогло бы заставить кровь не покидать тело столь стремительно, обагряя алым песок, оставляя на коже кровавый рисунок и питая томимую жаждой пустыню…

…И, наконец, прибыло запрошенное им подкрепление. Это был не медик, а Додж; она отстранила его, позволяя другим медсёстрам заняться раненым и погрузить того на носилки. Джон инстинктивно начал сопротивляться: стоявший в ушах шум и гудящее биение сердца почти оглушали его…

…Лицо Додж тут же испарилось, и перед ним оказался Шерлок. Дракон в своей человеческой форме выглядел просто ужасно. Его губы и горло были запятнаны красным, и смотрел он на Джона с какой-то долей беспокойства. Вероятнее всего, тот что-то ему говорил, но Джон его попросту не мог _слышать_ сквозь окутавший его кокон из множества кричащих _голосов_ и _мыслей_ …

…А моргнув, внезапно обнаружил, что уже накладывал давящую повязку на бедро молодой девушке, останавливая кровотечение, которое не было даже вполовину таким сильным, как у Барнса. Медленно до Джона дошло, что это именно его голос торопливо шептал утешения, пока девушка, прикусив добела губы и тем самым пытаясь отгородиться от жгущей боли, рыдала на коленях у своего дракона. Звучание собственного голоса заставило его осознать, что говорил он уже довольно долго, а произносимые им увещевания были попросту банальны.

\- Всё будет хорошо; они не задели артерию, крови уже практически нет. Мы быстро поставим тебя на ноги. Я обещаю тебе, лейтенант Нэрд, что с тобой всё будет в порядке.

Джон продолжал повторять свою мантру, поскольку в этот раз он был убеждён, что помощь прибудет вовремя. Откуда взялась эта уверенность, он не знал. В чём он не сомневался, так это в ощущениях того, что прошло уже несколько часов, а его вены до сих пор гудели, несмотря на то, что Шерлок разорвал связывающее их заклинание. Видимо, тот догадался, что продолжи он и дальше выкачивать энергию из своего господина, это причинило бы Джону гораздо больше вреда, чем пользы.

****

Позже Джон признается, что запомнил всё урывками. Лишь отдельные фрагменты и проблески пережитой битвы. От других он услышал, что все объединились и вытеснили повстанцев за пределы базы, потеряв в процессе всего пару-тройку бойцов (Барнс, к сожалению, был одним из них – Джон утратил всякий аппетит, когда эта новость прокатилась по рядам в столовой). Также он узнал, что Майк и Молли были в безопасности и даже удостоились похвалы за то, что совместными усилиями помогли подлатать одного из капитанов. В целом, противник претерпел куда более значительные потери: одного из них удалось захватить в плен, остальные были либо убиты, либо успели отступить. Джону показалось странным то, что он ощутил вспышку болезненного триумфа от новости, что « ** _Draski_** » так и не смогли завладеть запасами медикаментов и оружия, которые так искали.

Огненный дракон, которого он лечил до начала битвы, исчез. Его владелица подошла к палатке и начала судорожно задыхаться, понимая, что тот затерялся в хаосе сражения. Никакие искренние соболезнования Энди, казалось, не могли её успокоить, и Джон слышал из угла палатки, как женщина, вцепившись в форму капитана-медика, ругала его и рычала так грозно, что любой дракон мог позавидовать. Шерлок к своей чести сохранял молчание, даже когда Джон вздрогнул от того, что звучание двух голосов стало громче. Вся ситуация слишком сильно напоминала те скандалы, которые он заставал, возвращаясь домой, – и вскоре юноша попросту сбежал, чувствуя, что его нервы напряжены до предела.

Большую часть вечера дракон оставался безмолвным, мысленно обратившись к Джону, лишь когда у того начали мелко подрагивать руки вместе с ложкой, и когда он уже больше не мог держать глаза открытыми. Голос Шерлока показался ему необычайно мягким, когда тот пробормотал:

« ** _Думаю, пришло время возвратиться в палатку_** ».

Джон и не думал спорить. Он встал, отмахнувшись от обеспокоенного взгляда Майка и послав тому лёгкую, но измученную улыбку, и Шерлок последовал за ним. Когда их пара скрылась от чужих глаз, Джон почувствовал, как холодная рука дракона схватила его за запястье. Вопрос уже почти был готов сорваться с губ солдата, как он услышал его мысли.

« ** _Заклинание, которое я использовал сегодня, было гораздо сильнее любого другого, что я применял, будучи ещё совсем детёнышем, и наложено оно было в спешке. Твой пульс был учащённым весь вечер, а зрачки расширены – полная боевая готовность_** ».

Тон Шерлока звучал непреклонно, словно скала посреди бушующего моря, но в то же время тихо, когда в тени армейской столовой он склонил голову, пророкотав извинения, отчего у Джона защемило в груди.

« ** _Я должен был учесть то, как оно отразится на тебе. Я больше не воспользуюсь тем заклинанием снова_** ».

« _Шерлок… ты же спас наши жизни. И жизни ещё нескольких_ ».

Слова о смерти Барнса повисли между ними, не будучи высказанными. Вместо ответа дракон лишь потянул Джона за рукав, решительно ведя его прямо к их палатке. Однако его голос заметно дрожал, как и сам Джон, пока они шли, когда Шерлок, то ли извиняясь, то ли осуждая, заметил:

« ** _Тебя всего трясёт. Как ты собираешься стрелять завтра на занятиях по огневой подготовке, если ты дрожишь, словно лист на ветру?_** »

Джон выдавил из себя улыбку; остаток пути он провёл в полусне, гадая, не причудилась ли ему рука Шерлока на собственной талии (поддерживающая, оберегающая… успокаивающая), или же не был ли его дракон так же потрясён сражением, как и он сам. В конечном счёте, напарники вышли из своего первого боя практически невредимыми. И всё же какое-то тревожное ощущение поселилось в его костях, когда в оставшейся позади них столовой народ начал ликовать – сплочённо. Нечто неназываемое, будто бы медленно отравляющее его, как кровь Барнса в своё время, когда та падала на его одежду, пыталось, видимо, просочиться сквозь его кожу.

Свернувшись на койке, Джон смутно отметил, что он не слышал и не видел ни Билла, ни Рин, с тех пор как началась битва. Койка Мюррея была пуста, а постель лежала аккуратно свёрнутой в углу, словно к ней не притрагивались с самого утра. На мгновение Джон ощутил тревогу, задаваясь вопросом, не пострадали ли те.

А затем тихий выдох Шерлока: « ** _Ты слишком много думаешь_** », отправил Джона прямо в притягательные глубины сновидений – солдат больше не сражался.

****

Шерлок спал, но сны его, блуждающие на границе между кошмаром и обычной тревогой, были беспокойны. Дракон ощущал колючий холод под босыми ногами и звон цепи, обмотанной вокруг шеи и скреплённой с ошейником. Такой юный, он был совсем крохой. Он обхватил себя по-детски округлыми и слегка припухлыми ручонками и сгорбил плечи, когда снег, целуя его волосы, окрасил тёмные кудри в белый цвет. Цепь на его лодыжке гремела в едином ритме с сотнями других ног. Остальные дети, выстроенные в колонну, плелись впереди и позади него. Выдыхаемый воздух клубился перед ними лёгкими сгустками пара. Те, кто не был в состоянии справиться с холодом, дрожали и постанывали, отчаянно стискивая одежду на хрупких человеческих тельцах – обличие, которое они были вынуждены принять. Их следы настоящими тропами тянулись по горному краю, сплетаясь в единую дорожку взрытого снега, возглавляемые человеком в чёрном плаще, что с отвратительной усмешкой взирал на их шествие беспощадно-серыми глазами.

Шерлок помнил, как впервые на полном серьёзе задумался об убийстве. Воспоминания о содеянном не покидали его и по сей день, пусть он и знал, что ни обстоятельства случившегося, ни та земля, что так благословенно холодна и далека, не могли вернуть то утерянное ощущение безмятежности.

Затем образ далёкого прошлого вдруг растаял, сменившись мешаниной красок, и дракон обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях. Грубые руки схватили его за вихри кудрей, и боль шипами стянула шею, когда импровизированный ошейник из цепи впился в нежную кожу. Нависая над ним, мужчина развязно улыбался: жуткий оскал исказил привлекательные черты его лица в нечто отвратительно безжалостное. Светлые локоны переливались янтарём – и когда Шерлок потянулся дрожащими пальцами к пряжке его ремня, видение изменилось. Неожиданно это уже Джон возвышался над ним, именно ему принадлежала та жестокая улыбка, но только лишь мгновение, поскольку её сменило хорошо знакомое Шерлоку выражение ужаса.

И теперь свист бомб разрывал воздух, но то были ненастоящие снаряды. Это его сородичи – агрессивные, оголодавшие и выплёвывающие проклятья – рычали оскорбления и норовили вцепиться ему в горло. Он разорвал им глотки, и тогда голоса пронзительным криком взорвались в его голове, очерняя его честь и гордость.

« ** _Предатель!_** »  
« ** _Паскудная псина!_** »  
« ** _Человеколюб!_** »

Джон в его сне не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что драконы, набрасываясь, шипели в небе, в отличие от Шерлока, который понимал их даже слишком хорошо. Внезапно у нападавших изменились лица. Он узнал Рин: та бросилась к его глотке с торжествующим криком, что был ужасающе подобен воплю ревевшей над базой сирены. Следом появился Мюррей; взгляд его тёмных глаз был нечитаем, когда он приставил дуло пистолета к голове Джона. Его шепчущий голос был полон мрачной печали:  
\- _Я же говорил тебе, не дай этому месту поглотить себя_.

Шерлок проснулся от эхом раздавшегося в его голове звука выстрела. В холодном поту он резко соскочил с койки, но не выявил ни единого признака мнимой опасности. В пустыне царили тишина и тёмная ночь, даже несмотря на то, что луна своим молочно-бледным светом освещала весь лагерь. Дракон молча забрался под одеяла – его лихорадило, хотя до этого он не замерзал ни разу в жизни. На другом конце палатки он разглядел Мюррея, который крепко спал и иногда ворочался, реагируя на звук его тяжёлого дыхания. Шерлок изо всех сил пытался сдерживаться, но чтобы заглушить себя, ему пришлось впиться в собственное запястье. Кожа на месте укуса сморщилась и воспалилась, но это успокоило его.

И пока звёздный свет проникал сквозь прорези в палатке, Шерлок пытался забыть застывшие лица людей, чьи образы были созданы разыгравшимся воображением, пытался забыть, как Джон кричал. Старался не замечать, как дрожали его пальцы, охваченные зудящей необходимостью найти своего человека, тесно прижать его к себе, как делает это любящая мать, заботящаяся о своём ещё невылупившемся выводке. Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что сбил все простыни в кучу, бесшумно обнимая их и заставляя себя лежать неподвижно.

Но больше всего на свете он пытался забыть тех детей, закованных в цепи и бредущих в снегу, и особенно тот по-детски невинный голосок, прошептавший за спиной слова, значение которых Шерлок не мог понять.

« _Они все такие скучные, не правда ли?_ »

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Аутоагрессия** – активность, нацеленная (осознанно или неосознанно) на причинение себе вреда. Это проявляется в самообвинении, самоунижении, нанесении себе телесных повреждений различной степени тяжести вплоть до самоубийства, саморазрушительном поведении (пьянстве, алкоголизме, наркомании, рискованном сексуальном поведении, выборе экстремальных видов спорта, опасных профессий, провоцирующем поведении).

[2] **Зарянка** , малиновка, реполов (лат. Erithacus rubecula) или робин (англ. Robin) – маленькая птичка из семейства мухоловковых, встречается буквально повсюду в Европе, кроме самого крайнего севера. Это одна из самых любимых птиц британцев, поскольку она является символом Рождества.  
Интересная статья, где как раз подробно рассказывается о влиянии этой птички на европейский фольклор и культуру британцев:  
http://www.countrysideliving.net/articles/Robin-Christmas-Bird.html


End file.
